Situaciones inesperadas 2
by konnyta granger
Summary: Secuela. Los años has pasado y aunque nos cueste debemos volver a arreglar los enredos de nuestro pasado para poder asegurarnos el futuro, eso lo saben Sirius y Jane, pero el regreso a Londres les traerá uno que otro dolor de cabeza... espero sus reviews.
1. Regresar

**_Lo prometido es deuda y mi palabra vale. Aqui estoy con la segunda parte de "SITUACIONES INESPERADAS"._**

**_Para muchos fue una sorpresa ese inesperado final y para otros que ya lo habían leído no tanto, pero ahora si sera una sorpresa para todos.  
Espero de todo corazón, que esta segunda parte les guste, porque siempre e sabido que las secuelas partes no son tan buenas como las primeras partes, en fin, dare mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede de lujo y ustedes puedan disfrutar.  
Bien, ahora se acabaron las chacharas y a leer se a dicho..._**

* * *

Un niño de aproximadamente 8 años estaba sentado en el césped del jardín de su casa en las afueras de París con su hermano mayor puliendo su escoba.

- Izar apresúrate para que vayamos a jugar –dijo el chicos de cabellos azabaches.

- Espera Harry, aun no puedo terminar de colocar esta cosa –dijo su hermano Izar colocándose las rodilleras y coderas para poder jugar –Ahora si, vamos.

Los dos niños se elevaron en sus escobas y comenzaron a dar vueltas por las alturas bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos hermanas pequeñas.

- Alhena –dijo una pequeña de ojos grises y de cabellos negros ondulados amarrados con dos muños altos.

- Que –dijo su hermana gemela con el mismo cabello pero amarrado en una coleta que dejaba unos pocos rizos colgando y que intentaba abrir un tarro de poción de sus padres.

- Apdovechemos ahoda y vámonos al labodatodio de mamá –dijo la pequeña de los moños altos.

- Alya no podemos si no puedo abdid el tado –dijo Alhena intentando en vano abrir el frasco.

- Pégale una matada –dijo Alya ganándose una mirada extraña de Alhena –Papá siempre que le pega a las cosas, funcionan.

- Buena idea, pedo vamos donde no nos vea nadie –dijo Alhena.

Las dos pequeñas caminaron hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba en garaje. Se metieron al lugar y colocaron el tarro entre ella dos.

- Bien, le pegas fuedte y listo –dijo Alya a su hermana.

- Pedo si pasa algo malo seda tu culpa –dijo Alhena preparándose para golpear el tarro llego de un barniz café claro.

Levanto el pie y le pego una palada con todas sus fuerzas a la tapa pero no sucedió nada.

- No paso nada –dijo Alhena.

- Vamos a hacedlo las dos –dijo Alya parandose al otro lado de Alhena.

- A las tdes –dijo Alhena –Una… dos…. tdes…

Las dos niñas le dieron al tarro por lados opuestos haciendo que este explotara y las dejara embetunadas del barniz.

- Hay dios –dijo Alhena intentando levantarse del suelo, pero le era imposible ya que cada vez que lo intentaba se iba tumbada al suelo otra vez por lo resbaladizo que había quedado el suelo.

- Uy… eto no etá bien –dijo Alya.

- Clado que no etá bien –dijo Alhena intentando en vano levantarse –Cuando mama nos vea nos va a degañad.

- Izar, Harry, Alhena, Alya vengan a almorzar –grito la madre de las niñas desde la casa.

- Ya vamos mamá –grito Izar bajando de la escoba.

- Oye ¿Dónde están Alhena y Alya? –Pregunto Harry a su hermano.

- No lo sé, estaban aquí –dijo Izar señalando el césped –Por dios estas enanas me van a meter en problemas.

- Vamos a buscarlas antes que mamá venga por nosotros –dijo Harry dejando las escobas tiradas y saliendo a toda carrera a buscar a sus hermanas.

- Harry busca en la piscina y yo buscare en el garaje –dijo Izar saliendo a toda carrera hacia atrás de la casa.

- Izar, Harry… ya les hable –dijo la madre de los niños parada en la puerta de la casa -¿Dónde se metieron estos niños?

- ¿Qué sucede Jane? –Pregunto un hombre moreno de ojos grises a sus espaldas.

- Los niños no estas –dijo Jane saliendo al jardín –Sirius búscalos en el garaje y yo los buscare en la piscina.

- Claro –dijo Sirius saliendo hasta atrás de la casa.

- Alhena, Alya ¿Dónde están? –Grito Harry por la piscina.

- Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba llamando –dijo Jane a pocos metros del niño.

- Mamá… este… pues yo –dijo Harry pero no sabía que decir.

- ¿Por qué buscabas a tus hermanas¿Dónde están? –Pregunto Jane llegando hasta el pequeño.

- No lo sé, estábamos jugando y luego ya no estaban –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hay dios –dijo Jane cansada –Ven, vamos buscarlas-dijo tomando la mano del niño.

- Alhena… enana ¿Donde están? –Grito Izar mientras se acercaba al garaje.

- Izar –dijo Sirius unos metros tras él.

- Papa –dijo Izar un poco nervioso -¿Qué… Que sucede?

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti –dijo Sirius -¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

- Ah… pues… veras –dijo Izar intentando encontrar rápido alguna buena excusa –este…

- Se te perdieron ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Sirius divertido ante el nerviosismo de su hijo.

- Pues… sí –dijo Izar rendido.

- Esta bien, las buscaremos antes que venga tu madres y así nos evitaremos un… -dijo Sirius pero la voz de su amada esposa lo detuvo.

- Sirius –dijo Jane unos metros mas atrás junto con Harry -¿Encontraste a las niñas?

- Eh… eso estábamos haciendo con Izar cuando llegaste –dijo Sirius con tranquilidad.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el cual todos se miraron las caras hasta que un fuerte ¡¡¡PUM!!! hizo que su vista fuera hacia que garaje que ahora comenzaba a llenarse de humo rosa.

- Las niñas –dijo Jane saliendo a toda carrera hacia el garaje. Sirius la siguió en cuanto la vio pasar por su lado, mientras que los niños primero se miraron las caras, algo asustados y luego siguieron a sus padres.

- Te dijo que no hiciedas eso –dijo Alhena intentando levantarse, pero lo resbaladizo del piso se lo impedía.

- Tu tamien quedias que lo hicieda –dijo Alya se boca al suelo.

- Alhena, Alya –dijo Jane desde la puerta, tapándose le boca para no inspirar el humo.

- Oh, Oh –dijo Alhena mirando a su hermana que estaba al lado de ella.

- Pobemas –dijo Alya mirando a su hermana gemela.

- Niñas ¿Están aquí? –Pregunto la voz de Jane por entre el humo.

- Sí mamá –respondieron ambas niñas –En el suelo.

Jane se agachó lentamente para palpar con lo resbaladizo que estaba se dio un buen costalazo

- _Ráfaga_ –dijo Sirius a sus espaldas para desaparecer el humo con una ráfaga de viento que salio de su varita.

- Jane –dijo al ver a su esposa en el suelo -¿Estas bien?

- Sí –dijo levantándose con la ayuda de Sirius quien estaba parado sobre suelo limpio -¿Qué demonios tiraron en el suelo?

- Es pintuda –dijo Alhena desde el suelo unos metros más allá.

- Niñas ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Pregunto Sirius y con un movimiento de varita atrayendo a las gemelas.

- Fue Alya –dijo Alhena de inmediato.

- Ella tamien jue –dijo Alya intentando defenderse.

- No pregunte quien fue, pregunte que estaban haciendo aquí –dijo Sirius sosteniendo a Alhena en el aire, mientras que Jane sostenía a Alya.

- Quedíamos jugar a los pintodes –dijo Alhena bajando la vista.

- Pedo como no podiamos abdid el tado lo pateamos y epdoto –dijo Alya bajando la mirada también.

- Hay niñas –dijo Jane mirando a sus dos hijas y luego a Sirius quien a duras penas se aguantaba la risa.

- WOW –dijo Izar cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta para ver el gran desastre que habían dejado sus hermanas –Creo que esta vez si las van a castigar.

- Vaya que son buenas para hacer desastres –dijo Harry parado al lado de Izar.

- Ustedes dos no se admiren tanto, les pedí que vigilaran a sus hermanas para que no hicieran travesuras y lo primero que hacen es dejarlas solas –dijo Jane mirando a sus dos hijos.

- Creo que no deberíamos culparlos a ellos amor, nosotros somos los padres de las niñas así que deberíamos ser nosotros quienes las cuidemos –dijo Sirius mirando a Alhena que le sonreía divertida en sus brazos y luego a su esposa quien lo miraba entre divertida y enojada.

- Esta bien, por hoy dejaremos este enredo así, pero ustedes dos señoritas se van directo a la tina de baño –dijo Jane comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la casa seguido de Sirius quien les guiño un ojo a sus hijos que respiraron aliviados.

- Esto si que es suerte –dijo Izar comenzando a correr a la casa seguido de su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Profesor Dumbledor –dijo una mujer alta, delgada y con varios años encima.

- Dígame profesora Mcgonagall –dijo el hombre levantando la vista de sus pergaminos.

- Nos trajeron información señor… creo que esta vez si los encontramos –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Dumbledor.

- Perfecto –dijo el anciano levantándose y siguiendo a Mcgonagall fuera de su despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Harry ya es tarde, vamos a la cama –dijo Jane mirando a su hijo que jugaba entretenido ajedrez mágico con su padre, mientras que su hermano estaba tirado en el sillón en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Ya va mamá, estoy a punto de ganarle –dijo Harry mientras pensaba muy bien su jugada.

- Ni lo sueñes enano, aun eres demasiado pequeño para ganarle a tu padre –dijo Sirius divertido al ver el esfuerzo de su hijo por ganarle.

- Sirius –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo divertida.

- Listo –dijo Harry –caballo tres.

- Torre seis –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –jaque mate…

- ¡No! –dijo Harry haciendo pucheros y frunciendo el seño.

- Bueno campeón, creo que ya estamos –dijo Sirius tomando a Izar en brazos, de la misma forma en que Jane tomaba a Harry y lo cargaba hasta su habitación.

- ¿Cuándo voy a poder ganarle a papa, mama? –Pregunto Harry en los brazos de Jane.

- Si sigues practicando así, creo que muy pronto vas a poder ganarle –dijo Jane besando la frente de su hijo mientras lo metía a la cama –buenas noches hijo.

- Buenas noches mama –dijo Harry girándose hacia su padre –buenas noches papa.

- Buenas noches hijo –dijo Sirius luego de besar la frente de Izar de la misma manera que Jane y luego a Harry.

Ambos adultos salieron de la habitación de sus hijos dejando a Harry e Izar solos.

Harry se giro hacia una foto que tenia en su mesa de noche y la tomo para besarla.

- Buenas noches mama Lily, buenas noches papa James –dijo Harry besando a las dos personas de la fotografía para luego volver a dejarla en su lugar, girarse al otro lado y taparse para caer, como su hermano, en los brazos de Morfeo.

Jane y Sirius estaban sentados en el sillón leyendo viendo la televisión.

- No puedo creer que me haya acostumbrado a estas cosas muggles –dijo Sirius jugando con el control remoto.

- Y yo no puedo creer que estés agarrando las mismas manías que las muggles –dijo Jane quitándole el control de las manos.

- No te enojes amor –dijo Sirius apegándose a ella para abrasarla y empezar a besar su cuello –Porque no subimos y ocupamos un poco nuestra imaginación.

- Tienes muy buenas ideas hoy, amor –dijo Jane dejando que el peso de Sirius la llevara a tenderse en al sillón con su esposo sobe ella.

- Apagemos esto –dijo Sirius tomando el control y apagando la televisión para comenzar a besar a su esposa.

Era bastante fácil que ambos se prendieran por lo que en un par de minutos estaban besándose y tocándose con locura, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Pero como no todo es eterno, el sonido del timbre sonó en la puerta, haciendo que Sirius gruñera.

- ¿Quién demonios es el impertinente que viene a interrumpirme? –dijo Sirius levantándose enfadado.

- Tranquilo amor –dijo Jane divertida, levantándose tras él.

Jane se quedo un poco retrasada para poder arreglar su ropa mientras Sirius terminaba de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién es amor? –Pregunto Jane unos metros más atrás, pero como no obtuvo respuesta se paro detrás de Sirius para ver quien era su inesperado visitante.

- Que gusto es volver a verlos –dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledor desde la puerta.

Jane quedo completamente petrificada al verlo ahí parado en su puerta. Jamás se imagino que los podría encontrar algún día o no por lo menos hasta que llegara el momento.

- Albus –dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

- Veo que no se esperaban mi visita –dijo Dumbledor dando un paso dentro de la casa para luego tomar la manilla de la puerta y cerrar.

- La verdad es no parábamos verte aun –dijo Jane sin pensarlo muy bien –no hasta que fuera el momento.

- Hasta que Izar llegara a la escuela ¿verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor con una sonrisa -¿Puedo pasar?

- Pasa, por favor –dijo Sirius haciéndolo pasar a la sala.

Jane vio como Dumbledor pasaba frente a ella. La verdad estaba totalmente desconcertada y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? –Pregunto Jane.

- ¿No creerán que me creí eso de que los habían matado o sí? –Pregunto Dumbledor con una sonrisa –Aunque debo admitir que todos creen que sí, excepto Minerva y yo…

- Debí imaginármelo –dijo Jane mirando hacia un lado.

- Bueno… se imaginaran a lo que vengo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor viendo que, tanto Jane como Sirius, se quedaban parados en la entrada de la sala.

- No te lo vas a llevar –dijo Jane con voz fuerte y clara.

- Jane, ah estado fuera de nuestro cuidado por mucho tiempo, debo llevarlo a un lugar… -dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad.

- ¿Seguro? Lo llevaras con esos muggles, eso no puede ser seguro –dijo Jane alterándose.

- Ellos son su fam… -dijo Dumbledor con tanta tranquilidad, que exasperaba a Jane.

- ¿Familia?... Nosotros somos su familia, no ellos –dijo Jane subiendo la voz.

- ¿Papá? –Pregunto la voz de la pequeña Alhena desde la escalera.

- Vuelve a la cama amor –dijo Sirius girandose para mirar a su hija.

Dumbledor, quien hasta ahora miraba a Jane con infinita paciencia poso sus ojos en la pequeña quien lo miraba entre somnolienta y curiosa.

- ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto nuevamente la pequeña.

- Es el tío de mami –dijo Sirius subiendo unos escalones al encuentro de la niña, la tomo en sus brazos y bajo con ella hasta la sala –es algo así como tu abuelo…

- Hola –dijo Alhena desde los brazos de su padre moviendo su manito.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto Dumbledor desde su asiento, con una sonrisa.

- Se llama Alhena –dijo Jane mirando a su hija con infinita ternura, cosa que no pudo dejar de percibir el anciano.

- La brillante –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- Mamá –dijo otra vocecita desde el pie de la escalera.

- Creo que al final se vas a despertar todos –dijo Jane caminando hasta Alya que la miraba mas dormida que despierta.

- Alya tenemos abuelo –dijo Alhena desde los brazos de Sirius mientras Jane llegaba con su hermana en brazos.

- ¿Ah? –Pregunto la niña despistada.

- Alya, él es el tío de mama –dijo Sirius.

- Hola Alya –dijo Dumbledor con la misma sonrisa.

Alya solo lo quedo mirando uno segundos. Como si estuviera analizando a o mas bien adivinando las razones por las que él hombre estaba ahí. Luego de unos segundos simplemente giro la cabeza y se recostó en el hombro de Jane, sin responderle.

En ese momento aparecieron dos chicos unos años más grande que las pequeñas, por la entrada de la sala.

- Izar, Harry –dijo Jane mirando a los dos niños.

Al decir los nombres tanto las niñas como Dumbledor y Sirius giraron las cabezas hasta los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué paso mamá? –Pregunto Izar un poco más despierto que Harry quien aun se refregaba los ojos intentando disipar el sueño.

- ¿Qué hacen despiertos? –Preguntó Sirius.

- Las niñas metieron mucho boche cuando salieron de su habitación –dijo Harry terminando de abrir los ojos y dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, herencia de su madre.

Las niñas al ver a sus hermanos bajaron de inmediato de los brazos de sus padres y fueron donde ellos.

- Niños, él es Albus Dumbledor… es mi tío-abuelo –dijo Jane mirando a sus hijos y luego a Dumbledor.

- ¿Y que es de nosotros? –Pregunto Izar somnoliento.

- Se podría decir que es su abuelo –dijo Sirius pasando la mirada desde su hijo al anciano que no dejaba de sonreir.

- Gusto en conocerlos… Izar, Harry –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –creo que es un poco tarde y necesito conversar con sus padres…

- Niños vayan a acostar a sus hermanas –dijo Jane mirando a los niños.

- Claro mamá –dijeron ambos niños a la vez.

Izar tomo la mano de Alhena y se la llevo escaleras arriba, mientras que Harry intento tomar la mano de Alya, pero esta se quedo unos segundos mirando a Dumbledor.

- No te lo llevadas –dijo Alya para luego subir con su hermano escaleras arriba y desaparecer.

- Esas niñas tienen un poder tremendo –dijo Dumbledor con seriedad –son como la luz y la oscuridad que se complementan para formar un todo…

La imagen de sus hijas y las palabras dichas por Dumbledor quedaron flotando en la mente de Jane, muchas de las preguntan que se había hecho desde que las niñas habían nacido comenzaban a responderse en ese momento, las cosas estaban cambiando, abría que regresar.

- Será mejor que conversemos en el despacho –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius y Dumbledor –amor ve a asegurarte que los niños se durmieron por favor.

- Claro, vuelvo en seguida –dijo Sirius desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

- Vamos –dijo Jane saliendo de la sala con Dumbledor hasta el despacho. Entraron y se sentaron en el sillón.

- Bien, dime –dijo Jane mirando a Dumbledor.

- Ya te dije a lo que vine Jane –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad.

- Y yo te respondí que no te lo llevarías –dijo Jane con una aparente tranquilidad.

- ¿Cuál es tu miedo? –Pregunto Dumbledor a su sobrina.

- No tengo miedo –dijo Jane de inmediato, dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo

- Pues eso no parece –dijo Dumbledor mirándola con una sonrisa a veces, desesperante.

- Deja de analizarme –dijo Jane exaltándose nuevamente –Mira, Sirius y yo le prometimos a James y Lily que lo cuidaríamos y que siempre estaríamos con él y no pienso fallarles.

- Es mucho más seguro para él –dijo Dumbledor con infinita tranquilidad, cosa que desquiciaba a Jane.

- Siempre dijiste eso –dijo Jane recostándose en su asiento y viendo a su tío de manera analítica –pero nunca pudiste dimensionar lo desgraciado que fue Harry al tener que regresar con ellos todos los años, a pesar de eso él siempre iba, porque no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir, pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros y no voy a dejar que esa vida desgraciada se vuelva a repetir.

- Puede que tangas razón, el alejarlo de aquí puede ser muy doloroso –dijo Dumbledor analizando –pero debes admitir que estando lejos de Londres corre aun más peligro… no sabemos donde esta Voldemort…

- No tienes porque explicármelo, me conozco la historia de memoria, yo misma la viví con él –dijo Jane con sarcasmo.

- Entonces sabes perfectamente que esta actitud egoísta de querer perdonarte por la muerte de los Potter teniendo a Harry cerca, es peligrosa tanto para ti como para el resto de tus hijos –dijo alzando la voz y perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme egoísta? –Pregunto Jane alzando la voz también –No tienes idea de las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar por el bien estar de mis hijos… no puedes venir a llamarme egoísta, no tú que por dártelas de todo poderoso, dejaste que Harry y todos murieran y me mandaste aquí…

- Así que es eso lo que más te duele ¿verdad? –Dijo Dumbledor –Que mi futuro te haya mandado a esta época… aun te duele la muerte de los demás…

Jane se quedo viéndolo fijamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en el momento en que todos esos recuerdos dolorosos comenzaron a llegar a su mente nuevamente.

- No tienes derecho a seguir torturándome –dijo Jane mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro.

- Entonces vuelvan a Londres –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –Sabes que jamás te haría recordar esos terribles episodios de tu vida, pero al estar tan lejos de la magia que protege a Harry, lo arriesgas aun más… sin contar el riesgo para esas niñas…

- Creo que sería lo mejor, Jane –dijo Sirius desde la puerta –Las niñas deben empezar a aprender a ocupar esa magia como es debido.

- Veo que ustedes también se dieron cuenta del potencial de esas niñas –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Sirius que terminaba de entrar al despacho.

- Luego de unos días de nacidas comprobamos la cantidad de poderes que tenían las gemelas –dijo Jane secando sus lágrimas mientras les daba la espaldas a los dos hombres.

- Tanto Izar como las gemelas heredaron la magia de Merlín que recibió Jane –dijo Sirius colocándose al lado de su esposa –pero él logro controlarla aun antes que nosotros le dijéramos algo…

- Con mayor razón aun, deben volver para que podamos proteger a esos niños –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina.

- Esta bien –dijo Jane –volveremos a Londres, a nuestra casa, pero debes asegurarte de que nadie sabrá de que Harry esta de regreso…

- No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá excepto los de la orden –dijo Dumbledor –los convocaré nuevamente para poder resguardar su llegada a Londres…

Al escuchar de la orden tanto Jane como Sirius se miraron las caras, una de las cosas que más se temían, pasaría. Deberían volver a ver a Remus y Meggan y no estaban seguros de si ellos los perdonarían por haber desaparecido y haber simulado su muerte.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Hola a todos nuevamente¿Que les pareció¿Valió la pena tanta espera? Ojala que sí, porque me e esforzado bastante para poder arreglar este capitulo que ya tenía escrito desde hace más o menos un año.  
_****_Quiero sus reviews con sus comentarios, me pidieron mucho esta segunda parte y como yo ya cumpli, ahora les toca a ustedes.  
_****_Bueno, ya me despido, les manso un gran beso a todos y que Dios me los bendiga.  
Se despide su humilde servidora_**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	2. ¿Verdaderamente los olvide?

Capítulo 2¿Verdaderamente los olvide?

Un mes había pasado desde la venida de Dumbledor a la casa de los Black y Jane aun recordaba su conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Esta bien –dijo Jane –volveremos a Londres, a nuestra casa, pero debes asegurarte de que nadie sabrá de que Harry esta de regreso…

- No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá excepto los de la orden –dijo Dumbledor –los convocaré nuevamente para poder resguardar su llegada a Londres…

Al escuchar de la orden tanto Jane como Sirius se miraron las caras… una de las cosas que más se temían, pasaría. Deberían volver a ver a Remus y Meggan y no estaban seguros de si ellos los perdonarían por haber desaparecido y haber simulado su muerte.

- Deberás darnos un tiempo para preparar todo –dijo Jane mirando hacia una ventana –además necesito que limpien un poco la casa de Londres… con los años que han pasado debe de estar lleno de plagas…

- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso –dijo Dumbledor levantándose –nos veremos dentro de un mes entonces…

- Nos vemos Albus –dijo Sirius despidiendo al hombre hasta la puerta.

- ¿Por qué actúas así? –Pregunto Sirius un minuto después.

- Porque no quiero regresar –dijo Jane abrazándose a si mismo.

- Aun tienes miedo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Sirius mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a suceder igual –dijo Jane girándose para esconderse en el protector pecho de su esposo.

- Las cosas no se repetirán porque nosotros estaremos ahí para impedirlo –dijo Sirius besando el cabello de su esposa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El terror que le producía el volver aun no pasaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las cosas estaba listas.

- Mamá no quedo id –dijo Alya mientras su madre terminaba de colocarle una chaqueta.

- Alya, ya lo hablamos –dijo Jane mientras empezaba a colocarla la chaqueta a Alhena.

- Pedo es que yo no quiedo id –dijo la pequeña Alya mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y en su rostro se formaba un puchero,

- Hija –dijo Jane toando a su pequeña en brazos –Se que no quieres dejar esta casa, pero debemos hacerlo para estar mas seguros.

- ¿Quien nos quiedes hace daño mama? –Pregunto Alhena desde el suelo.

- Alguien muy malo –dijo Jane dejando a Alya en el suelo junto con su gemela –por eso papa y yo decidimos que era mejor irnos.

- ¿Vamos a ved a ese señod? –Pregunto Alya con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te refieres a Dumbledor? –Pregunto Jane extrañada –Pues sí… él nos va a estar esperando.

- No lo quiedo, se quede lleva a Hady –dijo la pequeña bajando la vista.

- Alya, mírame –dijo Jane haciendo que la niña la viera aun con el ceño fruncido, pero esta vez con los ojos vidriosos –Yo jamás voy a dejar que se lleven a tu hermano.

- ¿Lo pdometes? –Pregunto Alya mirando a su madre.

- Te lo juro por todo lo que los amo –dijo Jane abrazando a sus gemelas.

- Todo listo –dijo Sirius entrando a la casa –las cosas están en el auto y los pasajes están listos.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que viajar en avión, mama? –Pregunto Izar mientras bajaba colocándose una chaqueta y una bufanda.

- No te quejes, va a ser entretenido –dijo Harry mientras bajaba tras él con la chaqueta y la bufanda ya puestas.

- Chicos ¿Revisaron que no se les quedara nada? –Pregunto Sirius a sus hijos.

- Si papa –respondieron los dos chicos mientras salían corriendo hacia el jardín.

- Vamos a jugar –dijo Alhena a Alya para luego salir corriendo tras sus hermanos mayores.

- No se vayan muy lejos –grito Sirius a sus cuatro hijos.

- ¿Todo listo? –Pregunto Jane.

- Todo listo –dijo Sirius viendo como Jane pasaba una última mirada a esa casa –Vamos a echar de menos esta lugar.

- Aquí crecieron nuestros hijos –dijo Jane abrazando a Sirius.

- Será lo mejor –dijo Sirius mientras con una mano rodeaba a su esposa y con la otra tomaba los abrigos y las bufandas del perchero y le entregaba el suyo a su esposa.

- Eso espero –dijo Jane una vez lista.

- Es hora –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de su esposa para dar un ultimo vistazo a la casa ahora desierta.

- Vamos –dijo Jane cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para comenzar un vieja que ninguno sabia si tendría regreso.

Llegaron 45 minutos después a Liege Airport, el aeropuerto francés. Dos horas después estaban abrochando sus cinturones para despegar.

Como las niñas eran pequeñas aun y nunca habían tenido una experiencia de ese tipo, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, Jane y Sirius se fueron con cada lado de ellas para que no se asustaran.

El viaje fue tranquilo hasta el momento de aterrizar ya que las niñas estaban tan encantadas con ese nuevo juguete gigante que no querían bajarse y solo lo hicieron una vez las azafatas les permitieron ver la cabina del avión junto a los pilotos.

-No puedo creer que hayan armado ese berrinche por querer ver la cabina –dijo Jane mientras caminaba al lado de Sirius quien llevaba el carro con las maletas de mano que llevaba cada uno, ya que el grueso de sus pertenencias los habían andado por magia unos días antes a la mansión.

- ¿Cómo sedá la casa donde vividemos? –Pregunto Alhena de la mano de Izar.

- En una casa muy grande –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- MIRA –grito Alya al ver una maquina de dulces –DULCES.

- ¡SI! –grito Alhena soltándose de la mano de Izar para correr tras su hermana a la maquina de dulces.

- Niñas vengan acá –dijo Jane mientras se detenían frente a las niñas que miraban encantadas la maquina.

- Quedo dulces –dijo Alhena haciendo pucheritos.

- Nada de dulces, vengan que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer cuando lleguemos a casa –dijo Jane caminando hasta ellas y tomando a cada una de ellas de una mano.

Después de un par de berrinches tomaron un taxi que los dejo en la otra punta de la ciudad donde los esperaba un traslador.

- Mama ¿falta mucho? –Pregunto zar bastante aburrido.

- No, solo debemos tomar este traslador y llegaremos a las afueras de la casa –dijo Jane con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Todos tocaron un neumático que estaba tirado en un prado solitario.

Como era costumbre ya para todos, sintieron que algo los jalaba del ombligo hasta abajo antes de caer al césped de un lugar totalmente diferente.

- WOW –dijeron los cuatro niños mientras miraban la imponente mansión frente a ellos, que los recibía con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

- Esta no es una casa mamá, es una mansión –dijo Izar acercándose a la reja la cual de inmediato se abrió de par en par.

- Que bueno que les guste –dijo Jane caminando de la mano de Sirius detrás de los niños quienes se echaron a correr por el tremendo jardín que tenía la casa.

Mientras los niños recorrían todos los terrenos que rodeaban la casa a toda velocidad, Jane y Sirius se acercaron a la puerta donde se detuvieron.

- Aun recuerdo en la situación en que nos fuimos de aquí –dijo Jane apretando la mano de Sirius.

- Podemos estar tranquilos porque hemos cumplido con la promesa que les hicimos –dijo Sirius con melancolía –creció como un niño normal y aunque sabe perfectamente que le sucedió a sus padres, es un niño feliz.

- Eso espero –dijo Jane comenzando a subir las escaleras que daban a la puerta. Tomo el cerrojo y giro para que la puerta se abriera.

Al hacerlo pensó que todos los recuerdos la volverían a invadir, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la casa totalmente remodelada. Con colores distintos, nueva disposición de los mueves, en fin, las cosas totalmente diferentes.

- Pero ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Pregunto Jane extrañada.

- Le pedí a Guandy que remodelara la casa antes que llegáramos para que los recuerdos no te angustiaran –dijo Sirius parado a sus espaldas.

Jane giro muy sorprendida para lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo y besarlo con infinita ternura.

- Muchas gracias mi amor…. te amo –dijo Jane mientras seguía dándole besos.

- Mande cambiar hasta nuestra cama –dijo Sirius mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

- Entonces debemos estrenarla –dijo Jane con mirándolo significativamente.

- Mmm… eso me gusta –dijo Sirius mientras volvía a besarla.

- Oigan, hay menores presentes –dijo la voz de Izar detrás de ellos quien al igual que Harry y las gemelas los miraban divertidos.

- Vamos a elegir las habitaciones –dijo Harry corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Las habitaciones ya están elegidas –grito Jane hacia sus hijos que subían las escaleras –Miren los letreros que están en las puertas…

- Y no hay queja alguna, las cosas están así y así se van a quedar –dijo Sirius a sus hijos sin soltar la cintura de su esposa.

Los niños subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad y se pararon al principio del corredor para ver los letreros puestos en las puertas identificando a sus dueños.

La primera puerta decía "GEMELAS" con letras rosas. Las niñas corrieron hasta ella y la abrieron dejando ver una inmensa habitación con dos camas en los extremos y muchos juguetes ordenados entre ellas.

- Ta nindo –grito Alya mientras entraba corriendo a tirarse sobre un puf en forma de rosa que era aun mas grande que ella.

- GRACIAS MAMA, GRACIAS PAPA –grito Alhena antes de pasar del marco de la puerta y cerrar con un portazo.

- Esas dos no tienen remedio –dijo Izar con una media sonrisa al ver la actitud de sus hermanas.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta dos puertas que estaban una frente a ala otra.

La que estaba del lado derecho decía "IZAR" y la del lado izquierdo decía "Harry".

Los dos chicos se miraron y caminaron hasta la puerta que les correspondía, abrieron las puertas y vieron que al igual que con las gemelas sus habitaciones eran inmensas y estaban llenas de cosas de quiddich, además de puf, un escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca que se encontraba vacía y un gran ventanal que daba a los jardines laterales a la mansión.

- Esta increíble –dijeron los dos chicos a la vez al salir de ellas –GRACIAS MAMA, GRACIAS PAPA…

- Parece que les gusto –dijo Sirius mientras caminaba junto a Jane por la planta baja.

- Ojala que las cosas sean mejor que antes –dijo Jane mientras pasaba un dedo por la puerta del estudio. Lugar donde tantas veces tuvo que decidir hacer con los destinos de todos.

- Va a ser diferente porque nosotros queremos que sea diferente –dijo Sirius deteniéndola –el futuro lo escribimos nosotros y esta en nuestras manos que se evitar las cosas o no… y yo no dejare que las vuelvan a suceder…

- No se que haría si ti –dijo Jane acercándose a él para posar sus manos en el rostros de su esposo.

- Veo que les gusto como quedó la casa –dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledor a sus espaldas

- Albus –dijo Sirius separándose delicadamente de su esposa para ir a saludar al recién llegado. Jane por su parte miro de manera cansina al hombre y camino para el lado contrario donde iba su esposo.

- Bienvenida Jane –dijo Dumbledor con completa tranquilidad.

- Gracias –dijo Jane mirando por la ventana.

- Eh… -dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien que hacer – ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí?

- Bastante bien, hay mucha tranquilidad, cosa que debo decir, me inquita –dijo Dumbledor pensando en sus propias palabras.

- Deberías aprovechar la paz antes de preocuparte tanto por ella –dijo Jane caminando con intenciones de salir del salón.

- Eso también deberías decírtelo a ti misma –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad y con un pequeño dejo de ironía.

- No te preocupes, de mi tranquilidad me ocupo yo –dijo Jane sin girar atrás y terminando de salir de la habitación.

Sirius se quedo completamente sorprendido de la reacción tan agresiva de su esposa y verdaderamente no estaba muy segura de que era o que debía decir en ese momento.

- Albus yo… de verdad siento esto es que… -dijo Sirius intentando disculpar a su esposa.

- No te preocupes Sirius, la reacción de Jane es completamente comprensible… es una madre intentando preoteger a sus hijos y tomando en cuenta que hijos tan especiales tiene, le encuentro toda la razón –dijo Dumbledor comenzando a caminar hacia la chimenea.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a tomar algo? no creo que Jane baje –dijo Sirius.

- No, no te preocupes –dijo el anciano –creo que deberías preocuparte mejor por buscar a viejos amigos que estoy seguro se alegrarían mucho al volverlos a ver.

Dichas estas palabras el hombre desapareció con un fuerte ¡Crac!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que alejara a ninguno de sus hijos de su lado, pensaba Jane mientras estaba tirada en la cama matrimonial de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse pero el solo hecho de verse sin alguno de sus hijos le causaba terror.

- Él solo quiere ayudarnos –dijo Sirius dándole un buen susto.

- Me asustaste –dijo Jane bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tanto terror? –Pregunto Sirius a su esposa colocándole la mano al otro lado de su cuerpo que estaba costado de espaldas sobre le cama.

- No quiero que alejen a mis hijos de mi lado –dijo Jane mientras que sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas.

- Nadie quiere hacer eso –dijo Sirius colocando su otra mano en a mejilla de su amor.

- Te equivocas, hay mucha gente que quiere alejarlos de mí… y están callando en silencio sus intenciones, esperando cuando baje la guardia para arrebatármelos –dijo Jane mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos cono unos pequeños ríos que llevaban en su caudal una gran pena.

- Escúchame –dijo Sirius haciendo que ella lo mirara –Mientras yo viva, jamás van a alejar a ninguno de nuestros hijos de nuestro lado ¿me entiendes?

- Júramelo –dijo Jane mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a sus esposo a esos ojos grises que hacia varios años atrás la enamoraron.

- Te lo juro –dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¡TA NINDO! –Gritaron dos voces desde la entrada de la habitación.

- Oigan esta genial –dijo Izar acompañado de Harry desde la puerta mientras las gemelas corrían hasta la cama para comenzar a saltar en ella.

Jane al ver a sus hijos comenzó a secar de inmediato las lágrimas.

- Mama ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Izar acercándose a ella preocupado al igual que Harry al ver que seca un par de lágrimas

- Sí, tranquilos, son solo tonterías –dijo Jane pasando una mano por sus mejillas.

- Mami no llodes, pdometemos podtanos bien –dijo Alhena lanzándose sobre su madre al igual que Alya.

- Gracias mis amores –dijo Jane mientras tenia a sus dos pequeñas sobre su pecho.

- Oigan tengan cuidado con su madre –dijo Sirius cargando a cada una de las gemelas en uno de sus brazos –mejor vamos a comer algo.

Sirius salio con las gemelas, seguido de Harry mientras Jane se sentaba en la cama para poder arreglar su ropa mientras Izar estaba parado unos pasos frente a ella mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Que sucede hijo? –Pregunto Jane preocupada.

- No me gusta verte llorar, te quiero demasiado y no quiero verte sufrir –dijo Izar pasando una mano por su mejilla.

Jane lo miraba enternecida al ver que se preocupara tanto por ella.

- No te preocupes hijo, mis lágrimas no son de tristeza –dijo Jane abrazando a su hijo.

Izar dejo que su madre lo estrechara por unos segundos y luego se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Si no quieres decirme porque estabas tan triste no lo hagas, pero no me mientras mamá… en mi siempre puedes confiar –dijo Izar antes de besar la mejilla de su madre y salir de habitación dejando cierto dolor en el corazón de su madre.

Pasaron la tarde cocinando y comiendo cosas mientras que con unos fáciles toques de varita dejaban todas las cosas en su lugar.

Cuando llegó la noche, Sirius y Jane no tuvieron que mandarlos a la cama ya que estaban tan cansados que ellos mismo fueron desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina hasta dejar a un Izar que apenas se mantenía en pie del sueño.

- Amor, ve a dormir, estar que caes del sueño –dijo Jane a su hijo mayor.

- Si quiere privacidad solo deben decírmelo –dijo Izar mirándolos con los ojos achinados del sueño, pero con una sonrisa pícara muy parecida a la que colocaba su padre cuando era joven.

Jane se sonrojo bastante cosa que le pareció muy graciosa a su primogénito quien comenzó a reír mientras que Sirius lo miraba recordando lo que fueron sus antiguos tiempos.

- No es por eso hijo –dijo Sirius viendo que Jane estaba demasiado incomoda con la situación –es que… tenemos que salir a ver a ciertas personas que no vemos hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿No puedo acompañarlos? –Pregunto Izar abriendo los ojos al instante.

- Preferiría que te quedaras cuidando a tus hermanos –dijo Jane un poco mas recuperada de su bochorno –te quedaras con Guandy cuidando a tus hermanos.

- Pero yo quiero conocerlos –dijo Izar mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- Si tenemos suerte los vas a conocer –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane quien también le devolvió la mirada.

- Esta bien, me iré a dormir –dijo Izar bajando del piso donde estaba sentado para ir a despedirse de sus padres e ir a la cama –que les vaya bien…

- Duerme bien hijo –dijo Sirius antes que su hijo desapareciera por la puerta.

- ¿Tienes la dirección? –Pregunto Jane luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí –dijo Sirius levantándose –Lo averigua antes que llegáramos acá.

- Me lo imagine –dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez –dijo Sirius saliendo con su esposa de la cocina.

En una casa en las afueras de Londres una familia de clase media alta dentro de la magia, vivía sus días de vacaciones con tranquilidad.

- Mark, Anahí! –grito la voz de una mujer desde la sala mientras recogía varios libros de magia para menores que estaban regados por el suelo.

- Ya vamos mamá –gritaron los niños desde una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

- No me gusta cuando están tan callados –dijo la mujer a su esposo que aparecía de la cocina.

- Tranquila, ya les advertí que desde ahora van a tener que aprender a comportarse –dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a un sillón donde dormía una niña de unos cuatro años –desde el ultimo desastre los dos aprendieron que deben preocuparse un poco más porque son el ejemplo para su hermana menor.

- Ojala y esta vez si que aprendan –dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de colocar los libros en la estantería por medio de un simple toque de varita.

En ese momento los fuertes pasos de dos niños bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad se hizo sentir en la planta baja.

- ¿Nos llamabas mamá? –Preguntaron los dos niños, casi idénticos parándose frente a sus padres.

- Ya no hace falta, ya ordene el desastre que dejaron aquí, pero para la próxima lo van a tener que ordenar ustedes o se van a quedar sin postre y no va a haber forma que su padre me convenza de lo contrario –dijo la mujer entrando en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué esta tan enojada? –Pregunto Mark a su padre.

- Niños –dijo el hombre arrodillándose frente a los dos para quedar un poco más bajo que ellos –su madre aun esta enojada por lo que sucedió con la escoba.

- Pero no es justo, Franchesca nos dijo que quería volar –dijo Anahí haciendo puches cosa que la hizo parecerse aun más a su padre.

- Anahí, tu hermana tiene 4 años, si la lanzas de cabeza desde el techo ella estará feliz, pero ella no sabe las cosas que son peligrosas para ella, ustedes son niños grandes y si las saben –dijo el hombre mirando a sus dos hijos que eran desamasado parecidos a él, con el cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos, pero con el cabello rizado como su madre.

- Prometemos cuidarla más –dijo Mark quien de los dos mellizos era el más centrado.

- Yo prometo lo mismo, pero si se pone a llorar no me culpen a mi –dijo Anahí cruzándose de brazos, cosa que a su padre le hizo recordar cuando su esposa se enojaba cuando estaban en el colegio.

- Bien, eso me gusta mas –dijo el hombre colocándose de pie –ahora vayan arriba y desarmen esa varita que tira bolas de helado o sino lo haré yo.

Los niños lo miraron sorprendido al verse descubiertos.

- ¿Cómo supiste? –Pregunto Anahí.

- Porque yo soy su padre y lo sé todo, así que vayan antes que me enfade de verdad –dijo el hombre mirándolos asentir derrotados –y no se les ocurra ocultarlo porque lo encontrare se los aseguro.

- Si papa –dijeron los dos niños antes de subir las escaleras.

- Hay estos niños –dijo el hombre tomando una manta para tapar a su hija menor que dormía placidamente en el sillón –sabía que algún día terminaría pagando por lo que hice en el colegio…

En el momento en que se alistaba para sentarse en el sillón frente a su hija para leer un libro, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Amor, ve a ver quien es por favor –dijo su esposa desde la cocina.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con el libro en la mano. Abrió la puerta y vio a dos personas paradas frente a él. Dos personas a las cuales jamás pensó volver a ver.

Atónito dejó caer el libro, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Hola Remus…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Weno, aqui estamos nuevamente... muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, de todo cucharon se los agradezco.  
Leí a varios impacientes por más capítulos, y aquí estoy nuevamente, tratando de escribir y adelantar un poco de trabajo y que no se me acumule todo.  
No tengo mucho tiempo, pero de corazon agradecer los reviews y para quienes tengan dudas de porque Harry conoce a sus padres, es simplemente porque Jane y Sirius le contaron la verdad al pequeño, bueno no tan crudamente, pero le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto y que lo dejaron a cargo de sus padrino, solamente lo que un niño de 6 años podía entender (edad a la que le contaron)._**

**_Muchas gracias a:_**

**_Sion-Allegra; Choconinia; El collar de Perlas; Chukii; Arianita Black; Hermy Evans; Fran Ktrin Black; Janeth; Herminione; DaniellePotter; Makitta; Laura Jane Potter; Lorepheips; Krissalis Potter; Beatriz; Remmy-ro; Ali Tonks Black._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo y espero tener bastantes reviews de su parte porque a sido una muy mala semana y eso es lo único que me sube el ánimo.  
Un besote para todos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga._**

**_Se despide cariñosamente su humilde servidora..._**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	3. ¿Aun son mis amigos?

Capítulo 3¿Aun somos amigos?

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con el libro en la mano. Abrió la puerta y vio a dos personas paradas frente a él. Dos personas a las cuales jamás pensó volver a ver.

Atónito dejó caer el libro, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Hola Remus –dijo Jane saliendo a su amigo, hecha un atado de nervios.

- ¿Quién es Remus? –Pregunto Meggan a su espalda, saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba un plato en la mano el cual se hizo mil añicos contra el suelo, mientras ella miraba a las dos personas que estaban paradas en su puerta.

- ¿Quien es mamá? –Pregunto Mark asomando la cabeza por entre los barrotes del segundo piso.

- Sube –dijo Remus cambiando el semblante desde sorpresa a algo parecido a enfado y miedo.

- Pero… -dijo Mark.

- Hazle caso a tu padre –dijo Meggan metiéndose la mano al balsillo para sacar su varita.

Al ver esto Mark subió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Remus, al igual que su esposa sacó su varita y apunto a Sirius y Jane con ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto Remus con la varita apretada en su mano y sin titubear.

- Pensé que ya nos habías reconocido Lunático –dijo Sirius sin inmutarse al ver que su amigo de infancia lo apuntaba con su varita.

- Las personas que aparentan ser están muertas y enterradas –dijo Meggan apoyando a su esposo.

- Sabes que eso no cierto Meggan –dijo Jane intentando persuadir a su amiga de antaño.

Remus bajo la varita sorpresivamente y se la metió en el bolsillo para luego acercarse a Sirius y darle un buen puñetazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

Jane se sorprendió al ver a su esposo caer, pero no podía culparlo por querer mátalo, lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a su esposa a colocarse de pie.

- No esperaba menos de ti –dijo Sirius apoyándose en brazo de su esposa para levantarse.

Al tenerlo parado frente Remus lo quedó mirando unos segundos para luego darle el mas grande de los abrazos.

- Yo también debería darte un golpe como ese –dijo Meggan acercándose a Jane con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Perdóname –dijo Jane mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

La verdad es que hicieron falta más palabras ya que un fuerte abrazo entre esas dos amigas basto.

- ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Anahí a Mark mientras cargaba a Franchesca.

Los cuatro adultos de giraron para ver a los tres niños parados en la escalera un poco desorientados.

- Vamos, pasen de una vez –dijo Remus haciéndose a un lado para que Sirius y Jane pasaran por su lado.

- Ustedes dos no van a entender nuca ¿verdad? –Pregunto Meggan tomando a Franchesca de los brazos de Anahí.

- Que lindos hijos tienes, Lunático –dijo Sirius mirando a los tres niños de cabello castaño.

- ¿Lunático? –Pregunto Mark mirando a su padre -¿Por qué Lunático?

- Es una larga historia –dijo Remus mirando a Mark –algún día te la contare, pero ahora se van a ir los tres a la cama.

- Pero yo quiero saber quienes son –dijo Anahí haciéndole pucheros a su padre.

- Nada de puches, a la cama, ahora –dijo Meggan dejando a su hija menor en el suelo para que siguiera sus dos hermanos.

- Son muy lindos –dijo Jane a Meggan mientras que caminaba a la sala con ellos.

- Son aun más lindos cuando están dormiditos y sin moverse –dijo Meggan sentándose al lado de su amiga –no puedo creer que estés viva.

- A propósito de eso, creo que deberían decirnos algo –dijo Remus mirando tanto a Jane como a Sirius.

- Tienes razón –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius –la verdad es que debemos dar explicaciones a varias personas, pero principalmente a ustedes porque son nuestros amigos.

- Nosotros no queremos detalles, solo el por que –dijo Meggan –no necesitamos que nos digan todo lo que hicieron, solo dígannos que los motivo a desaparecer de esa manera.

- La razón fue Harry –dijo Jane sorprendiendo al matrimonio Lupin.

- Pero Harry está con sus tíos –dijo Remus mirando a Jane y Sirius.

- No, Harry esta con nosotros, nos lo llevamos la noche en que… en que sus padres murieron –dijo Sirius bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Pero… -dijo Meggan sin saber muy bien que decir ante eso –entonces ¿Por eso se fueron? pero podrían haber confiado en nosotros, podríamos haberlo protegido entre los cuatro.

Jane y Sirius se miraron. Esto iba a ser largo, tendrían que explicarle todo desde un principio.

- Las cosas no eran tan fáciles –dijo Jane mirando a Meggan –nosotros estábamos en conocimiento de lo que iba a suceder esa noche.

- ¿QUE? –Preguntaron los dos a la vez -¿Cómo es que ustedes…?

- Espera Remus, no saques conclusiones apresuradas –dijo Sirius de inmediato al ver que su amigo erraba en sus conclusiones.

- Entonces explícame, porque no entiendo nada –dijo Remus.

- Ustedes saben que yo vengo del futuro –dijo Jane mirando a sus dos amigos, recordando que esas fueron las mimas palabras con las que comenzó a decirle a Lily y James lo que sucedería –En el futuro yo era compañera de Harry y viví con ellos durante siete años hasta el día que… me enviaron hasta acá…

- Preferiría que fueras al grano –dijo Meggan enfadada.

- Me enviaron a cambiar el futuro –dijo Jane – como fui compañera de Harry, sé bastantes cosas que sucederán y una de esas cosas que yo sabía era la muerte de James y Lily.

- ¿Y no impediste que sucediera¿Y te hiciste llamar su amiga? –Pregunto Meggan totalmente enfadada.

- ¿Acaso crees que no intentamos impedir que sucediera¿Crees acaso, que no me pasaba las noches en vela intentando pensar como poder lograr que ellos sobrevivieran? –Pregunto Jane enfadada.

- Me da la impresión que no –dijo Megga de la misma manera.

- Meggan, James y Lily escucharon lo mismo que ustedes están escuchando ahora –dijo Sirius intentando calmar los ánimos.

- ¿Y dejaron que sucediera? –Pregunto Remus extrañado.

- Fue su decisión Remus –dijo Jane mirando el castaño señor Lupin –intentamos disuadirlos y hacerles ver que lo que debíamos cambiar del futuro de Harry era que ellos sobrevivieran y que estuvieran con él.

- No quisieron –dijo Sirius –dijeron que su muerte era necesaria…

- ¿Como su muerte iba a ser necesaria? –dijo Meggan con ironía.

- Eso suena lógico viniendo de ellos –dijo Remus pensando en las palabras de Jane –ellos siempre vieron por el bien de los demás antes que el de ellos mimos.

- Pensaron en que era mejor morir, pero asegurarle la vida a Harry con nosotros, además de darle todos estos años de paz al mundo mágico, que vivir sin él –dijo Jane –y suena bastante lógico

- ¿Todos estos años? –Pregunto Remus extrañado.

- No creerás que Voldemort de verdad se fue ¿verdad? –Pregunto Sirius a su amigo –él volverá.

- Y al hacerlo debemos estar preparados –dijo Jane –al momento de Voldemort volver a alzarse, debemos estar preparados porque tenemos un arma que él no espera.

- ¿Que es? –Pregunto Meggan con cierto dejo de ironía.

- Que yo sé lo que va a suceder –dijo Jane ignorando el tono de la mujer.

- Pero hay algo que aun o entiendo ¿Por qué desaparecieron y no hicieron creer que estaban muertos? –Pregunto Remus.

- Mas que por ustedes, fue por Harry –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane –sabíamos que al momento de la muerte de James y Lily, Dumbledor se lo llevaría a la casa de sus tíos y era eso precisamente lo que James y Lily no querían que sucediera…

- Preferimos fingir nuestra muerte o estábamos seguros que él nos buscaría hasta el fin del mundo –dijo Jane

- Aunque de todos modos nos encontró, fue mucho después de lo que nosotros pensábamos –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane.

- Todos pensábamos que ustedes estaban muertos –dijo Meggan pensando con reproche al matrimonio Black.

- Lo que más nos preocupaba era lo que había sucedido con Izar –dijo Remus mirándolos de la misma manera que Meggan.

- A Izar lo mandamos a Francia con mi abuela unos días antes que todo sucediera –dijo Sirius respondiéndoles –esa noche tomamos a Harry y desaparecimos del lugar.

- Parecía como si hubiera habido una gran lucha en ese lugar –dijo Meggan mirando a Jane –de verdad pensamos que se habían llevado a Izar y a ustedes.

- Créeme que no fue fácil tomar esa decisión, pero era necesario… por el bien de todos –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga –volvimos a la mansión.

Tras esas palabras volvió a formarse un silencio extraño. Sirius y Jane sabían que costaría que Remus y Meggan los perdonaran, eran demasiados años pensando que ellos estaban muertos, quizás habían sufrido mucho por ellos, no era justo, pero tenían esperanzas que ellos entenderían.

- Quizás tengas razón –dijo Remus recostándose en el sillón donde estaba.

- No esperamos que nos perdonen tan fácilmente porque sabemos que fue duro para ustedes, pero queríamos que supieran lo que sucedió y que estamos aquí –dijo Sirius levantándose al igual que Jane –Espero que nos volvamos a ver…

- Gracias por escucharnos –dijo Jane antes de salir de la sala y desaparecer una vez que ya estuvieron en la calle.

Remus y Meggan se quedaron sentados en la sala sin moverse, la verdad es que estaban muy conmocionados por volver a verlos una vez que para ellos estaban muertos, pero a la vez era muy gratificante volver a tenerlos con ellos, porque vaya que les habían hecho falta todos esos años.

- No lo puedo creer –dijo Meggan tomando la mano de Remus.

- Tenerlos otra vez es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado –dijo Remus con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Creo que ellos lo saben –dijo Meggan recostándose en el hombro de ellos –estoy segura que ellos saben lo que sentimos, por eso estaban tranquilos.

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila para esas dos familias de amigos. El poder verse después de tantos años les dio una tranquilidad que no esperaban, tranquilidad que debían aprovechar ya que no sería eterna.

La mañana siguiente Sirius y Jane se levantaron bastante tarde por lo que el sonido del timbre los tomo de sorpresa al encontrarlos aun en la cama durmiendo.

- Buenos días Guandy –dijo Meggan saludando a la elfina.

- Disculpe señora, pero no la recuerdo –dijo la elfina algo confusa.

- Soy Meggan –dijo la chica saludándola en el momento en que detrás de ella aparece Remus con sus dos mellizos y la pequeña Franchesca.

- Ahora señora Lupin –dijo Remus saludándola detrás.

- Señor Lupin, pasen, pasen –dijo la elfina haciéndose a un lado.

- Vinimos a ver a Jane y Sirius –dijo Meggan una vez estuvieron los cinco en la sala.

- Los señores están dormidos pero… -dijo Guandy, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de cuatro niños gritando y corriendo paso por la sala asustándolos a todos.

- Izar, corre –dijo Harry quien corría con Alhena pegada a él cosa que le impedía correr más rápido.

- Agadalo Alya –dijo la pequeña que se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry con fuerza para detener su andar.

- Eso es trampa –dijo Anahí mirando como Harry al verse adelantado por Alhena la agarro y la levanto en el aire.

- Y tú ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Izar deteniendo su carrera y levantando la mano con un cofre en ella para que su hermana pequeña no lo alcanzara.

- Señorito –dijo Guandy acercándose al chico.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos Guandy? –Pregunto Izar a la elfina sin bajar el cofre de su mano.

- Son amigos de sus padres señorito –dijo Guandy.

- ¡DEVUELVEMELO! –grito la pequeña Alya con todos sus pulmones.

- No grites –dijo Izar comenzando a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez la pequeña no lo siguió sino que se acerco a su gemela quien tomo aire y grito.

- ¡PAPA! –grito la niña a todo pulmón.

- ¡No! –dijo Harry corriendo al lado de la niña para taparle la boca al igual que Izar lo hacía con Alya quien se preparaba para hacer lo mismo.

- Se los entregaremos, pero dejen de gritar o despertaras a papá y… -dijo Izar de manera muy apresurada.

- y ¿Que? –Pregunto Sirius parado detrás de Izar.

- Hola papá –dijo Harry sacando de inmediato la mano de la boca de Alhena.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestar a tu hermana Izar? –Pregunto Sirius con cara de sueño.

- Es que ellas me quitaron mi varita –dijo Harry para defenderse.

- Ellas tiene cuatro años –dijo Sirius quitándole a Izar de un manotazo el cobre de las manos.

- Quien diría que serías que ser un padre ejemplar –dijo Remus a su espalda.

Sirius al escucharlo se giró rápidamente muy sorprendido.

- REMUS –dijo con gran voz dándole un fuerte abrazo –pensé que pasarían varias semanas antes que volviéremos a verlos.

- Pues ya vez no desaparecemos como ustedes –dijo Meggan molestándolo.

- Muy graciosa Lupin –dijo Sirius tomándola de un brazo y acercándola a él para darle un buen abrazo.

- No puedes abrazar a nadie que no sea mamá –dijo Alya pateándole la pierna.

- ¡Ay! –dijo Sirius cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Te vamos a acusad –dijo Alhena quitándole el cofre de las manos para luego salir a toda velocidad con intenciones de salir de la sala, pero en ese momento entró Jane con la cual chocaron.

- Mamá, papá esta abdando a otra mujed –dijo Alya a toda velocidad.

Jane la miro extrañada para luego volver la vista hacia Sirius y ver a Meggan. Al verla relaciono lo dicho por sus hijas a la mujer que tenía en frente para luego echarse a reír estruendosamente.

- No niñas, ella es mi amiga, por ella no tienen que preocuparse –dijo Jane arrodillándose frente a ellas –de las que tienen que preocuparse son de las que no son mis amigas.

Al decir estas palabras se levantó y fue a abrazar a Remus y Meggan mientras Sirius la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Cuando termino de saludar a sus amigos se coloco a su lado y Sirius se acercó a su oído para decirle algo en voz baja.

- Ese tema tendremos que conversarlo luego –dijo con una voz que hizo que a Jane se le erizaran los pelos.

- Perdón que hayamos llegado así, pero queríamos verlos –dijo Meggan disculpándose.

- No te preocupes, mas bien perdónennos a nosotros por la facha en que andamos –dijo Jane intentando no prestar atención a las palabras de Sirius, pero sinceramente le hacían desordenar bastante sus hormonas.

- No tenemos nada que perdonar –dijo Remus mientras los cuatro adultos entrelazaban sus brazos y se deban el mas fraternal abrazo que habían dado en años.

- Ejem… disculpen, pero nos gustaría saber ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Izar mirando a los cuatro adultos.

- ¿Quién empieza? –Dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa y sus dos amigos.

- Quien sea, pero apresúrense –dijo Anahí con mal carácter.

- Nosotros cuatro fuimos juntos a Hogwarts –dijo Jane mientras meditaba un pocos sus palabras –o por lo menos el ultimo año… pero da igual, lo importante es que somos amigos desde que estábamos en la escuela.

- Por cosas de la vida nos tuvimos que separar y ahora, después de tantos años, hemos vuelto a estar juntos –dijo Remus mirando a los siete infantes.

- En esos amigos también estaban mi mamá Lily y mi papá James ¿verdad? –Pregunto Harry con inocencia.

Los cuatro adultos lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que el niño preguntara tal cosa, pero alguien debía responderle.

- Si amor, también fuimos amigos de tus padres –dijo Jane con un gran amor de madre.

- Éramos los mejores amigos –dijo Remus siguiendo con las palabras de Jane.

- Entonces también los quiero mucho –dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

- Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de la presentaciones –dijo Sirius llamando a sus cuatro hijos.

- Vengan niños –dijo Remus llamando a sus tres hijos.

- Ellos son Izar, Harry, Alya y Alhena –dijo Jane presentando a sus cuatro hijos.

- Ellos son Anahí, Mark y Franchesca –dijo Remus presentando a sus hijos.

- Vaya, veo que no pierdes el tiempo Lunático –dijo Sirsus para molestar a su amigo.

- Yo digo lo mismo –dijo Remus mirando a las gemelas que miraban extrañadas a Franchesca que tenía la misma edad que ellas.

- Bueno, ellas son una de mis mejores creaciones –dijo Sirius con orgullo.

- Gracias papa –dijo Izar mirándolo con reproche.

- ¿Quiedes id a jugad con nosotdas? –Pregunto Alya a Franchesca.

- Bueno –dijo la pequeña Lupin saliendo de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro adultos quienes estaban encantados que sus hijos comenzaran a tomar contacto.

- Asi que son mellizos –dijo Izar mirando a Anahí y Mark.

- Sí –respondió Mark.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Pregunto Anahí.

- Tengo 10–dijo Izar con orgullo.

- Entonces pronto vas a entrar a Hogwarts –dijo Anahí mirándolo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo al tener a un niño mas grande que ella frente.

- Sí, iré a Hogwarts y entraré en Gryffindor –dijo Izar con seguridad.

- ¿Y si no entraras en esa casa que harías? –Pregunto Anahí con una extraña sonrisa.

- Eso no sucederá –dijo Izar desafiándola.

- Tú no eres el dueño de la verdad –dijo Anahí desafiándolo también.

- Harry, Izar ¿Por qué no llevan a las mellizos a jugar arriba? por favor –dijo Jane mirando a sus hijos.

- Claro mamá –dijo Harry mientras caminaba junto con Mark y Anahí e Izar se quedaban retrasados desafiándose con las miradas.

- Esos dos no se van a llevar nada de bien –dijo Sirius viendo como los dos niños salían de la sala.

- Eso me suena a futuro romance –dijo Meggan haciendo reír a Jane y Sirius cosa que no le agrado mucho a Remus.

- No es por nada Sirius, pero conociéndote preferiría que mi hija se relacionara con otros –dijo Remus mientras los cuatro adultos se encaminaban al jardín.

- Tranquilízate Remus –dijo Sirius pasando uno d sus brazos por el hombro de su amigo –si bien Izar es mi hijo créeme que tiene muchas cualidades de su madre.

- Eso espero –dijo Remus no muy tranquilo.

Pasaron esa tarde reviviendo viejos tiempo y poniéndose al día sobre todas las cosas que han pasado en sus vidas.

Mientras, los niños, que estaban jugando en la planta alta de la casa, jugaron, conversaron y dejaron muy en claro cuales eran sus posturas y caracteres mientras lo hacían, sobre todo Anahí e Izar quienes desde un comienzo mostraron sus roses, cosa que duraría hasta el momento en que Harry entrada a Hogwarts y la historia volviera a vivirse…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola, bueno después de una semana mejor que la anterior y de sus buenos ánimos para mi, los cuales agradezco en el alma, estoy aqui nuevamente para actualizar y saciar su sed lectora. Además quiero aclara que e cometido uno de mis tantos errores de redaccion, coloque "Emily" en vez de "Meggan" quien es la verdadera esposa de Remus, gracias a quienes me lo hicieron saber y disculpa a todos por el error._**

**_Ahora quiero agradecer los reviews a:_**

**_Beatriz Gomes; El collar de Perlas; Fran Ktrin Black; Choconinia; Janeth; Sion-Allegra; Ami Tonks Black; Chukii; Nati; Hermy Evans; Krissalis Potter; Daniela Snape; Laura Jane Potter; Herminione._**

**_En fin, eso es todo por ahora y espero sus reviews para sus comentarios y decir que desde el proximo capitulo la cosa se pone muchisimo mejor jijijiji... pero no adelantare nada, me gusta tenerlos en suspenso un ratito jijijiji...  
Un besote inmenso para todos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	4. Sorpresiva Seleccion

_**ADVERTENCIA: Hay estractos originales del libro "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" pero como muchos o casi todos ya saben, ese libro y todo el mundo de Harry Potter y compañía le pertenece a la señora J.K.Rowling…**_

Capítulo 4: Sorpresiva selección

Harry estaba tirado en el césped del jardín mirando el cielo estrellado. Esta nervioso porque la día siguiente, tendría que partir a Hogwarts, a cursar su primer año. No estaba seguro de las cosas que vendrían, solo quería pasarlo lo mejor posible y por las cosas que le había comentado su hermano, esto no seria tan complicado.

Miraba el cielo totalmente concentrado mientras que alguien se sentaba a su lado con suavidad.

- ¿Estas nervioso? –Pregunto la voz de su madre a su lado.

- Bastante –dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar el cielo –espero que todo salga bien mañana.

- Tienes que estar tranquilo, las cosas van a ser mejor de lo que tu crees –dijo Jane mientras con su mano le desordenaba un poco el cabello.

- ¿Que crees que dirían mi madre y mi padre si estuvieran aquí? –Pregunto Harry sentándose y mirando a su mamá.

- Creo que dirían que tienes que estar tranquilo porque lo harás genial –dijo Jane con una sonrisa –Que serás es un excelente alumnos, pero que ni se te ocurra andar haciendo travesuras.

- Eso lo diría mi madre –dijo Harry mientras sonreía –Hubiera sido genial tenerlos a los cuatro.

- Lo sé, para mi también hubiera sido genial tenerlos conmigo… aunque hubiera habido algo que hubiera extrañado –dijo Jane haciendo que Harry la mirara extrañado.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Que me llamaras "mamá" –dijo Jane mirando a Harry con infinita ternura.

- Creo que yo también lo hubiera extrañado –dijo Harry mirando a su madre con infinito amor –fuiste la mejor elección que mis padres hicieron para cuidarme… junto con papá…

- Te hubiera dado una paliza si no me hubieras mencionado –dijo Sirius sentándose a su otro lado.

Harry lo miro divertido antes de lanzarse encima de él. Jugaron un rato en el suelo mientras Jane reía divertida.

- Me da un poco de miedo porque voy a estar solo –dijo Harry mientras su padre lo abrazaba por loa hombros.

- ¿Por qué dices que vas a estar solo? –Pregunto Sirius mirándolo extrañado.

- Porque Jack y Anahí no van a estar e Izar va a estar con sus amigos –dijo Harry mirando el césped.

- Pero tu también tendrás amigos –dijo Jane mirándolo con ternura –vas a ver que cuando estés ahí te harás de muy buenos amigos.

- Espero que sí –dijo Harry subiendo la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

- Bien jovencito, será mejor que te vayas a dormir mira que mañana será un día agitado –dijo Sirius haciendo que le chico se levantara.

- Gracias mamá, gracias papá –dijo Harry mirando a los dos adultos que estaban frente a él –Estoy seguro que si mi padre y mi madre estuvieran aquí estarían muy contento de cómo ustedes me han tratado.

Harry se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión dejando a su mama y su papa con un nudo en la garganta.

- Este chico es igual a James y Lily –dijo Sirius reteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Es el mejor regalo que nos pudieron haber dejado James y Lily –dijo Jane colocándose de pie –Ahora vamos a dormir mira que tendremos muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente fue en verdadero caos que todos estuvieran listos. Eran cerca de las 10:30 y todavía no podían salir de la casa y ya llegaban tarde.

- Por Merlín, dense prisa chicos que perderán el tren –grito Jane desde el pie de las escaleras.

- Ya vamos mama –dijo Izar y Harry mientras corrían en sus habitación guardando sus cosas.

- Estos chicos son iguales a James y a mí cuando teníamos que irnos a Hogwarts, corríamos siempre hasta ultima hora porque se nos quedaban las cosas –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba a Jane por la cintura.

- Estos chicos me van a volver neurótica –dijo Jane girándose para quedar frente a Sirius.

- Tranquila, llegaremos a la hora porque tomaremos un traslador –dijo Sirius con tranquilidad.

- Mamá ¿Por qué tiene que irse Harry? –Pregunto Alya a su madre.

- Porque tiene que ir a estudiar –dijo Jane ordenando la blusa de su hija.

- Yo no quiero que vaya, no quiero me de deje sola –dijo Alya haciendo pucheros.

- no te dejare sola Aly –dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad –Te escribiré siempre y tu podrás hacerlo también para contarme todas las cosas que haces.

- ¿Lo prometes? –Pregunto Alya mirando a su hermano con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

- Te lo juro –dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

- Estoy listo mamá –dijo Izar bajando las escalera dejando ver ya a un chico de 13 años, alto y con todas las características de un Black, según Sirius.

- Bien, ya podemos irnos –dijo Sirius.

- Falta Ahle –dijo Izar mirando a su alrededor.

- Aquí estoy –dijo la niña bajando las escaleras para lanzarse a la espalda de su hermano quien la sostuvo y la llevo a caballo hasta que llegaron al traslador.

- Bien, ya conocen la rutina, asi que… uno… dos…. tres…

En cosa de minutos estaban todos los Black caminando por los pasillos de Kings Cross con dirección la anden 93/4 donde los esperaba el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Ustedes primero chicos –dijo Jane dejando pasar a Izar y Harry, para seguir con las niñas y ellos al final.

Una vez hubieron pasado la barrera, se dirigieron de inmediato al tren para guardar el equipaje de los chicos.

- Todo listo, mamá –dijo Izar bajando del tren seguido de Harry y las niñas quienes se metieron al tren detrás de ellos.

- Cuídense mucho niños –dijo Jane besando a frente de Izar quien a diferencia de sus compañeros no le molestaban las muestras de afecto de sus padres.

- Si mamá, no hay problema –dijo Izar despidiendo se de su padre.

- Cuídate hijo –dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo a su hijo mayor.

- Tranquilo Harry, todo saldrá bien –dijo Jane besando la mejilla del chico, mientras este le sonreía con nerviosismo.

- Me mandas una lechuza y me avisas donde quedaste ¿bien? –dijo Sirius a Harry despidiéndose de él.

- Claro no te preocupes –dijo Harry son la misma sonrisa.

- ¡HARRY! –gritaron las voces de dos chicos castaños que corrían por el anden entremedio de la gente.

- Mark, Anahí –dijo Harry corriendo hasta sus amigos –que bueno que vinieron a despedirse.

- ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir? –dijo Anahí con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Izar quien estaba con sus padres mirando con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Claro compañero –dijo Mark dándole un gran abrazo a Harry.

- ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? solo vamos a Hogwarts –dijo Izar acercándose al grupo.

- No molestes Izar –dijo Anahí pasando su mirada a Harry –tienes que avisarnos en que casa quedaste.

- Claro –dijo Harry en el momento en que el silbato del tren comenzaba a sonar para que los alumnos subieran –Tengo que irme.

- Que te vaya bien –dieron los mellizos mientras los dos chicos se volvían a acercar a Jane y Sirius para despedirse de las gemelas.

- Adiós niñas –dijo Harry besando la frente de sus dos hermanas menores.

- Adiós pequeñas, nos vemos –dijo Izar de la misma manera que Harry.

- Adiós –dijeron las niñas mientras los chicos se subían al tren y asomaban las cabezas por una ventana.

El tren comenzó a correr y a echar humo mientras los rostros de los dos chicos desaparecían a la distancia.

- ¿Cómo volverán a su casa, chicos? –Pregunto Sirius cuando se iban yendo de la estación.

- Mamá y papá nos están esperando en la heladería de enfrente –dijo Anahí apuntando al lugar donde se veía a Remus y Meggan sentados junto a Franchesca -¿Por qué no van con nosotros?

- Claro –dijo Sirius caminando hacia el lugar con su esposa y sus dos hijas.

Harry estaba sentado en un vagón, completamente solo, ya que le había dicho a Izar que no se preocupara por él, que se fuera con sus amigos, cosa de la que ahora se lamentaba porque se sentía solo y muerto de nervios.

De pronto una cabeza pelirroja aparece luego de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? es que el tres esta lleno –dijo el chico pecoso colocándose frente a Harry –gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero puedes decirme Ron.

- Hola Ron, soy Harry Potter –dijo Harry estirándole la mano a Ron pro este estaba totalmente sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su acompañante.

- ¿Harry Potter? WOW es un gustazo conocerte –dijo ron tomando la mano de Harry mientras los dos se echaban a reír del comportamiento del pelirrojo –perdón es que me sorprendió mucho saber quien eras.

- No te preocupes, solo te pido que no sea así cada vez que nos topemos mira que no me gusta ser conocido y menos por la muerte de de mis padres –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Claro no te preocupes –dijo Ron sentándose con mayor comodidad una vez ya hubieron tomado confianza.

Se pasaron parte del viaje conversando de quiddich, deporte que Sirius de encargo de enseñar a sus hijos al revés y al derecho y de las casas y en cual de ellas querían quedar.

Estaban en eso cuando un chico medio gordito entro corriendo a vagón algo agitado.

- Oigan… ¿Han visto… una rana por aquí? –Pregunto le chico a lo que ambos chicos, sorprendidos de ver a un niño tan rojo, negaron con la cabeza –hay dios, mi abuela va a matarme.

- Tranquilo, siéntate un momento con nosotros y luego la sigues buscando te ves algo agitado –dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para que el chico tomar asiento mientras Ron se levantaba a cerrar la puerta.

- Es que mi abuela va a matarme si la pierdo –dijo el chico visiblemente desesperado.

- Tranquilo, la encontraremos –dijo Harry animando un poco al chico.

- Gracias –dijo el chico mirándolo un segundo para luego volver a ponerse mas rojo aun –lo lamento ni siquiera me e presentado… soy Neville Longbottom…

- El es Ron Weasley y yo soy Harry Potter –dijo harry con total naturalidad.

- ¿Harry Potter? WOW –dijo Neville estrechando su mano con energía para luego saludar a Ron.

Conversaron unos instales con Neville cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar ahora a un niña pequeña, delgada, de cabello castaño y rizos definidos, con una sonrisa perfecta.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí que este buscando una rana? –Pregunto la niña con algo de indiferencia y arrogancia.

- Yo… yo andaba buscando mi rana –dijo Neville colocándose de inmediato de pie frente a ella, totalmente ruborizado.

- Aquí esta, la encontraron dando vueltas en la cabina del conductor, por eso nos hemos demorado tanto –dijo la niña con indiferencia para girarse y caminar hacia la puerta –cuídala mejor o llegaremos mañana al castillo…

Tras esas palabras cerro la puerta estrepitosamente fuerte, dejándolos a todos callados unos segundos mientras Neville volvía a sentarse.

- Que antipática esa niña –dijo Ron con el seño fruncido mientras Neville intentaba enterrarse lo mas que pudiera en el asiento para pasar desapercibido.

- No te preocupes Neville, fue un accidente, no tomes en cuenta comentarios tontos de gente desagradable –dijo Harry para subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

- ¡HOLA! –se escucho un fuerte grito cuando la puerta era abierta por tercera vez en el viaje.

- Izar –dijo Harry mientras le volvían los colores –Que susto me diste.

- Jajaja… vaya Harry, no pensé que te asustaría –dijo Izar sentándose a un lado de Neville.

- Vaya Ron, quien diría que te harías amigo del hermano de nuestro mejor amigo –dijo un chico más alto que todos los presentes, seguido de otro chico idéntico a él.

- George, Fred –dijo Ron viendo a sus hermanos no con muy buena cara.

- ¿Son tus hermanos? –Pregunto Harry a Ron quien asintió sin mucho ánimo.

- Sí… -dijo Ron con un poco de incomodidad.

- Somos Fred y George Weasley –dijo George saludando con la mano a Harry al igual que su hermano Fred.

- Esperamos que nuestro hermanito Rony no te haya causado muchos problemas, es un poco torpe –dijo Fred revolviendo el cabello de Ron quien estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de furia.

- No, de hecho nos hemos divertido mucho –dijo Harry intentando quitar el enojo de pelirrojo.

- Hola Ron, soy Izar Black, el hermano de Harry –dijo Izar saludando con la mano a Ron quien, interiormente se preguntaba porque el cambio de apellidos, pero prefirió no preguntar.

- ¿Quién es esta estatua que tenemos aquí? –Pregunto George colocado su dedo índice sobre la frente de Neville para ver si estaba vivo ya que no se movía.

- Es Neville Longbottom –dijo Harry pegándole un codazo a Neville para que saludara.

- Ho… hola –dijo Neville tímidamente.

- Bueno chicos, solo veníamos a avisarles que ya casi llegamos, nos atrasamos un poco porque a alguien se le escapo una rana en la cabina del conductor, pero ya la atraparon y estamos por llegar, así que colóquense las túnicas –dijo George mientras les hacían señas a los chicos mientras salían y Neville parecía enterrarse cada vez más en el asiento terriblemente rojo.

Los tres chicos se alistaron y se prepararon para bajar del tren cuando este se detuvo. Al hacerlo Harry, Ron y Neville fueron conducidos por la persona más grande que ellos hayan visto jamás en sus vidas,

- Los de primer año, síganme por favor –dijo la voz del hombre que sonaba terriblemente grave y estruendosa.

Los llevo hasta lo que paresia ser un pequeño muelle donde estaban amarrados varios botes.

Subieron todos a ellos y por ultimo lo hizo el hombre.

- Mi nombre es Rubius Hagrid y soy el encargado de llevarlos al que será su hogar por muchos años, esperemos –dijo el hombre sin fijarse aparentemente en nadie, pero de reojo miraba a Harry quien de todos modos lo noto.

Todos, con cierto temor comenzaron a caminar y a seguir al gran hombre que los guiaba. Caminaron por un sendero bastante embarrado por lo que todos se resbalaban más e alguno se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo.

- Estén atentos que pronto podrán tener su primera vista de Hogwarts –dijo el gigante siguiendo su caminar, la cual era difícil de seguir para los pequeños que corrían tras él.

Al doblar por una curva, vieron el imponente castillo, iluminado por una luna llena y de base un gran lago completamente negro.

Siguieron caminado mientras todas las caritas mirando con la boca abierta el tremendo castillo.

- Ahora quiero que se formen en grupos de cuatro por favor –dijo el hombre ablando fuerte y claro –cuando estén listos suben a los botes.

Con bastante torpeza de parte de algunos, subieron todos a los barcos que se movían solos hasta por el tranquilo lago.

- no me gusta esto ¿Por qué tenemos que tenemos que irnos por acá¿Dónde están los demás? –Pregunto Ron con temor.

- No lo sé, pero tranquilizarte, no creo que sea algo malo –dijo Harry con el mismo nerviosismo.

- Merlín, esto me da miedo –dijo Neville agarrando el brazo de Harry.

- Tranquilo Neville, todo irá bien –dijo Harry respirando sonoramente para calmar sus nervios.

- Bajen las cabezas –grito Hagrid asustándolos a todos, haciendo que bajaran sus cabezas.

Los botes siguieron avanzando hasta hacerlos pasar por una cascada de hiedra y entrar a un oscuro túnel que parecía conducirlos debajo del castillo. Al volver a abrir los ojos y se vieron en una extraña cueva que tenia en pequeño puerto.

Uno a uno, los botes fueron llegando a la orilla permitiéndoles a los asustados alumnos bajar a tierra firme.

- Fórmense por favor –dijo Hagrid nuevamente y los alumnos comenzaron a hacer la fila.

- Esto es una estupidez –dijo un chico de cara tremendamente pálida a sus amigos, haciendo a Harry fruncir el seño.

Los chicos comenzaron a subir unas escaleras que los llevaron a un prado, muy cerca de una gran puerta de roble.

- Estos son los jardines de la escuela –dijo Hagrid parándose al lado de las escaleras para abrir las grandes puertas –vamos, dense prisa y entren de una vez…

Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a entrar por las puertas y se quedaron parados en el hall.

- Suban las escaleras, ahí los estarán esperando –dijo Hagrid dando una ultima mirada a los alumnos en especial a Harry quien le sonrió levemente, sonrisa que Hagrid devolvió torpemente, pero que dejo conforme a Harry.

Todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo donde una mujer de edad, con un moño que le amarraba el cabello y un gran sombrero de punto, los esperaba con un rostro severo.

- Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall, soy profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor –dijo la mujer, sin cambiar el semblante –Ahora pasaran al gran comedor para ser seleccionador en sus casas… Cuando vaya llamándolos se sentaran en un banco y esperaran a que el sombrero seleccionador haga su trabajo… Ahora esperen aquí y nadie ose moverse o me encargare de que salga del castillo antes que puedan decir Quiddich…

La palabra de la severa mujer, sonaron fuertes y claras para los chicos, quienes se miraron las caras con sumo nerviosismo.

- Esa vieja es una amargada –dijo la voz del chico rubio quien daba unos pasos adelante y se quedaba mirando detenidamente a Harry –al parecer era verdad lo que todos decían… Harry Potter ha venido Hogwarts…

Harry no quiso responder, desde el momento en que lo oyó hablar cuando estaban bajando de los botes, le molesto profundamente su voz.

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy –dijo el pálido chico estirándole la mano a Harry, quien la observo unos segundos, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar ya que la pequeña risita de Ron lo hizo ladear la mirada, al igual que al joven Malfoy -¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre? No voy a preguntar el tuyo, es cosa de verte… esa ropa usada y vieja, debes de ser un Weasley.

Ron lo miró con profundo odio, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, mientras un grupo de grandes chicos, que acompañaban a Malfoy, reían sin parar,

- Como veras Potter, hay diferentes clases de magos, debes aprender a elegir bien tus amistades, porque eso marcara tu futuro –dijo Malfoy mirando con desprecio a Ron.

- Ya elegí Malfoy, muchas gracias –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y colocándose delante de Ron para evitar que siguiera haciéndolo sentir mal.

Malfoy lo miró desafiante unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír con arrogancia.

- Te arrepentirás Potter –dijo Malfoy volviendo a su puesto en el momento en que Mcgonagall volvía a aparecer con un pergamino.

- Todos, armen dos filas y prepárense para entrar –dijo la mujer mirando como rápidamente los alumnos formaban las dos filas y se pregraban mentalmente para entrar.

La mujer abrió las puertas del gran comedor causando el asombro de los pequeños y asustados alumnos. El salón estaba adornado con miles y miles de velas que flotaban sobre cuatro grandes y largas mesas donde los alumnos de las cuatro casas ya estaban sentados.

Sobre las mesas había platos, cubiertos y vasos de oro, uno para cada alumno en cada mesa. El cielo parecía de terciopelo con cientos de pequeños puntos pegados, que le daban un aspecto de cielo.

- Mi madre me dijo que era un hechizo para que parezca el cielo nocturno o que sea de día, dependiendo del momento –dijo Harry mirando el cielo con gran asombro al igual que Ron, quien no se despegaba de su lado.

La profesora los condujo hasta una gran tarima donde había otra mesa, paralela a los otras cuatro y donde estaban sentados todos los profesores que impartían asignaturas en la escuela.

- Apresúrense –dijo la mujer haciendo que se agruparan delante de la tarima donde tolo había un bando y sobre el un viejo sombrero.

Por un momento la mujer guardo silencio y se dedico a mirar un sombrero viejo, remendado y muy sucio, que estaba sobre la tarima, al igual que todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas y los profesores, por lo que Harry y los demás alumnos hicieron lo mismo.

Por unos segundos nada extraordinario sucedió, hasta que el sombrero se movió, asustando a los alumnos que estaban delante de ellos. Una rasgadura del sombrero se abrió tanto como una boca y este comenzó a cantar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que vez._

_Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero mas inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el sombrero seleccionador no puedo ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_donde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad,_

_ponen aparte a los Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuf_

_de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría Ravenclaw_

_si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición,_

_siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos. _

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todos los alumnos y profesores estallaron en aplausos cuando el sombrero por fin termino de cantar.

Los aplausos duraron un par de segundos hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall se aclaro la garganta y el silencio volvió a sentirse en el salón.

- Cuando los llame deberán sentarse en el banco y colocarse el sombrero para que los seleccione –dijo la mujer mirando las caras asustadas de los alumnos – ¡Abbott Hannah!

De entre los alumnos, salió una niña de cara redonda y muy rosada y dos trenzas, que con gran cara de nerviosismo tomo el sombrero, se sentó y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

EL sombrero la analizo unos segundos antes de gritar fuerte y claro.

- HUFFLEPUF –grito el sombrero haciendo que todos los alumnos de dicha casa estallaran en aplausos.

La tímida niña bajo del banco y se fue directo a la mesa de los Hufflepuf donde sus compañeros la esperaban.

- ¡Bones Susan! –dijo la profesora nuevamente haciendo que otra alumna del grupo saliera a tomar su lugar en el banco.

- Hufflepuf –grito el sombrero haciendo que la niña saliera corriendo con una gran sonrisa a sentarse junto a Hannah.

- ¡Boot Terry! –ahora era el turno del primer chico. Esté se sentó en el banco y espero unos segundos más que sus otras dos compañeras para que el sombrero gritara.

- ¡RAVENCLAW! –la mesa de los Ravenclaw estalló en aplausos del mismo modo en que lo hicieron los Hufflepuf para recibir a su nuevo integrante.

Así siguieron pasando algunos alumnos más. Mandy Brocklehurst, fue a dar a Ravenclaw, Lavander Brown a Gryffindor, haciendo que un gran escándalo se llevara a cabo al otro lado de gran comedor donde estaban los leones.

Millicent Bulstrode fue la primera Slytherin, casa a la que Harry no quería ir a parar por nada del mundo, aunque tenía confianza de que siendo ambos padres de Gryffindor, él también quedaría ahí, pero no se podía estar seguro de nada a esas alturas.

La selección prosiguió y los alumnos fueron llamados nuevamente. Ahora el turno era de Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero no alcanzo a colocarse el sombrero cuando este grito.

"HUFFLEPUF" haciendo que todos los chicos saltaran para aplaudir a su nuevo integrante, mientras Harry los observaba con una sonrisa, él también quería ser recibido así.

La voz de la profesora nombrando a otro alumno, Seamus Finnigan, le hizo sacar la vista de la mesa de Hufflepuf para posarla en un chico que estaba sentado con el sombrero en la cabeza y terriblemente nervioso. Pasó así largos segundos, cerca de un monitos cuando el sombrero grito fuerte y claro "Gryffindor" siendo recibido por los leones con gran alboroto.

- Neville Longbottom –grito está vez la profesora, asustando al chico que Harry tenía a su lado.

- Tranquilo Neville, todo saldrá bien –dijo Harry animando al chico para que avanzara hacia el banco y tomara el sombrero.

El chico se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y de inmediato se noto como este comenzaba una gran disyuntiva para elegirle la casa al muchacho ya que arrugaba su tela, lo que aparentemente era su nariz, dándole un aire de pensador.

Luego de un rato más entre murmullos y cuchicheos con el mismo, el sombrero grito "Gryffindor" causando un gran alivio en Neville, quien sonrió a Harry y corrió hacia la mesa de los leones con el sombrero puesto.

- Señor Longbotton, devuélvanos el sombrero –dijo una indignada profesora, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas e hicieran sonrojar al muchacho mientras se devolvía a entregar el sombrero a la profesora.

Una vez el in paz fue superado, la profesora volvió a tomar el pergamino y a llamar al siguiente alumno.

- Malfoy Draco –dijo la profesora haciendo que un arrogante y muy seguro rubio subiera a la tarima para probarse el sombrero. Este no alcanzo a tocar su cabeza, cuando ya había decidido.

- Slytherin –grito el sombrero haciendo que las serpientes escalaran en aplausos, acentuando aun más la sonrisa del arrogante Malfoy quien paso delante de Harry y le dedico una mirada de desden, a lo que Harry prefirió no responder y mejor ignorar.

Luego de eso se formo un extraño silencio que la profesora rompio con una voz temblorosa y sorprendida

- …Malfoy… Hermione –dijo la profesora con una gran palidez y sorpresa en su rostro mientras miraba aparecer desde el fondo del grupo de alumnos a una castaña de rizos definidos, ronrisa perfecta y ojos castaños, tomar su lugar sobre el banco y colocarse el sombrero, a la cual Harry reconoció de inmediato, ya que fue ella quien le entrego su rana a Neville.

Mcgonagall giró su cabeza y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores a un anciano que Harry reconoció de inmediato como Albus Dumbledor, ya que desde que habían llegado de Francia, el había ido innumerables veces a su casa.

El anciano le devolvió la mirada, entre desconcierto, preocupación y mucho escepticismo, esperando que el sombrero seleccionador diera su veredicto, pero al parecer la cosa estaba bastante difícil ya que no dejaba de murmurar cosas, mientras la extraña y arrogante castaña miraba un punto fijo al final del salón, totalmente ajena a muchas miradas y comentarios de los cientos de alumnos a su alrededor.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Aqui estoy otra vez ... ¿Que les pareció¿Les gusto? Bueno, la verdad cuando escribi este capitulo y lo lei, pense seriamente que estaba loca, pero después me encanto la idea jajajaja... no se donde va a termianr esto, pero si mi muso me trajo hasta aqui, por algo será...  
Quiero agradecer los reviews, en especial a:_**

**_Fran Ktrin Black; Anabiaf; Sion-Allegra; Makitta; Hermy Evans; PatsyBlack; Janeth; Krissalis Potter; Chukii; Nati; Laura Jane Potter; Pinky Poe._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus animos y espero con especial ansia los reviews de este capítulo porque es de aqui donde las cosas se ponen buenas jijijiji...  
En fin, los dejo hasta aqui y nos leemos prontamente.  
Un beso inmenso para todos, muchos abrazos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora_**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	5. ¿Jane o Hermione?

Capítulo 5¿Jane o Hermione?

- …Malfoy… Hermione –dijo la profesora con una gran palidez y sorpresa en su rostro mientras miraba aparecer desde el fondo del grupo de alumnos a una castaña de rizos definidos, grandes incisivos y ojos castaños, tomar su lugar sobre el banco y colocarse el sombrero, a la cual Harry reconoció de inmediato, ya que fue ella quien le entrego su rana a Neville.

Mcgonagall giró su cabeza y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores a un anciano que Harry reconoció de inmediato como Albus Dumbledor, ya que desde que habían llegado de Francia, el había ido innumerables veces a su casa.

El anciano le devolvió la mirada, entre desconcierto, preocupación y mucho escepticismo, esperando que el sombrero seleccionador diera su veredicto, pero al parecer la cosa estaba bastante difícil ya que no dejaba de murmurar cosas, mientras la extraña y arrogante castaña miraba un punto fijo al final del salón, totalmente ajena a muchas miradas y comentarios.

- Mmm… me parece que ya te había seleccionado antes –dijo la voz del sombrero en su cabeza –pero eso es casi imposible…

- Claramente es imposible... solo mándame a una casa de una buena vez –dijo la castaña con mal humor mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, es especial la de un rubio platinado de ojos grises.

- Tienes muchísimo conocimiento, pero un gran resentimiento… que mal canalizado podría llevarte por un mal camino… -dijo el Sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza de la castaña –tu cabeza desea estar en Slytherin más que nada en este mundo… pero ¿Qué veo? Tu corazón dicta una cosa diferente…

La castaña comenzó a impacientarse y a arrogar la nariz de manera molesta, gesto que a Harry le resulto bastante conocido.

- Mmm… sí… será lo mejor… -dijo el sombrero sorprendiendo a la chica -¡GRYFFINDOR!

A diferencia con los demás alumnos, en el gran comedor se formo un gran silencio ante la gran sorpresa de tener a una Malfoy en las filas de los leones, ya que era tradición que todo miembro de la familia Malfoy fuera enviado a Slytherin.

Los alumnos de la mesa de los leones, estaban tan anonadados que no fueron capaces de aplaudir ni pronunciar palabra alguna mientras observaban a la castaña dejar el sombreo sobre el banco y caminar con mucha elegancia y soberbia hacia la mesa correspondiente a su nueva casa, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

De pronto se sintieron aplausos desde la mesa de los profesores, por lo que la castaña giró su cabeza hacia el lugar, para toparse con la mirada celeste de Albus Dumbledor, quien la observada detenidamente mientras avanzaba hasta su casa, la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, segundos después los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir, pero sin mayores alborotos.

La castaña se sentó en una punta de la mesa que daba hacia la tarima, sin saludar a nadie ni mirar a nadie, ignorando por completo las miradas y cuchicheos de todos a su alrededor.

Luego de ese extraño incidente, la profesora volvió a tomar el pergamino y siguió llamando. Moon, Nott, Parkinson, las hermanas Patil, Perks, Sally-Anne, hasta escuchar su nombre.

- Potter Harry –dijo la mujer llamando al chico. Harry salió de entre los poco alumnos que estaban quedando a esas alturas y comenzó a caminar hacia la tarima para sentarse en el banco y colocarse el sombrero, intento ignorar los murmullos y las miradas de los demás alumnos, pero era bastante difícil. Aun así, intento ignorarlos y concentrarse en lo que el sombrero estaba murmurando.

- Vaya, tiene muchísimo valor e intensiones de probarte a ti mismo… tu mente puede llegar a ser muy brillante… será una difícil decisión –dijo el sombrero mientras Harry intentaba concentrarse y pensar "en Slytherin no, por favor, en Slytherin no"

- Así que no quieres estar en Slytherin ¿Estás seguro? Ahí podrías hacer grandes cosas, todo está en tu cabeza y Slytherin podría llevarte por el camino hacia la grandeza… pero bueno, si estas tan convencido… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Al parece el rostro de Harry lo reflejo todo, ya que al abrir los ojos vio a Ron sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo antes que se bajara y se fura hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al llegar, lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron los penetrantes ojos de la castaña Malfoy, que la miraron intensamente mientras caminaba hacia su hermano Izar quien al tenerlo cerca loa abrazo con fuera y lo llevo cerca de su circulo de amigos.

- Felicidades Harry, papá y mamá estarán tremendamente felices –dijo Izar abrazando a su hermano.

Luego de un par de felicitaciones más, Harry se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de esa extraña castaña, para ocuparse de la selección de los últimos tres, entre los cuales estaba Ron.

Al llegar el turno del pelirrojo, siendo el penúltimo, éste se sentó en el banco nervioso y tan pálido que pareciera que se fuera desmayar. Segundos después lo tenía corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el sombrero había decidido colocarlo para agrado de Harry. Había hecho su primer amigo.

Por ultimo le toco el turno a un tal. Blaise Zabini, que fue directo a Slytherin a acompañar a Draco Malfoy quien hasta ese momento se lanzaba miradas furtivas con su "hermana".

Luego de eso, la profesora Mcgonagall enrollo el pergamino y tomo el sombrero seleccionador para desaparecer pos una de las puertas laterales.

Cuando ya pasaron unos segundos y Harry se sintió mucho más aliviado, el director Albus Dumbledor se colocó de pie mientras extendía los brazos hacia los alumnos.

- Bienvenidos sean todos, muy bienvenidos… -dijo el anciano con una gran alegría y una buena sonrisa –antes del banquete quiero decirles unas cuantas palabras.. papanátas, llorones, baratijas, pellizco… muchas gracias…

Luego de unos vitoreo y muchos aplausos por parte de los alumnos, los platos antes vacíos sobre las mesas, comenzaron a llenarse de exquisitas comidas a las cuales Harry y compañía no dudo en hincarle el diente.

Pasaron un rato comiendo y conversando entre risas y bromas de Izar y los gemelos Weasley.

- Mira… esa chica está completamente sola –dijo Neville señalándole a la castaña Malfoy que estaba totalmente apartada de todos los demás alumnos mientras comía tranquilamente y de manera muy refinada.

- Parece muy "refinada" –dijo Ron mirándola con la nariz arrugada –muy digno de los Malfoy para mi gusto… creo que ese sombrero se equivoco al colocarla aquí…

- Yo no sé, pero la encuentro tremendamente guapa –dijo la voz de uno de los gemelos Weasley al lado de Harry –será una verdadera hermosura cuando crezca…

- Tu no cambiaras –dijo Ron mirando a su hermano mientras seguía comiendo.

Harry miró a la chica unos segundos más para luego seguir con su plato. Había oído hablar muchísimo de los Malfoy y concordaba tremendamente con Ron, ella no tenía nada que estar haciendo el Gryffindor, seguramente el sombrero se había confundido, pero realmente no era su problema, era problema de ella y del sombrero.

Luego de que toda la comida fuera arrasada por los hambrientos alumnos, el director se colocó de pie y se aclaro la garganta para volver a hablar.

- Ahora que todos hemos comido, creo que es momento de hacer unas aclaraciones que nunca están demás –dijo el anciano sonriéndoles a todos –el celador Filch me a solicitado recordarles que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los corredores, además, las pruebas de Quiddich para este año se realizaran la próxima semana, por lo que los interesados deben contactarse con la señora Hooch y por ultimo anunciarles que este año el tercer piso, del lado derecho, estará fuera de los limitado permitidos para todo aquel que no quiera sufrir una muerte dolorosa… gracias…

Alguno de los alumnos rieron levemente ante el comentario, pero Harry dudo mucho que eso fuera a hacer una broma por lo que procuro recordarse a si mismo que el ala derecha del tercer piso no era su territorio y no lo sería por nada del mundo.

- Ahora jóvenes, pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios, me imagino que deben de estar cansados… buenas noches –dijo el director haciendo que de inmediato todos los alumnos se colocaran de pie y comenzaran a caminar hacia la salida.

- Los de primer año, síganme por favor –grito un alto pelirrojo con cara estirada y una flamante chapa en su pecho con una "P"

- Ese es mi hermano Percy, es prefecto –dijo Ron un poco abatido.

- Se ve algo gruñón –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

- A veces es hostigoso y muy perfeccionista, pero en el fondo es buena persona –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombre mientras llegaban al lado de su hermano.

- Felicidades Ron –dijo el prefecto con una sonrisa que distaba bastante de un cariño de hermandad –los de primer año síganme, los de primer año vengan conmigo…

Harry y los demás compañeros siguieron al pelirrojo por el pasillo. Mientras caminaban algo hizo a Harry girar hacia atrás, por lo que pudo observar a la castaña acercarse a Draco Malfoy, quien la esperaba apoyado en la pared. Los vio conversar unas palabras sin que ninguno expresara nada en su rostro, Malfoy la tomo de la barbilla y le beso la mejilla a lo que ella respondió con una vaga sonrisa para comenzar a seguirlos por el pasillo.

Harry, al verla caminar, giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia delante rogando porque no lo hubiera visto espirarlos.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de mármol, pasaron por corredizos y por puertas secretas hasta que se detuvieron de pronto frente al retrato de una dama gorda que miraba a Percy y a los pequeños alumnos detrás de él.

- Contraseña –dijo la mujer estiradamente.

- _Caput draconis_ –dijo Percy con su particular cara estirada. Al pronunciar las palabras el retrato donde colgaba la dama gorda, se hizo a un lado dejando ver la entrada a la torre. Percy entro de los primeros y detrás de él los alumnos comenzaron a amontonarse para entrar. Fueron entrando y mirando todo a su alrededor. La aviación era espaciosa, con una chimenea y muchos sillones que parecían bastante cómodos.

Harry, Ron y Neville se acomodaron junto con los demás alumnos mientras Percy los observaba a todos.

- ¿Están todos? –Pregunto de pronto, mientras la puerta seguía abierta. De pronto apareció la castaña Malfoy con expresión de indiferencia cruzándose de brazos y apegándose a la pared mientras era observada por sus demás compañeros y en especial por Percy quien veía como la chica lo desafiaba –Ya que están _todos_ dentro, puedo continuar…

El pelirrojo miró significativamente a la castaña quien ni se inmuto y siguió con la mirada toda la habitación mientras los alumnos esperaban las indicaciones del prefecto.

- Bien, le pediré a las niñas que me sigan por favor, las llevare a sus dormitorios –dijo Percy mirando a las chicas.

Con gran emoción las niñas comenzaron a caminar tras Percy, quien comenzaba a subir una de las dos escaleras que comenzaban en un punto en común y se dirigían en direcciones diferentes.

Al llegar arriba, Percy giró la cabeza para ver si la castaña arrogante lo estaba siguiendo y en efecto, la castaña estaba caminando con los brazos cruzados y un rostro de aburrimiento a la fila de niñas chillonas que subían las escaleras, mientras era observada atentamente por los niños que esperaban ansiosos su turno para poder ir por fin a descansar.

- Esa chica es muy extraña –dijo Ron cuando todas desaparecieron escaleras arroba.

- Sigo preguntándome porque está aquí… debería estar en Slytherin como su hermano –dijo otro chico moreno.

- La verdad no me interesa mucho… si el sombrero decidió ponerla aquí, por algo será –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros en el momento en que comenzaba a bajar Percy.

- Ahora síganme –dijo Percy bajando las escaleras de las niñas para comenzar a subir de inmediato la escalera que daba en dirección contraria. Subieron y llegaron hasta sus habitaciones.

La habitación de Harry tenía cinco camas, las cuales eran ocupadas por dos compañeros más aparte de él, Ron y Neville. Los chicos estaba tan cansados luego de tanto ajetreo y emociones que se acostaron de inmediato. Revisaron sus baúles para sacar su ropa para dormir y se metieron a las camas deseándose buenas noches entre ellos para pegar la cabeza en la almohada y conciliar el sueño de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de primer año, bajaban con gran energía las escaleras mientras eran observados por los alumnos de los años anteriores.

- Ojala tuviéramos las mismas energías que ustedes –dijo Izar tirado en un sillón bostezando sonoramente.

- Es realmente increíble estar aquí –dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

- Luego que comiencen las clases, ya no te parecerá tan divertido –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estaban anoche? Pensé que nos recibirían –dijo Harry a su hermano.

- A los de los cursos anteriores los hacen quedarse un rato fuera para que no haya tanto alboroto cuando ustedes entren, además que los más pequeños se acuestan temprano –dijo Izar para molestar a su hermano.

- No molestes –dijo Harry golpeando su hombro.

- Miren, ahí viene Malfoy –dijo Ron viendo bajar a la castaña que llevaba su ropa habitual dado que era domingo y las clases comenzaban en lunes.

Mientras la chica avanzaba con manera altanera y prepotete hacia la entrada de a torre, era observada por todos los alumnos que a esas horas se encontraban en la sala común.

- … es una Malfoy –se escuchaba decir entre los alumnos, pero la chica no parecía muy preocupada de eso, es más, parecía que no existía nadie más a su alrededor, cosa que a algunos les molestaba bastante.

Cuando la chica salió de la torre, las niñas de primer año, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y llegar hacia los sillones.

- Les digo, debemos tener cuidado con esa Malfoy, es demasiado rara –dijo una de las chicas.

- Hola –dijo Izar saludando a las niñas -¿Por qué hablan tanto de esa Malfoy?

- Es que es demasiado extraña, anoche, por ejemplo, nos quedamos a conversar y ella no fue capaz de pronunciar ni un buenas noches –dijo una de las chicas.

- Y hoy en la mañana no saludo a nadie y cuando recién nos estábamos levantando ella ya estaba completamente lista y preparada para bajar… -dijo otra de las chicas.

- Además que pareciera que no existiéramos para ella, no mira a nadie y no habla con nadie –dijo otra de las tres niñas mientras se encogían d hombros.

- Creo que los Malfoy no estarán para nada contentos de que ella este en Gry… debe de ser casi apocalíptico –dijo Izar haciendo reír a los gemelos y a los demás, mientras las chicas comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

- Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre –dijo Rin en voz alta sobándose el estómago.

Se fueron todos a comer al gran comedor mientras eran observados atentamente por los alumnos al ver pasar al famoso Harry Potter. Algunos murmuraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos pero las rápidas miradas amenazadoras de Izar callaban cualquier comentario mal intencionado o realmente entupido.

Al llegar se sentaron rápidamente y comenzaron a comer como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

- ¿Qué les toca en la primera clase? –Pregunto George a Harry.

- Aun no lo sabemos, no nos han dado nuestros horarios –dijo Harry comiendo un gran pedazo de pastel.

- Ahí viene Mcgonagall, va a entregar los horarios –dijo Izar al ver bajar a la profesora de la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, con un turro de pergaminos y su varita en mano.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la mesa de los leones, por las puertas del gran comedor aparecieron los hermanos Malfoy, quienes se dirigieron a lados opuestos del salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, quienes aun murmuraban y comentaban sobre la extraña decisión del sombrero de colocar a una Malfoy en Gryffindor.

- Llega tarde al desayuno, señorita Malfoy –dijo la jefa de los leones a modo de saludo.

- Estaba conversando con el director para ver la posibilidad de cambiarme de casa… -dijo la castaña Malfoy sin inmutarse ante la amenazadora mirada de la mujer al conocer el motivo de su retraso.

- Me imagino que debe de haberle dicho lo mismo que le dije yo a su padre señorita Malfoy –dijo la mujer con visible enfado.

- Sí, para mi desgracia tendré que seguir en esta… casa –dijo la niña con arrogancia a la jefa de los leones mientras esta apretaba los dientes visiblemente ofendida.

- Lamentablemente la decisión del sombrero es irrevocable por lo que tendrá que acostumbrarse a la que va a ser su hogar hasta que termine sus estudios –dijo la mujer entregándole un pergamino con su horario –ahora vaya a desayunar e intente disfrutar de este día de descanso con sus "compañeros"

Hermione Malfoy le lanzo una sonrisa de cinismo y arrogancia mientras recibía el pergamino y caminar hacia la parte vacía de la mesa de Gryffindor para comenzar a desayunar.

- Merlín, en mi vida había visto a alguien desafiar a Mcgonagall de esa manera –dijo Izar mirando a la mujer que se paseaba entre los alumnos, totalmente iracunda por el desagradable encuentro con la pequeña Malfoy.

- Esa Malfoy es de temer –dijo una chica que estaba cerca de ellos –le va a ir muy mal si sigue con esa actitud, Mcgonagall no la dejara ni respirar…

- Pero dudo muchísimo que a ella le interese –dijo otra de las chicas llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor –mi padre me dijo que ella no tenía ningunas ganas de venir a Hogwarts y que sus padres la obligaron a venirse desde Francia para comenzar sus estudios.

- ¿Vivía en Francia? –Pregunto una de las chicas, totalmente extrañada.

- Sí, creo que se venía todas las vacaciones y las navidades para estar en Londres, pero el resto del año estaba en Francia –dijo la chica comenzando a desayunar.

- Lo más seguro es que haga que la expulsen para poder irse –dijo la otra chica para seguir desayunando.

- Da igual, vámonos de una vez que estamos perdiendo este maravilloso día –dijo la chica colocándose de pie, haciendo que los chicos volvieran a su conversación hasta terminar su desayuno.

Al terminar su desayuno, Harry se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación para escribirles una carta a sus padres para contarles de las novedades a su entrada a Hogwarts. Luego de escribir un par de líneas se dirigió a la hechicería para mandar a uno de los animales a entregar su escrito. Cuando la mandó, se dirigió a los terrenos donde los chicos lo esperaban para conversar y divertirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane estaba en la cocina, ayudando a Guandy con el almuerzo cuando Alhena entro corriendo.

- ¡Mami¡Mami!... –grito la pequeña agitando sus brazos –Harry mando una carta…

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Jane con una sonrisa secándose las manos para comenzar a caminar hacia su hija –Guandy, deja esa olla unos 10 minutos más y luego le hechas la salsa… vuelvo luego…

- Claro señora –dijo la elfina mientras seguía afanando en la cocina.

La niña arrastro a su madre por uno de los pasillos para llevarla hasta el gran jardín que tenía en la mansión.

- Papá la recibió –dijo Alhena llevando a su madre de la mano hasta donde estaba Sirius sentado junto con Alya.

- Harry entró en gryffindor –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Era de esperarse –dijo Jane sentándose a su lado, para recibir a su hija en sus piernas -¿Qué más cuenta?

- Dice que ya hizo un par de amigos… Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom, que Izar está bien y que le ha ayudado ha adecuarse a la escuela… eso –dijo Sirius doblando la carta para entregársela a Jane, quien le sonreía.

- Mamá, cuando nosotras vayamos a Hogwarts ¿Estaremos juntas? –Pregunto Alya mirando a su madre.

- No lo sé hija, eso dependerá de lo que decida el sombrero seleccionador –dijo Jane mirando al carta en sus manos.

- Yo creo que nos dejaran juntas –dijo Alhena bajando de un salto de las piernas de su madre para salir corriendo junto con Alya por los verdes pastos.

- ¡Mamá¡¿Podemos ir a buscar a Fran?! –Pregunto Alya desde las escaleras de la mansión.

- Está bien, pero tengan cuidado con la red Flu –dijo Sirius ya que Jane nos les respondía, por estar leyendo atentamente la carta.

Sirius miraba a Jane releer las líneas una y otra vez mientras sonreía. Realmente estaba preocupada de cómo sería su llegada a la escuela ante tanta revolución ante "el niño que vivió".

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Sirius a Jane, mientras ella volvía a doblar la carta con una gran cara de alivio.

- Sí, solo me estaba cerciorando que no había nada entre líneas por lo que preocuparme –dijo Jane entregándole la carta a Sirius.

- Oye ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Sirius mientras Jane lo miraba intrigada ¿Desde cuando pedía premiso para preguntar?

- Claro –dijo Jane acomodándose en el banco donde estaban.

- … Cuando… cuando nos dijiste sobre lo de James y Lily… mencionaste que tu habían sido compañera y amiga de Harry cuando él estaba en la escuela –dijo Sirius mirando como Jane lo escuchaba -¿Por qué no te menciono?

- Bueno porque… -dijo Jane con intenciones de contarle una gran historia, pero nada vino a su cabeza en ese momento -… porque…

Sirius la miro con cierta preocupación al ver su rostro de afligida, mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- No… yo… yo no puedo recordar nada… -dijo Jane colocándose de pie con cierta desesperación –no puedo recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes de llegar acá…

- Tranquilízate –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie para abrazarla mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma intentando entender que era lo que había sucedido con sus recuerdos.

- Es que… no recuerdo nada de mi vida como Hermione Granger –dijo Jane totalmente acongojada.

- Me imagine que eso sucedería –dijo la voz de Dumbledor unos metros más lejos de ellos.

- Dumbledor –dijo Sirius mientras Jane miraba al que era su tío.

- ¿Podemos entrar? Tengo cosas importantes que decirles –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Sirius quien llevó de la mano a Jane quien no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra al respecto.

Cuando entraron al salón, las niñas ya se habían ido a la casa de Remus para jugar con Franchesca, la hija menor del matrimonio Lupin, por lo que no tuvieron mayores problemas de privacidad. Tomaron asiento en los mullidos sillones al lado de un gran ventanal que permitía que la habitación tuviera gran iluminación, al igual que la mansión.

- Tu dirás Albus –dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Jane, quien no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

- Bueno, primero que nada vine a darles una noticia, que a mi gusto no es para nada buena –dijo Dumbledor mirando seriamente a Sirius y a Jane, pero esta ultima o le devolvía la mirada a nadie, solo observaba fijamente el suelo –pero antes, me gustaría que Jane me hablara acerca de lo ultimo que recuerda antes de llegar a este tiempo.

Jane lo miro unos segundos ¿La estaba bromeando? No recordaba absolutamente nada y se lo ocurría hacer esas idiotas preguntas.

- No recuerdo nada –dijo Jane mirando con cierto enfado a su tío.

- ¿Cómo puedes recordar entonces quien fuiste en el pasado? –Pregunto Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina ignorando las miradas asesinas que esta le lanzaba.

- Es que… no lo sé –dijo Jane colocándose de pie, desesperándose aun más.

- Tranquilízate, en tu mente está la respuesta a las cosas que están sucediendo ahora –dijo Dumbledor asustando a Jane.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo¿Qué es eso que viniste a decirnos? –Pregunto Jane de inmediato.

- Antes, necesito que me respondas –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina.

- … solo recuerdo que mi nombre en el pasado era Hermione Granger, pero no se porque no recuerdo nada más, ni el porque recuerdo solo mi nombre –dijo Jane mirando hacia otro lado intentando calmarse.

Dumbledor la miro unos segundos antes de colocarse de pie para suspirar pesadamente.

- Creo que tiene que ver con los muchos secretos que Regulus se llevo a la tumba al morir –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿Mi abuelo¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- Creo que aun puedes recordar que fue Regulus el que, con ayuda de Merlín, recibió la visión que nos anuncio de la llegada de Jane a este tiempo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor a Sirius quien asintió al igual que Jane –pues bien, creo que Regulus sabía muchísimo más de lo que me dijo.

- Explícate mejor –dijo Jane impacientándose.

- Jane ¿A quien te encontraste en el espejo hace años? Cuando recibiste los poderes de tu casta –Pregunto Dumbledor a su sobrina.

- Me encontré con… -dijo Jane, pero no supo como decirlo ¿Se encontró consigo misma? Eso no era posible.

- Te encontraste contigo mismo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor, pero Jane no respondió ¿A caso era posible lo que ella estaba pensando?

- Ella me dijo que había vivo a través mío –dijo Jane recordando lo sucedido en aquella ocasión –dijo que era su manera de recibir su herencia, la que no alcanzo a aceptar.

- Me lo imagine –dijo Dumbledor comenzando a caminar nuevamente por la sala.

- Pues yo no entiendo ni media palabra, así que explíquenme –dijo Sirius mirando a uno y a otro sin entender ni media palabras.

- ¿Se lo explicas tu? –dijo Dumbledor a Jane quien pareció salir de un transe.

- Yo… yo nunca fui Hermione Granger –dijo Jane mirando a su marida –yo solo… ocupe el cuerpo de la verdadera Hermione Granger para poder volver a vivir lo que me correspondía después de haber muerto, yo soy la verdadera Jane Dumbledor reencarnada…

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Sirius totalmente sorprendido y sin entender del todo.

- Hermione Granger nunca nació –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a Sirius –La que nació y que conoció a Harry, que vivió con él y que viejo en el tiempo fue Jane Dumbledor reencarnada en la que en algún momento sería su sobrina… solo que ella no viejo al pasado a cambiar la historia porque sí… volvió al pasado a vivir lo que le correspondía vivir y como eso a sucedido, la Hermione Granger que estaba predestinada a nacer antes, nació ahora.

Sirius miraba totalmente sorprendido a Dumbledor y a Jane quienes se miraron por unos segundos para comenzar a atar cabos.

- Fue por eso mismo que Merlín le envió esa visión al abuelo de Sirius y la razón por la que permitió que me enviarán de vuelta a vivir lo que no había alcanzado –dijo Jane –La que nació ahora es la verdadera Hermione Granger… pero aun no sé porque no recuerdo esa vida antes de volver acá…

- Eso es porque la Hermione Granger que debió haber nacido y debió haber tomado el lugar que tu tomaste prestado para reencarnar, ya no existe –dijo Dumbledor mirando al sorprendido matrimonio.

- ¿Ella está…? – Pregunto Jane con gran sorpresa.

- No, no está muerta… pero creo que alguien se nos adelanto y cambio el futuro... aun más –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a Sirius y preocupando a Jane –No es Hermione Granger la que existe en esta época… es Hermione Malfoy…

- ¡¿QUE?! –dijo Jane totalmente sorprendida al igual que su esposo.

- Sí, Hermione no fue criada con sus padres… fue separada de ellos y criada por los Malfoy –dijo Dumbledor para horror de Jane.

- Pero… eso… ¿Quién hizo eso? –Pregunto Jane sentándose al lado de Sirius nuevamente.

- ¿No te imaginas a alguien que quisiera vengarse porque no quisiste ayudarle con su ascenso al poder? –Pregunto Dumbledor mirando a Jane.

- Voldemort –dijo Sirius respondiendo la pregunta de Jane.

- Sí, estoy casi seguro de que Voldemort entrego a la pequeña Hermione a los Malfoy para que la criaran a su manera –dijo Dumbledor con profunda frustración.

- Pero… eso es tremendamente peligroso –dijo Jane sorprendida.

- ¿Por que? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su esposa.

- Porque Hermione, es mi sobrina… ella también es heredera de la línea de sucesión de la magia de Merlín –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo –Voldemort se aseguro para el futuro.

- Pero ella es hija de un muggle y de una squib –dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer.

- Eso no interesa, es la sangre la que manda, no la magia –dijo Jane mirando a su marido –ella es hija de una heredera de Merlín, como lo era mi padre, la madre de Hermione era mi hermana y aunque en ella la magia no se manifestó, si pudo heredarla… se la heredo a Hermione…

- Maldición –dijo Sirius entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

- Ahora estamos en desventaja –dijo Jane preocupada –las situaciones que pude haber vivido yo cuando estuve con Harry, ya no las recuerdo…

- El futuro a cambiado muchísimo Jane, dudo que todos esos sucesos fueran a volver a suceder –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Jane –además, ahora que la pequeña Hermione fue criada en otro lugar, el futuro que viviste no existirá jamás.

- Pero… tampoco recuerdo mi vida antes de reencarnar… no tengo recuerdos de nada –dijo Jane con cierta angustia.

- No me mal entiendas, los recuerdos de lo vivido cuando reencarnaste están en tu mente, pero ahora que tomaste tu verdadero puesto se han ido guardando en tu mente –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina para caminar hacia la chimenea –yo te recomiendo que mires los recuerdos de tu pensadero, ahí puedes encontrar muchas respuestas a tus dudas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Jane viendo como se colocaba al lado de la chimenea.

- Ese pensadero te perteneció antes de morir, puedes encontrar cosas interesantes ahí –dijo Dumbledor haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el matrimonio Black –ahora debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender en el colegio, nos vemos pronto…

- Adiós Albus –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa.

Por algunos segundos, prefirieron guardar silencio y no decir nada, era necesario pensar un momento.

De pronto la chimenea volvió a llenarse de llamas verdes para hacer aparecer a sus dos pequeñas hijas junto con la menor de los Lupin, sus hermanos mayores y sus padres.

- Hola ¿Interrumpimos algo? –Pregunto Meggan al ver a sus amigos.

- No, nada –dijo Jane intentando reponerse de la gran impresión –Merlín, olvide el almuerzo, vuelvo enseguida…

- Vamos al jardín –dijo Sirius mientras los niños corrían hacia el lugar.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Remus a su viejo amigo.

- Muchísimas cosas amigo, muchísimas cosas, pero luego hablamos –dijo Sirius conduciendo a sus amigos hacia el jardín para poder almorzar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane entro en la cocina y se paró frente a la humeante olla frente al fuego.

- Señora ¿Quiere que sirva? El almuerzo ya está listo –dijo la elfina mirando a su ama.

- Eh… sí, por favor Guandy –dijo Jane torpemente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina.

Era extraña la sensación que tenía, la conversación con Dumbledor le había aclarado muchas dudas que ella tenía desde hacia años.

- Hermione Malfoy… -susurro Jane mirando hacia el vacío.

Sí era cierto que Voldemort había entregado a Hermione a los Malfoy, entonces ¿Dónde estaban sus padres¿A caso los había matado¿Hermione sabría se su procedencia?

- Maldición –dijo Jane colocándose de pie para agarrase la cabeza con las manos –las cosas se salieron de control…

- ¿Qué se salió de control? –Pregunto Meggan desde la puerta.

- Meggan –dijo Jane girándose hacia su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Meggan acercándose a su amiga.

- Sí, no es nada… -dijo Jane mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa -¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas para la cena?

- Claro –dijo Meggan no muy segura de las palabras dichas por su amiga pero no quería presionar, por lo que prefirió seguirla hacia el jardín para disfrutar de una tranquila tarde.

Contínuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos ¿Valió la pena la espera? Ojala que sí, y espero que ese tumulto de aclaraciones que aparecieron en la conversacion de Jane, Dumbledor y Sirius les haya quedado clara, muchas cosas vienen del ff anterior por lo que si no entienden algo haganmelo saber para clararlo en el proximo capítulo.  
También quiero aprocechar de agradecer los reviews de:_**

**_Makitta; Pulyta; Kenia; Lorephelps; Remmy-ro; Chiconinia; Sion-Allegra; Fran Ktrin Black; Miri; Janeth; Krissalis Potter; Valiiitha; Beatriz Gomes; Herminione; PatsyBlack; Inethy._**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus animos y espero nuevamnte sus reviews.  
Quiero aprovechar de aclarar, como tuve que hacerlo la vez enterior, que en este ff el abuelo de Sirius se llama Regulus y su hermano se llamaba William, lo deje así porque al escribir la primera parte del ff aun no sálía el 5 libro y no tenía aquella información._**

**_Ahora si, me retiro... un beso para todos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga.  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _**konnyta -granger**_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	6. Recuerdos

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

Jane paseaba como león enjaulado por su habitación, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y Sirius había do a acostar a las gemelas después de un largo día de juegos con Fanchesca, la menor de los Lupin.

- Listo, ya estás en la cama las dos –dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él -¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Jane mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

- Jane, haz estado histérica todo el día, Remus y Meggan se dieron cuenta que algo serio sucedía –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa seriamente -¿Qué sucederá ahora?

- La verdad… no tengo idea –dijo Jane dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama –tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y demasiadas cosas que hacer y no se por donde empezar.

- Aclarar tus ideas podría ayudar un poco –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

Jane suspiro pesadamente mientras respiraba para calmarse un poco.

- Primero tengo que averiguar que sucedió con los padres de Hermione –dijo Jane a su esposo.

- Tu hermana y su esposo –dijo Sirius rectificándola.

- Merlín… tengo un enredo en la cabeza –dijo Jane con cara de afligida.

- Jane… ¿Por qué no partes aclarando tus ideas y luego nos dedicamos a investigar que sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius tomando las manos de su esposa.

- ¿Cómo empiezo? –Pregunto Jane mirando a su esposo.

- Métete al pensadero que dijo Albus, ahí puedes encontrar algo que ayude –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Buena idea –dijo Jane suspirando y colocándose de pie para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras Sirius la miraba. De pronto se detuvo y miro a su esposo.

- ¿Me acompañas? –Pregunto Jane colocando cara de niña buena, a lo que Sirius suspiro y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se colocaba de pie.

- Está bien –dijo Sirius saliendo con ella de la habitación con rumbo a la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasados dos días desde el comienzo de clases y los chicos ya estaban comenzando a cansarse de ese ajetreo de clase y clase.

En ese momento corrían a toda carrera hacia la clase de trasformaciones que compartían con Slytherin. Iban bastante atrasados por lo que apuraron sus pasos. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Se fijaron en la mesa del profesor, pero no había nadie en ella y todos los alumnos estaban cabeza agacha escribiendo en sus pergaminos.

- Uf, eso estuvo cerca, si hubiéramos llegado tarde, Mcgonagall nos hubiera dado un buen regaño –dijo Ron acercándose a una de las primeras mesas del salón, donde quedaban dos puestos libres. A medida que se acercaban, Harry notó en la mesa de la profesora un gato gris que los miraba atentamente. Cuando iban a tomar sus asientos, el gato saltó del escritorio y se trasformo en la profesora de trasformaciones, quien los miraba severamente.

- Vaya… -dijo Ron asombrado ante la transformación de la profesora.

- Eso es impresionante –dijo Harry del mismo modo que Ron.

- Gracias por el cumplido señores, tal vez si llegaran a tiempo a las clases podrían pensar en alguna vez llegar a trasformar algo –dijo la mujer mirándolos severamente a lo que ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados –tomen sus asientos y que no vuelva a repetirse.

- Sí profesora –dijeron ambos chicos tomando asiento para que la mujer continuara con la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- jajaja… a quien se le ocurre llegar tarde a la clase de Mcgonagall –dijo Izar riendo sentado en un sillón de la sala común.

- Nos quedamos dormidos –dijo Harry justificándose a él y a su pelirrojo amigo.

- En todo caso, tienen bastante suerte –dijo George mirando a los dos chicos –Mcgonagall suele ser bastante severa con los castigos y sobre todo si son por atrasos.

- Lo sabemos, pero si nos mando muchísima tarea –dijo Ron abatido con su bolso en las piernas y suspirando sonoramente en el momento en que una niña de segundo año entraban llorando a la sala común seguida de Hermione Malfoy, quien con su usual caminar arrogante y aparente indiferencia comenzó a subir las escaleras a las habitaciones de las niñas.

- ¿Qué sucedió Michelle? –Pregunto una de las compañeras de casa a la chica que lloraba.

- Esa… esa Malfoy… -dijo la muchacha llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué les hizo? –Pregunto la chica con preocupación.

- Hizo explotar la rosa que me dio Kelvin y rasgo mi mochila en el baño y todas mis cosas se mojaron –dijo la niña hipando a causa del llanto.

- Esa mocosa, ya va a ver –dijo la chica colocándose de pie mientras dejaba a la chica con una de sus compañeras.

- Vaya, creo que la pequeña serpiente se meterá en serios problemas –dijo George sonriéndole a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Harry a su hermano.

- Porque esa chica que subió las escaleras es Valesca Mcnamara, es de quinto año y es uno de los mejores duelistas que a tenido Hogwarts en años –dijo George levantando las cejas.

- Y la chica que entro llorando es su hermana menor, Michelle –dijo Izar completando el relato con una sonrisa en el rostro –y Valesca es muy sobre protectora con ella.

- Parece que los días de arrogancia de la serpiente le llegaron hasta aquí –dijo Ron con una sonrisa, la cual no acompaño Harry, ya que tenía cierta preocupación por la pequeña Malfoy, pero ciertamente no hacía falta.

Minutos después una serie de explosiones se escucharon en el lado de las habitaciones de las mujeres y varias chicas bajaron corriendo, totalmente asustadas porque dos chicas estaban teniendo un duelo en la habitación de las niñas de primero.

Las prefectas subieron a toda carrera para detenerlas, pero no fueron capaces por lo que un chico de séptimo fue a toda carrera por la jefa de la casa.

Al final, el saldo fue de tres lesionadas. Vanesa Mcnamara de quinto año, Hermione Malfoy de primer año y una chica de séptimo que era prefecta. Las dos chicas que comenzaron el duelo tuvieron un viaje directo a la enfermería mientras la profesora Mcgonagall conversaba indignada con el director en medio de una sala común atestada de curiosos.

- Esto es demasiado Albus, no es la primera rencilla que la señorita Malfoy tiene con los de su casa –dijo la mujer apretando los labios a causa de la ira.

- Lo sé Minerva, pero sabes que no puedo reasignarla, la decisión del sombrero es indeclinable –dijo el director a lo que la profesora de trasformaciones apretó las manos entendiendo los argumentos del director –pero tranquilízate, intentaré hablar con la señorita Malfoy para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Quién se enfrentará a Lucius? Sabes perfectamente que pondrá el grito en el cielo al enterarse que su hija esta en la enfermería porque una chica más grande que ella la atacó –dijo Mcgonagall mirando al director severamente mientras los alumnos de la casa los miraban atentos a la conversación.

- Yo hablare con él –dijo Albus comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida de la torre.

- Ahora todos a sus actividades, aquí no a sucedido nada –dijo la profesora mirando a los alumnos con el ceño fruncido antes de salir.

- Oye ¿Sabes que sucedió arriba? –Pregunto Izar a una de las niñas de primer año que compartían habitación con Malfoy.

- Sí… esa Malfoy en un comienzo ignoró a Valesca, pero cuando ella insulto a los Malfoy diciendo que eran unos traidores, ella se enfureció y le grito que se callara, que ella no tenía derecho a mencionar a su familia, que ella era… -dijo la chica pero se callo de frente y susurro -… dijo que era una asquerosa sangre sucia mestiza…

- WOW… eso tiene que haber enfurecido a Valesca –dijo Izar tragando fuertemente.

- Si, se enfureció tanto que comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a Malfoy –dijo la niña con horror –y ella se los respondía de igual manera… jamás pensé que alguien de primero pudiera lanzar hechizos así, se notaba que tenía experiencia.

Los cinco chicos se miraron sorprendidos ante la afirmación de la niña y prefirieron no hacer más preguntar, ya era suficiente con todo el cotilleo que se había formado en el colegio en torno al incidente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como lo vaticino Mcgonagall, minutos después de ataque, Lucius Malfoy totalmente enfurecido irrumpió en el castillo junto a su esposa para pedir explicaciones sobre el incidente al director y a la jefa de casa.

- Dumbledor… es ilógico, mi hija tiene 12 años, es imposible que le haya ganado a una de 16 –dijo Lucius moviéndose por el despacho del director como león enjaulado, o en su caso, serpiente en serpentario.

- Señor Malfoy, como ya le he mencionado, el ataque se realizo de manera bastante pareja –dijo Dumbledor mirando serenamente como la señora Malfoy estaba sentada frente a él y su marido paseaba por el despacho –por lo demás, tengo entendido que fue una provocación de ambas partes…

- Por supuesto… Hermione nos ha dicho que le han insultado y agredido desde que entro al castillo y la jefa de casa no a hecho nada al respecto –dijo Narcisa Malfoy mirando con arrogancia y furia al director, pero sin perder su finura.

- La profesora Mcgonagall no me ha informado de nada –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la señora Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no está acá Mcgonagall? –Pregunto Malfoy arrimándose a la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Está atendiendo a los padres de la otra alumna que también vinieron a pedir explicaciones –dijo Dumbledor sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

- Esto no abría sucedido si la hubieran cambiado de casa –dijo Narcisa mirando al director.

- Como ya le explique a su esposo en una oportunidad señora Malfoy, la decisión del sombrero seleccionador es irrevocable –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a los dos adultos frente a él –por lo demás, no puedo asegurar que en otra casa no haya sucedido lo mismo…

- En Slytherin jamás abría sucedido esto –dijo Lucius interrumpiéndolo.

- Puede ser, pero jamás estaremos seguros porque no abra cambio en la decisión respecto a la casa de la señorita Malfoy –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –ahora me imagino que quieren ver a su hija por lo que no les quitaré más tiempo…

Lucius miro con sumo rencor al director al igual que su esposa, para luego caminar hacia la puerta, totalmente iracundo.

- Esto no se quedara así Dumbledor –dijo Lucius antes de irse.

- No me gustan las amenazas Lucius, deberías saberlo –dijo Dumbledor endureciendo su mirada.

- Y a mi no me gusta que dañen a mi hija –dijo Lucius cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione Malfoy estaba recostada en su cama junto con Draco. Goyle, Zabini, Crabbe y Parkinson acababan de abandonar la enfermería, hacía unos minutos atrás.

- Tus amigos son tediosos, no se callan nunca –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Y los tuyos son algo violentos, mira como te dejaron –dijo Draco con sarcasmo para molestar a su hermana.

- No digas tonterías, yo no tengo amigos en esa casa de rastreros traidores a la sangre –dijo Hermione con enojo mientras arrugaba la nariz –pero te aseguro que esa idiota de Mcnamara me las pagara…

- No te preocupes de eso hija –dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy a unos metros de su cama, junto con su esposa que miraba con cariño a sus dos hijos –Me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible a esa familia, nadie toca a un Malfoy y sale sin pagarlo…

Hermione sonrió malévolamente mientras se padre se acercaba y besaba su cabellera para darle luego el lugar a su esposa para saludar a su hija.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Narcisa ordenando un poco el sedoso cabello de su hija.

- Sí, esa estúpida quedó muchísimo peor –dijo Hermione orgullosa de si misma.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Lucius tomando una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama de su hija.

- Esa estúpida de Michelle Mcnamara, comenzó a decir que era una arrogante sin tener porque y que venía de una familia de traidores y mortífagos, yo me enfade y le hice explotar una estúpida rosa que tenía en la mano y la mochila que colgaba en su hombro y todas sus cosas se mojaron –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la misma que tenían los tres Malfoy a su alrededor –Luego se fue lloriqueando y seguramente me acuso a su hermana, la machorra esa y la muy estúpida fue a pedirme explicaciones. En un comienzo la ignore y luego comenzó a insultarlos y me enfurecí, le recordé su asquerosa y rastrera procedencia y comenzó a lanzarme hechizos.

Lucius y compañía guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que el padre de familia, con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a hablar.

- Bien, pues entonces me tendré que encargar de Mcnamara padre, para que se le ocurra volver a cruzarse en el camino de ningún Malfoy –dijo Lucius colocándose de pie –ahora tenemos que irnos.

- Draco, cuida a tu hermana por favor –dijo Narcisa besando a sus dos hijos.

- Manténganme informado de todo lo que suceda en el castillo –dijo Lucius despidiéndose de la misma forma de sus dos hijos para luego desaparecer con su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane llevaba tres noches enteras soñando con la misma escena. Desde que había entrado en el pensadero para recuperar sus recuerdos de su pasado como la verdadera Jane Dumbledor, había momentos en que se veía a ella riendo con Ron y Harry.

En ese momento estaba sentada en el gran y cómodo sillón de la biblioteca con las luces apagadas, dejando que la luz de los faroles que iluminaban los inmensos jardines de la casa, entraran para iluminar tenuemente el lugar.

Jane estaba mirando desde el sillón al oscuro cielo por las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas, dejando entrar una brisa que refrescaba en ese caluroso día. Llevaba en esa posición cerca de hora y media. Sirius se había llevado a las gemelas a pasear al callejón Diagon, promesa que llevaba pendiente desde hace unas semanas y el pelinegro no pudo negarse esa vez, pero ella sí.

- Merlín… ayúdame un poco, se condescendiente conmigo –dijo Jane suspirando fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Tan aproblemada estas? –Pregunto Dumbledor desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Hola –dijo Jane sin alterarse ante la presencia del anciano en su casa.

- Veo que no te sorprende verme aquí –dijo Dumbledor acercándose a un sillón vacío al lado de Jane.

- La verdad te estaba llamando con el pensamiento –dijo Jane girando la cabeza para ver el rostro de su tío levemente a causa de la oscuridad.

- Hoy día tuve un pequeño altercado con la pequeña Hermione –dijo Dumbledor tomando la misma posición que su sobrina.

- ¿A sí? –Pregunto Jane mirando de reojo a su tío, incitándolo a continuar.

- Sí, tuvo un pequeño duelo con una compañera de casa de quito año y salió airosa, la otra chica quedo con muchas heridas –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina –Lucius y Narcisa llegaron a pedirme explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –Pregunto Jane intentando no sonar descortés.

- Necesito que intentes acercarte a Hermione –dijo Dumbledor de sopetón.

- ¿Qué¿Estás loco? Sí Lucius sabe la procedencia de Hermione, jamás dejara que me acerque a ella –dijo Jane mirándolo extrañada.

- Ese es el punto, creo que Lucius y Narcisa no saben de la procedencia de Hermione, creo que solo están haciendo lo que Voldemort les mando –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina.

- ¿Por qué el interés? –Pregunto Jane sin entender del todo las intenciones de su tío.

- Quiero ver la posibilidad de pasarla de nuestro lado antes que Voldemort regrese –dijo Dumbledor a lo que Jane levanto las cejas –no creerás que Voldemort realmente murió ¿O sí?

- No, claramente no… pero… no lo sé, aun no estoy lista para presentarme como su tía si ni siquiera tengo recuerdos suficientes como para formarme un pasado decente –dijo Jane suspirando pesadamente para cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Estas indagando en los recuerdos del pensadero? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- Sí, he estado recolectando algunos recuerdos… -dijo Jane abriendo los ojos -¿Cómo llego ese pensadero a ti? Y ¿Cómo sabías que contenían recuerdos míos?

- Porque fue lo único que lograron rescatar de la casa en donde murieron –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Jane –y porque lo he revisado…

- Me lo imaginaban… la curiosidad viene de familia –dijo Jane sonriéndole con cariño –Quería pedirte perdón…

Las palabras salieron tan de improvisto de la boca de Jane que no fue capaz de saber que dijo, hasta después de unos segundos de haber pronunciado las palabras.

- Te he culpado durante muchos años por cosas que nunca hiciste –dijo Jane sin atreverse a mirar a su tío –las cosas que yo vivi, fueron parte de un futuro diferente a este y… no tienes porque pagar por ello.

- Uno siempre paga los errores tardo o temprano… o en este caso en el presente o el pasado –dijo Dumbledor haciendo sonreír a Jane –no te culpes porque quizás yo abría hecho lo mismo, no podemos estar seguros…

- Solo quería que lo supieras –dijo Jane suspirando.

- Bien, una persona menos que me odia en esta casa, solo me falta Alya –dijo Dumbledor ganándose la mirada de Jane –tus hijas son muy especiales… iguales físicamente, pero diferentes, tremendamente diferentes interiormente.

- Sí… es cierto y debo admitir que eso me asusta mucho –dijo Jane mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No te preocupes, ellas están muy bien enfocadas… solo difieren un poco en pensamientos –dijo Dumbledor guardando silencio para escuchar el agradable silencio que llenaba a esa hora la biblioteca.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Pregunto Jane colocándose de pie.

- Claro… -dijo Dumbledor sonriendo.

- Bien, entonces vamos a la sala… -dijo Jane comenzando a salir de la oscura biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Harry lanzando su bolso sobre las cabezas de algunos compañeros de casa hasta hacerla caer a los pies de Izar.

- ¿Qué no puedes creer? –Pregunto Izar mirando a su hermano con las cejas alzadas.

- Ese idiota de Snape –dijo Harry totalmente airado –me quito puntos por no responderle una sarta de preguntas idiotas que en mi puñetera visa había escuchado y… luego al salid se atrevió a decir que era igual de arrogante que mi padre… pero… ¡¿Quién demonios se cree esa imbécil?!

Izar lo miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa en el rostro, jamás había visto a su hermano enojado hasta tal grado, ni si quiera cuando las gemelas haban quebrado su escoba.

- Tranquilízate Harry, Quejicus me hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando entre a la escuela –dijo Izar con una sonrisa mientras le golpeaba la espalda en señal de ánimos –Papá me dijo que los merodeadores y él eran enemigos jurados desde el momento que pusieron un pie en el castillo en su primer año.

- Sí, pero eso no le da derecho a dejarme en vergüenza delante de todo el salón –dijo Harry más enojado.

- Sin contar que con le dio el favor a esa Malfoy, que le respondió todo y ni siquiera fue capaz de devolvernos nos puntos –dijo Ron mirando a los chicos con el mismo enfado que su amigo.

- ¿Cómo está eso? –Pregunto George sin entender.

- A esa tal Hermione, le hicieron las mismas preguntas que a Harry y la muy sabihonda lo respondió todo y Snape no fue capaz de devolvernos los puntos –dijo Ron rodando los ojos –solo dijo "Se nota que usted no debería estar en esta casa, es demasiado para ellos"

- Pues en eso concuerdo con Quejicus –dijo Izar mientras asentía con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Fred a su amigo.

- Porque esa serpiente no debería estar entre los leones, podrían comérsela –dijo Izar haciendo reír a los cuatro chicos a su alrededor.

- Vamos a comer –dijo George levantándose del asiento al igual que los demás.

- ¿Por qué le dices Quejicus? –Pregunto Harry a Izar mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Papá me dijo que así lo llamaban cuando iban en la escuela –dijo Izar riendo a carcajadas al igual que Harry, quien decidió dejar atrás ese mal rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana y Jane ya no podía pegar un ojo por lo que decidió levantarse lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertar a su marido que dormía placidamente a su lado. Se colocó la bata y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, por una taza de café caliente.

Entro caminando tranquilamente a la cocina y vio ahí a un par de elfos domésticos trabajando afanadamente.

- ¿No les dije a ustedes que se levantaran antes de las siete en vacaciones? –Pregunto Jane mirando con el ceño fruncido al par de elfos.

- Señora, sabes que no podemos, estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano –se disculpo una de las elfinas.

- Está bien –dijo Jane resignada –pero hoy se acostaran temprano y no hay pero que valga.

- Claro señora –dijeron las elfinas resignándose haciendo aparecer sobre la mesa una taza de café.

- Y yo puedo prepararme sola un café –dijo Jane mirando la taza con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el par de elfinas.

- Vaya a la sala señora, hoy hay un día hermoso –dijo la elfina a lo que Jane no se pudo negar, ya que por la ventada de la cocina se apreciaba un esplendoroso cielo.

Camino con lentitud mientras bebía su taza de café, entró en la sala y se preparó para tomar asiento, pero el sonido de una lechuza contra la ventaba la detuvo.

- Hola pequeña ¿Me traes el profeta? –Pregunto Jane haciendo que la lechuza estirara la pata. Ella desamarro el periódico y la lechuza se marcho –Veamos que hay de bueno hoy…

Se llevó la taza a la boca mientras con la otra mano sostenía el periódico y caminaba hacia el sillón de la sala, leyó unos segundos en silencio mientras fruncía el seño.

"_Irrupción de desconocidos en Gringotts"_

_EN horas de esta mañana se dio la alarma en Gringotts, algunas cámaras fueron abiertas. Tras una exhaustiva inspección, los duendes insisten en que no falta nada… la única cámara que estaba vacía era la numero 713, que fue vaciada anteriormente por su dueño…_

- ¿Qué tanto lees? –Pregunto Sirius en su oído haciendo que Jane diera un brinco.

- Me asustaste –dijo Jane dejando el periódico para llevarse una mano al pecho.

- Estabas muy concentrada –dijo Sirius con una taza de café en la mano -¿Qué tanto leías?

- Alguien entro a Gringotts anoche –dijo Jane tomando su taza de café y entregándola el periódico a Sirius.

- ¿A Gringotts? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido mientras recibía el profeta y le daba una rápida leída –vaya…

- Dicen que no sobra nada… -dijo Jane tomando de su taza un sorbo de café –pero… ¿Por qué entrar si no te llevaras nada?

- A menos que estés buscando algo específico –dijo Sirius entendiendo a su esposa.

- Me parece muy extraño –dijo Jane arrugando la nariz.

- Bueno, pero eso no nos incumbe, es problema de los duendes –dijo Sirius dejando el periódico a un lado para colocarse de pie –hoy volvemos a trabajar así que será mejor darnos prisa.

- Está bien –dijo Jane siguiendo a su esposo fuera de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para esa mañana ya toda la comunidad mágica, incluyendo Hogwarts, se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en Gringotts.

- … mi padre dice que es el lugar más seguro del mundo –dijo una niña sentada a unos cuantos asientos de Harry y los demás.

- ¿Qué extraño eso de Gringotts? –dijo Ron devorando una tostada.

- Quizás solo querían asuntar al ministerio –dijo Neville sentado frente a él.

- No lo creo, para entrar a Gringotts se necesita de alto poder mágico, es necesario saber lo que se hace o pueden descubrirte –dijo Izar mirando al grupo de niños.

- Puede que haya sido una broma –dijo George haciendo reír a los chicos.

- Usted es el único que piensa en las bromas señor Weasley –dijo la voz de la profesa Mcgonagall a sus espaldas –dense prisa o llegaran tarde a sus clases.

- Sí profesora –dijeron todos mirándose las caras y apurando el desayuno.

- Los de primer año deben ir a los jardines, hoy tendrán su primera clase de vuelo –dijo la mujer girando sobre sus talones para salir del gran comedor.

- Genial, por fin se pone entretenido –dijo Ron iluminando su rostro.

- … Oye, ten cuidado –dijo una niña de primero mientras se limpiaba la túnica.

- Malfoy, ten cuidado por donde vas –dijo otra niña de primero a ver que la castaña Malfoy había pasado a llevar a su compañero y le había derramado un poco de jugo en la túnica.

- No es mi culpa que seas ten ciega que no veas tu nariz –dijo la pequeña Malfoy girando sobre sus talones para llegar a la entrada del gran comedor, donde un grupo de Slytherin la esperaban.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué esa Malfoy anda con esa escolta de serpientes? –Pregunto Ron viéndolos salir del gran comedor.

- Desde que Malfoy tuvo esa pelea con Valesca, su hermano y los matones esos, la escoltan todo el día, no la dejan sola ni un segundo –dijo Fred tomando el ultimo trago de su tazón –listo, ser mejor que nos vayamos a llegaremos tarde.

- Claro –dijeron todos colocándose de pie para salir del gran comedor a sus respectivas clases.

Izar y los gemelos se fueron directo a sus clases, mientras los chicos caminaron con ánimos hacia su primera clase de vuelo y a pesar que Harry ya sabía volar en escoba, un nudo se le formaba en la garganta de emoción.

Cuando llegaron la gran mayoría ya estaba ahí, conversando ansioso y esperando la llegada de la profesora, la cual no tardo en aparecer, ordenando que se colocaran los Gryffindor a su derecha y los Slytherin a su izquierda.

- Bien, ahora quiero que coloquen la mayor atención posible a las indicaciones y no hagan nada estúpido –dijo la mujer de cabello corto y ojos saltones –colóquense al lado de sus escobas… rápido, por favor.

Harry al igual que los demás compañeros obedeció de inmediato a las indicaciones de la mujer.

- Ahora quiero que coloquen la mano de esta forma y repitan con fuerza, "arriba" –dijo la mujer haciendo la mímica de los movimientos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a practicar tanto los movimientos con sus respectivas escobas, dándole diferentes resultados. A algunos le resulto la maniobra de inmediato como a Harry, y los hermanos Malfoy, pero otros como Ron, se dieron un buen golpe con la escoba en plena cara antes de lograr su cometido.

- Bien, ahora que todo lo han hecho, quiero que suban a sus escobas, den una pequeña patadita en el suelo inclínense hacia delante y vuelvan a descender –dijo la profesora y todos comenzaron a realizar los movimientos, pero no todos parecieron controlar la escoba. Neville, que estaba al lado de Harry, comenzó a elevarse por los aires sin poder detener la escoba.

- Neville… ¿Qué haces? No puedes elevarte tanto –dijo Harry mirando como lentamente y sin poder controlar su escoba, comenzaba a elevarse por los aires.

- Señor Longbottom ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Baje ahora mismo –dijo la mujer con enfado, pero el chico no podía obedecer ya que no podía controlar la escoba.

El gryffindor, comenzó a elevarse por los aires sin poder controlar la escoba mientras todos sus compañeros a su alrededor lo miraban con la boca abierta. Uno, dos tres… diez metros por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros y tras un giro brusco, el chico fue lanzado hacia el suelo, cayendo con un golpe seco.

- Quítense –dijo la profesora haciendo a un lado a los alumnos que se agolparon de inmediato junto al gryffindor –Por merlín, tu muñeca…

- Que idiota –dijo Draco Malfoy cerca de Zabini, cosa que Harry oyó perfectamente.

- Voy a llevar al señor Longbottom a la enfermería y mientras tanto todos se mantendrán con sus pies en la tierra o me encargare de que el osado salga de la escuela antes que diga quiddich –dijo la profesora saliendo con el gryffindor hacia la enfermería.

Todos vieron como la mujer se iba hacia el castillo junto con Neville, momento en el que Draco Malfoy aprovecho para recoger una pequeña recordadora que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Suelta eso Malfoy, es de Neville –dijo Ron encarando al Slytherin.

- Jajaja… si hubiera visto esto tal vez hubiera recordado caer sobre su trasero –dijo Draco haciendo reír a los Slytherin que estaba ahí.

- Suelta eso Malfoy, te lo advierto –dijo Harry parándose frente a Draco.

- ¿Qué me adviertes¿Piensas hacerme algo Potter¿Por qué mejor no me la quitas? –dijo Draco subiendo a su escoba para comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de los alumnos mirando desafiante a Harry, quien apretó su escoba y se monto en ella.

- Espera Harry, no hagas nada estúpido –dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo, pero este no lo escucho y se elevo hasta Draco, quien había subido varios metros por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

- Dame esa recordadora Malfoy –dijo Harry desafiante colocándose frente a Draco.

- Ve por ella –dijo Draco lanzándola con fuerza por sobre Harry, quien de inmediato se lanzo en picada para atrapar el artefacto. Acelero un poco y logro alcanzarla frente a una de las ventanas de una torre para luego bajar a enfrentar al Slytherin que lo miraba con enfado, parado entre los Slytherin y a Hermione quien estaba cruzada de Brazos y mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Así que te crees muy listo ¿Verdad Potter? Veamos como te va en un duelo –dijo Draco mirándolo con una sonrisa –hoy en la noche…

- No hagas idioteces Draco –dijo Hermione parándose a su lado y hablándose cerca del oído.

- Vamos Potter ¿O a caso eres cobarde? –Pregunto Draco para provocarlo.

- Claro que no… nos vemos hoy en la noche –dijo Harry mirándolo con rencor, mientras Hermione, quien estaba al lado de Draco negaba con la cabeza.

Luego de ello los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se separaron para esperar a la profesora.

- ¿Cuál es el gusto de lucirse haciendo idioteces? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a su hermano con arrogancia y los brazos cruzados.

- Ese Potter… es un imbécil y le quitare esa arrogancia –dijo Draco mirando a su hermana con el seño fruncido.

- Ten cuidado o te pisaras la cola –dijo Hermione caminando hacia una sobre bajo un árbol.

Draco escucho a sus compañeros de casa mientras miraba como su hermana se sentaba solitariamente bajo el árbol.

Las clases prosiguieron sin mayores incidentes y entre los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin no se hablaba más que del famoso duelo entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Llegada la hora de la cena, los dos implicados y un gran numero de curiosos se agruparos en uno de los jardines más alejados del castillo.

- Draco, esto es en serio… no te metas en problemas o tendrás problemas con papá –dijo Hermione parada al lado de Draco quien no dejaba de mirar a Harry.

- no pasara nada y dejare en paz –dijo Draco comenzando a acercarse a Harry al ver que este avanzaba.

- Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez –dijo Harry sacando su varita al igual que Draco.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Pregunto la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall desde la entrada del jardín.

Todos los alumnos miraron con miedo a la ceñuda profesora que avanzaba hasta el círculo formado por los alumnos.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta –dijo la mujer mirándoos a todos seriamente, en espacial a Harry y Draco.

- No sucede nada profesora –dijo Draco guardándose la varita en el bolsillo con elegancia.

La Profesora los miro unos segundos más antes de negar con la cabeza pasando su mirada desde Draco hacia Harry.

- Potter, ven a mi despacho, ahora –dijo la mujer girando sobre sus talones para mirar a los demás alumnos –y ustedes, vuelvan a sus actividades o comenzaré a restar puntos.

Todos se esparcieron rápidamente, dejando solamente en el lugar a los Slytherins amigos de Draco y a Hermione, viendo como la profesora se iba con Harry.

- Espero que lo expulsen –dijo Draco mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Harry quien de ves en cuando se giraba para mirar a Draco con enfado.

- Algo me dice que no se trata precisamente de un castigo y todo es gracias a ti –dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a su hermano para comenzar a caminar hacia la saluda mientras era observada por Draco quien negó con la cabeza.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Hola a todos, por lo que leí en los reviews, varios se sorprendieron de enterarse que Hermione era una Malfoy, sorprendente verdad? pero no se preocupen que a medida que los capítulos pasen iran entendiendo de mejor manera que es lo que sucedio con Mione y porque fue a parar a la casa de los Malfoy y porque está ahí.  
Quiero agradecer los reviews de:_**

**_Makitta; Janeth; Fran ktrin Black; Valiiitha; PatsyBlack; Pulyta; Hermy Evans; Krissalis Potter; Monse Evans._**

**_Ahora em voy y espero poder actualizar prontito, pero la verdad e estado algo atareada con los estudios y e tenido muy poco tiempo, aunque ustedes saben que el ff seguira de todos modos._**

**_Besos a todos, cuidense muchisimo y que Dios los bendiga.  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

ღ.♥.ღ..•°¤ _konnyta Granger _¤°•..ღ.♥.ღ


	7. Malas respuestas

Capítulo 7: Malas respuestas

Efectivamente, la visita de Harry al despacho de Mcgonagall no era precisamente para castigarle. Al pequeño Potter le ofrecieron nada más ni nada menos que el puesto de buscador del equipo de quiddich de la casa de los leones.

La noticia de la notificación de Harry, fue cotilleo de todo el colegio en cosa de minutos después de que el pequeño Potter hubiera saliendo del despacho de la profesora de trasformaciones.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Draco Malfoy chuleando con fuerza una pequeña piedrecilla que estaba en el suelo, al lados el lago -¿Cómo lo nombran buscador?

- Te lo dije –dijo Hermione sentada en el césped, apoyada en un árbol que se brindaba una gran sombra.

- No ayudas –dijo Draco mirando severamente a su hermana.

- No pretendo ayudarte –dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro.

- Hermione ¿Por qué lees tanto? No estamos en clases, no es necesario –dijo Pansy Parkinson mirando a la castaña quien seguía sin levantar la vista de su interesante libro.

- Hay Pansy… es por eso que te va así –dijo Hermione suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dejar su lectura.

El comentario de la castaña provoco gran risa entre los hombre que se encontraban acompañando al platinado slytherin, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- ¿Vas a reanudar ese duelo? –Pregunto Zabini mirando a su amigo.

- No será necesario, a penas vea a ese idiota por los pasillos lo hechizare, con lo idiota que es, dudo que se de cuenta –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

- Deja de hablar de Potter, pareciera que te gusta –dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

- Tu eres la que esta acá, puedes irte si te molesta –dijo Draco ácidamente, haciendo reír al par de gorilotes de Grabbe y Goyle.

- Ustedes llegaron después a molestarme, son ustedes los que deben irse –dijo Hermione leyendo con atención su libro.

Draco suspiro pesadamente para hacerle señas a los compañeros para que se fueran y lo dejaran solo con su hermana.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –Pregunto Draco sentándose frente a su hermana con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y sosteniéndole la cabeza.

- No me pasa nada –dijo Hermione mirando su libro.

Draco, arto de que lo ignoraran, tomo el libro con agilidad y se lo quitó de las manos, haciendo que esta suspirara con cansancio.

- Entrégamelo –dijo Hermione mirándolo amenazadoramente y con la mano estirada.

- No, hasta que me respondas –dijo Draco mirando a su hermana con la misma mirada amenazadora.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente para mirar un punto fijo hacia el lago mientras guardo silencio unos segundos.

- No me gusta este colegio… -dijo Hermione volviendo su vista hacia su hermano -no me gustan los profesores¡no me gustan los idiotas de gryffindor y de ninguna casa¡NO ME GUSTA NADA DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!

Draco la miro gritar y desesperarse, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

- Ven aquí –dijo Draco señalándole sus piernas. Hermione miro a su hermana y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermano mientras esta comenzaba a jugar con su cabello – ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo mamá que hiciéramos cuando extrañábamos algo en especial?

- Yo no extraño nada –dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz.

- Claro que sí, extrañas Francia, por eso estas así –dijo Draco mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Hermione no le respondió, solo suspiro y miro a los grises ojos de su hermano.

- Cierra los ojos e imagina estar allá, con todas las cosas que te gustan –dijo Draco pasando una mano por los parpados de su hermana para que los cerrada –piensa que no hay nada a tu alrededor y que puedes disfrutar de todas esas cosas que tanto extrañas…

- Eso me angustia más, porque no puedo estar allá… -dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedes irte… -dijo Draco mirando a su hermana –debes conformarte y guardar esos recuerdos hasta que puedas volver…

- ¿Crees que algún día me dejen volver? –Pregunto Hermione con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

- No puedo asegurarte que estén de acuerdo, pero cuando seas mayor de edad podrás hacer lo que te plazca en gana –dijo Draco regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa a su hermana, quien se le devolvió junto con un fuerte abrazo.

…

- Quien diría que los Malfoy tienen sentimientos –dijo la voz de Oliver Wood, que caminaba junto con el equipo de quidich, hacia el campo para el primer entrenamiento con su nuevo buscador.

- ¿Nervioso Harry? –Pregunto Fred a un lado de Harry.

- Algo –respondió el moreno intentando sonreír.

- Izar nos pidió que te cuidáramos y que intentáramos que no pasaras más de dos semanas en la enfermería, peor no prometemos nada… -dijo George encogiéndose de hombros, para luego adelantarse hacia el capitán, dejando a Harry con un vacío en el estómago.

Luego de unos tres horas intentas de entrenamiento, Harry volvía arrastrando los pies, al castillo, donde en la entrada lo esperaban Izar y Ron para preguntar como había estado y darle algo de ánimos.

- Te vez fatal –dijo Izar a modo de apoyo.

- Gracias –dijo Harry intentando sonreír.

- Vamos, será mejor que te des una ducha y descanses antes de ir a cenar –dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para animarle.

- Creo que sí –dijo Harry entrando el oscuro castillo.

Los tres gryffindors caminado en silencio hasta la torre, hasta que doblaron por un solitario pasillo, encontrándose con un atarantado y preocupado Hagrid, hablando con el profesor Dumbledor.

- … fue una suerte que alcanzara a sacarla antes que él, intentara robárselo de gringotts profesor –dijo Hagrid no con mucha sutileza.

- Creo que aquí estará muchísimo mejor cuidado –dijo Dumbledor mirando al semi gigante con preocupación –aunque eso no nos da garantía de nada, puede intentar otra cosa para volver a…

Los tres chicos se vieron descubiertos al ganarse una mirada por parte del director.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes –dijo el anciano mirándolos con una semi sonrisa.

- Bue… buenas tardes profesor Dumbledor –dijo Ron con nerviosismo al entender que no debían de estar escuchando esa conversación.

- Creo que debo irme señor director –dijo Hagrid con un notorio nerviosismo.

- Claro Hagrid, conversamos en otra ocasión –dijo Dumbledor despidiéndose del guarda bosques –Vayan a dejar sus cosas o no alcanzaran a llegar a la cena chicos.

- Claro profesor, buenas tardes –dijo Izar arrastrando a los dos chicos escaleras arriba hasta la torre.

Al llegar a la torre, no estaba muy llena por lo que se fueron de inmediato hacia unas butacas alejadas.

- Eso sonaba un poco turbio –dijo Izar con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué estas pensando Izar? –Pregunto Harry temiéndose una de las tantas travesuras de su hermano.

- Ve a ducharte, luego hablamos –dijo Izar mirando hacia la entrada, viendo aparecer a Fred y George –y no le digan nada a nadie…

- Claro –dijeron los dos chicos viéndolo desaparecer nuevamente por la entrada de la torre con los dos pelirrojos.

- Será mejor que subamos, tengo hambre –dijo Ron subiendo con Harry para que este ultimo se diera una merecida ducho luego de una larga tarde de entrenamiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane estaba sentada en su escritorio en la gran biblioteca de los Black. Llevaba ahí cerca de 4 horas desde que había llegado desde el ministerio junto con Sirius y había solicitado expresamente que no la molestaran.

En ese mismo momento, dos pequeñas de 7 años, estaban paradas del otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, intentando averiguar que tanto hacía su madre ahí dentro.

- No creo que debamos meternos Alya –dijo Alhena a su hermana.

- Me da mucha curiosidad –dijo Alya mordiéndose el labio inferior como solía hacerlo Jane cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Mamá pidió que no la molestáramos –dijo Alhena con una sonrisa muy parecida a las que lanzaba Sirius.

- Efectivamente y es por eso que ustedes dos se irán a la cocina ahora mismo para que cenen –dijo Sirius mirando a sus dos pequeñas con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas.

- Pero papá… -dijo Alya intentando convencer a su testarudo padre.

- EL tiempo corre antes de que una lluvia de manos locas las ataquen –dijo Sirius mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Las dos niñas se miraron un segundo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo y perderse escaleras abajo.

Sirius sonrió al ver pasar a sus dos hijas por su lado, antes de mirar la puerta de la biblioteca y suspirar pesadamente. Era mejor dejarla sola con eso, ya tenía con el enredo que tenía en la cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la cocina para ver que desastre estaban haciendo sus amadas hijas ahora.

-o-

Jane suspiró pesadamente para mirar por la ventana que mostraba un cielo oscuro, señal de que ya había oscurecido. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se le habían pasado las horas mientras no dejaba de escribir. Eran tantos los recuerdos que se agolparon de pronto en su mente que lo único que se le ocurrió fue escribirlos antes de que desaparecieran de su mente, era mejor para juntar los pedazos cuando fuera necesario.

Había tenido uno de los días más agotadores de su vida, desde que se había ido al ministerio esa mañana.

**Racconto **

- ¡Vamos Jane, estamos atrasados! –grito Sirius desde el primer piso, hacia la parte alta de las escaleras, donde Jane aparecía segundos después colocándose rápidamente una túnica sobre los pantalones y la blusa.

- Lo sé, lo sé… vamos –dijo Jane corriendo hacia la chimenea –Tú primero.

- Bien –dijo Sirius tomando los polvos de para luego decir "Ministerio de magia"

Al ver las llamada verdes desaparecer, Jane tomo un puñado de polvos flu y me metió a la chimenea pensando, Merlín sabe que, para luego pronunciar "Ministerio mágico"

La chimenea se lleno de unas fuerte llamas verdes para hacerla desaparecer.

Minutos después estaba pateando con fuerza una puerta cerrada con unas tablas oblicuamente.

- Estúpida chimenea –dijo Jane sacándose las cenizas del cabello y el polvo de la túnica –ahora llegare tarde y Scrimgeour me llamará la atención… no, si este día no puede ser peor.

Salió por un callejón que daba hacía una parte desolada, sin fijarse los charcos de barro que estaban en el pedregoso piso y metiendo todo su pie en uno de ellos.

- Yo y mi bocota –dijo Jane salpicando el barro de su zapato para aparecerse en el callejón que se encontraba al lado de la entrada al ministerio.

Luego de la rutinaria inspección, Jane subió a la segunda planta donde se encontraba el departamento de aurors, lugar donde Sirius ya estaba hacía unos 30 minutos atrás.

- Jane ¿Que te…? –Intento preguntar el moreno al ver entrar a su esposa llena de polvo y con una notoria cara de enfado.

- No preguntes –Dijo Jane dirigiéndose directo hacia su cubículo, donde ya tenía un alto de papeles e información que revisar.

- ¡Jane Black, a mi oficina, ahora! –escucharon gritar desde la oficina del jefe del escuadrón de aurors.

- Maldición –dijo Jane levantándose de su escritorio para ir a la oficina de su "querido" jefe, mientras sacudía su túnica con la mano para quitarle un poco de polvo.

- ¿Que le sucedió a Jane? –Pregunto Meggan apareciendo en el cubículo de Sirius.

- No lo sé, veníamos juntos y ella nunca apareció por la chimenea –dijo Sirius mirando con preocupación hacia el despacho de su jefe.

- Quizás se equivoco de chimenea –dijo Remus apareciendo detrás de Meggan con unos pergaminos en las manos.

- No lo creo… sería una estupidez –dijo Meggan alzando las cejas mientras detectaban de reojo, que la puerta del despacho de su jefe se abría, dejando salir a una enfurecida Jane que tomaba uno de los papeles de su escritorio y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Sirius rápidamente se levantó y se dirigir hacia ella, mientras se abría el ascensor.

- Jane… -dijo Sirius acercándose a su esposa.

- No preguntes… vuelvo más tarde –dijo Jane golpeando el fuerza el botón que la llevaba a la recepción, para hacer que las puertas se cerraran.

- Amaneció con el pie izquierdo –dijo Meggan a Remus mientras veían volver a Sirius hacia su cubículo, mientras ellos volvían a sus actividades.

Luego de una larga tarde revisando expedientes con los indeseables encargados de Azkaban, Jane volvió al ministerio cerca de la hora de salida.

- Hola –dijo Jane un poco más respuesta de esa horrenda tarde de revisión de expedientes.

- Hola –dijo Sirius caminando hacia ella con unos pergaminos en las manos -¿Podemos hablar ahora?

- Claro… ¿Donde vas? –Pregunto Jane a su esposo, mirando los pergaminos.

- Debo entregar esto en la oficina del Wizengamot y luego puedo irme –dijo Sirius caminando hacia el ascensor con su esposa para bajar hasta el noveno piso.

En el ascensor, Jane le comentó toda su odisea en la mañana y su desastroso día. Cuando llegaron al noveno piso, había un chico bastante joven esperando los pergaminos de Sirius, por lo que no fue necesario ir hasta la mismísima sala de tribunal, pero Jane no pudo dejar pasar la puerta que se mostraba el fondo del único pasillo de aquel piso, en el momento en el que el chico desaparecía doblando por una esquina.

- Jane… Jane… -dijo Sirius, pero su voz sonaba lejana en la cabeza de Jane, quien vio como su mente se comenzaba a llenar de diversas imágenes que le eran tremendamente extrañas.

Se veía corriendo, muy niña, con unos quince años, por unos pasillos oscuros mientras era seguida por un mortífago, se vio volando por sobre Londres junto con otros chicos a los cuales no logro identificar y también se vio en un bosque junto a Harry, pero ella era una niña. También se veía muy pequeña, con unos once años, entrando en un baño frente a un troll o en las ruinas de un tablero de ajedrez jugante y también caminando por los pasillos con mucho sigilo y con un espejo en la mano para mirar por las esquinas. En todas las imágenes se veía como una niña, niña que no recordaba haber sido.

De pronto, las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer demasiado rápido, haciendo que se mareara y tuviera que sujetarse de algo a su alrededor. Colocó una mano en el brazo de Sirius antes de sentir que era demasiado y desconectar su mente, cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Sirius.

Luego de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, abrió lentamente los ojos notando como la decoración ahora no era oscura como en aquel piso, sino era blanco y estaba sobre algo muy blando. Giró la cabeza y noto los grises ojos de Sirius observándola con preocupación.

- Hola mi amor –dijo Sirius con una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Jane intentando orientarse.

- Estas en una oficina del ministerio –dijo Sirius pasando una mano por la frente de Jane sacándole el sudor –te desapoyaste cuando fuimos al departamento del Wizengamot, te tuve que traer en brazos hasta acá porque empezaste a convulsionarte y a sudar muy frió, como si tuvieras fiebre…

Jane, tras unos cuantos intentos, logro enfocar bien la vista y notar que estaba en una de las habitaciones de reuniones del departamento de aurors.

- Tenía muchas imágenes en la cabeza y no podía hacer que dejaran de dar vueltas, me estaban mareando –dijo Jane llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza –luego todo se oscureció y no recuerdo más.

- ¿Que imágenes aparecieron¿Las conocías? –Pregunto Sirius con preocupación.

- Sí, se me hacían conocidas, pero no recuerdo haberlas vivido –dijo Jane sintiéndose un poco mejor, como para sentarse.

- Quizás tus recuerdos están volviendo –dijo Sirius regalándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco, ya que se notaba nerviosa.

- Puede ser, pero no tenían una secuencia lógica, estaban todas desordenada y no parecían tener sentido –dijo Jane suspirando pesadamente en el momento en el que se abría la puerta y Remus, junto con Meggan entraban a la oficina.

- Hola ¿Como te sientes? –Pregunto Meggan con preocupación.

- Bien, no se preocupes… no fue nada –dijo Jane mirándolos con tranquilidad a los tres.

- Scrimgeour dice que pueden irse a su casa si quieren –dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa de una vez para que puedas descansar –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie junto con Jane, quien con algo de dificultad, bajó de la camilla.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, solo avísennos –dijo Meggan besando la mejilla de Jane y de Sirius antes que estos desaparecieran por la puerta de la oficina.

- Está muy extraña –dijo Remus luego que la puerta se cerrara.

- Sí –dijo Meggan sin añadir nada más.

**Fin Racconto **

Después que aparecieron en la mansión de los Black, Jane se había negado a ir a descansar y se había encerrado en la biblioteca, lugar en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Suspiro y cerro un cuaderno forrado con cuerno negro, guardo la pluma en una pequeña caja y cerro el pequeño tarro de tinta, por ese día era suficiente. Se levanto del mullido sillón donde estaba y apago la lámpara con un toque de varita, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta para dirigirse hacia su habitación, ahora si que necesitaba descansar.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos de la casa, paso por la habitación de Harry e Izar, las cuales se encontraban vacías, para llegar finalmente hasta la habitación de las gemelas. Abrió la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible y adentró la cabeza para verlas.

Ambas estaban totalmente dormidas en sus camas. Entro y cerró la puerta, con sumo cuidado tras ella. Se acerco a sus tesoros y la arropo y beso a casa una para luego salir en silencio y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, esperando encontrar a un dormido Sirius, pero a diferencia de eso, lo encontró tirado sobre las mantas de la cama, con un libro en la mano y la luz de su mesa de noche encendida, junto con las ventanas abiertas, dejando entrar una fresca brisa de verano.

Jane camino en silencio hacia un mueble al otro lado de la habitación en total silencio mientras era observada por Sirius, quien la miraba de reojo. Dejo su varita, su reloj y los aros que llevaba, además de lanzar los zapatos hacia un rincón, para luego dirigirse a la cama y recostarse al lado de su marido.

- Estoy cansada –dijo Jane para comenzar una conversación.

- Deberías haber descansado a penas llegaste –dijo Sirius volviendo a su lectura.

- Lo sé, pero si no anotaba esas extrañas imágenes tal vez se me olvidarían y… ya no podría atar cabos –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama para mirar a su marido –siente haberte hablado de esa forma hoy… es que de verdad que tuve un mal día y…

- No te preocupes… -dijo Sirius dejando el libro a un lado para regalarle una sonrisa.

Jane lo miro con una sonrisilla de disculpas antes de acercarse a él y robarle un pequeño beso.

- Quiero darme un baño… lo necesito –dijo Jane estirándose para caer de espaldas a la cama, al lado de su esposo.

- ¿Es una invitación? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su esposa desde arriba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¿Tu que crees? –Dijo Jane estirándole los brazos para que la cargara.

- Eres una tramposa, soy yo el que debería pedir mimos luego de cómo me trataste hoy –dijo Sirius bajando de la cama para tomarla en brazos y robarle un beso.

- Te prometo que será un baño que no olvidaras, amor… -dijo Jane de manera sensual en el oído de Sirius haciendo que los bellos de la piel se le erizara y comenzara a caminar con ella al baño, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada y tres sombras se movían por los terrenos del castillo desde la casa del guarda bosques.

- Te lo dije Izar, era obvio que Hagrid no nos iba a decir anda –dijo Harry moviéndose con sigilo por el césped.

- Pero no perdíamos nada con preguntar –dijo Izar encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero si perderemos mucho si alguien nos descubre a estas horas por los pasillos –dijo Ron con muchísimo miedo, comenzando a subir por las escaleras que daban hacia la gran puerta de roble.

- Tranquilos, nadie nos vera –dijo Izar metiéndose por un pasillo, para sorpresa de Harry y Ron, quienes sabían que el camino a la torre era otro.

- Izar ¿Qué haces? El camino no es por aquí –dijo Harry, pero solo obtuvo de parte de su hermano una señal para que guardara silencio.

- Tranquilo, tomaremos un atajo para llegar directo hacia la entrada de la torre sin tener problemas –dijo Izar levantando la mano de una estatua para que a su lado de abriera una puerta en la pared.

Harry y Ron entraron luego de Izar, para comenzar a caminar por un angosto pasillo y cubrir un par de estrechas escaleras que los llevaron finalmente a salir por detrás de una alfombra colgada en la muralla, al frente de la entrada de la torre de gryffindor.

- WOW… es increíble –dijo Ron saliendo hacia el pasillo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pro entremos de una vez o alguien nos vera… -dijo Izar dirigiéndose hacia la dama del retrato que los miraba sorprendida.

Harry iba a decir la contraseña cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban aceleradamente por el lado derecho del pasillo, donde solo se divisaba oscuridad. De pronto el borde de una túnica negra apareció para luego dejar en el cuerpo y el rostro de Hermione Malfoy que corría hacia la entrada.

Los cuatro gryffindor se miraron las caras, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de ellos debía de estar ahí a esas horas.

- Vaya, veo que la pequeña Malfoy salió de excursión –dijo Izar mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Hermione mirando a la mujer en el retrato –_ Caput…_

_-_ Oye, no me hables así, podría acursate y decirle a Mcgonagall que andaban fuera de la torre a hora inadecuadas.

- ¿A sí? y ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Pregunto Hermione con la misma sonrisa burlona con la que la miro Izar.

- Pues, puedo decir que nosotros estamos dentro y te vimos entrar a estas horas a la torre, no es un delito quedarse hasta tarde estudiando par alas clases del día siguiente –dijo Izar devolviéndole la amanzana -¿A quien crees que le creerá Mcgongall¿A una busca pleitos como tú o a un verdadero gryffindor?

- No importan tus amenazas "verdadero gryffindor" me tienen sin cuidado, has lo que se te venga en gana –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la dama del retrato -_ Caput draconis…_

La mujer se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primeramente a Hermione, quien entro rápidamente para subir las escaleras corriendo y desaparecer por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas.

Izar, Harry y Ron entraron luego de ella mirando como desaparecía por las escaleras.

- Esa Malfoy, les juro que me las pagara –dijo Izar con enfado.

- Izar, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a Mcgonagall, podríamos salir perdiendo todos –dijo Ron con preocupación.

- Miren –dijo Harry mirando unas manchas rojas en el piso, que dejaban un camino por las escaleras que deban hacia la habitación de las niñas –están frescas…

- Quizás esa Malfoy estaba herida –dijo Ron mirando a Harry con preocupación.

- No me interesa, por mi que se muera y me dará igual –dijo Izar dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de los niños –buenas noches…

Harry y Ron lo vieron desaparecer mientras se miraban entre preocupados y sorprendidos.

- Creo que Izar tiene razón, no debemos meternos con esa chica, si esta herida es su problema, no nuestro –dijo Ron mirando a Harry yo me voy a acostar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Harry vio a su amigo subir mientras él se debatía entre averiguar si esa Malfoy estaba bien o hacerle caso a su hermano. Finalmente decidió hacerle caso a su hermano, pero al otro día averiguaría si esa Malfoy estaba bien o no.

Y así lo hizo, al otro día se levanto temprano y se quedo en la sala común, esperando a que Hermione bajara a desayunar.

Estuvo sentado en los mullidos sillones cerca de 30 minutos, viendo baja a alumnos principalmente de cursos superior, hasta que por fin la vio bajar, con la misma arrogancia de siempre. Se levantó rápidamente y dejo que saliera de la torre para abordarla en el pasillo.

- Eh… disculpa –dijo Harry pasándose a su lado. Hermione se detuvo y la miro con las cejas alzadas entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

- Sí… –dijo Hemrione de manera brusca.

- Veras… anoche… bueno… nosotros… -dijo Harry de panera atolondrada, haciendo a Hermione rodas los ojos con cansancio.

- Sintetiza Potter, no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo –dijo Hemrione de manera hostil.

- Bien, lo que sucede es que anoche, había una estela de manchas de sangre por las escaleras de las chicas y pensé que estabas herida y… -dijo Harry de una manera más torpe de la que hubiera deseado.

- ¿Y quieres ayudarme? –Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro antes de lanar una carcajada –vaya Potter, tu nobleza no tiene igual… pero no, te equivocaste, esa sangre no es mía y si estuviera herida a la ultima persona a la que le pediría ayuda sería a ti ¿Conforme? Espero, porque no tengo más tiempo para perder contigo, adiós.

Harry se quedó ahí plantado, sintiéndose el ser más idiota del mundo por haber pensado en que ella tal vez querría su ayuda. Miro a su alrededor esperando a que nadie hubiera visto la escena y camino de vuelta hacia al torre, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado.

- Harry… madrugaste –dijo Izar al verlo entrar por la torre -¿Qué hacías fuera tan temprano?

- Nada… voy a buscar mis cosas arriba, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego –dijo Harry desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

- Harry, pensé que ya habías bajando a desayunar –dijo Ron tomando su bolso.

- No aun no, pero baja tu yo no tengo deseos de desayunar, nos vemos en clases –dijo Harry agarrando su bolso para bajar sin tomar en cuenta a nadie, dirigiendo sus pasos a la orilla de lago para poder pensar y estar solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo habitual y había encontrado a Alhena con bastante fiebre por lo que decidió llevarla a San Mungo para que la revisaran.

- Mamá ¿Ale estará bien? –Preguntó Alya con preocupación mirando a su hermana con un paño en su frente.

- Sí tesoro, ella estará bien, ya veras que cuando regresemos estarán haciendo travesuras nuevamente –dijo Jane tomando el paño para mojarlo y estrujarlo para volver a colocarlo en la frente de su hija.

- Ya avise en al ministerio que llegaremos un poco más tarde –dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación de las gemelas -¿Que sucede princesa?

Sirius se sentó en la camada Alya viendo como la niña derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

- No quiero… que a mi hermana… le pase nada –dijo Alya rompiendo en llanto enterneciendo a sus padres.

- Tranquila, no le sucederá nada malo, los sanadores de San Mungo la van a sanar –dijo Sirius tomando a su otra hija en brazos para arrullarla

- Mami, me duele la panza –dijo Alhena revolviéndose entre las sabanas.

- Sí mi amor, te llevaremos a San Mungo para que te sanen –dijo Jane colocándose de pie par tomar la mano de Alya que aun hipaba a causa del llanto –quédate con ella mientras cambio a Alya.

- Claro –dijo Sirius ocupando el lugar que tenía Jane en la cama de Alhena, quitándole los paños mojados para intentar bajar la fiebre.

En minutos, Jane había cambiado a Alya y tanto ellas como Sirius, quien cargaba a Alhena en brazos, bajaban las escaleras para irse vía red flu, hasta el hospital mágico.

- Señora, tiene a Hedwig en la ventana de la sala –dijo Guandy apareciendo desde la sala.

- Ese es Harry, voy por la carta y vuelvo enseguida –dijo Jane a Sirius y Alya quienes entraban a la sala. Corrió hasta la sala y le desato la carta de la pata a la blanca lechuza quien luego de comer algo y beber agua, emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, hacia el castillo donde su amo lo esperaba.

Jane tomo la carta y se la metió en el bolsillos de la túnica para correr nuevamente a la sala, donde la esperaban Sirius y las niñas

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius al verla llegar.

- No lo sé, no la he leído, luego lo hago, ahora vámonos –dijo Jane tomando nuevamente la mano de Alya quien miraba con preocupación la carita de su hermana en los brazos de su padre.

- "Hospital San Mungo" –dijo Sirius desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes con su hija en brazos.

- Ahora quiero que lo hagas tú –dijo Jane a Alya quien tomo polvos flu y repitiendo la rutina de su padre, desapareció entren las llamas verdes hacía el hospital –volvemos pronto Guandy… "Hospital San Mungo"

A penas posaron un pie en el centro médico, una sanadora, encargada de pediatría, le arrebato de los brazos a Sirius a la pequeña Alhena para llevársela a dentro.

- ¿Y mi hermana? –dijo Aya saliendo corriendo de la chimenea.

- Se la llevaron una sanadora para revisarla –dijo Sirius sentando a la niña en una de las sillas de espera cuando las llamas de la chimenea volvían a menearse y aparecía Jane, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Ya la entraron? –Pregunto Jane y Sirius asintió, sosteniendo la cabeza de su hija, quien hacía pucheros a causa del llanto –tranquila mi amor, tu hermanita estará bien…

- ¿Lo prometes? –Pregunto Alya mirando a Jane con los ojos rojos.

- Lo juro –dijo Jane tomándola con cierta dificultad, ya que ya no era una bebe, para sentarla luego en sus piernas, mientras Sirius las envolvía a ambas en un abrazo protector para comenzar a esperar a que las sanadoras hicieran su trabajo.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y Alya se durmió en los brazos de su madre, mientras seguían esperando noticias de su hermana gemela.

- ¿Leíste la carta de Harry? –Pregunto Sirius Lugo de unos minutos de silencio.

- No, sácala de mi bolsillo –dijo Jane señalándole el bolsillo que estaba entre ellos. Sirius sacó el pergamino enrollado y le leyó, era una carta más bien corta.

_Mamá:_

_¿Cómo anda todo por allá? Espero que bien. Te escribo para pedirte un favor._

_¿Podrías venir a Hogwarts hoy? Es que necesito conversar contigo. No te preocupes, no es nada grave, solo… te necesito…_

_Dale besos a papá y a las gemelas, diles que los extraño a todos._

_Un beso, te quiere_

_Harry P._

Jane miró a Sirius con el seño fruncido unos segundos mientras este le devolvía la mirada y se guardaba el pergamino en la túnica.

- Definitivamente debe sucederle algo serio –dijo Sirius mirando como la pequeña Alya se revolvía en los brazos de su madre, para adoptar una posición un poco más cómoda.

- Cuando terminemos con Alhena y dejemos a las niñas en casa, me iré a Hogwarts para ver que está sucediendo –dijo Jane con preocupación.

- Ve donde Dumbledor para que lo mande llamar, así no pasa bochornos encontrándotelo en los pasillos, los chicos a esta edad suelen ser bastante crueles –dijo Sirius viendo aparecer por un pasillo, a la sanadora que se había llevado a Alhena. Con rapidez tomo a Alya en sus brazos, ya que él tenía más fuerza y ambos padres se colocaron de pie para acercarse ala sanadora.

- ¿Son los padres de Alhena Black? –Pregunto a sanadora a lo que Jane y Sirius asintieron –bueno, ella solamente tenía una fiebre producto de una resfrío, le hemos dado unas cuantas posiciones y con logramos bajar la fiebre, le mandaremos otras pociones para que se las tome durante el día y ya pueden llevársela.

- Muchísimas gracias –dijo Jane sintiendo gran alivio -¿Podemos entrar a verla?

- Claro –dijo la sanadora haciéndose a un lado para que ellos avanzaran para ver a la pequeña Black.

Los llevaron por el pasillo hasta una habitación donde se encontraba ella sola, al entraron, ella los reconoció de inmediato y les regalo una sonrisa.

- Mi bebe –dijo Jane sentándose rápidamente a su lado para abrazarla con cariño.

- Princesa –dijo Sirius intentando despertar a Alya, quien suspiraba entre sueños –tu hermana ya está bien.

- ¿Alhena? –dijo Alya medio dormida levantando la cabeza para mirar a la habitación.

- Mira princesa, tu hermana ya esta aquí –dijo Sirius señalándole a Alhena que miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ale! –grito Alya saltando desde los brazos de su padre a la cama donde se encontraba su hermana para acurrucarse a su lado y abrazarla.

- Parece que me extrañaste –dijo Alhena riendo mientras su hermana la besaba.

- Pensé que te era grave –dijo Alya comenzando a llorar.

- Claro que no, no te iba a dejar sola –dijo Alhena abrazando a su hermana.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar pasar nuevamente a la sanadora con un formulario en la mano.

- Necesito que firmen esto para que Alhena ya pueda irse a casa a descansar –dijo la sanadora regalándole una sonrisa coqueta a Sirius, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco incomodo y enfado profundamente a Jane.

- Ahí esta, muchas gracias –dijo Jane cerrando la puerta con fuerza para demostrarle su enfado a Sirius.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Sirius recibiendo la mirada amenazadora de su esposa.

- No digas nada Black –dijo Jane destapando a Alhena para tomarla en brazos –ahora nos vamos a casa niñas.

- Dame a… -dijo Sirius intentando tomar a Alhena en brazos pero Jane pasó rápidamente por su lado y camino en dirección a la chimenea -¿Qué le sucede a tu madre?

- Hombre –dijo Alya bajando de la cama para parase frente a su padre –la sanadora quería comerte con a mirada…

Tras esas palabras, la pequeña corrió tras su madre y su hermana para irse por la chimenea y llegar pronto a casa.

Sirius camino tras ellas un poco desconcertado tras el enfado de su esposa y las palabras de su hija. Cuando esta a unos metros de su esposa y sus dos hijas, la voz de la sanadora se escucho tras él.

- ¡Adiós señor Black, cuídese! –grito la sanadora por el pasillo, de manera fuerte y clara, haciendo que Jane hirviera de rabia.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius levantando la mano para acercarse a su esposa y sin preguntar le arrebato a Alhena de los brazos ya que pesaba más de la cuenta para que ella cargara con ella. Al sostenerla bien, intento tomar la mano de su esposa, pero esta con un rápido movimiento, dejo a Alya entre ellos y tomo la mano de su hija.

Sirius suspiró y prefirió no decir nada, luego tendría que hacer que se le quitara el enfado.

Esperaron a que le dieran luz verde para pasar y se fueron, Sirius con Alhena, luego Alya y por último Jane.

Al llegar, dejaron a las niñas en su habitación y al cuidado de Guandy, para que ellos pudieran irse.

- Voy a ver a Harry –dijo Jane cortantemente, metiéndose en la chimenea.

- Jane, espera –dijo Sirius siguiéndola.

- Luego Sirius –dijo Jane tomando polvos flu, para desaparecer con dirección a Hogwarts.

- Merlín –dijo Sirius revolviéndose el cabello para luego irse al ministerio.

Jane apareció en el despacho de Dumbledor, donde él escribía en unos pergaminos afanadamente.

- Albus –dijo Jane llamando la atención del director.

- Jane –dijo el anciano levantándose de su asiento para saludarla -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Necesito hablar con Harry ¿Sería posible? –Pregunto Jane.

- Claro, iré por él –dijo Albus colocándose de pie –ponte cómoda… si quieres té, en esa teterita hay.

- Gracias -dijo Jane sentándose con comodidad para luego cerrar los ojos –se me paso la mano con Sirius… creo que tendré que pedirle disculpas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estaba sentado en la orilla del lado, de espaldas al bosque prohibido y a la casa de Hagrid. Llevaba cerda de horas 2 horas ahí, necesitaba pensar, se sentía tan estúpido que no se atrevía a ir a clases. Ya se había perdido la primera clase, así que ya no importaba.

Se levanto pensando en ir a dar una vuelta a la cocina, lugar que su hermano le había enseñado, por si algún día no alcanzaba a llegar a alguna de las comidas o se sentía hambriento en la noche. Levantó la viste, pensando en que quizás nadie estaría ahí a esas horas, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Hermione Malfoy, cojeando en dirección a.

- ¿La casa de Hagrid? –Pregunto Harry pensando en voz alta -¿Qué va a hacer ella allá?

Harry la vio tocar la puerta y a Hagrid abrirle con una sonrisa para luego dejarla pasar.

- Aquí hay algo extraño, tengo que averiguar –dijo Harry acercándose sigilosamente a la cabaña del guarda bosques, para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola nuevamente, aqui estoy con otro capitulo... espero que los capítulos les hayan gustado. Para quienes estan interesados en la relacion de Mione con Harry y Ron, pues... creo que en este capítulo se ve reflejado como va eso "hasta el momento". Deben entender, que Hermione fue creada por los Malfoy, a su manera, hostil, prepotente y orgullosa, asi que por ahora, no podemos esperar más de ella, pero recuerden que aun tienen 11 años y les faltan muchisicas cosas por vivir, asi que no se me desesperen._**

**_Ahora, quiero aprovechar de agradecer a quienes dejaron sus lindos reviews:_**

**_Fran ktrin Black; Valiiitha; Chukii; Hermy Evans; Sión-Allegra; PatsyBlack; Herminione; Krissalis Potter; Makitta; Irethi._**

**_También, quiero recordarles que si tienen más dudas o cualquier cosa que se les venga a la cabeza, solo deben rejar sus revoews y en el proximo capi intentare responder.  
Un beso enorme para todos y todas, cuidense muchisimo y que Dios los bendiga._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora_**

****

ღ.♥.ღ..•°¤ _konnyta granger_¤°•..ღ.♥.ღ 


	8. Potter vs Malfoy

Capítulo 8: Potter v/s Malfoy

_Harry estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, de espaldas al bosque prohibido y a la casa de Hagrid. Llevaba cerda de horas 2 horas ahí, necesitaba pensar, se sentía tan estúpido que no se atrevía a ir a clases y toparse con ella o con alguno de sus compañeros. Ya se había perdido la primera clase, así que ya no importaba._

_Se levanto pensando en ir a dar una vuelta a la cocina, lugar que su hermano le había enseñado, por si algún día no alcanzaba a llegar a alguna de las comidas o se sentía hambriento en la noche. Levantó la viste, pensando en que quizás nadie estaría ahí a esas horas, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Hermione Malfoy, cojeando en dirección a. _

_- ¿La casa de Hagrid? –Pregunto Harry pensando en voz alta -¿Qué va a hacer ella allá?_

_Harry la vio tocar la puerta y a Hagrid abrirle con una sonrisa para luego dejarla pasar._

_- Aquí hay algo extraño, tengo que averiguar –dijo Harry acercándose sigilosamente a la cabaña del guarda bosques, para averiguar que estaba sucediendo._

Se acercó lo más que pudo a una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas por el calor que comenzaba a hacer y pudo escuchar claramente la conversación que ambos tenían.

-… ¿No deberías estar en clases Hermione? –Pregunto el guarda bosques sentándose al lado de la chica.

- Sí, pero tenía que ir a la enfermería y no alcance a llegar a clases –dijo la chica tomando un gran vaso de agua que le había ofrecido el semi-gigante.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a la enfermería¿Estas enferma? –Pregunto Hagrid a la castaña.

- No es que anoche tuve un extraño y desagradable encuentro con una extraña criatura en el castillo –dijo la castaña con demasiada soltura, según Harry.

- ¿Criatura en el castillo? –Pregunto Hagrid sin entenderle del todo.

- Sí, es que estaba en la biblioteca y luego me fui al baño de niñas a leer un poco más tranquila porque las niñas de mi casa son demasiado pesadas y… me quede dormida apoyada en una pared, así que cuando iba a la torre, me encontré con esa gata fea de Filch y comenzó a perseguirme así que comencé a correr y subí unas escaleras –dijo Hermione tomando aire para continuar –pero las escaleras cambiaron de lugar y me llevaron a un pasillo que no conocía y tuve que meterme corriendo porque la gata esa me estaba siguiendo y…

- ¿Y? –Pregunto Hagrid, instándola a seguir.

- Parece que entre en el tercer piso y me tope con un monstruo de tres cabezas –dijo Hermione cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mucho más asustado.

Harry, que estaba escuchando, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando escucho esas palabras, no podía dar crédito a que una criatura así estuviera en el astillo, debían de estar todos locos si así fuera.

- No es un monstruo, es un pero y se llama Fluffy –dijo Hagrid, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuanta de su imprudencia –no debí decir eso…

- ¿Esa cosa es tuya? –Pregunto Hermione aparentemente sorprendida.

- Sí y es un perro excelente –dijo Hagrid volviendo a arrepentirse de su lengua tan suelta –tampoco debí decir eso…

- Así que es un perro –dijo Hermione volviendo a beber un poco de agua –pues la verdad, no me fije que era, solo vi que era negreo, con tres cabezas y que estaba cuidando algo sobre una trampilla

- ¿Qué tanto viste Hermione? –Pregunto Hagrid, con preocupación.

- Solo eso ¿Por qué¿De verdad cuida algo¿Qué es? –pregunto Hermione con demasiada curiosidad según Harry.

- No puedo decirte Hermione, no es algo mío por lo que… maldición, debo aprender a quedarme callado –dijo Hagrid reprendiéndose por lo boca floja que era –Hermione, perdóname, pero creo que ya he hablado suficiente y tu debes volver a clases…

Harry, al escuchar a Hagrid, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del castillo, para que ni Malfoy, ni Hagrid lo vieran cuando salieran. Por suerte, logro entrar antes que ellos salieran, por lo que rápidamente subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala común.

- Harry –escucho decir a su espalda, por lo que pego un gran brinco.

- Profesor Dumbledor, me asusto –dijo Harry respirando agitadamente.

- Vaya muchacho, cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que estabas arrancando –dijo Dumbledor medio en broma y medio en serio –fui a buscarte a tu clase y no estabas…

- Bueno… yo… -intento justificarse Harry.

- Tranquilo, no vine a reprenderte, solo es para avisarte que tu madre estaba aquí y quiere hablar contigo –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa –sígueme.

- Claro, muchas gracias –dijo Harry comenzando a caminar al lado del director, mientras veía de reojos a puerta de roble, donde vio aparecer a Hermione antes que doblara por una esquina junto al director.

Camino en silencio con el director hasta llegar a una frente a una gárgola, donde el director pronunció una contraseña y desde abajo comenzó a aparecer una escalera mientras la gárgola giraba.

- Sube, esta arriba esperándote –dijo el director viendo como Harry comenzaba a subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar arroba, vio la puerta entre abierta por lo que asomo la cabeza y se encontró a su madre saboreando una taza de te de limón.

- Mamá –dijo Harry llamando la atención de Jane, quien al verlo se colocó de pie para saludar a su hijo.

- Harry –dijo Jane abrazando a su hijo –me asustaste mucho con tu carta ¿Qué sucede?

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo mamá –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Quieres té de limón? –Pregunto Jane.

- Sí porque no desayune –dijo Harry sintiendo como sus tripas sonaban.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Jane sirviéndole un poco de té y unas cuantas galletas que habían aparecido hacía poco.

- Porque… bueno… -dijo Harry algo nervioso, ahora se arrepentía de haber llamado a su madre por semejante niñería.

- No pienses que es una niñería, porque si es importante para mí, también lo es para mi –dijo Jane regalándole una sonrisa que tranquilizo al chico.

- Bueno es que… anoche… pues… fuimos con Ron e Izar a preguntarle algo a Hagrid, el guardabosque y nos demoramos mas de la cuenta y llegamos algo tarde a la torre –dijo Harry tomando aire para continuar –bueno, cuando llegamos nos topamos con una chica de mi casa… Hermione Malfoy…

- Malfoy –dijo Jane sin poder contenerse.

- Sí, la hija de los Malfoy –dijo Harry sin darle mayor importancia a la interrupción de su madre –pues, cuando ella subió a su habitación, yo note que había dejado unas manchas de sangre sobre la alfombre, dejando como un camino de manchas.

- ¿Sangre? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida – ¿Estaba herida?

- Yo pensé que sí, por eso me acerque a ella y… bueno, ella me dijo que no me metiera que esa sangre no era de ella y que si llegase a estar herida, a la ultima persona a la que le pediría ayuda sería a mi y… me sentí como un verdadero idiota –dijo Harry bajando la cabeza tras la última frase.

- Hijo –dijo Jane pasando una mano por la cabeza azabache del chico, revolviéndole un poco el cabello –que ella allá sido mal educada y desconsiderada por tu preocupación, no es motivo para que te sientas mal…

- Lo sé, pero me sentí como un idiota al pensar que quizás quería mi ayuda –dijo Harry levantando la vista hacia su madre.

- La que estuvo mal aquí es ella, porque no debió responderte de esa forma, preocuparse por los demás no es de idiotas hijo, por el contrario, demuestra mucha nobleza, lo que no muchos puedes decir hoy en día –dijo Jane sonriéndole.

- De hecho, esa fue una de las frases que ella dijo –dijo Harry sonriendo con cierto desánimo –dijo que mi nobleza no tenia igual.

- Pues fuera de broma, eso es verdad y es una de las tantas cosas que me enorgullece de ti –dijo Jane haciendo sonreír a Harry.

- Oye, pero las cosas no quedan ahí –dijo Harry recordando lo último que sucedió.

- ¿Qué más sucedió? –Pregunto Jane, contenta de que su hijo le tuviera tan grado de confianza.

- Pues, luego de que te mande la carta, me fui al lago y cuando me venía a clases, vi a Hermione Malfoy dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid y me dio mucha curiosidad así que fui a espiar –dijo Harry a lo que su madre frunció el seño no muy de acuerdo con esa actitud –sé, que no esta bien, pero te vas a sorprender de lo que escuche.

- ¿Y que fue eso tan importante que escuchaste? –Pregunto Jane tomándose atención.

- Pues resulta, que sí estaba herida… la había herido un perro de tres cabezas que esta en una habitación en el tercer piso –dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Jane –y Hagrid lo confirmó, dijo que era su perro y que se llamaba Fluffy.

- Pero ¿Qué hace un perro de tres cabezas en el castillo? –Pregunto Jane son gran sorpresa.

- Eso es lo más interesante –dijo Harry animándose al ver a su madre tan sorprendida –Hagrid dijo que estaba cuidando algo que no le pertenecía, porque estaba sobre una trampilla que debía proteger…

Jane se enajeno por unos segundos de las palabras dichas por su hijo y una imagen de ella frente a un perro de tres cabezas se formo en su mente, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para volver a la conversación con su hijo.

- ¿Le has contado a alguien de esto hijo? –Pregunto Jane con suma preocupación a su hijo.

- No pero… espera -dijo Harry recordando la conversación de Hagrid y Dumbledor hace unos días atrás -¡Claro!

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Jane viendo como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de su hijo.

- El otro día, Ron Izar y yo, veníamos del entrenamiento con el equipo de quiddich y… -dijo Harry con emoción, pero la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

- ¡¿Entraste al equipo de quiddich y no nos contaste?! –Pregunto Jane con gran sorpresa.

- Ah… si, olvide avisarles… -dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello y sacando la lengua.

- Por merlín hijo, tu padre te va a matar cuando se entere que no le habías dicho –dijo Jane abrazando a su hijo.

- Sí, pero mamá, déjame terminar, te prometo que esto es muchísimo mas interesante –dijo Harry volviendo a ala conversación –esa tarde, nosotros tres escuchamos a Hagrid conversar con Dumbledor y decir algo así como que había sido mejor sacar eso de gringotts, porque él quería llegar a él y de que en Hogwarts estaba muchísimo más seguro –dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Jane nuevamente.

- ¿Eso¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Jane a su hijo.

- No lo sé, pero por lo que escuche de la conversación de Malfoy con Hagrid, lo que sea, no es de Hagrid, quizás sea del profesor Dumbledor… -dijo Harry mirando con cierta ansiedad a su madre, por toda esa información que tenía.

- Harry, escúchame y escúchame muy bien –dijo Jane tomando los hombros de su hijo –por nada de este mundo le digas algo a alguien, sobre la conversación y las cosas que sabes, ni siquiera a Izar o a Ron y menos te vayas a meter al tercer piso ¿Esta claro?

- Sí mamá –dijo Harry con preocupación.

- Ahora vuelve a clases hijo y no le des importancia a gente que no se lo merece –dijo Jane saliendo con su hijo al pasillo del castillo antes de despedirse de él y verlo partir por el pasillo.

- ¿su conversación fue provechosa? –Pregunto Dumbledor a Jane.

- Sí, bastante a decir verdad –dijo Jane mirando con el ceño fruncido a dumbledor -¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre tener un perro de tres cabezas en el castillo?

Dumbledor la miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir mientras miraba a Jane.

- Será mejor que subamos a mi despacho a conversar más tranquilos –dijo Dumbledor subiendo con Jane para seguir conversando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tras una larga jornada de papeleos, unas cuantas redadas y una que otra discusión con su queridísimo jefe, Sirius se iba a casa a descansar.

- Sirius –dijo Remus llamando la atención del moreno antes que este tomara el ascensor -¿Por qué no vino Jane?

- Envió una nota, fue a hablar con Harry y con Dumbledor y luego se fue a casa a ver a las niñas y prefirió quedarse allá –dijo Sirius con cierto cansancio en su voz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo cansado –dijo Remus con preocupación, mientras a su lado aparecía Meggan.

- Estoy preocupado, hoy en la mañana cundo fuimos a San Mungo a que vieran a Alhena, una sanadora me coqueteo descaradamente y Jane se enfado y sabes que odio estar enfadado con ella –dijo Sirius con desgano.

- No te preocupes, sabes que a Jane esos enfados se le pasan rápido –dijo Meggan dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para darle ánimos, mientras subían los tres al ascensor.

- Eso espero –dijo Sirius suspirando.

- Oye, vamos a ir más tarde con Francesca a tu casa –dijo Remus marcando el primer piso.

- A estado toda la semana molestando con que quiere ir a ver a las gemelas, que las extraña mucho –dijo Meggan sonriendo.

- Eso las alegrara, Alya estaba llorando esta mañana porque Alhena estaba enferma –dijo Sirius riendo al recordar los pucheros tan graciosos que hacía su hija.

- Ese trío va a ser un torbellino cuando entren a hogwarts –dijo Remus animando un poco a su amigo.

- Sí, serán nuestra versión femenina –dijo Sirius lanzando una carcajada, en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, dejando ver el hall, del ministerio, donde se formaban las filas frente a las chimeneas para que todos volvieran a sus hogares.

- Nos vemos más tarde y ánimos amigo, ya veras que no es nada –dijo Remus dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando llegó el turno de Sirius para ocupar la chimenea.

- Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde –dijo Sirius desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Cuando puso un pie en la alfombra de la sala de su casa, Sirius pudo escuchar las risas de las tres mujeres que ocupaban su corazón, su esposa y sus dos hijas.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y las encontró a las tres metidas en la cama matrimonial que ocupaba con su esposa.

- ¡Papá! –gritaron las niñas corriendo el encuentro de sus padre, saltando desde la cama con sus pijamas de osito y de lunas, que tenían Alya y Alhena respectivamente.

- Hola princesas hermosas –dijo Sirius abrazándolas con fuerza para levantarlas unos metros del suelo -¿Cómo te has sentido Ale?

- Bien, mamá y Ly me han cuidado mucho –dijo Alhena con una sonrisa mientras su padre las dejaba a ambas en el suelo ("Ly" es el diminutivo de "Alya").

Sirius miró unos segundos a Jane, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras le señalaba que se sentara a un lado de la cama, junto con ella.

- Estábamos viendo las fotos de ustedes cuando iban a Hogwarts –dijo Alya volviendo a la cama junto con su madre.

- Y mamá nos contaba, como se enamoraron –dijo Alhena volviendo al otro lado de la cama junto con su hermane, mientras Sirius ocupaba el puesto que Jane le señalaba a su lado.

- ¿Le contaste nuestra historia de amor? –Pregunto Sirius tomando a Jane por la cintura para que se recostara sobre su pecho, para luego robarle un beso, entre los cuchicheos y sonidos de sus hijas quienes los miraban con una sonrisa.

- Sí… -dijo Alya tomando una de las fotografías que estaban sobre la cama –le decía a mama que yo quiero tener un novio que me quiera mucho igual que papá.

- Ustedes jamás tendrán novios –dijo Sirius de pronto, frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntaron las niñas mirando a su padre sorprendidas.

- Porque yo no voy a dejar que ningún niñato pervertido les ponga un dedo encima –dijo Sirius con enfado, mientras Jane lanzaba una carcajada.

- Mamá, dile que no puede hacer eso –dijo Alhena rogándole a su madre.

- Vayan por leche y galletas, mientras yo convenzo a su padre –dijo Jane mientras reía y veía a las niñas irse cuchicheando, con el seño muy fruncido.

- Ni sueñes que cambiare de opinión, son mis niñas y no quiero que nadie las pervierta –dijo Sirius con enfado al ver que Jane se sentada y lo miraba de frente, pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente paso sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y le dio un apasionado beso, tanto así que lo dejo viendo estrellitas.

- Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, sé que no es tu culpa ser tan guapo, pero es que odio que esas descaradas te coqueteen así –dijo Jane haciendo pucheritos.

Sirius sonrió y recordó las palabras de Meggan, agradeciendo que verdaderamente no se hubiera enfadado con él.

- Estuve todo el día deprimido porque te habías enfadado –dijo Sirius colocando carita de perrito triste.

- Hay mi amor, lo siento –dijo Jane abrazándose a él con mayor fuerza, haciendo que se fueran de espaldas, cayendo sobre la cama, abrazados –mi perrito hermoso…

Sirius enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Jane, llenándose de su olor, mientras ella le revolvía el cabello con sus manos. Esa era la posición que más le gustaba, se sentía tan protegido, como jamás en su vida había estado. Pasaron unos momentos entre besos y caricias, sobre la cama.

- ¿Para que quería Harry que fueras al castillo? –Pregunto Sirius jugando con los cabellos de su mujer, que estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su pecho.

- Hay Merlín, me vas a matar por no habértelo contado apenas llegaste, pero se me fue de la mente por un momento –dijo Jane incorporándose en la cama rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius con preocupación.

- A Harry lo ingresaron al equipo de quiddich de gryffindor –dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¿Que?! –Gritó Sirius mirando a su mujer con una sonrisa -¿Cómo fue eso¿Cuándo pasó¿Por qué no nos aviso antes?

- No se ni como, ni cuando y solamente no nos aviso porque se le olvido –dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

- Le enviare un vociferador –dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño y colocándose de pie.

- No digas tonterías Sirius –dijo Jane levantándose rápidamente para interponerse entre el y la puerta –además no e terminado así que vuelve a la cama… ahora.

Sirius volvió a al cama con el ceño fruncido al escuchar las autoritarias palabras de su mujer.

- También me contó de un problema que tuvo con Hermione –dijo Jane viendo a su marido fruncir aun más el ceño –tuvieron algo así como una discusión y Harry quedo mal, fue por eso me llamo, pero antes que llegara descubrió algo que verdaderamente me preocupo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sirius con interés.

- Creo que el robo a gringgots no fue al azar –dijo Jane mirando a su marido –unos días antes que robaran el banco mágico, Dumbledor mando a Hagrid a buscar una piedra filosofal que él tenía en una de las cámaras del banco.

- ¿Dumbledor tiene una piedra filosofal? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido, mientras su mujer asentía –vaya, eso es increíble, no tenía idea.

- Sí, pero le pertenece a él y a Nicolas Flamel –dijo Jane –la saco del banco porque tenía la sospecha que… Voldemort iba a ir tras ella.

- Dumbledor siempre ha pensado que Voldemort aun esta vivo –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa mientras suspiraba, analizando la complejidad de la situación.

- No es solo una sospecha, yo estoy segura de que así es –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo –dicen haberlo visto en los bosques del norte de escocia.

- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que Harry descubrió? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su esposa.

- Harry escucho una conversación de Hermione con Hagrid y descubrió que había un perro de tres cabezas cuidando la piedra filosofal en el castillo –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a Sirius nuevamente.

- ¿Un perro de tres cabezas¿Están locos? Ahí hay niños –dijo Sirius con preocupación.

- Lo mismo le dije a Dumbledor, pero él me aseguro que estaba vigilada –dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros –aunque dudo que esa vigilancia sea suficiente, los alumnos de Hogwarts, se caracterizan por su innata curiosidad…

- Jane… eso de verdad es preocupante –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie.

- Pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta aun más –dijo Jane volviéndose hacia su marido –cuando estaba conversando con Harry, una extraña imagen se apareció en mi mente… estaba en una cámara oscura frente a un perro negro de tres cabezas.

- ¿Viste al perro? –Pregunto Sirius sin entender del todo.

- No… tuve una visión de mi, en la escuela frente al perro que nombra Harry –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo –eso quiere decir que tal vez, la historia no a cambiado del todo, aunque Voldemort haya intentando entrometerse.

- Pero ¿Recuerdas que sucedió con esa famosa piedra? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No, ese es el problema, puede que la historia no haya cambiado del todo, pero con esas vagas imágenes que tengo de lo que sucedido, no puedo decir a cien si aciertas que fue lo que sucedió –dijo Jane con cierta frustración.

- Pero Dumbledor dice que tus recuerdos no se han ido del todo, que están en tu mente, pero no son tan accesible por el momento, quizás si siguen enterándose de cosas, logres evocar todos esos recuerdos –dijo Sirius con esperanzas.

- Sí, pero ¿si algo malo pasa y no alcanzo a predecirlo? No puedo darme el lujo que a alguien le suceda algo antes que logre recordar Sirius –dijo Jane con desesperación.

- Tranquila, si te estresas demasiado, no lograras nada, debes dejar que los recuerdos vuelvan solos –dijo Sirius acercándose a Jane –estoy seguro que tus recuerdos volverán.

- Eso espero –dijo Jane suspirando mientras abrazaba a Sirius.

- ¡Mamá, papá, llegaron los tíos con Franchesca! –escucharon gritar a una de las niñas desde la primera planta.

Sirius y Jane bajaron para saludar a los recién llegados, pero antes que lograran divisarlos del todo, vieron como las tres niñas subieron a toda carrera las escaleras para jugar en la habitación de las gemelas.

- Se extrañaban bastante –dijo Meggan saludando a Jane –te extrañamos hoy.

- Sí, en la mañana lo de Alhena y en la tarde fui a ver a Harry y preferí venirme luego a casa para ver a las niñas –dijo Jane viendo a su amiga.

- Vamos a la sala a conversar más tranquilos –dijo Sirius caminando con sus amigos y su esposa hacia la entrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry había estado todo el día pensando en las palabras de su madre y prestando atención al comportamiento de esa Malfoy, para detectar cualquier cosa irregular, pero dentro de todo el día, ella no hizo más que asistir a clases y quedarse con su hermano y amigos de Slythrin en los jardines.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo Harry? –Pregunto Ron cuando estaban cenando.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Harry sin comprenderlo.

- Has estado todo el día en otro mundo y no entraste a la primera clase –dijo Ron devorando un trozo de carne.

- No es nada, solo pensaba –dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien comía tranquilamente, en el extremo de la mesa, completamente sola.

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Ron siguiendo con su comida al igual que los demás.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a un despavorido Quirrell.

- ¡Un troll, en las mazmorras…! –grito el profesor de DCAO, provocando un silencio sepulcral en el salón, como la calma antes de la tempestad.

Segundos después, todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y a salir despavoridos con dirección a la puerta del gran comedor.

- ¡SILENCIO! –Gritó Dumbledor llamando la atención de todos los alumnos –Prefectos, lleven a sus respectivas casas a sus salas comunes en calma… profesores, ayúdenme a controlar la situación.

Tras esas palabras, los prefectos de cada casa se organizaron y de manera clamada pero expedita, comenzaron a salir del gran comedor, con dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes, aunque no todos. Cierta castaña arrogante, se desvió del camino hacia su torre apenas cuando salieron del gran comedor, lo cual fue notado por Harry, quien la siguió de inmediato.

- Harry ¿Dónde vas? –Grito Ron mirándolo marcharse –Maldición.

El pelirrojo salio tras su amigo por su algo malo pasaba, pero no noto que este estaba siguiendo a la castaña hasta que Harry se detuvo de pronto y miro como la castaña comenzaba a subir las escaleras, hacia el tercer piso.

- ¿Por qué viniste hasta…? –Intentó preguntar Ron, pero ahí apareció la imagen de la castaña -¿La vienes siguiendo a ella¿Estas demente?

- Vamos Ron, quiero averiguar algo –dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras cuando la castaña se perdió de vista.

Ron suspiro pesadamente y siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba, entrando a una extraña cámara, llena de telarañas y pilares con antorchas que al ellos pasar, se encendían, iluminándoles el camino.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí? –Pregunto Ron algo molesto.

- Quiero saber que tanto hay en este piso que le llama la atención a Malfoy –dijo Harry volviendo a avanzar para volver a esconderse, pero Ron, torpemente chiteo una piedra, lo que advirtió a la castaña de la presencia de sus compañeros de casa.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? –Pregunto Hermione con enfado.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo –dijo Ron más para si mismo que para sus compañeros, pero aun así recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de su amigo.

- ¿Qué tanto esperas encontrar aquí Malfoy? –Dijo Harry ácidamente, recordando las palabras dichas por la castaña esa misma mañana.

- Maldición Potter… búscate una vida propia y a mi déjame en paz –dijo la chica girándose con intensiones de seguir su camino, pero un ruido a sus espaldas los obligo a esconderse en el único lugar seguro en ese ligar, detrás de una gran armadura con capa, que los cubría a los tres.

- Mira, es Snape –dijo Ron mirando como el hombre se dirigía hacia una puerta que estaba al final del largo corredor. El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta, examinándola, para luego lanzar un hechizo no verbal y abrir la puerta, de donde apareció un gran perro de tres cabezas que se le lanzo de inmediato, por lo que el no logro evitar que rasguñada su pierna.

- Por Merlín… -dijo Ron sorprendido ante la escena.

Snape, con algo de dificultad, logro cerrar la puerta para apoyarse en ella y suspirar con alivio.

Mientras estaba en esta posición, alguien más entro a toda carrera por la habitación, topándose de lleno con Snape, quien lo miro con la cara desencajada.

- Es Quirrell… -susurro Harry viendo como el tartamudo profesor, se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Que haces aquí Quirrell? –Pregunto Snape con voz grave, asustando a los tres chicos, escondidos.

- Vi-vi… vine a… bu-buscarte… vamos po-por el Troll –dijo Quirrell sudando nerviosamente, para luego salir por el pasillo, dejando a Snape atrás.

Antes que Quirrell y Snape salieran de la habitación, este ultimo hecho una rápida mirada al lugar, antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Ron suspirando, cuando salieron de detrás de la armadura.

- demasiado –dijo Harry viendo como por su lado pasaba rápidamente Hermione –Oye, espera…

- Harry, déjala irse… volvamos a la torre –dijo Ron saliendo nuevamente tras su amigo, quien volvió a salir tras la castaña.

- Déjame en paz Potter… lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Hermione caminando rápidamente bajando las escaleras, para llegar al primer piso, donde estaba el baño de mujeres.

Harry bajo rápidamente tras ella, pero esta se detuvo al pie de las escaleras mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

- Mira Malfoy… -dijo Harry pero lo que vio delante de él, lo dejo paralizado.

Un troll, venia caminando hacia ellos, con un gran mazo en su mano y mirándolos con furia con su único ojo.

- Ha-Harry… -dijo Ron apretando el brazo de su amigo, quien temblaba al igual que él.

Harry trago fuertemente cuando el troll estaba casi sobre ellos, con su mazo alzado, listo para golpearlos.

- ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! –gritaron los tres chicos, haciendo levitar el mazo por los aires, a un metro por sobre la cabeza del troll.

Los tres chicos se miraron sorprendidos haciendo que el hechizo dejara de funcionar sobre el mazo, para hacerlo caer sobre la cabeza del troll, dejándolo inconciente en el suelo.

- WOW… -dijo Ron recobrando el aliento luego del susto.

- ¿Por qué lanzaste ese hechizo? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido, mirando a Ron.

- No lo sé, fue el único hechizo que se me vino a la cabeza –dijo Ron mirándolo asustado.

- Idiota –dijo Hermione mirándolos de reojo.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí?! –Pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall, desde el pie de las escaleras, seguido de Snape y Quirrell.

- Eh… nosotros… -dijo Ron torpemente.

- Pensamos que lograríamos derrotar al troll, profesora –dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando a la profesora que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Han sido unos irresponsables –dijo la mujer apretando los labios –cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su falta de juicio… y 10 puntos más… por cada uno… por la suerte que tuvieron

Los tres alumnos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer, quien se giró y comenzó a caminar seguido de Snape, quien estaba cojeando notoriamente.

- Vamos… ni-niños, antes que… des-despierte –tartamudeo el profesor de DCAO, haciendo que los chicos caminaran por el pasillo, hacia su sala común.

Mientras caminaban, ninguno de los tres chicos dijo una palabra, hasta que llegaron a la torre, que a esas horas estaba completamente desierta.

- Creo que nos debes una Malfoy –dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la castaña quien se encaminaba a subir las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿A sí? –Pregunto Hermione con ironía.

- Sí, si nosotros te hubiéramos acusado a la profesor, tendrían bastantes problemas –dijo Ron mirándola con burla.

- Mira "genio" si me hubieran acusado, también a ustedes los abrían castigado… además, el hechizo que le lanzaste al troll, fue solo de suerte, ni siquiera sabes ocuparlo bien, asi que no vengas a dártelas de listo, porque sales perdiendo –dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones para subir las escaleras.

- Esa…. –dijo Ron con furia mientras apretaba los puños.

- Vamos Ron, debemos ir a dormir… a sido un día muy largo –dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras con su refunfuñón amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Maldito Potter… -dijo Hermione mientras cerraba las cortinas y se metía a la cama –me las vas a pagar….

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola, lamento muchisimo la demora, pero eh estado hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer en la universidad y recien hoy me pude sentar a terminar el capitulo, aunque debería estar estudiando, pero el cargo de consciencia me estaba carcomiendo la mente.  
Quiero agradecer los reviews de todos, además aprovechar de aclarar que no me molesta que me pidan que apresure las actualizaciones, por el contrario, me agusta muchos, porque eso me hace saber que tan bueno les parece.  
Hablando de revirews, quiero agradecer a:_**

**_Valiiitha; Kenia; Hermy Evans; Janeth; Fran ktrin Black; PatsyBlack; Sion-Allegra; Makitta; Alex; Carla Daniela._**

**_A todos ellos, muchisimas gracias, también a los que no leen y dejan reviews, se les agradece tambien.  
_****_Ahora debo irme, un beso gigante para todos y ya saben, quejas, dudas, apuros o lo que quieran, en sus reviews, los leere absolutamente todos._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

ღ.♥.ღ..•°¤ _konnyta _¤°•..ღ.♥.ღ 

****


	9. Mis poderes, mis 30 y hechizos

Capítulo 9: Mis poderes, mis 30 y hechizos

Había pasado cerca de una semana y no se habían vuelto a presentar pleitos entre la chica Malfoy y Harry. Aun así, éste último no dejaba de vigilarla por si hacía algún movimiento extraño, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para la castaña, que comenzaba a hartarse de esa actitud de espía del "niño que vivió".

- ¿Se puede saber cual es la causa de tu mal humor esta vez? –Pregunto Draco sentado a su lado, mientras ambos Malfoy´s se apoyaban en un árbol.

- No es nada que no pueda resolver –dijo la chica cerrando el libro con fuerza mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza al ver a Harry, Ron, Izar y los gemelos al otro lado del jardín, mientras este la observaba de reojo, pero demasiado notorio para ella.

- ¿A quien miras? –Pregunto Draco mirando a su alrededor, donde estaba lleno de alumnos.

- A nadie, no seas metiche –dijo Hermione volviendo a su lectura.

- Cada días estas peor, realmente espantas hasta a Pansy… -dijo Draco mirándola con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia y tus matones amigos y a mi me dejas en paz? –Preguntó Hermione volviendo a su lectura.

- Panza no es mi novia y no puedo porque están en detención con Snape así que no me queda de otra que quedarme contigo –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué están en detención? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- Porque los muy imbéciles se pusieron a insultar a Mcgonagall en clases cuando pensaron que no estaba y resulta que estaba trasformada en una gata y se paseaba con la sala… la vieja chiflada los acuso a Snape y este los puso en detención –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por lo menos de pudieron desahogar, lo que es yo, hace mucho que quiero maldecir a esa vieja… -dijo Hermione comiéndose las ultimas palabras.

- Si que estas de mal humor… ¿Puedo ayudarte a sacar esa rabia? –Pregunto Draco mirando como su hermana en un comienzo lo miraba extrañada y luego una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- Claro que puedes hermanito… -dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia Harry quien miraba como los gemelos hacían una de su tontería en el jardín.

- ¿Potter¡¿Potter te hizo algo?! –Pregunto Draco con enfado al verla mirar hacia aquel lugar.

- Esta metiendo sus narices donde no debe y quiero darle una lección –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿En que esta pensando esa cabecita loca? –Pregunto Draco, con una sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar "lección"

- Después de la cena te lo digo, ahora debo ir a la biblioteca a dejar este libro –dijo Hermione dejándole el libro en el regazo a Draco para luego colocarse de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

- No cambias –dijo Draco levantándose y cagando el pesado libro de su hermana hasta la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Harry… ¡Harry!... ¡HARRY! –Gritó Izar para llamar la atención de su hermano, quien miraba atentamente como la castaña Malfoy, caminaba seguida de su hermano hasta el castillo -¿Qué tanto vez a esos Malfoy´s?

- Nada… no los estaba mirando a ellos –dijo Harry rápidamente – ¿Qué me dijiste?

-… -Izar lo miro unos segundos antes de contestar – ¿Qué respondió papá a tu carta?

- Nada, solo que me mataría cuando volviera a verme por no haberle avisado que había entrar al equipo –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cuándo tienen entrenamiento? –Pregunto Izar a su hermano y a sus amigos.

- Esta semana tendremos 3 entrenamientos, porque la semana que viene jugamos contra Slytherin –dijo George esquivando una de las pelotas voladoras que le lanzaba Fred.

- Vaya… la tienes difícil para ser tu primer partido hermanito –dijo Izar mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Sí, por eso estoy tan nervioso –dijo Harry tragando sonoramente.

- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que lo harás bien –dijo Izar apoyando a su hermano, pero este no estaba muy seguro de aquello, no estaba aseguro del porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que su debut no iba a ser del todo bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vamos… detente de una buena vez y dime en que estas pensando –dijo Draco harto de cargar con las cosas de su hermana.

- No desesperes, estoy buscando algo antes de saber si funcionara bien o no –dijo Hermione ojeando un libro de tapa negra.

- ¿Cuál es el afán de consultarlo todo en los libros? –Pregunto Draco sentándose al lado de su hermana.

- Los libros son mucho más útiles de lo que piensas hermanito… bingo… -dijo Hermione cerrando el libro fuertemente para devolverlo a su lugar.

- ¿Que¿Qué encontraste? –Pregunto Draco colocándose de pie junto a su hermana.

- Lo veras en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, prometo que te divertirás muchísimo hermanito –dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su hermano –ahora me voy, nos vemos mas rato…

Draco la vio desaparecer y suspiro pesadamente, siempre era así, se le ocurrían ideas y no las decía hasta que las concretaba y veía las caras de asombro de los demás, le encantaba recibir los créditos y llamar la atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un pesado día en el ministerio, muchas redadas y casi no había podido hablar con Sirius. Acababan de llegar a casa y no alcanzaron a llegar a su habitación y se desplomaron en los sillones de la sala a descansar un momento.

- Esto es demasiado, nos explotan –dijo Sirius suspirando pesadamente mientras se quitaba la túnica y se quedaba con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver sus marcados pectorales.

- Desde el periodo de guerra que no teníamos tanto trabajo –dijo Jane quitándose los zapatos para tirarlos a un lado –aun que prefiero mil veces esta época que esa…

- No cabe duda de eso amor –dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto para sentarse al lado de su esposa y comenzar a besarla con pasión, hasta dejarla sin aire.

- ¿Por qué fue eso? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida una vez que se separaron.

- No lo sé, solo quise besarte –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

- Alto ahí Black –dijo Jane colocándose rápidamente de pie –te conozco demasiado bien, tienes cargo de consciencia ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Yo? Nada ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Pregunto Sirius con falsa inocencia.

- Porque llevo mas de 10 años casada contigo y te conozco… sé cuando has hecho algo que expresamente te pedí no… -dijo Jane cuando una idea de lo que podía tener a su esposo con remordimiento de consciencia, vino a su cabeza –Ah no Sirius, te lo pedí expresamente… no voy a hacer nada para mi cumpleaños, no voy a celebrar mis treinta y no esta en discusión.

- Amor… serán solo un par de personas, además no puedes pasar a los 30 sin celebrarlo –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros para acercarse a ella.

- No Sirius, te pedí que no organizaras nada porque NO QUIERO CELEBRARLO… ¿Tan complicado es de entender? Le tengo fobia a los 30 y tu pretendes celebrar aquello a lo que mas le temo… -dijo Jane con enfado a su esposa quien la tomaba por la cintura posesivamente con intensiones de besarla –y no me abraces cuando estoy enfadada, sabes que no me gusta.

- Mi amor, no puedes pretender que los 30 no llegaran… además ¿A que le temes tanto? Yo ya tengo 30 y no pasa nada –dijo Sirius mostrándose a su mismo.

- Me estoy poniendo vieja… -dijo Jane mirándolo seriamente.

- Mi vida, estas estupenda, más de lo que yo quisiera la verdad, porque cuando salimos debo andar amenazando a cada imbécil que se le ocurre mirarte –dijo Sirius volviendo a la arremetida para abrazarla nuevamente, pero Jane no lo dejo, al parecer si que le enfadaba la situación –vamos amor, no exageres, veras que no es tan malo…

- Eso lo dices tu porque no tiene que sufrir por los años –dijo Jane pasando por su lado para quedar ella frente a la puerta de la sala –soy yo la que tendré que hacer malabares cuando los años se me vengan encima para que no te vayas con la primera mocosa que se te cruce en frente porque tu "esposa" esta hecha un estropajo.

Sirius la escucho hablar tan seriamente y de modo tan profundo que no pudo aguantar la carcajada que tenia atragantada en la garganta y estallo de la risa.

- Jajaja… mi amor…. Jajaja… que tonterías estas… diciendo…. Jajaja –dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba a causa del dolor de estomago por tanta risa.

- Eres imposible –dijo Jane girando indignada sobre sus talones para subir a su habitación.

- Amor, espera… -dijo Sirius levantándose rápidamente para seguirla por las escaleras, pero un gran estruendo en el jardín los hizo a los dos mirar hacia fuera.

- ¡Señora, las niñas! –grito Guandy apareciendo por la puerta, totalmente descontrolada.

Sirius y Jane al escucharla gritar, bajaron corriendo las escaleras para llegar a los grandes jardines, donde se encontraban ambas niñas, una en frente de otra y ¿Lanzándose fuego por las manos?

- ¡Alhena, Alya! –grito Sirius con intensiones de acercarse, pero Jane lo detuvo.

- No, ten cuidado –dijo Jane pasando por su lado para acercarse a las niñas que se encontraban completamente descontroladas.

- Basta niñas –dijo Jane intentando mantener la calma, pero las niñas no parecían escucharla -¡Dije, basta!

Sirius intento acercarse, pero dos llamaradas salidas desde las manos de las niñas en dirección a la otra, lo hizo detenerse y contener la respiración a cusa del susto.

Jane levanto las manos y ráfagas de viento salieron de sus manos, haciendo desaparecer las llamaras de fuego con un fuerte estruendo antes que impactaran en las niñas.

- Mamá –dijeron las niñas cayendo en la cuenta de la presencia de su madre.

- Suban a sus habitaciones –dijo Jane mirando el suelo luego de unos segundos de total silencio, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Mamá, yo… -intento decir Alhena pero la potente vos de su padre la cayo.

- ¡Suban a sus habitaciones! –grito Sirius llegando al lado de Jane, quien solamente miraba el piso.

Ambas niñas, se miraron con temor y caminaron hacia as escaleras, para entrar a la casa y subir a sus habitaciones.

- Jane… -dijo Sirius acercándose a ella, en el momento en que se desplomaba, respirando agitadamente y sin fuerzas -¡Jane!

- Necesito… descansar –dijo Jane entre suspiros agotados.

Sirius la tomo entre sus brazos y entro a la casa con ella, en el momento en que unas llamas verdes inundaban la sala.

- Hola Sirius ¿Cómo…?...–Pregunto Remus apareciendo por la entrada de la sala y viendo a Sirius subir con una o salida Jane en brazos – ¿Qué sucedió?

- Las niñas, intentaron matarse –dijo Sirius con la mima palidez que Jane, mientras subía las escaleras seguido de Remus.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Remus abriéndole la puerta de la habitación para que entrara y dejara a Jane en la cama.

- Eso, cuando llegamos las niñas estaban descontroladas y estaban intentando lanzarse bolas de fuego –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama, con cierto desconcierto.

- ¿Ellas están bien¿Se hicieron daño? –Pregunto Remus de inmediato con preocupación.

- Yo… no lo sé, fue tan chocante que… solo las envié a sus habitaciones –dijo Sirius mirando el piso.

- Tranquilo, quédate aquí con Jane, yo me encargo de las niñas –dijo Remus saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, rumbo a la de las niñas.

Sirius se mantuvo sentado sobre la cama, al lado de Jane, mirando fijamente el piso mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y la tranquilidad. Sus hijas habían intentad matarse.

Remus tardo unos segundos en volver, cerrando la puerto luego de haber entrado.

- Están bien, solo estaban llorando por el susto, pero nada más –dijo Remus, tomando asiento en un sillón que había en la habitación, cerca de la cama, donde esta el matrimonio Black, conmocionado –Guandy se quedó con ellas para calmarlas un poco.

Remus se mantuvo en silencio un segundo hasta que Jane, quien había estado con los ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo, los abrió y se sentó en la cama, con algo de dificultad.

- Ahora sí, cuéntenme bien que fue lo que sucedió –dijo Remus mirando al matrimonio Black.

- Habíamos llegado del ministerio, íbamos a subir las escaleras cuando apareció Guandy gritando por las niñas. Fuimos al Jardín y las vimos –dijo Sirius sin levantar la mirada del piso.

- Se estaban atacando –dijo Jane en un susurro –estaban en una especie de transe, como el que viví yo cuando mis poderes se descontrolaron cuando Diggory intento acercarse a Liss.

- estuvieron a punto de matarse –dijo Sirius totalmente conmocionado.

- Deben tranquilizarse y hablar con ellas… están asustadas, no saben como llegaron a eso y se asustaron al verte así Jane –dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos.

- Yo… necesito descansar un poco, hace años que no ocupaba mis poderes y… además del susto, me agote demasiado –dijo Jane mirando a Remus, para luego suspirar e intentar calmarse.

- Ahora deben tranquilizarse y hablar con ellas –dijo Remus colocándose de pie –ellas están tan asustadas y espantadas como ustedes.

- Gracias Remus… -dijo Sirius colocándose de pie para abrazar a su amigo, antes que este se fuera.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entras a las gemelas, hipando y con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto. Ambas niñas se pararon en el dintel de la puerta, tomadas de las manos, mientras eran observadas por sus padres.

Lloraron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Jane suspiro y les hizo una seña con las manos para que se acercaran. Al ver el gesto, las niñas corrieron hasta su madre y se refugiaron en su regazo para llorar desconsoladamente.

Sirius miró la escena, mientras suspiraba y pasaba sus manos por las espaldas de las niñas para intentar tranquilizarlas, al igual que lo hacia Jane.

Pasaron unos minutos en que las niñas solo lloraron, mientras Jane y Sirius se miraban un poco más tranquilos luego del gran susto que se llevaron al ver a sus pequeñas atacándose tan ferozmente.

- Mamá… -dijo Alya hipando entre suspiros descontrolados.

- Tranquila hija, ya paso –dijo Jane secando las lágrimas del pequeño rostro de su hija.

- Lo… sentimos –dijo Alhena del mismo modo que su gemela.

- Ya niñas, tranquilas –dijo Sirius mientras las niñas lentamente iban normalizando sus respiraciones.

Luego de unos minutos más, Jane se animo a hablar con ellas.

- Niñas… se que esto a sido demasiado para ustedes, lo a sido igual para nosotros –dijo Jane mirando los rostros de sus hijas –pero que hay temas que aclarar…

Las niñas solamente asintieron y siguieron mirando a su madre, quien suspiro antes de continuar.

- Ustedes están concientes de los poderes que tiene –dijo Jane a lo que las niñas asintieron –y también saben que les e dicho en innumerables ecuaciones que no pueden ocuparlos bajo ningún punto de vista…

- Mamá fue un accidente, nosotras no queríamos, pero se salieron de control –dijo Alhena mirando a su madre asustada.

- Sé que no pretendían atacarse niñas, pero lo hicieron y no podemos borrar el hecho que si no hubiéramos llegado, sabe merlín que desgracia hubiera ocurrido –dijo Jane mirando a las niñas.

- ¿Nos vas a castigar? –Pregunto Alya mirando a su madre con carita de pena, la misma carita que le colocaba Sirius, lo que la hizo sonreír.

- No, no las castigaremos –dijo Sirius mirando a las niñas.

- Pero tampoco puedo dejar que esto se quede así, es demasiado peligroso –dijo Jane más para ella que para las niñas, pero aun así se gano una mirada de Sirius y sus hijas –ahora vayan a su habitación y descansen hasta que este la cena…

- Sí mamá… -dijeron las niñas saliendo de la habitación de sus padres, dejándolos solos.

- ¿En que estas pensando? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su esposa.

- Tendremos que hacer algo que realmente no pensaba hacer a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario… -dijo Jane suspirando –tendremos que congelar sus poderes, por lo menos hasta que estén concientes de los peligros…

Sirius la miro unos segundos para luego colocarse de pie y caminar por la habitación.

- Jane, yo no estoy seguro que esa sea la mejor solución –dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer –tal vez podríamos entrenarlas como lo hicieron contigo y…

- Sirius, yo tenia 17 años, ellas tienen 7 –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo.

- Por esa misma razón, si lo controlan ahora, no tendremos problemas en el futuro –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa quien solo suspiro, con cansancio.

- No estoy de acuerdo Sirius, no quiero volver a pasar una situación así, no fe agradable –dijo Jane revaiendo con su esposo.

- Jane, se que no fue agradable, pero no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, las niñas no siempre estarán con nosotros para protegerlas y… si saben ocupar sus poderes podrían protegerse ellas mismas –dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de su esposa.

- No lo sé –dijo Jane negando con la cabeza.

- Probemos, entrénalas por un tiempo y si no pueden controlar sus poderes, pues… congélalos –dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer quien aun estaba debatiendo internamente.

- Está bien –dijo Jane suspirando mientras Sirius asentía –aunque no estoy del todo segura, quiero que lo sepas.

- Veras que todo saldrá bien –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, estaba leyendo un libro o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo, ya que cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo a la castaña que escribía tranquilamente en su pergamino.

Ya eran pasadas las 11:30 de la noche y la sala común estaba desierta, nadie más que ellos dos la habitaba a esas horas.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme de una buena vez Potter? –Pregunto la castaña sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Malfoy? –Pregunto Harry dejando el libro a un lado del sillón para sentarse al lado de la castaña.

- No, no puedes –dijo Hermione mientras seguía escribiendo.

- Bueno, de todos modos te la haré –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -¿De donde conoces a Hagrid?

- Eso, no es de tu incumbencia Potter –dijo Hermione levantando la vista del pergamino para fijarla en los verdes del chico.

- Es que me parece demasiado extraño, que una Malfoy se junte con un semi-gigante o ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes? A si, hibrido –dijo Harry para molestar a la castaña quien negó con la cabeza sin contestarle – no creo que a tu hermanito le vaya gustar mucho…

- ¿Me estas amenazando Potter? –Pregunto Hermione mirándolo de una manera bastante amenazadora.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo una pregunta –dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado al haber conseguido su objetivo –no quiero que le hagas daño a Hagrid, él es mi amigo.

- Para tu infamación Potter, Hagrid también es mi amigo y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de cómo o porque voy a visitarlo –dijo Hermione comenzando a guardar las cosas en su bolso –hace unos días encontré sangre de unicornio en los alrededores del bosque y le pregunte si es que habría posibilidad de que alguno estuviera herido por ahí y si podía ayudarle en algo… así nos conocimos… eso es todo lo que te diré Potter.

Hermione se colocó de pie y se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro para voltearse a mirar a Harry.

- Y no, ni mi hermano ni mi familia saben… -dijo Hermione caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Y no te da miedo que yo vaya a decir algo? –Pregunto Harry antes que la chica subiera las escaleras.

- No –dijo Hermione mirándolo con cara de burla –se que eres tan entupidamente bondadoso que no me delataras a nadie… así son ustedes…

Harry se quedó viendo como la castaña subir las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro y no puedo evitar sonreír al verse solo en la sala común. Su relación con esa castaña era realmente extraña, a pesar de cruzar un par de palabras ácidas, por cierto, de todos modos podrían entablar una conversación y de todos modos logró lo que quería, saber como conocía la castaña Malfoy a Hagrid.

- El que la sigue la consigue –dijo Harry sonriendo al recordar uno de los tantos dichos de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre los tortuosos entrenamientos de Gryffindor, llegó el esperado partido con Slyherin y ya todos estaban preparados en los vestidores.

- ¿Nervioso Harry? –Pregunto Izar, quien se había colado para conversar con su amigo.

- Un poco… -dijo Tragando sonoramente al escuchar el griterío de los alumnos –mucho la verdad…

- Tranquilo, veras que todo sale bien –dijo Izar golpeando la espalda de su amigo para darle ánimos –mamá y papá escribieron para darte ánimos y para dar las gracias por los regalos que le andamos a mamá.

- ¿Le gustaron? –Pregunto Harry intentando distraerse un poco.

- Sí, lo único que no le agrado es la supuesta fiesta sorpresa que ya no es sorpresa, que papá le estaba preparando a mamá –dijo Izar sonriendo –mamá le tiene fobia a los 30.

- Me vas a perdonar Izar, viejo amigo… pero para tener 30, tu madre esta espectacular –dijo George, haciendo sonreír a Harry e Ira.

- Que no te escuche mi padre o te muele a golpes, la cuida como si fuera de cristal –dijo Harry riendo con sus amigos.

- Bueno chicos, llego el momento –dijo Wood reunionedose con todo su equipo –te tengo que pedir que algas Black, este lugar es solo para el equipo.

- Claro Wood, relájate –dijo Izar saliendo lentamente del vestidor, con la mano en los bolsillos, al mas puro estilo Sirius Black.

- Wood lo odia desde que lo dejo en ridículo cuando perdieron el año pasado contra Slytherin, desde ahí de odian –dijo Fred en el oído de Harry.

Desde ahí Wood, comenzó a dar las indicaciones sobre el partido y todos se prepararon para salir al campo de juego sobre sus escobas.

.-.-.

- ¿Vas a decirme de una buena vez que le vas a hacer a Potter? –Pregunto Draco ofuscado al verse escondido detrás de las graderías con su hermana la castaña.

- Tengo pensado hechizar su escoba para que al momento de agarrar la snich, caiga y quede en vergüenza ante todo el colegio –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa digna de una Malfoy mientras Draco sonreía.

- Perfecto tu plan genio, pero ¿Cómo piensas hechizarlo sin que nadie se de cuenta? A penas saques la varita alguien te acusara –dijo Draco con tono burlón.

- Es por eso que no eres el preferido de papa sonso –dijo Hermione mirándolo con superioridad –se perfectamente que no puedo utilizar varita, lo haré sin ella…

- Tú no sabes hacer eso –dijo Draco sorprendido.

- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que se hacer hermanito –dijo Hermione tomando a Draco de la barbilla para plantarle un beso en la mejilla e irse altivamente hacia las gradas.

Draco sonrió y luego la siguió con paso pausado, pero dirigiéndose hacia las graderías de los Slytherin para apoyar a su equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane estaba sentada sobre la alfombre que adornada la sala, mientras abría los regalos que tanto Sirius como sus hijos le habían enviado, además de los presentes que fueron enviados con anterioridad por los invitados a la fiesta "sorpresa" de Sirius, que ya todos sabían que no era sorpresa.

- Por merlín, Sirius dijiste que habías invitado solo a algunas personas –dijo Jane mirando a su marido que estaba sentado en un sillón mirando a su mujer, junto a las gemelas que no paraban de reír.

- No te quejes mamá, tienes mucho regalos –dijo Alya mirando ilusionada la gran cantidad de regalos que inundaban la sala.

- No todos son regalos en la vida, preciosa –dijo Sirius mirando a las niñas que estaban recostadas sobre su pecho.

- Merlín, esto es muy costoso –dijo Jane sacando una túnica color turquesa de ceda -¿Quién lo habrá enviado?... no tiene nombre.

- A lo mejor es un admirador secreto mamí –dijo Alhena con aire soñador.

- Eso jamás –dijo Sirius con tono amenazador.

- Amor, por favor –dijo Jane sonriendo al ver enfadado a su esposo, le lanzo un beso que lo hizo sonreír.

- Vamos mamá, abre nuestros regalos –dijo Alya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Esta bien, vamos a ver sus regalos –dijo Jane tomando dos paquetes, uno de cada una de las gemelas –vamos a ver, teste es…

- Es el mío –dijo Alhena colocándose inmediatamente de pie.

- No tienes que decir torpe –dijo Alya regañando a su hermana.

- No insultes a tu hermana Alya –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la morocha.

- Veamos, que me regalo entre niña hermosa –dijo Jane abriendo el envoltorio del regalo, para sacar un libro forrado en cuero rojo, muy elegante -¿Qué es?

- Velo –dijo Alhena con ilusión.

Jane abrió el libro y se topo con varias fotografías de ella en Hogwarts, con Sirius, con James y Lily, fotografías de su boda, en cada uno de sus embarazos, una foto con todos sus pequeños sobre una cama cuando las gemelas apenas tenían un año de vida, fotografías de vacaciones y otro sin numero de otras fotografías que no estaban en poder de Jane.

- ¿De donde conseguiste todas estas fotografías, mi amor? –Pregunto Jane estirándole los brazos a su pequeña para que se acercara a ella.

- Algunas las saque de unos baúles que teníamos en el sótano y otras se las pedí a tía Meggan y tío Remus –dijo Alhena muy feliz al ver la gran sonrisa de su madre.

- Muchas gracias mi princesa, esta hermoso –dijo Jane abrazando con fuerzas a su pequeña y darle muchos besos.

- Ya mamá, ahora abre el mió –dijo Alya con cierta envidia.

- No seas envidiosa, las quiero a las dos –dijo Jane llamando a su otro tesoro –ve, veamos las tres el tuyo ahora.

Abrió también, con muchísimo cuidado, el presente de Alya, encontrándose con una hermosa caja de terciopelo negro, donde se guardaba una cadena que Izar había roto cuando era un bebe y Jane había guardado, se la había regalado Lily.

- Mi amor… esta cadena… pensé que se había perdido cuando no la encontré más –dijo Jane mirando con muchísima nostalgia –me la regalo alguien muy especial para mi…

- ¿Quién? –Preguntaron las niñas con curiosidad –nunca nos dijiste.

- Una de mis mejores amigas… una amiga que murió hace algunos años –dijo Jane guardando la cadena en la caja nuevamente –muchísimas gracias mis princesas, es el mejor cumpleaños que se pasado nunca.

Tomo a casa una de su niñas con cada brazo y las abrazo y beso hasta hacerles cosquillas.

- Jajaja… -rieron las niñas mientras caían al regazo de su madre.

- Oye mamá, Guandy hizo una torta para que celebremos… ¿podemos ir a comer? –Pregunto Alhena con carita de hambre.

- Está bien –dijo Jane viendo como en seguida las niñas salieron a toda carrera hacia la cocina.

Jane guardo con sumo cuidado los regalos de sus hijas mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, volvió su vista hacia Sirius que seguía ahí, en silencio, observándola.

- Estás niños son mi mayor tesoro –dijo Jane secándose las lágrimas.

- Te falta uno –dijo Sirius señalando su regalo que era una caja con un moño rojo.

- ¿Qué es? –Pregunto Jane con curiosidad al ver la cara de Sirius.

- Ábrelo –dijo Sirius viendo como destapaba con cuidado la caja para encontrarse con otra caja de terciopelo negra. La tomo mirando a Sirius con curiosidad y la abrió para encontrarse con unos pendientes del mismo diseño que la cadera que le había regalado Lily y que Alya había restaurado –tiene que hacerte juego.

Jane los miro, eran unas hermosas esmeraldas igual que la piedra que colgaba en la cadera de Lily.

- Las mande a hacer para que quedaran a juego –dijo Sirius viendo como ella sonreía con cierta nostalgia.

- ¿Para eso una caja tan grande? –Pregunto Jane con curiosidad al ver la cara de juguetón de Sirius -¿Qué estas tramando Sirius?

- Tiene un sobre fondo, revisa lo otro… me gustaría que todo eso o lucieran hoy… -dijo Sirius viendo como con mucha curiosidad, Jane abría la caja y se topaba con un hermoso conjunto de lencería negro y muy sexy por cierto.

- ¿Quieres que salga con esto para la fiesta? –Pregunto Jane coqueta.

- No precisamente para ellos, sino para el coordinador del evento –dijo Sirius tomando una mano de Jane para tirarla hacia él y que cayera sobre su cuerpo –yo te tengo una fiesta especial esta noche, a parte de la que tendrás… pero esta es en privado, solo para los dos.

- Ya quiero que llegue la noche –dijo Jane besando a su esposo – te amo.

- Yo también te amo, mi vida –dijo Sirius abrazándola con fuerza, para quedarse así unos segundos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se comía las uñas solamente de angustia ante el pronto encuentro, el que sería el primer partido de su vida.

- ¿Nervioso Harry? –Pregunto Wood, el capitán del equipo.

- Bastante –dijo Harry respirando agitadamente.

- Bueno, yo también estaba muy nervioso en mi primer juego –dijo el joven jugador, intentando animar a su buscador –aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió…

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Una bludger me golpeo en la cabeza y caí de la escoba –dijo Wood mirando al joven, mientas se abrían las puertas para que los jugadores salieran volando –desperté a la semana.

Harry lo vio patear el suelo e impulsarse por los aires, cosa que el realizo luego, pero más por inercia que nada ya que un gran terror le empezó a comer el pecho.

Todos los jugadores comenzaron a sobrevolar el campo, mientras también aparecían los jugadores de Slytherin haciendo la misma rutina. Luego de unos breves minutos de sobrevuelo y vitoreo de parte de los alumnos, la profesora Hooch, llamo a los capitanes al centro.

- Quiero que sea un juego limpio –dijo la mujer centrándose mayormente en el capitán de Slytherin –va para todos.

Al terminar de pronunciar la frase, la snich salió volando al igual que la quaffle que fue lanzada por la mujer al centro y por la cual ambos capitales se lanzaron a agarrar. La primera batalla la gano Gryffindor, quien de inmediato envió la quaffle a una de las cazadoras, Angelina Johnson, para luego pasársela a Alicia Spinnet, quien luego de avanzar a toda velocidad se la vuelve a enviar a Angelina, pero una buena jugada del capitán de Slytherin, intercepto el paso y se lanzo en picada contra los aros de Gryffindor, donde Wood, en una muy buena atrapada, libero a los leones del primer tanto.

El partido trascurrió entre algunos empujones y faltas, para quedar 20-30, a favor de los Slytherin. Hasta ese momento Harry había estado observando el juego, pero un destello dorado que atravesó frente a sus ojos, lo hizo desviar la mirada para posarla sobre la snich y lanzarse en picada por ella, misma actitud que tomo el jugador de Slytherin al verlo moverse, pero Harry no llegó muy lejos ya que su escoba comenzó a bolar descontrolada, zarandeándolo de un lado al otro, mientras oscilaba a unos 40 metros de altura.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Harry? –Pregunto Ron a Izar al ver a su amigo.

- Su escoba, esta descontrolada –dijo Izar alarmándose y llamando la atención de la castaña quien estaba observándolo.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo? Yo no estoy hechizándolo, es alguien más" pensó la castaña al ver al chico luchar contra su descontrolada escoba, llegando a quedar colgado de una sola mano del mango de esta.

- Merlín, alguien hechizo la escoba de Harry –dijo Izar alarmado intentando bajar de las gradas.

Hermione miro al chico moverse desde unos asientos más alejados, dirección en la que estaban las gradas de los profesores. Paso su vista rápidamente y no pudo dejar se fijarse en lo que ahí sucedió. Quirlle estaba hechizando la escoba, definitivamente era él, pero ¿Snape también?

- ¿Vas a pedirle ayuda al viejo Dumbledor? –Pregunto Hermione molestando a Izar al pasar cerca de ella.

Izar la miro con odio por unos segundos, para luego mirar instintivamente hacia las gradas de los profesores en busca del anciano, pero ver a Snape mirando a Harry fijamente y pronunciando algo, cambio de opinión.

- Es Snape –dijo Izar susurrando, para bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras, pero ya era tarde.

Harry estaba cayendo estrepitosamente por desde los 40 metros de altura.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos, se que me he demorado más de lo normal, pero recien en estos días pude terminar mis examenes y gracis a Dios pase todos mis ramos en la universidad asi que volvio todo ese tiempo que necesitaba.  
Ahora son las 23:35 del 24 de diciembre, acabo de cenar con mi familia y me arranque para poder terminar de escribir esto y subirlo antes de navidad, osea el 25.  
Quiero aprovechar de agradecerles los reviews, me han gustado mucho y lamento todo lo que han tenido que esperar, además quiero decirles que esta navidad e recibido el mejor regalo de todos, YA TENGO 100 REVIEW!!!!!!... que mejor regalo de navidad y eso es solo gracias a ustedes..._**

**_Fran Ktrin Black; Hermy Evans; Janeth; Valiiitha; Alex; Carla Daniela; Irethi; Chukii; PatsyBlack; Laura J. Potter..._**

**_A todos los que siempre estan, a los nuevos, a los que volvieron apaparecer, en fin a todos, los que dejan y no review también...  
Y no olviden el verdadero sentido de esta navidad, mucho más que regalos, es el nacimiento de Jesús y él es el festejado antes que todos nosotros... disfruten de hermosos momentos con su familia porque las cosas materiales con el tiempo se desgastan y se pierden, pero las buenos recuerdos de cenas familiares, de abrazos o un feliz navidad, jamás se olvidaran..._**

**_Los quiero mucho a todos, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO 2008 A TODOS, QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA...  
Se despide su humilde servidora... _**

**(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.´¸.´¨) ¸.¨)  
(¸.´ (¸.´Konnyta-granger **


	10. De amenazas y fiestas

Capítulo 10: De amenazas y fiestas.

_Hermione miro al chico moverse desde unos asientos más alejados, dirección en la que estaban las gradas de los profesores. Paso su vista rápidamente y no pudo dejar se fijarse en lo que ahí sucedió. Quirrell estaba hechizando la escoba, definitivamente era él, pero ¿Snape también?_

_- ¿Vas a pedirle ayuda al viejo Dumbledor? –Pregunto Hermione molestando a Izar al pasar cerca de ella._

_Izar la miro con odio por unos segundos, para luego mirar instintivamente hacia las gradas de los profesores en busca del anciano, pero ver a Snape mirando a Harry fijamente y pronunciando algo, cambio de opinión._

_- Es Snape –dijo Izar susurrando, para bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras, pero ya era tarde. _

_Harry estaba cayendo estrepitosamente rápido desde 40 metros de altura._

- Idiota –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza al ver salir al chico apresuradamente. Vio, como el chico corría debajo de las gradas y se apresuro a actuar. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para concentrarse y al volver a abrirlos se habían vuelto de un grisáceo muy claro, casi blanco. Abrió la boca y pronuncio un hechizo con una voz de mujer, grave y peligrosa.

- _Aresto Momentum_ –susurro Hermione sin que nadie más a su alrededor se diera cuenta.

La caída de Harry pareció endentecerse, hasta dejarlo suspendido a unos 50 centímetros del suelo, de espaldas y con rostro de pavor.

En este entre tanto, Izar se había introducido por debajo de las gradas de los profesores para hacer aparecer una llama en la túnica del profesor de pociones, que interrumpió la vista de Quirrell en el hechizo, haciéndolo resbalar hacia atrás en su asiento, mientras todos intentaban alborotadamente de apagar el fuego.

Izar, sonrió al ver la reacción, pero la sonrisa se esfumo al recordar la caída de Harry, por lo que rápidamente se asomo para verlo, esperando que alguien hubiera hecho algo por él y se sorprendió al verlo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos para luego descender lentamente al suelo. Busco entre los profesores a alguien que lo hubiera ayudado, pero estaban todos igual de sorprendidos que él. Volvió su vista a los alumnos y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione mirando fijamente a su hermano con los ojos totalmente grises, dándole un aspecto maquiavélico. Luego de unos segundos observándola, vio que cerraba los ojos y estos volvían a tener su color castaño de siempre.

Se apresuro a bajar para ver a su hermano al igual que Ron, la profesora Hooch y el resto de los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Estas bien Harry? –Pregunto rápidamente Izar al llegar a su lado.

- Sí ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Harry algo desorientado.

- Hechizaron tu escoba chico –dijo la profesora mirándolo con preocupación -¿Te encuentras bien¿Crees poder seguir jugando?

- Sí, estoy bien –dijo Harry recibiendo su escoba de el capitán de su equipo quien lo miró dándole ánimos.

- Bien… ustedes vuelvan a las gradas y los jugadores a volar –dijo la mujer tomando el mando nuevamente –se reanudará el juego.

Izar y Ron obedecieron, volviendo a las gradas para seguir mirando el juego como sus compañeros. Al estar arriba, Izar busco con l mirada a la castaña Malfoy, pero no la encontró, pero no pudo seguir pensando demasiado en la situación ya que volvió a reanudarse el juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione caminaba con algo de dificultad hacia la sala común, hacia bastante que no utilizaba sus poderes por lo que se sentía bastante mal.

Camino como pudo y se metió en la sala común. Primero se recostó uno segundos en uno de los sillones para luego, con algo más de fuerzas dirigirse hacia su habitación. Al entrar, cerró rápidamente la puerta y se dirigió a su baúl para sacar una estuchera negra que extendió sobre su cama, dejando ver tres filas de pequeños frascos con sustancias de diferentes colores. Tomo una de la primera fila que correspondía a la poción herbovitalizante, la que pareció devolverle en parte las energías a la chica, ya que ella sabía que su tipo de magia era extraña, no sabía su procedencia, pero al parecer debía ser más antigua que aquellas pociones, ya que efecto en ella no era total, era solamente parcial.

Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto con algo de dificultad, para luego guardar todas sus cosas y volver a salir rumbo a las cocinas, necesitaba algo de comer para recuperar un poco más sus fuerzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras unos minutos más se juego, Gryffindor logró ganar por 190 sobre 70 de los Slytherin, todos los leones estaban felices por la gran hazaña de Harry y dejaban de vitorear al entrar a la sala común con Harry el hombro.

- ¡POTTER¡POTTER! –gritaban todos mientras lo dejaban en medio de la sala común.

- Fue genial Harry… -dijo Ron sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- La verdad no estuvo del todo bien, casi me mate –dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo –pero por lo menos estamos vivos…

- Oye sí… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo…? Yo no hice nada… pensé que fueron ustedes –dijo Harry señalando a Ron e Izar.

- Nosotros no hicimos nada –dijo Ron mirando a Harry y a Izar, quien volvía a recordar a la castaña, que por cierto no estaba en la sala común en esos momentos.

- ¿Sabes lo que sucedió Izar? –Pregunto su hermano con curiosidad.

- No, no tengo idea –dijo Izar colocándose de pie –disculpen, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos al rato en el comedor…

Los dos chicos vieron extrañados a Izar marcharse, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia y siguieron festejando junto a sus demás compañeros.

Izar caminaba a toda marcha por los pasillos del castillo, necesitaba encontrar a la castaña y preguntarle que diablos estaba sucediendo. Se movió por entre los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al borde de los jardines, donde estaba un gran grupo de Slytherin entre los que se encontraba el hermano de la castaña, Draco Malfoy.

-… no la atrapo, es que casi se la tragó –dijo el capitán del equipo de las serpientes mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Todos conversaban a su alrededor y murmuraban mientras Marcus Flint maldecía por haber perdido el partido por culpa de un muchacho de primero, que además era San Potter.

Izar los observo desde lejos, intentando divisar entre sus filas a la castaña Malfoy, ya que era muy común verla rodeada de las serpientes. Busco un poco más, hasta que la encontró caminando en dirección hacia ellos o más bien hacia su hermano, quien al verla le sonrió con arrogancia para conducirla bajo la sobre de un árbol.

Izar se apresuro a bajar hacia los jardines y esperar a que la castaña terminara con su hermano, después la abordaría.

- Debo decir que te luciste, la caída de Potter estuvo espectacular, lastima que alguien lo haya ayudado –dijo Draco sonriéndole a su hermana.

Hermione pensó e las palabras dichas por su hermano, para luego suspirar con fastidio.

- Yo no hice nada de eso, Snape hechizo la escoba de Potter y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien lo ayudo –dijo Hermione mirando hacia el lago con cara de fastidio, no se sentía nada de bien haber ayudado a Potter ¿En que estupidez había pensado al hacerlo? Debía dejar de hacer esa idioteces, eso era para los débiles, ella no ayudaba a nadie y menos a ese Potter.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? –Pregunto Draco a su hermana.

- Sí, Black lo vio desde las gradas, estaba hechizando la escoba –dijo Hermione con fastidio, aun se sentía extraña ante toda esa situación y no se agradaba haber tenido que ayudar a Potter.

- Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido ante el relato de su hermana.

- Deberías leer un poco más Draco –dijo Hermione en tono reprochador a su hermano.

- No fastidies –dijo Draco suspirando pesadamente ante el nuevo reproche de su hermana.

- Es preferible que te lo diga yo a que te lo diga papá cuando reciba tus calificaciones –dijo Hermione molestando a su hermano.

- Déjame en paz –dijo Draco cada vez más cabreado.

- Como quieras, nos vemos –dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su hermano antes de emprender el camino hacia la torre. Entro al castillo y doblo por una esquina, cuando sintió un brazo que la tiraba hacia un aula.

- Pero ¿Qué…? –Pregunto Hermione al verse dentro de la habitación.

- Malfoy –dijo Izar cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti Black? Déjame salir –dijo Hermione con enfado.

- No hasta que me respondas un par de preguntas –dijo Izar amenazadoramente y vaya que lo era ya que su porte era notoriamente mayor, al igual que su fuerza.

- No tengo porque responderte nada Black, déjame salir –dijo Hermione comenzando a perder los estribos. Primero había tenido la genial idea de ayudar a Potter y ahora el hermano se sentía con derecho de encerrarla en un aula par interrogarla.

- Claro que tienes un par de cosas que responderme –dijo Izar acercándose amenazadoramente.

- ¿A sí? –Pregunto Hermione sin moverse en lo más mínimo, demostrándole su superioridad.

- ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi hermano a no caer? –Pregunto el mayor de los descendientes Black Dumbledor.

- Yo no ayude a Potter –dijo Hermione mirándolo desafiante.

- Yo te vi –dijo Izar de forma acusadora.

- Viste mal –dijo Hermione cabreada -¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ayudar a Potter? Por mi mucho mejor que se hubiera dado contra el suelo, así me lo quito se encima un momento.

Hermione sabía que esa información cambiaria el curso de la conversación y que el chico dejaría de atosigarla con preguntas acerca del porque ayudo a su hermano, preguntas de las cuales ni ella misma tenía la respuesta.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Izar sorprendido.

- Al parecer su hermano esta prendido de mi porque no deja de seguirme –dijo Hermione con las manos en la cintura mirándolo amenazadoramente –verdaderamente no se que pretende, pero te aseguro que me tiene más que harta… así que aprovecha y dile que me deje en paz de una buena vez…

Hermione paso delante del sorprendido chico con intenciones de salir de la habitación, pero una nueva pregunta la detuvo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a creerte eso? –Pregunto Izar a la castaña que se giro con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de responderle.

- Vamos Black, tu pasas el día con él y puedes darte cuenta perfectamente que no me deja en paz –dijo Hermione manteniendo en silencio a Izar, quien comenzaba a recordar en las innumerables oportunidades en las que lo descubrió observando a la castaña fijamente.

- Puede ser, pero… eso no responde a mi primera pregunta… y yo te vi, cambiaste el color de ojos… te vi ayudando a mi hermano –dijo Izar volviendo a acercarse a la castaña.

- Tienes bastante imaginación Black, pero ya me canse del estúpido interrogatorio –dijo Hermione tomando la manilla de la puerta –si quieres crees que lo ayude, es tu problema, pero te lo repito, yo no lo ayude…

Hermione abrió la puerta con intenciones de salir pero antes de eso, le dio el golpe de gracia al desorientado chico.

- Y por favor intenta controlar a tu hermano, es bastante desagradable tenerlo todo el día tras de mí –dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta para comenzar su marcha hacia la torre, donde seguramente todos estarían celebrando aun.

Izar se quedo ahí, pasmado ante las palabras de la castaña ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo Harry detrás de esa castaña? Aquí había algo extraño y él lo averiguaría, pero antes debía aclararle un par de cosas a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione camino a toda carrera hacia la torre y se escabullo entre los alborotados alumnos para irse a su habitación sin que nadie notara su presencia. Cerró las cortinas de su habitación y se tiro a la cama a pensar. Estaba metiéndose en cosas que no debía con Potter y estaba segura que le acarrearían problemas con Black. Por otra parte no había podido averiguar nada sobre la vendita habitación del pasillo del tercer piso, ese perro o lo que sea que guardaban ahí dentro. Además estaba lo sucedido hoy ¿Quién había hechizado la escoba de Potter¿Snape o Quirrell? Y ¿Por qué? Potter podía ser una celebridad, pero matarlo no lo llevaba a nada. Y por último recordaba lo sucedido con aquel unicornio, algo extraño estaba sucedido con todo aquello y ella sentía la necesidad de saber, era uno de sus defectos, ser demasiado curiosa.

Se estiro en la cama y descanso intentando relajar su mente y aclarar sus ideas. Durmió hasta que logró descansar correctamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras la conversación con la castaña, Izar volvió a la torre, necesitaba hablar con su hermano y aclarar algunos puntos.

Entro a la torre y lo encontró parado sobre un sillón conversando con Ron y los gemelos acerca del partido.

- Harry ¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto Izar con seriedad.

- Claro –dijo Harry disculpándose con sus compañeros, al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano -¿Sucede algo?

- Bastantes cosas la verdad –dijo Izar mirando a su hermano seriamente mientras se encontraban en el pasillo -¿Por qué estas detrás de Hermione Malfoy?

Harry se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de su hermano, por lo que tardo un poco en poder articular la respuesta.

- He tenido algunas dudas acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones en algunos de sus actos ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- ¿Ella te gusta? –Pregunto su hermano con demasiada seriedad.

- No… -dijo Harry sin entender muy bien porque no estaba del todo convencido con su propia respuesta.

- Ella me dijo que te pidiera que dejaras de molestarla porque no le agradaba tenerte todo el día pegado a ella –dijo Izar mirando a su hermano con seriedad –la verdad no me importaría que fuera otra persona Harry, pero con los Malfoy no… ellos son traicioneros y no podemos confiar en ellos… por mucho que una de ellos este en nuestra casa.

- Izar… -dijo Harry intentando aclararle las cosas.

- No, no me digas nada Harry… te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien o tendré que tomar medidas con esa niña… -dijo Izar más amenazador de lo que quería escucharse –no quiero que te involucres de ninguna manera con ella… es por tu bien Harry.

Harry vio marcharse a su hermano y sintió cierto temor la escuchar sus palabras, que se escuchaban amenazadoras y muy poco comunes viniendo de él. Caminó nuevamente hacia la torre para poder seguir con la celebración, pero las palabras de su hermano no se alejarían con facilidad de su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era entrada la noche y Jane estaba lista y arreglada para recibir a los invitados de la fiesta que Sirius había organizado.

- Debo amarte demasiado para permitir que hicieras esto –dijo Jane terminando de arreglarse el cabello.

- Tranquila amor… es solo un cumpleaños –dijo Sirius tomando su mano para comenzar a bajar junto con ella.

- Mamá ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos toda la noche? –Pregunto Alhena saliendo al encuentro de sus padres en el pasillo.

- Porque terminara demasiado tardes y las niñas deben acostarse temprano –dijo Sirius besando la cabeza negra azulada de su hija.

- Además, dudo mucho que puedas estar toda la noche, pronto el sueño te vencerá, no estas acostumbrada a dormirte tarde –dijo Jane mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

- Sigo diciendo que no es justo –dijo Franchesca con los cruzados mientras su madre terminaba de ordenarle el hermoso vestido a los pies de la escalera, junto a sus hermanos mayores y a su padre.

- Bueno, yo decidiré si es o no justo, así que me obedecerás porque soy tu madre –dijo Meggan dando terminó a las quejas de su hija.

- Eres demasiado pequeña para estas fiestas de adultos –dijo Anahí mirando a su hermana con cierto tono de burla.

- Sí, las niñas buenas deben irse a la cama temprano –dijo Mark molestándola al igual que su melliza.

- No se burlen tanto que en cuento las niñas se vayan a la cama, ustedes se irán también –dijo Remus viéndolos con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

- Pero papá –dijeron ambos niños quejándose con su padre.

- Hola Remus –dijo Sirius llegando junto a su amigo –parece que las quejas no solo son aquí.

- Sí, estamos en lo mismo –dijo Remus acercándose a Jane para saludarla –felicidades, te ves preciosa.

- Hay gracias Rem… tu siempre tan galante ¿Verdad Meg? –Pregunto Jane a la esposa del castaño.

- Por supuesto, es un amor –dijo Meggan dándole un fugaz beso a su esposo, quien solo sonrió, mientras los niños mostraban su rostro de asco.

- Ya, es suficiente –dijo Meggan al girarse hacia sus hijos.

- Tía Jane ¿Harry e Izar no vendrán? –Pregunto Mark para corroborar la noticia que le había dado su padre, hacia unas horas.

- No, preferimos no traerlos porque terminarían trasnochados y no quiero que pierdan clases –dijo Jane mirando a uno de los primogénitos de los Lupin.

- Que aburrido, queríamos conversar con Harry –dijo Anahí arrugando la nariz igual que su madre.

- Yo no los obligue a venir así que por favor evítense ese tipo de comentarios –dijo Meggan haciéndole señas a Jane para que la siguiera.

- ¿Por qué se enfada? Siempre nos han dicho que digamos la verdad –dijo Anahí sentándose en las escaleras junto a las niñas que ya comenzaban a bostezar.

- Niñas ¿De verdad quieren quedarse? Ya esta comenzando a darles sueño –dijo Sirius mirándola sus hijas.

- No, estamos bien –dijo Alhena lamentándose rápidamente, cosa que no hizo Alya que estaba bosteza que bosteza.

- Alya –dijo Sirius a su hija.

- No, estoy bien –dijo Alya mientras seguía bostezando.

- Vamos a tomar algo –dijo Sirius a Remus, dejando a los niños ahí.

- ¿Han sabido algo de Harry e Izar? –Pregunto Mark parado al lado de Alhena.

- No, ósea… fuera de lo del equipo de quiddich, nada –dijo Alhena encogiéndose de hombros.

- Papá nos contó que lo eligieron para que integrara el quipo de Gry –dijo Anahí mirando a la chica.

- Sí, papá casi lo mata cuando se entero casi dos semanas después –dijo Alya sonriendo ante el recuerdo –se quería ir a Hogwarts par darle una paliza, pero mamá lo detuvo… -dijo Alya -¿Vamos a jugar por el jardín Franchesca?

- Claro, me aburro como ostra –dijo Franchesca saliendo al jardín junto con las gemelas Black.

- Genial, ahora nosotros tendremos que aburrirnos por la eternidad –dijo Mark sentándose al lado de su hermana.

- Quiero hacer algo, me aburro –dijo Anahí apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, las que apoyo con sus codos en sus rodillas.

- Vamos a husmear en las habitaciones de los chicos –dijo Mark, subiendo a toda carrera junto a su hermana, para dejarle uno que otro recuerdo a sus amigos.

-… ese es el problema ahora… -dijo Meggan secreteando con Jane que no paraba de reír con los comentarios de su amiga.

- ¿Qué tanto secretean ustedes? –dijo Sirius entrando a la sala junto con Remus.

- Nada, tonterías –dijo Jane sonriéndole a su amiga para sentarse junto a sus respectivos maridos.

- Aun queda un poco para la fiesta, ahora si dinos… ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste la fiesta? Juraste y rejuraste que dirías que no –dijo Meggan haciendo reír a Jane.

- Es que tengo muy buenos medios para convencerla –dijo Sirius de manera arrogante mientras la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Eso no es cierto, no acepte porque tu me lo hubieras dicho, de hecho algún di te voy a hacer pagar por haberme desobedecido –dijo Jane mirándolo altivamente.

Remus y Meggan sonrieron al ver al matrimonio Black, parecían no cambiar con los años.

- ¿Así que los chicos no vendrán? –dijo Meggan mirando a su amiga.

- No, preferimos dejarlos allá –dijo Jane bebiendo de su vaso.

- Bueno, eso lo prefirió más ella que yo, pero que le vamos a hacer –dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

- Harry tenia partido hoy, iba a estar muy cansado para además trasnochar y no quiero sacarlos del castillo, no quiero que nadie piense que tienen privilegios por sobrinos/nietos del director –dijo Jane mirando a su matrimonio amigo.

- ¿Saben como le fue en el partido? –Pregunto Remus, para evitar como siempre, las peleas.

- No, Izar dijo que escribiría pero quizás lo hagan mañana, deben de estar celebrando que aplastaron a los Slytherin –dijo Sirius muy desconfiado.

- Puede que están tan abatidos por haber perdido que no quieran escribir –dijo Alya mirándolos desde la entrada de la sala.

- Tú siempre tan trágica –dijo Sirius mirando a su hija.

- Yo también te amo papi –dijo Alya con una sonrisa cínica para posar su mirada en su madre –están comenzando a llegar tus invitados y Alhena se calló a la pileta así que esta congelándose a un costado de la entrada para que nadie la vea, dices si puedes ir por ella…

- Merlín –dijo Jane rodando los ojos, para luego girarse hacia su marido –ocupate de los invitados amor…

- Claro –dijo Sirius mientras madre e hija salían hacia la entrada para ir por Alhena.

- ¿Cómo es que te metiste a la pileta hija? –dijo Jane entrando de la mano con una entumecida Alhena, para luego subir con ella las escaleras antes que los invitados tocaran la puerta.

- Estábamos… jugando –dijo Alhena entre tiritones.

- ¿A que¿A los congelados? –Pregunto Jane entrando con ella de la mano, seguida de las otras dos niñas.

- Se resbaló tía Jane, estaba ago escarchado el borde de la pileta –dijo Franchesca sacando unas toallas del closet de baño de las niñas.

- Bien, te secare y las tres se quedaran aquí, si quieren cualquier cosa de comer, solo avísenle a Guandy, me dijo que estaría al pendiente de ustedes –dijo Jane secándole el cabello con el aire aliente que salió de su varita –cuando les de sueño se meten a la cama, pero no las quiero dando vueltas abajo, quédense aquí arriba, ya han tomado demasiado frío….

- Sí mamá –dijeron las gemelas acomodándose cada una en su cama.

- Claro tía –dijo Franchesca, tirándose a la cama que aprecia en la habitación de las niñas cada vez que ella se quedaba ahí a pasar la noche.

- ¿Están bien niñas? –Pregunto Meggan entrando a la habitación de las gemelas.

- Claro tía –dijo Alhena calentándose con las mantas de su cama.

- Compórtense niñas –dijo Jane caminando hacia la puerta para luego lanzarles un beso a las tres.

- Las amamos –dijo Meggan cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La relación de las gemelas con Meggan, era bastante similar a la de Franchesca con Jane, eran consideras como madres, en el caso de Jane y Meggan y de hijas por las tres niñas. La relación eran bastante especial en el caso de todos, era el mismo cariño el que tenían uno por el otro, al igual que la autoridad, si Jane o Meggan regañaban a cualquiera de los chicos, ya sea Lupin o Black, era lo mismo que si su misma madre lo hubiera hecho, el respeto era igual, así mismo con Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Dejaron a las niñas arriba? –Pregunto Sirius al verlas bajar.

- Sí, Guandy estará al pendiente de ellas –dijo Jane saludando a uno de los cuantos invitados para la fiesta –espero que esto termine ya…

- Apenas y comienza –dijo Meggan sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Tranquila, solo disfruta de esta fiesta –dijo Sirius atrayéndola hacia el para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar –porque la fiesta de esta noche si que te dejara agotada.

Jane se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, a pensar de los años que habían pasado, Sirius tenia ese poder en ella, poder que le encantaba sacar a relucir, sobre todo cuado habían invitados.

- Dejen eso y vamos a la sala a compartir –dijo Meggan mirando al matrimonio Black, mientras sella caminaba de la mano de su esposo.

- Te ves hermosa ¿Te lo había dicho? –dijo Remus en el oído de Meggan, haciéndola sonreír.

- Unas cincuenta veces desde que salimos de casa –dijo Meggan sonriéndole a su esposo.

- Pues que mas da otras cien veces más –dijo Remus besando su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

- Si seguimos así la fiesta terminará más pronto de lo que queremos –dijo Sirius a Remus quien solo sonrió mientras Jane pasaba a su lado, de la mano, totalmente sonrojada y riendo ante los comentarios de su esposo.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto? –Pregunto Sirius divertido al ver la actitud de su mujer.

- Sabes que no me gusta delatar nuestra vida intima Sirius –dijo Jane aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

- Pero en nuestra alcoba no te molesta que te recuerde lo bueno que soy en la cama –dijo Sirius acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente.

- En la alcoba te permito todo lo que quieras, eso lo tienes claro, pero frente otras personas no me gusta ventilar lo que solo tu tienes el privilegio de saber –dijo Jane robándole un beso a su marido con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes mi vida, ni en sus más eróticos sueños podrán imaginar lo que hacemos en nuestra habitación –dijo Sirius haciéndose a un lado para que los invitados comenzaran a saludar a una sonrojada Jane, quien recordaba algunas de las tantas locuras que había hecho con Sirius.

Sirius se acercó a Meggan que le daba pequeños besos a Remus en los labios, mientras este la sostenía firmemente por la cintura.

- Basta ustedes, ni en publico se controlan –dijo Mark entrando y colocándose a su lado, al tiempo que llegaba Sirius.

- Vaya Lunático… pensé que siempre habías sido muy recatado para tus cosas –dijo Sirius molestándoles.

- Si quieres ver que tan recatado soy, solo mira a mis tres pequeñas creaciones –dijo Remus en el oído de Sirius, haciéndole lanzar una carcajada, mientras Meggan rodaba los ojos al escuchar aquel comentario, dejando unos cocos pensativos a los mellizos al no entender.

- Que egocéntrico –dijo Meggan sonriéndole ante el comentario.

La fiesta estuvo de maravilla, Jane se divirtió como no lo pensó y se lo hizo saber a Sirius después de que todos se hubieron ido.

Tras la fiesta, el tiempo pareció pasar más rápido. Jane había intentado posponer lo más posible el entrenamiento prometido para las gemelas, pero ya habían entrado a diciembre y Sirius había comenzado a presionarla.

- Dijiste que comenzarías en noviembre y un no sucede nada –dijo Sirius sentado a borde de la cama.

- Amor, lo haré ahora te lo prometo, es solo que ya has visto todo en el ministerio, hemos tenido más trabajo del habitual –dijo Jane excusándose.

- Espero que sea pronto, no quiero ver otra escena como esa nuevamente –dijo Sirius suspirando.

- Sí, prometo que este fin de semana comenzaremos –dijo Jane girándose para besar a su marido para meterse en la cama.

- Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledor para avisarle que nos traemos a los chicos y me diga cuando saldrán del castillo –dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo que su esposa.

- Hablando de eso ¿Hablaste con Arthur y Molly para que Ron pase unos días aquí? –Pregunto Jane ordenando su cabello tras su oreja.

- No, pretendía que me acompañaras mañana en la mañana, le dije a Arthur que necesitaba hablar con él y su esposa y me dijo que gustosos nos esperaban mañana en la mañana –dijo Sirius apagando las luces.

- Entonces debemos llevarnos a las niñas porque no quiero dejarlas solas, además sé que Molly y Arthur tienen una niña de 10 años, quizás se lleve bien con las chicas –dijo Jane recostándose sobre su almohada –buenas noches amor… que duermas bien.

- Igual tu princesa –dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, Jane se levanto de las primeras, como era costumbre, para poder prepara el desayuno con la ayuda de Guandy, minutos después apareció Sirius con el cabello mojado y con cara de sueño aun.

- Buenos días preciosa –dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura por la espalda y besando su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

- … deja… Sirius –dijo Jane cerrando los ojos, mientras Guandy se ponía colorada ante la muestra de afecto del matrimonio.

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio –dijo Meggan y Remus en la puerta de la cocina, junto con los niños.

- ¡Hola! –dijo el matrimonio Black, sonriendo ante el comentario de Meggan.

- Un día los encontraremos haciendo no sé que sobre la mesa –dijo Remus saludando a Sirius y Luego a Jane, al igual que Meggan.

- Va, la cama es mas cómoda… ¡auch! –dijo Sirius recibiendo un golpe en el estomago por parte de su esposa.

- Jajajaja…-rieron los cuatro, ante el comentario.

- Bueno, tenemos que pedirles un favor Canuto –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo.

- Claro Lunático, lo que quieras –dijo Sirius.

- Tenemos algunas cosa que hacer y necesitamos que se queden con los niños –dijo Meggan mirando a Jane quien miro a Sirius.

- Claro, no hay problema –dijo Jane mirando a los mellizos y a Franchesca que estaban sentados en las sillas y apoyados sobre la mesa, durmiendo.

- Los sacamos temprano de la cama y están cayéndose de sueño –dijo Remus mirando a sus tres tesoros.

- No hay problema, solo que nosotros iremos a visitar a los Weasley, Harry e Izar se hicieron amigos de Ron y los gemelos y quieren pasar unos cuantos días aquí –dijo Sirius mirando a los niños.

- ¿Será bueno que vayan ellos también? –Pregunto Meggan a Remus mirando a sus hijos dormidos sobre la mesa.

- Claro, tranquila –dijo Jane mirando a Meggan estando con nosotros no habrá problemas.

- Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos –dijo Remus acercándose a sus hijos para besar sus cabezas.

- Chicos, vayan a dormir arriba con las niñas –dijo Sirius despertando a los tres chicos que lo miraron soñolientos.

- Vayan niños y pórtense bien, volvemos por ustedes… -dijo Meggan mirando a Remus -¿Alcanzaremos antes del almuerzo?

- Si no alcanzan, no se preocupes, nosotros les damos de comer y los tenemos aquí hasta que lleguen, saben que nunca han sido problema –dijo Jane sonriéndoles.

- Gracias, chicos –dijo Remus despidiéndose de todos.

- Que les vaya bien –dijo Sirius llevándose a los niños arriba, para que pudieran seguir durmiendo –voy a terminar unos informes amor.

- Claro amor, yo avisare cuando terminamos el desayuno para que despiertes a los chicos –dijo Jane volviendo a sus labores en la cocina.

Un par de horas después, Jane, Sirius y los cinco niños, entre los Black y los Lupin, iban vía red flu, hacia la casa de los Weasley.

Apenas pusieron los pies en el lugar, Hermione comenzó a sentir que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, pero sin ninguna sensación en especial, eran como imágenes que se habían quedado así pero que le pertenecían a otra persona.

- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Sirius tomándola rápidamente por la cintura, al verla ladearse.

- Sí, son solo… imágenes –dijo Jane suspirando mientras entraba una mujer rellenita y pelirroja a la sala.

- ¡Jane¡Sirius! –dijo la mujer acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos para abrasarles efusivamente.

- Hola Molly, tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo Jane saludando a la mujer.

- Hola chicos –dijo Arthur entrando por donde mismo lo hacia su esposa.

- Hola Arthur –dijo Sirius saludándole -¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, acabo de llegar de un par de redadas –dijo Arthur saludando también a Jane.

- Disculpa que hayamos traído a todos los niños –dijo Jane señalándoles a los chicos que miraban con curiosidad la casa.

- Las gemelas son mías, se llaman Alya y Alhena –dijo Sirius mientras las niñas se acercaban cordialmente a saludar –Ellos son Anahí, Mark y Franchesca.

- Son los hijos de Remus y Meggan –dijo Jane mientras los niños se acercaban igualmente a saludar.

- Oh, vaya –dijo Molly saludándoles a todos con afecto –pero vengan, vamos a tomar algo… ¿Ya desayunaron?

- Sí Molly no te molestes por nosotros –dijo Jane señalándoles a todos que caminaran.

- OH, por supuesto que no molestan –dijo la Señora Weasley llevándolos a la cocina –Cariño, llama a Ginny para que conozca a los chicos.

- ¿Cómo están tus hijos Molly? –Pregunto Jane cuando estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando jugo de calabaza y comiendo unos cuantos pastelillos, los que fueron saboreados y muy bien catalogados por los chicos.

- Veras, Bill se fue a Egipto a trabajar para Gringott´s cuando termino Hogwarts –dijo Molly colocando otro gran jarro de jugo y otro plato de pasteles en la mesa.

- ¿Egipto? WOW –dijo Mark muy sorprendido.

- Sí… -dijo Molly –Charlie esta en Rumania estudiando dragones…

- WOW… dragones –dijo Anahí mirando ilusionada a la mujer frente a ellos –tío Sirius, convence a papá para que me deje trabajar con dragones cuando termine Hogwarts…

- Lo intentare preciosa, pero dudo que tu padre siquiera te deje ir a Hogsmeade –dijo Sirius suspirando al recordar lo sobre protector que era Remus en especial con Anahí.

- Percy, George, Fred y Ron están en Hogwarts y la única que queda aquí es Ginny –dijo Molly mientras Arthur aparecía con la menor de las Weasley, una niña delgada, de cabello liso y pelirrojo, con rasgos pinos en su rostro lleno de pecas café, que le daban un toque infantil.

- Saluda hija –dijo Molly mientras Ginny se acercaba.

- Hola, soy Alhena –dijo la niña colocándose de pie para saludarla.

- Y soy Alya –dijo su hermana también colocándose de pie.

- Yo soy Franchesca, es un gusto –dijo Franchesca estirando su mano con una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Anahí, gusto en conocerte –dijo Anahí muy amigable.

-…- Mark estaba solamente estático, y mirando a Ginny torpemente.

- Eh… hola –dijo Ginny estirando su mano.

- Reacciona tonto –dijo Anahí sacando a su hermano de su ensueño.

- Eh… hola, soy Mark –dijo el chico volviendo a sentarse totalmente rojo.

- Hola Ginny un gusto conocerte, soy Sirius Black –dijo Sirius besando la mejilla de la niña, quién se sonrojo levemente antes de sonreírle.

- Hola Ginny… -dijo Jane besando su mejilla al igual que Sirius, pero logrando una conexión mucho más especial.

- Hola señora Black –dijo Ginny sonriéndole sintiendo una sensación muy grata al tenerla cerca.

- Dime Jane, por favor –dijo Jane mientras la niña se sentaba a su lado.

- Ginny estará con nosotros solamente estos meses porque el próximo año entra a Hogwarts –dijo Arthur sentándose al lado de su mujer.

- ¿De verdad? Eso es genial, nosotros también entraremos el año que viene –dijo Anahí sonriéndole a Ginny quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Genial, así no tendré que estar todo el tiempo, sola –dijo Ginny formando buenas migas con la chica Lupin.

- Ginn, llévate a los chicos arriba mientras nosotros conversamos –dijo Molly a lo que Ginny obedeció de inmediato, siendo la primera en acompañarla en su marcha y conversación, para luego ser seguida por las Gemelas, Franchesca y un rezagado Mark.

- Tienes una familia grande Molly –dijo Jane levantándose para dejar las vasos en le lavaplatos, pero un fuerte mareo hizo que el vaso resbalara de sus manos y cayera al suelo, rompiéndose mientras ella volvía a caer a la silla.

- ¡Jane! –Dijo Sirius levantándose rápidamente para colocarse a su lado –Amor ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, es solo… no me sentó muy bien el viaje en la red flu… -dijo Jane mirándola su esposo para enfocar la vista –lo siento Molly yo…

- No, tranquila querida –dijo Molly levantando el vaso con un movimiento de varita –Que extraños mareos tienes…

La mirada de Molly la hizo pensar unos segundos antes de lanzar una carcajada que hizo que Sirius la mirara preocupado.

- No Molly, no estamos pensando tener más hijos –dijo Jane sonriendo mientras Sirius comenzaba a entender el comentario –es solo que me sentó un poco mal el viaje, pero no es nada.

- Bueno, nosotros veníamos a ver si era posible que Ron pasara unos días con nosotros, Harry y él se han hecho muy amigos y sería genial que pasara unos días antes de navidad con nosotros –dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a Jane para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- Eso sería genial –dijo Molly mirando a su marido quien también asintió –y de más esta decir que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para cualquiera de tus hijos o los de Remus y Meggan.

- Por supuesto –dijo Jane sonriéndole a la mujer a intentando contener las inmensas ganas que tenia de lanzarse a la cama para aminorar esos mareos y esas imágenes que invadían su cabeza.

- Izar también nos hablo de los gemelos y… -dijo Sirius mirando a Arthur quien al escuchar de ellos abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Sí… bueno, respecto a ellos, verán no es que no nos agrade que vayan, de hecho nos agrada mucho la idea que Ron se relacione con sus hijos, pero a los gemelos preferiríamos dejarlos aquí para el bien de su casa –dijo Arthur con preocupación.

- Tranquilos… Izar nos ha comentado varias de sus hazañas y la verdad… es que mi hijo también a estado involucrado en alguna de esas travesuras –dijo Jane mirando al matrimonio pelirrojo –ya hemos recibido algunas cartas de quejas de la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Por merlín, estos niños no tiene remedio, mire que arrastras a su hijo –dijo Molly con acierta vergüenza.

- No Molly… no te engañes… todos mis hijos y los hijos de Remus y Meggan son pequeños merodeadores en potencia y créeme… Izar no es un pobre niño arrastrado a nada, es igual de desordenado a como lo fue Sirius en la escuela –dijo Jane mirando de reojo a Sirius quien mostraba cierto orgullo en su rostro.

- No te preocupes por los gemelos, yo se perfectamente como son, fui exactamente igual –dijo Sirius calmando un poco a Molly.

- Además, Harry nos mencionó algo que dijo Ron de que querían ir a Rumania a ver a uno de sus hijos –dijo Jane a lo que el matrimonio asintió –pues mejor aun, así podrán verlo mientras nosotros nos llevamos a los chicos… y a Ginny porque estoy segura de que han hecho muy buena amistad con Anahí y Mark.

- No es mala idea, Percy esta loco por ir a Rumania y la verdad es que a los chicos no les agradaba demasiado la idea –dijo Arthur mirando a su esposa quien asintió.

- Perfecto, entonces nosotros nos ocupamos de los chicos unos días –dijo Jane sonriéndoles.

- Sí, serán unas buenas navidades –dijo Sirius con cierta melancolía al recordar sus años de estudio.

Los Black y los Weasley permanecieron unos minutos más conversando y dejando anécdotas, para luego retirarse con los chicos a casa nuevamente. En cuando llegaron, los chicos se fueron a jugar a los jardines que comenzaban a llenarse de nieve, mientras que Jane y Sirius subían a su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucedió en las casa de los Weasley? –Pregunto Sirius al ver a Jane sentarse en la cama –No será que verdaderamente viene otro Black en camino ¿o sí?

- No digas tonterías –dijo Jane al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su esposo –es solo que muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

- ¿Imágenes¿Cómo qué? –Pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.

- Momentos riendo, comiendo, jugando… pero todos eran más grandes –dijo Jane mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿Qué sensación te dio? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su esposa.

- Eso es lo que se me hace extraño… las imágenes ya no traen sensaciones… solo son imágenes que ni siquiera parecen pertenecerme –dijo Jane mirando a se esposo.

- Estas dejando atrás la vida de Hermione Granger para volver a tu verdadera vida –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

- La deje desde el día en que llegue aquí, solo que me costo demasiado darme cuenda –dijo Jane besando tiernamente a su esposo, quien sonrió coquetamente.

- Es que no puedes resistirte a los encantos Black –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella para besarla más apasionadamente.

- Suficiente –dijo Jane separándose de su esposo, quien gruño ante la lejanía de su esposa –necesito ir a arreglar todo para lo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Dónde lo harás? –Pregunto Sirius mirándola con resignación.

- En el sótano ahí estaremos más tranquilas –dijo Jane caminando hacia el baño.

- Debes colocar algún hechizo que bloquee la interferencia del ministerio y no detecte la magia de las niñas –dijo Sirius antes que su mujer entrara al baño.

- La magia de las niñas no es corriente, es mucho más antigua que cualquier registro que pueda tener el ministerio así que es imposible que la detecten –dijo Jane sonriendo con orgullo.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto Sirius siguiéndola al baño, para verla colocarse frente al espejo.

- Sí, el ministerio tiene buenas medidas en cuento a la detección de magia, pero como no tienen registro de esta línea de magia, simplemente no existe para ellos –dijo Jane suspirando mientras se lavaba la cara –solo espero que el entrenamiento funcione…

Continuará...

* * *

**_Hola a todos, lamento haberme demorado más de la cuenta pero he estado más ocupada de lo que esperaba, en fin... espero que les guste este capitulo y ya estoy trabajando en el proximo asi que espero no demorarme tanto...  
Quiero agradecer los reviews de:_**

**_Fran ktrin Black; Janeth; PatsyBlack; Valiiitha; Alex; Pinky poe._**

**_Tambien e notado que varios tienen dudas respecto a Hermione Malfoy, bueno deben entender que ella fue criada por esta singular familia, tiene sus costumbres y sobre todo a aprendido a cultivar su caracter, no es que de aqui a finales del 1 año ello seran tan amiguis como siempre fue, eso puede demorar y traer varios dolores de cabeza con el (en especial para Harry), pero prometo que llegara...  
Ahora, tambien quiero decir que quedan pocos capitulos para que se termine este primer año de Harry en la escuela, pero no se asusten que que este ff tiene para largo, escribire sobre todos los años de Harry en Hogwarts y ahora que salga Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, prometo incluir situaciones de el en los capitulos..._**

**_Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy, si tiene dudas ya saben que hacer, en el otro capitulo prometo responder.  
Besos a todos, cuidense  
_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤ 


	11. Alocada navidad

Capítulo 11: Alocada navidad

- Vamos niñas, se que están cansadas, pero debemos seguir –dijo Jane colocando de pie a Alhena.

- Mama… prometido que no volveríamos a ocupar nuestros poderes, pero… ya basta –dijo Alya con cansancio.

- Lo siento hija, pero es una decisión que hemos tomado con tu padre y no hay discusión respecto a ello, ustedes se entrenaran y aprenderán a utilizar sus poderes o simplemente… los congelare –dijo Jane volviendo a colocarse en su posición para atacarlas –bien, esta será la última y terminaremos por hoy.

Tras unos minutos más de ataque las niñas terminaron rendidas y subieron a su habitación a descansar, mientras Jane se metía a la ducha y luego se iba a la biblioteca para leer un poco, eso realmente la relajaba. Tomo un libro de una de las estanterías, pero nunca lo abrió, su mente estaba en lo sucedido en la casa de los weasley y el entrenamientos de las niñas. Sabía que eran demasiado pequeñas para n entrenamiento de tal envergadura, pero Sirius se negaba rotundamente a congelar sus poderes y realmente no tenia deseos de enfrascarse en una discusión con su esposo.

Por otra parte, estaban esas visiones que había tenido en la casa de los Weasley. Sabía que en su reencarnación como Hermione Granger, ella había tenido contacto con los Weasley por Ronald, ya que eran amigos, pero el tener imágenes distantes, de cosas que parecieron nunca sucederle a ella, era extraño. Entendía que ella no había sido la verdadera Hermione Granger, sino solo lo había utilizado para poder reencarnar y volver a su verdadero tiempo.

En cuando llego esa noche a su casa, escribió las imágenes en su libreta y comenzó a retomar las imágenes anteriores, intentando atar cabos, pero nada concordaba. Eso no era del todo extraño, ya que al volver en el tiempo a tomar su verdadero lugar en la historia, los hechos sucedidos anteriormente habían sido cambiados completamente y no podía fiarse de lo sucedido, pero aun así, tenia la impresión de que serían de gran utilidad.

Cerró los ojos y recordó en todo lo sucedido desde que ella había llego a ese tiempo, como se había enamorado de Sirius, cuando ellos se casaron, cuando estaba esperando a Izar, cuando sucedió lo de Lily y James, cuando escaparon de Londres con Harry en sus brazos para luego llegar a Francia, tomar a Izar y desaparecer del mapa. Desde ese momento las cosas habían sido muy complicadas para ellos, porque los recuerdos no dejaban de atosigarlos, pero habían logrado salir adelante junto a sus, ahora dos hijos. Luego llegaron las gemelas, que eran para Sirius las niñas de sus ojos, sus ángeles. Ahora estaban en Londres y la historia parecía volver a escribirse, pero no por eso debía ser del todo bueno. Hermione había sido criada por los Malfoy, trasformándose en un arma de doble filo no solo para Voldemort sino también para ellos. Ahí aparecía otro gran dilema, encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella para explicarle lo sucedido con su verdadera familia y decirle que ella era hermana de su madre, aunque como se estaban dando las relaciones con Harry, eso sería bastante complicado.

- ¿En que tanto piensas? –Pregunto Sirius apareciendo de improviso en la habitación.

- Merlín Sirius, no me des esos sustos –dijo Jane sentándose asustada en el sillón, con una mano en el pecho.

- Jajaja… es que no pude resistirme, te veías tan hermosa ahí, pensativa –dijo Sirius sentándose tras ella, para abrazarla por la cintura y robarle un beso.

- Sirius –dijo Jane girándose para quedar frente a Sirius –Después de todos estos años… ¿No te ha aburrido de mi?

Sirius la miro unos segundos mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y la miraba totalmente serio. De pronto la tomo fuerte de la cintura hasta sentarla en sus piernas y mirarla con una sonrisa seductora.

- Mi vida… nunca, escúchame muy bien, nunca me aburriré de estar contigo –dijo Sirius pegando su frente a ella –por el contrario, cada día que pasa siento que me enamoro más de ti.

Jane suspiro, a pesar de los años Sirius seguía siendo un galán que lograba sacarle suspiros y que se le erizaran los bellos.

- Te amo… -susurro Jane antes de fundirse en un beso que los llevo a quedar tendidos en el sillón, besándose apasionadamente.

- Merlín, no recuero cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos en la biblioteca –dijo Sirius introduciendo las manos bajo la blusa de Jane, haciéndola suspirar sonoramente.

- … Sir… ius –dijo Jane entre gemidos, mientras sirius se perdía en escote d su blusa y sus manos le acariciaban el trasero –espera…

- No… mi amor –dijo Sirius comenzando a besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Sirius… detente si… no quieres otras gemelas –dijo Jane riendo al ver la casa de Sirius.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Sirius totalmente despeinado.

- La última vez que lo hicimos en la biblioteca, nueve meses después nos vimos con las gemelas en brazos… -dijo Jane viendo la cara de desconcierto de Sirius.

- No lo recordaba –dijo Sirius mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo –pero me arriesgare nuevamente…

Jane sonrió pero lo detuvo y le robo un ultimo beso antes de salirse de su amarre para sentarse en el sillón de al lado.

- Pero yo no quiero, aquí no tenemos hechizos protectores así que aquí no, no pretendo embarazarme, por ahora es demasiado arriesgado –dijo Jane levantándose para dejar el libro que había volado al suelo, en su lugar.

- ¿Por ahora? –Pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… verdaderamente no puedo desechar del todo la opción porque… si te soy sincera, me hace mucho ilusión tener otro bebe, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado y menos con lo que sucedió con las gemelas –dijo Jane girándose para encontrase a esposo frente a ella.

- Yo creo que si es el momento para tener otro bebe –dijo Sirius con intensiones de lanzarse contra su esposa, como lanzándose a su presa, pero Jane fue más rápida y salió corriendo de la biblioteca con Sirius tras ella.

- ¡Eres una tramposa! –dijo Sirius bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras Jane corría por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

- No, soy inteligente –dijo Jane rodeando la cocina, mientras Sirius la acechaba por el otro lado.

- Te voy a atrapar y ya vas a ver… -dijo Sirius sonando más seductor que amenazador.

- Eso es tentador –dijo Jane lanzándole un beso.

- Ya veras –dijo Sirius rodeando la mesa, haciendo que Jane saliera hacia el lado contrario para poder alcanzar la puerta, pero Sirius subió rápidamente a la mesa, pasando por sobre ella para quedar en la espalda de Jane y rodearla por la cintura, impidiéndole la huída –caíste…

- No… espera –dijo Jane mientras Sirius la subía a la mesa y se posaba sobre ella para impedir que se moviera -¿Qué haces? No… jajajaja… espera…

Sirius había comenzado a mordisquear su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras ella se movía inquieta bajo él, riendo a más no poder.

- Te lo dije Megg, un día los encontraríamos haciendo cosas sobre la mesa –dijo Remus riendo junto a Meggan, haciendo que Jane y Sirius se percataran de su presencia en la cocina.

- Siempre tan inoportuno Lunático –dijo Sirius saltando de la mesa, mientras Jane se sentaba en el borda, totalmente despeinada y roja como un tomate.

- Tranquila amiga… -dijo Meggan acercándose para besar su mejilla y a de Sirius, mientras este se arreglaba la desordenada camisa.

- ¿No tenían "cositas" que hacer? Son bastante inoportunos –dijo Sirius molestando a Remus.

- ¡Sirius! –dijo Jane enrojeciendo aun más.

- No, ya hicimos muchas de esas "cositas" –dijo Meggan dando una mirada a su vientre y luego a Jane quien tras unos segundos entendió.

- ¡OH¡Megg!... ¡Felicidades! –grito Jane abrazado efusivamente a su amiga de años.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius desorientado.

- Eres lento –dijo Remus mirándolo con cara de burla a su amigo quien no entendía nada.

- ¡Van a ser papas otra vez! –dijo Jane separándose de su amia con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡OH!... –dijo Sirius asintiendo -¡Felicidades!

- Jajajaja… -rieron todos ante el tardío entendimiento de Sirius.

- La calentura te hace más lento el cerebro Black –dijo Meggan recibiendo el abrazo de este.

- No es calentura, es que nosotros también estábamos haciendo bebes –dijo Sirius tomando a Jane de la cintura, haciéndola sonrojar a mas no poder.

- ¿Planean tener otro bebe? –dijo Meggan con una sonrisa pícara.

- No –

- Sí –

Los dos se miraron al responder el mismo tiempo, Sirius soltó a Jane de la cintura y la miro con cara de falso enojo.

- ¿No quedamos en que sí? –Dijo Sirius acercándose amenazadoramente –al parecer tendremos que discutirlo otra vez…

- ¡Sirius! –dijo Jane riendo en el hombro de su marido mientras este la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura y olía su adicto aroma.

- Jajajaja –Sirius rió de buena gana mientras llevaba su rostro hasta los sonrientes Lupin –aun estamos en conversaciones, quizás en un tiempo más estemos cambiando pañales nuevamente…

- ¿Estemos? –Pregunto Jane con las cejas alzadas.

- Jajajaja… te delataron Canuto –dijo Remus riendo mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su mujer.

- Eso lo conversaremos luego "mi vida" –dijo Sirius mirándola significativamente mientras Jane reía divertida.

- ¿Cuándo se enteraron? –Pregunto Jane guiándolas para que pudieran estar más cómodos.

- El día que les pedimos que se quedaran con los chicos en la mañana, fuimos a consultar a San mungo y nos lo confirmaron, hoy me hicieron mis primeros exámenes y dijeron que estaba todo el orden –dijo Meggan con ilusión.

- Son los primeros en enterarse, ni siquiera los chicos saben –dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cuándo les dirán? –Pregunto Jane mirando a su amiga.

- Hoy, estaban en casa de unos amigos de ellos, en un cumpleaños –dijo Meggan –por cierto ¿Dónde están las gemelas? Al habernos oído deberían de estar acá.

- Están dormidas –dijo Jane cambiando u poco el semblante – comencé con los entrenamientos y están bastante cansadas.

- Lo imagino –dijo Meggan mirando a su amiga, ya que la entendía y podía comprender su dolor como madre.

- ¿Cómo esta resultando? –Pregunto Remus.

- La verdad, avanzan bastante poco y es más el cansancio que ganan que nada –dijo Jane suspirando –aun son muy pequeñas.

- Pero no tenemos otra opción –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus y Meggan, mientras Jane lo miraba de reojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle frente a sus amigos.

- Vayamos al despacho Remus, ya termine los famosos informes –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie junto con Remus para salir de la sala. Cuando estuvieron las dos mujeres solas, Jane suspiro pesadamente, dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón.

- No estas muy de acuerdo con todo esto ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Meggan mirando a su acongojada amiga.

- La verdad es que no, pero estoy intentando probar con esto antes de pedirle a Sirius que congelemos sus poderes, el se niega rotundamente mientras este la posibilidad del entrenamiento –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga.

- Te preocupa muchísimo causales daño a las niñas –dijo Meggan viendo a su amiga.

- Ellas son unas niñas, no tiene porque estar entrenando, deben de estar jugando, soñando con su futuro, no entonando, eso no es para ella… les esta cortando el alma mientras que a mi se me parte el corazón verlas así –dijo Jane derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Hay amiga, no se que decirte –dijo Meggan acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- La verdad con poder decírselo a alguien es bastante alivio para mi, tengo que guardarme todo esto para evitar alguna discusión con Sirius respecto a ello, el cree que sus poderes son un don que no debemos congelar –dijo Jane con cierto pesar –intentaré llevar esto lo mejor posible, pero si de aquí al próximo año no logro avances simplemente congelare sus poderes…

No fueron del todo conscientes de cuando la navidad llego a ellos y la casa estuvo llena de alborotos nuevamente, como había sido antes que Harry e Izar entraran a Hogwarts.

- No puedo creerlo, esto es un despelote –dijo Meggan mientras escuchaba los gritos de los chicos en las habitaciones de la planta superior.

- Sí, entre los míos los tuyos y los de molly, creo que la casa esta a rebosar –dijo Jane sirviendo una gran cantidad de leche achocolatada, junto a dos frascos rebosantes de galletas de jengibre.

- Remus y Sirius están terminando de instalar el árbol de navidad para que podamos irnos al callejón Diagon –dijo Meggan ayudando a su amiga para dejar las cosas en la sala, donde en cosa de segundo aparecieron todos los chicos.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Izar y los gemelos, seguidos de las gemelas y Franchesca, luego Anahí y Ginny, para terminar con Harry, Ron y Mark.

- ¿Iremos al callejón Diagon verdad mama? –Pregunto Alhena a su madre que los miraba a todos desde la puerta.

- Sí, pero ya están todos más que advertidos –dijo Jane mirándolos significativamente a todos –Molly nos traspaso su autoridad así que no tienen su suerte.

- Eso va para todos –dijo Meggan ayudando en la advertencia de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo van ustedes? –dijo Jane entrando seguida de Meggan a la biblioteca donde terminaban de colocar el árbol.

- Ya casi terminamos –dijo Sirius llevando con su varita varios adornos al árbol –no se porque estas con esa idea de colocar un árbol en la biblioteca, el árbol debe de estar en la sala.

- Sabes que paso mucho tiempo aquí y me gusta el espíritu navideño –dijo Jane sonriéndole a su marido, mientras Remus colocaba la estrella en la punta de árbol para dar el toque final a u obra.

- Listo –dijo Remus suspirando para mirar a las dos mujeres que los miraban con una sonrisa.

- Creo que merecemos un premio –dijo Sirius acercándose a su esposa la igual que Remus.

- Lo recibiremos si logramos salir vivos con todos esos pequeños demonios del callejón Diagon –dijo Jane girando sobre sus talones para salir de la sala, seguida de Meggan quien reía ante las caras de los dos hombres.

Minutos después todos estaban dirigiéndose por red flu hacia el caldero chorreante para luego dirigirse al callejón Diagon que, a pensar del gran frió reinante, estaba lleno de gente.

- Chicos, ya saben, no se separen –dijo Jane con cierto nerviosismo al ver a tantos chicos.

- Tranquila mama, estaremos aquí –dijo Izar mientras reía con los gemelos.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas por las tiendas de Quidich, se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts, al entraron notaron que no había tanta gente como en las calles.

- Vamos a ver los libros de quidich, me dijeron que hay varias novedades –dijo Ron a Harry, para ser seguido de Mark, Anahí y Ginny.

- Mamá, queremos helados –dijo Alya mirando a sus padres, que se miraban extrañados junto a Remus y Meggan.

- ¿Por qué quieres helados en pleno invierno? –Pregunto Jane entre divertida y extrañada.

- El helado se disfruta más en invierno –dijo Alya encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ahí veremos, ahora ve con las chicas –dijo Jane girándose a su esposo, quien solo le sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

Alya se fue refunfuñando hacia su hermana y su amiga cruzándose de brazos, mientras avanzaban hacia una estantería de libros infantiles.

- Quiero un maldito helado –dijo Alya pateando el piso.

- No maldigas, a papa no le gusta –dijo Alhena mirándola con reproche.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Acusarme? –Pregunto Alya acercándose a su hermana con enfado.

- Dejen de pelear, miren aquí hay otro libros de ese escritor que le gusta Alhena –dijo Franchesca llevándose a Alhena con ellas unos metros.

- ¿Por qué refunfuñas tanto? –Pregunto una vez a espaldas de Alya, haciéndola girar asustada, para toparse con unos rizos castaños que caían delicadamente en la espalda de una niña que revisaba una estantería con la mirada.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Alya con cierta admiración hacia la muchacha que encontraba linda y delicada.

- Me llamo Hermione Malfoy –dijo Hermione girando su vista hacia la niña para estirarle la mano, con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te llamas tu?

- Alya, Alya Black –dijo Alya estrechando la mano de la muchacha con la misma sonrisa y con cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? –Pregunto Hermione apoyándose levemente en la estantería.

- Quería ir por un helado, pero mis papas no me quieren llevar –dijo Alya apretando los labios, recordando su enojo.

- Jajaja… pero eso es muy fácil –dijo Hermione sonriendo con cierta malicia en su rostro.

- ¿A sí? –Pregunto Alya extrañada.

- Sí, escápate y ve tu por tu helado –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros dándole un tono de simpleza a la frase.

- Mis padres se enojaran –dijo Alya mirándola con cierta incredulidad.

- Mejor, así sabrán lo que sentiste cuando te enojaste –dijo Hermione mirándola con una sonrisa –ya eres una bruja grande y me apuesto a que eres inteligente, úsala y arráncate para ir por lo que quieres, así debes ser, somos brujos, somos superiores, si queremos algo debemos tomarlo y ya...

Alya la miraba analizando sus palabras, sabía que si se arrancaba ase metería en problemas, pero de cierta forma le agradaba pensar que le daría un mal rato a sus padres por no haberle dado lo que ella quería.

- No temas, si quieres algo no dudes en tomarlo, recuerda… somos brujos, somos superiores y nada puede detenernos en lo que queremos… -dijo Hermione acercándose al oído de Alya haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en el rostro de la niña.

- Alya –dijo la voz de Izar desde la entrada de la estantería, junto con los gemelos quienes miraban a la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose hacia ellos.

- Hola Black… Weasleys –dijo Hermione con arrogancia antes de desaparecer de la estantería y meterse en otra.

- ¿Qué hacías con ella? –Pregunto Izar con el seño fruncido y de una forma mas dura que la que quería.

- Eso no te importa, déjame –dijo Alya saliendo de la estantería hacia donde se encontraba su gemela y la menor de las Lupin.

- Vamos Izar –dijeron los gemelos llamando la atención de Izar, para que los siguiera.

- … hasta ese momento era lo mejor que tenían para justificarse –dijo Meggan con una sonrisa, mientras conversaba con l matrimonio Black y su esposo.

- Mamá, dijiste que me comprarías otra túnica para navidad –dijo Anahí saliendo de entre las estanterías junto con Ginny.

- Hay es cierto, lo había olvidado –dijo Meggan mirando a su marido y sus amigos -¿Ya vieron lo que necesitaban?

- Sí, no tienen el libro que buscaba, no importa… vamos –dijo Jane girándose para buscar con la mirada a los chicos –chicos nos vamos…

Todos comenzaron a aparecer de entre las estanterías, todos menos Alya, que no apareció junto a su gemela y a Franchesca.

- ¿Y tu hermana? –Pregunto Sirius mirando entre os chicos.

- ¡Alya nos vamos! –hablo un poco más fuerte Jane, buscando entre las estanterías, pero la niña no estaba –no está… ¡Alya no está!

- Tranquila, debe de estar por aquí –dijo Sirius buscando entre las estanterías al igual que todos los demás, pero no la encontraron.

- Merlín –dijo Jane comenzando a desesperarse, al juntarse todos nuevamente en el centro de la tienda.

- Ustedes estaban con ella –dijo Remus a su hija, quien asintió.

- Sí, pero de pronto ya no estaba, pensamos que estaba dando vueltas por las demás estanterías.

Jane comenzaba a desesperarse al igual que Sirius, quien miraba hacia todos lados, mientras desde un rincón Hermione sonreía ante la desesperación de los Black, quienes se miraban las caras y preguntaban a las demás personas de la tienda, con desesperación. De pronto su mirada se cruzo con la de Izar, sonriéndole con arrogancia por unos segundos antes de volver al libro que ojeaba.

Izar sintió que la sangre le hervía la sangre al verla y una idea se cruzaba por su cabeza "_Ella tiene algo que _ver". En un par de zancadas, Izar ya se encontraba al lado de Hermione tomándola del cuello de la túnica con violencia, mientras colocaba su varita en el cuello de la chica, mientras esta no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¡Que le dijiste a mi hermana Malfoy! –grito Izar llamando la atención de varias personas en la tienda.

- ¿De que hablas Black? –Pregunto Hermione con calma, mientras no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Te vi con mi hermana¡¿Que le dijiste?! –Pregunto Izar apretando un poco más, causándola dolor a la chica.

- Suelta a mi hija –dijo Lucius Malfoy colocando su varita en el cuello de Izar, haciendo que este aminorara su agarre de la castaña.

- ¡Izar! –dijo Jane llamando la atención de todos los demás, en especial de Sirius, quien en dos zancadas se encontraba al lado de Lucius apuntándole con su varita.

- Deja a mi hijo Malfoy –dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados mientras Jane y los demás se acercaban.

- Sirius –dijo Remus tomando el brazo de su amigo con una mano y con la otra apretaba su varita dentro de su túnica.

- Dile a tu hijo que saque las manos de mi hija –dijo Lucius con odio en los ojos, mirando fijamente a Sirius, quien no dejaba de apuntarlo.

- Izar, deja a esa chica –dijo Jane tomando el hombro de su hijo quien de inmediato soltó a Hermione, dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Ella sabe donde está Alya –dijo Izar entre dientes mientras Lucius alejaba a Hermione del alcance de ellos, protegiéndola.

- Eso no es cierto Black –dijo Hermione siseando su voz, con un notorio odio –si tus papis, no saben cuidar a sus hijos, ese no es mi problema…

Sirius miro con odio a Hermione mientras en el rostro de Lucius aparecía una sonrisa de orgullo hacía su hija.

- Mamá… Alya estaba enojada porque quería un helado –dijo Alhena sacando a todos de ese tenso silencio –tal vez esté allá…

Como impulsada por algo invisible, Jane salio corriendo de la tienda hacia la heladería Florean Fortescue, seguida de los demás. Al llegar, efectivamente la vieron saboreando un helado en cono, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jane se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de un hombro dándole una cachetada que hizo que el helado de la morocha se fuera al suelo y sus ojos se llenaran de un brillo de rabia a la vez que se inundaban de lágrimas

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto en tu vida Alya! –dijo Jane con desesperación tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

Todos se quedaron rezagados mirando como Jane reprendía a su hija, Alya se toco la mejilla mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, apretó los labios con furia para soltarse de la mano de su madre y poder salir corriendo nuevamente hacia Flourish y Blotts, de donde salían Lucius y Hermione Malfoy.

- No llores… eso es de débiles, no puedes mostrar debilidad –dijo Hermione retrasándose un poco del paso de su padre para luego volver a caminar, mientras Alya se secaba las lágrimas con rapidez, para entrar a la tienda y dirigirse hacia la chimenea del lugar.

Cuando tomo los polvos flu, escucho el tintineo de la campara anunciando que alguien había entrado a la tienda, no era necesario saber que eran sus padres y los demás, así que sin demorar grito "_Mansión Black_" luego las llamas la rodearon para hacerla desaparecer.

- Será mejor volvamos –dijo Sirius mirando como Jane suspiraba intentando calmar su rabia y su angustia.

- Sí, nosotros nos iremos a casa también –dijo Meggan despidiéndose al igual que los demás –nos llevamos a Ginny entonces.

- Claro –dijo Jane despidiéndose de todos para dirigirse cada uno hacia sus casas.

Al llegar a la mansión Black, Guandy les dijo que Alya se había encerrado en su habitación.

- Gracias Guandy –dijo Jane suspirando largamente.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a verla? –pregunto Guandy con preocupación.

- No, déjala… ya se le quitara –dijo Sirius mientras todos se dispersaban por la casa.

Así paso todo el día, pero Alya no salió de su habitación y tampoco dejo que nadie entrara.

- Papá, quiero entrar a mi habitación y Alya no abre la puerta –dijo Alhena con cansancio luego de la cena, a la que Alya tampoco bajó.

- Esta bien, se acabaron los berrinches –dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras con las chicas. Llegó a la habitación de las gemelas e intento abrir la puerta con un hechizo, pero la puerta solamente crujió.

- Alya, abre esa puerta, tu hermana y Franchesca quieren entrar –dijo Sirius con autoridad. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Alya quien sin mirar a nadie camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, seguida de Sirius, quien tras dejar a las niñas adentro fue tras ella.

- Alya –dijo Sirius a la niña que tomaba un vaso de leche que Guandy le había servido al llegar –Alya…

Sirius la llamo un par de veces, pero la niña no le respondió, se quedo unos segundos mirándola cuando Jane entró a la cocina.

- ¿Tanto escándalo por un mísero helado? –Pregunto Jane mirando a su hija desde la puerta

- Eso mismo te digo yo a ti –dijo Alya bebiendo de su vaso de leche.

- Te arrancaste –Pregunto Jane mirando a su hija con reproche.

- Sí, me arranque porque quería un helado –dijo Alya alzando la voz.

- No le hables así a tu madre –dijo Sirius mirándola seriamente –no se que te dio exactamente, pero sabes perfectamente que no puedes andar por ahí tu sola.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Soy una bruja, poderosa… tengo poderes que los demás no, no me iba a suceder nada –dijo Alya dejando su vaso a un lado –sino puedo hacer lo que yo quiero, entonces ¿Para que tengo estos poderes?

- Los poderes no son para andar haciendo lo que tu quieras y desobedecer a tus padres, en especial cuando te han dicho varias veces que no puedes andar sola –dijo Sirius con enfado al ver la terquedad de su hija.

- Alya –dijo Jane acercándose a su hija, para sentarse a su lado -¿De donde sacaste esas ideas acerca de la magia?

- De ninguna parte mama, es verdad… ¿Para que tenemos magia si no podemos hacer lo que nosotros queramos? –Pregunto Alya a su madre.

- Hoy hiciste lo que quisiste, te fuiste a la tienda por un helado ¿Qué ganaste con eso? –Pregunto Jane mirando a su hija –un regaño y me diste un gran susto…

- No me iba a suceder nada –dijo Alya rodando los ojos para mirar a su madre.

- Nos preocupamos mucho –dijo Sirius sentándose frente a su hija – ¿Eso era lo que querías?

- NO –dijo Alya mirando a sus acongojados padres –yo no quería asustarlos… yo solo quería un helado… y ustedes no querían dármelo…

- Nosotros te dijimos que luego veríamos… ¿Cuándo te hemos negado algo hija? –Pregunto Jane mirando a Alya que bajaba la mirada –nunca… luego íbamos a ir por tu helado, solo debías esperar un poco, no todas las cosas se pueden obtener cuando uno quiere.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Alya tercamente.

- Porque es por eso que muchos magos le han hecho daño a los demás, porque muchas veces las cosas que quieres le hacen daño a los otros, por eso no se ocupa la magia porque si, debe ocuparse sabiamente o les puedes hacer daño a los demás –dijo Jane colocando un mecho rebelde del cabello de su hija, tras su oreja.

- Yo no querría hacerles daño… ella dijo… lo lamento –dijo Alya suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿A que te refieres con ella? –Pregunto Sirius con cierta curiosidad.

- Esa chica de la tienda, me pregunto porque estaba enfadada y yo le conté –dijo Alya mirando a sus padres –me dijo que me arrancara y así ustedes sentirían el mismo enojo que sentí yo… dijo que yo era inteligente, que podía ocupar mi magia para hacer lo que yo quisiera, porque para eso éramos brujos.

Jane miró a Sirius por unos segundos, atando cabos en todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica de la tienda? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Tenia un nombre raro… -dijo Alya haciendo memoria.

- De casualidad ¿será Hermione? –Pregunto Jane a lo que Alya asintió.

- Hija, la magia no se utiliza de esa manera, no es para hacerle daño a la gente que quieres –dijo Sirius mirando a su hija -¿De verdad querías que nosotros nos enfadáramos?

Alya los miro por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Hija, esa chica esta equivocada, las cosas no se logran haciéndole daño a la gente y menos a la que quieres –dijo Jane acariciando la mejilla de su hija –hoy no me hiciste enfadar, pero si me asustaste mucho, pensé que algo podría sucederte y me aterre.

Alya miro a su madre y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

- Mama… ¿Llorar es de débiles? –Pregunto Alya aguantando las lágrimas.

- Claro que no, el llanto es una forma de expresión, pero no tiene que ver con la debilidad –dijo Jane mirando a su hija.

- Lo siento –dijo Alya lanzándose al regazo de su madre, mientras lloraba a lágrima vida –lamento haberlos asustado, no era lo que yo quería…

- Lo se hija, tu no eres mala –dijo Jane levantando el rostro de su hija para que la mirara a los ojos –pero debes aprender que no todas las cosas se obtiene cuando uno quiere, hay que aprender a esperar…

- La paciencia es una virtud muy especial –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de su hija.

- Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer –dijo Alya secando sus lagrimas.

- Hija, cuando alguien te venga a decir cosas… ten mucho cuidado, no todos son buenos, hay gente que busca dañar a los demás –dijo Jane mirando a su hija seriamente.

- ¿Por qué harían eso? –Pregunto Alya sorprendida.

- Porque no toda la gente le importan los demás, hay gente que solamente le interesa hacer daño… -dijo Sirius lamentándose para sentarse al otro lado de su hija –mira hija, nosotros solo queremos protegerte, a ti y a tus hermanos… por eso es que no puedes andar por ahí sola…

- Si nosotros supiéramos que la gente a tu alrededor es buena, claro que lo haríamos y no temeríamos que te sucediera nada, pero ya vez, hay gente que solo le gusta hacer daño –dijo Jane dándole un abrazo a su hija –bueno, ahora será mejor que te vayas a la cama…

- Es que tengo hambre –dijo Alya poniendo los mismo ojitos que Sirius cuando quería algo.

- Está bien –dijo Jane suspirando con una sonrisa –Guandy ¿Puede preparar…?

Jane lo alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando ya la mesa estaba llena de diferentes cosas para comer.

- Merlín Guandy ¿Por qué no eres así cuando yo tengo hambre? –dijo Sirius sacando un biscocho de una fuente.

- Ellas están en crecimiento, señor –dijo Guandy parada del otro lado de la mesa mirando como Alya devoraba todo.

- Pero deben crecer para arriba no para los lados –dijo Sirius molestando a su pequeña quien lo miro con el seño fruncido.

- Sirius –dijo Jane mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- voy a llevarle esto a las chicas –dijo Alya tomando la fuerte de biscochos para luego colocarse de pie, besar la mejilla de Guandy y salir corriendo escaleras arriba –Gracias Guandy…

- Hay esta niña –dijo Jane colocándose de pie junto a Sirius para caminar hacia la sala.

- Tendremos que tener cuidado con esa niña –dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de su esposa –las niñas pueden tener muchos poderes, pero son muy influenciables…

- Es increíble lo que una mala enseñanza puede lograr –dijo Jane recostándose en el pecho de su esposo –o unas palabras con mala intención.

- E Izar… nuca lo había visto tan agresivo –dijo Sirius recordando el altercado con su hijo –pero ese Lucius, hijo de…

- Sirius –dijo Jane deteniendo la frase de su marido –no puedes dejar que el te altere, no caigas en su juego.

- Caigo en su juego cuando uno de mis hijos se ve amenazado –dijo Sirius con enfado al recordar la situación.

- En ese caso el también estaba defendiendo a su hija, Izar la estaba lastimando –dijo Jane haciendo que Sirius se moviera separándose de ella.

- ¿De que lado estas? –Pregunto Sirius con enfado.

- De ninguno, solo estoy intentando ser objetiva –dijo Jane mirando a su marida –tu intentaste proteger a nuestro hijo y aunque Hermione no sea su verdadera hija, me imagino que debe tener lazos afectivos con ella y no a de querer que le hagan daño y a su juicio Izar le estaba haciendo daño.

- Esa niña influencio a Alya para que se arrancara y le metió una sarta de tonteras en la cabeza –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie.

- Si y ahora esta logrando que tu y yo pelemos y que nos olvidemos que somos adultos y somos capaces de entender que otra persona pueda tener opiniones diferentes a las nuestras –dijo Jane serenamente haciendo que Sirius suspirara y volviera a sentarse.

- Lo lamento es solo que –dijo Sirius negando la cabeza para suspirar largamente.

- Entiendo que no querías que les hagan daño a nuestros niños, yo tampoco lo quiero, pero también debes entender que Izar no debió actuar de esa manera, fue demasiado agresivo –dijo Jane volviendo a apoyarse en el pecho de su esposo –si el no hubiera amenazaos a Hermione, Lucius no le hubiera hecho nada… lo que no quita que me inquiete en lo que podría haberse convertido Hermione.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Sirius intrigado.

- Me refiero a que los Malfoy se caracterizar por ser… como decirlo… -dijo Jane buscando las palabras.

- No te preocupes, entiendo… los Black eran exactamente igual –dijo Sirius con pesar.

- A ella la criaron en sus ideologías y seguramente a odiar a los que ellos llamar "amantes de los sangre sucia" –dijo Jane con cierto tono de desprecio –deben de haberle dicho que somos unos traidores a la sangre o cualquiera de esas estupideces…

- Pensar que ella es mestiza y que es tu sobrina –dijo Sirius suspirando –esto de venir que un árbol genealógico tan grande…

- O tan enredado –dijo Jane suspirando –pero no pensemos mas en esto, solo tengamos mas cuidado y… vayamos a descansar porque estoy cansada.

- Está bien –dijo Sirius levantándose con su mujer para irse a descansar.

Luego de ese incidente, las fiestas pasaron normales, el día 24 durante el día, todos ayudaron para pasar una gran fiesta noche buena junto con los Black. Los Lupin pasarían las fiestas con ellos, para poder ayudar a Jane y a Sirius a controlar a esos demonios.

La cena trascurrió de forma bastante amena, entre risas, alguna que otra broma de parte de los gemelos, especialmente hacia Ron, quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero siempre la oportunidad intervención de Jane lograba calmarlo, era algo que extrañamente solo ella podía lograr.

Ya el 25 por la mañana, Jane y Sirius se aportaban a levantarse cuando escucharon un pequeño temblor proveniente del pasillo, por lo que con las batas puestas se levantaron a ver que sucedía. Jane asomo la cabeza y pudo ver a todos los chicos corriendo a toda marcha hacia la sala, donde se encontraban el árbol de navidad y los regalos, lo que ellos más anclaban.

- Creo que tendremos que vagar así nada más –dijo Jane arrastrando a Sirius, quien no paraba de reír.

- ¡Yo quiero abrirlos primero! –grito Alhena metiéndose entre todos los chicos que no dejaban de hurguetear entre la gran cantidad de regalos.

Jane apareció con Sirius, quien con su simple movimiento de varita los dejo a todos sentados en los sillones, alejados unos metros de los regalos.

- ¡Papa! –gritaron todos sus hijos con cierto enfados, pero Sirius no puedo responderles, ya que las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron a encender y tres cabezas castañas corrieron hacia los chicos.

- Hola chicos –dijeron los tres Lupin, mientras la chimenea volvía a llenarse de llamas verdes para dejar salir esta vez a Remus, quien miro a sus hijos con cierto enfado, para luego saludar a acercarse a Jane y Sirius para saludar.

- A pensar y logre vestirme para salir tras ellos –dijo Remus mirando a sus hijos.

- ¿Y Meg? –Pregunto Jane.

- Viene enseguida, se estaba duchando –dijo Remus mirando a los chicos.

- ¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya? –Preguntaron los chicos con impaciencia.

- Tendrán que esperar a que llegue Meggan –dijo Sirius riendo por hacerlos sufrir, ganándose un pequeño codazo de Jane quien le sonrió.

- ¡Pero mama! –dijo Alya mriando a su madre.

- Nada de pero, ya oyeron a su padre, tendrán que esperar así que vayan a la cocina con leche y galletas mientras Jane llega –dijo Jane mientras todos los chicos salían corriendo hacia la cocina, haciendo a un lado a los tres adultos.

- Estos chicos –dijo Jane suspirando –pobre Minerva.

- ¿Cómo amaneció Meg? Anoche se sentía un poco mal –dijo Jane sentándose en los sillones junto con Remus y su marido.

- Mejor, dentro de lo que el embarazo le permite –dijo Remus –se tomara unos días más antes de volver al departamento.

- Sí, nosotros también, no podemos dejar a estos terremotos aquí con Guandy, la volverán loca –dijo Virus mientras tenían y la chimenea volvía a llenarse de llamar para dejar saldría Meggan.

- Hola Meg –dijo Jane levantándose para saludarla.

- Hola, feliz navidad –dijo Meggan saludando a Sirius también –al parecer no alcanzaron a cambiarse.

- No, este huracán de niños no nos dejo –dijo Jane sonriendo mientras Meggan se sentaba junto a su esposo.

- Aprovechen que están devorando la cocina y vayan a cambiarse –dijo Remus a lo que Sirius y Jane asintieron, para luego marcharse a su habitación.

Una chica castaña sentaba sentada en una banca en el balcón de su habitación. Llevaba ahí desde el amanecer, tapada con una delgada manta que la protegía de la fresca brisa matutina.

- Haces de esto una costumbre –dijo la voz de un chico a sus espaldas -¿Por qué te gusta mirar tanto el amanecer?

- Porque es hermoso –dijo la castaña sin levantarse ni moverse de su sitió.

- Aun no me cuentas que sucedió con Black en el callejón Diagon, papa estaba furioso y maldiciendo a los Black –dijo el muchacho sentándose al lado de su hermana quien parecía no prestarle demasiada atención –Hermione…

- No sucedió nada importante Draco, solo que a Black se le perdió su hermana pequeña y como me vio conversando con ella, pensó que yo le había dicho o hecho algo… -dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar el alba.

- ¿Y eso es verdad? –Pregunto Draco mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero realmente no importa eso –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para dejar la manta sobre su cama de dos plazas, deshecha.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Ésas extraña –dijo Draco siguiéndola.

- Papá me dijo que podría irme unos días a Francia, pero ahora dijo que no porque no podría llevarme, que saldría de viaje –dijo Hermione sentándose en su cama.

- Ya sabes como es papá, quizás ahora en verano te deje ir –dijo Draco sabiendo de esa extraña afición de su hermana por ese país -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Haber curioso ¿Qué quieres saber ahora? –Pregunto Hermione sonriéndole a su hermano.

- ¿Qué tanto hay en Francia que te gusta ir allá? –Pregunto Draco a lo que Hermione suspiro como si se imaginara el estar en aquel lugar.

- Allá hay gente… gente muy especial –dijo Hermione suspirando son cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

- No me digas que te enamoraste –dijo Draco con todo no burla, haciendo reír a Hermione.

- No, pero tengo una muy buena amiga –dijo Hermione suspirando al recordarla –y personas que me ayudaron mucho cuando me sentía sola…

Draco la escucho por unos momentos y una duda que tenía hacia mucho tiempo se vino a su mente.

- Mione… ¿Por qué te fuiste a Francia? –Pregunto Draco con curiosidad, ganándose una mirada seria de su hermana, que no denotaba expresión alguna para luego colocarse de pie y caminar hacia el gran ventanal que daba al balcón.

- No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Hermione cambiando el todo de su voz a uno mucho más angustiado.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo no recuerdo que sucedió y papá y mamá nunca han querido decirme nada –dijo Draco con cierta ofuscación.

- Es mejor así –dijo Hermione impidiendo que su triste rostro fuera visto por Draco.

- Hermione… -dijo Draco colocándose de pie para pararse frente a ella y abrirse la camisa de dormir -¿Tiene que ver con esto?

Hermione no pudo dejar de ver una cicatriz oblicua que cruzaba parte del pecho de su hermano, llegando casi al nacimiento de su estómago. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se alejó de su hermano, desconcertándolo.

- Hermione –dijo Draco acercándose a ella para abrazarla –Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal…

- Yo te hice esa cicatriz Draco… cuando éramos más pequeños –dijo Hermione mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Cómo ibas a poder hacerme esto? Eso no es cierto… tu no le harías daño a nadie –dijo Draco mirando a su hermana a los ojos castaños, llenos de lágrimas.

- Draco… yo no soy una niña ordinaria –dijo Hermione volviendo a caminar hacia su cama –yo tengo poderes… extraños poderes…

- ¿De que estas hablando¿De que poderes hablas? -.Pregunto Draco acercándose sin entender.

- Yo… -dijo Hermione con intenciones de explicarle, pero la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, dejando entrar a su madre, Narcisa Malfoy.

- Hermione… oh Draco –dijo Narcisa mirando a sus hijos con rostros preocupados -¿Sucede algo?

- Nada mamá, solo conversábamos –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie con una sonrisa.

- Bien… bajen a desayunar, pronto que a su padre no le gusta esperar –dijo Narcisa caminando hacia la puerta –Draco, vamos… debes cambiarte y dejar que tu hermana también lo haga.

- Luego conversamos –dijo Draco con gran significación en sus palabras para luego salir con su madre de la habitación, dejando a la castaña sola.

Hermione se dejo caer sobre la cama, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Lloró por unos segundos para luego levantarse a desayunar con sus padres y su hermano, quien no le quitaba la miraba de encima.

Luego de que Jane y Sirius bajaran, los chicos abrieron los regalos con desesperación, encontrando no solo regalos de los Weasleys, para todos, sino también de los Black y de los Lupin, pero sin lugar a dudas el regalo que mayor sensación causo fue un regalo anónimo que decidió Harry.

- Ábrela ya Harry –dijeron todos los chicos con impaciencia. Harry tomo el papel para sacar de el una larga capa, claramente de un adulto bastante grande.

- Merlín –dijo Jane mientras la mirada de los cuatro adultos presentes se posaba que aquella capa tan especial.

- ¿Qué es mamá? –dijo Harry mirando la capa por todos lados, sin encontrarle la mayor ciencia.

- Es… una capa de invisibilidad –dijo Ron al notarlo cubrir sus pies con ella.

- No es solo una capa de invisibilidad… esa capa era de tu padre –dijo Sirius mirando como los ojos de Harry se abrían desmesuradamente mirando una y otra vez la capa y a sus padres.

- De… papá –dijo Harry susurrando ante la atenta mirada de admiración de todos.

- ¿Quién la envió? –Pregunto Jane colocándose de pie, para tomar la nota que Harry le ofreció.

- No tiene remitente –dijo Harry son dejar de mirar la cama.

- Póntela –dijo Sirius ayudándole a cruzare la capa, dejando solo una cabeza flotando en el aire.

- Genial –dijeron los chicos acercándose a su amigo.

- ¿Puedo probármela Harry? –Pregunto Ron con un brillo en los ojos.

- Claro –dijo Harry entregándole la capa a sus amigos.

Tras ese gran regalo, los chicos siguieron disfrutando de las vacaciones bajo el cuidado de los Black y los Lupin. Cuando acabaron, los chicos se dirigieron al tren para tomarlo y poder volver al castillo junto a sus amigos y retomar el segundo semestre del año escolar.

Todos esos días Harry había estado pensando en la capa y en sus padres, los conocía de fotografías, además Jane y Sirius le habían contado todo acerca de sus vidas, pero esa añoranza de haberlos conocido siempre había estado en su corazón y no por que sus padrinos hubieran hecho un mal trabajo ocupando su lugar, por el contrario, habían sido todo lo que un padre debía ser, le habían dado amor y de todo lo cual pudiera necesitar, pero también lo habían castigado y reprendido cuando debían, como debía hacerlo todo padre, pero aun así el conocerlos siempre fue uno de sus sueños imposibles.

Había noches en las que soñaba con ellos y sentía que le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante, como lo había estado haciendo desde que recibiera esa capa de un desconocido. Ahora, ese era el otro tema que le rondaba la cabeza ¿Quién había tenido por tantos años la capa de invisibilidad? Sus padrinos, estaba claro que no, porque ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él cuando vieron cual era aquel regalo anónimo, por lo demás, habían muchas cosas que le pertenecieron a sus padres que sus padrinos se habían encargado de reglarle a lo largo de su vida, por lo que no tenía sentido, pero ¿Por qué ahora llegaba ese regalo¿Por qué no antes? No acababa de entender.

- Harry ¿Te comerás esa tarta? –Pregunto Ron devorándola con la mirada.

- No, cométela –dijo Harry entregándosela a su amigo con una sonrisa, era un glotón y eso que él mismo creía comer bastante.

- ¿Qué te sucede Harry? –Pregunto Fred sentado delante de él.

- Te ves extraño –dijo George mirándole del mismo modo que su gemelo.

- Solo pensaba en lo de la capa de mi padre –dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos que estaban junto a él.

- La capa es genial –dijo Izar que se unía a la conversación.

- Sí, es genial… pero ¿Quién la tenia¿Por qué me la entrega ahora? –Pregunto Harry mirando a sus amigos quienes solamente lo escuchaban.

- Em efo tieme fafon –dijo Ron atragantado con el pastel que tenia enfrente.

- ¿Qué dijo? –Pregunto Izar a George y Fred que estaban a su lado.

- En eso tiene razón –dijeron Fred y George traduciendo la frase.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus padres quienes tenían cosa de tus verdaderos padre aparte de ellos? –Pregunto Ron una vez que había tragado.

- No si lo notaste Ronny, pero eso fue lo que primero lo preguntamos cuando Harry abrió el regalo –dijo Fred en tono burlón mientras George reía descaradamente, haciendo sonrojar a Ron y sonreír a Harry e Izar.

- Creo que no deberías darle más vueltas al asunto –dijo Izar mirando a su hermano –ahora deberías ocupar esa capa… porque por algo te la regalaron…

- En eso tienes razón, deberías aprovecharla al máximo –dijo George mirando a Harry quien asintió no muy convencido, pero prefirió dejar el tema ahí, ya no tenía sentido seguir dándole más vueltas.

Tras la cena, todos se fueron a la torre, ya que el viaje los había cansado bastante y preferían retomar fuerzas para comenzar las clases al día siguiente.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y Harry daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, todo lo sucedido en estos días, aun le daba vueltas en la mente, por lo que decidió que era mejor salir a caminar y probar que tan buena era esa capa. Se levanto y se la colocó para salir de la torre y caminar por los pasillos, sinceramente dudaba que se fuera a encontrar a alguien, pero si fuera así, de seguro que no le veía.

Camino tranquilamente hasta que doblando por una esquina ve una cabellera castaña llena de rizos que se introducía en una habitación a la cual nunca le presto atención, pero supuso que era un aula.

- ¿Qué hará Malfoy en un aula a estas horas? –pensó Harry siguiendo a la castaña. Abrió con sigilo la puerta y se introdujo a la habitación, sin molestarse en cerrar.

La vio sentada en el piso, mirando un gran espejo que la reflejaba a ella mirando hacia un punto, más arriba de ella. Harry se acercó un poco más al espejo para ver que tanto veía la chica en él, peor solo veía el reflejo de ella.

- Otra vez aquí Hermione –dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledor a espaldas de los dos chicos.

- Señor director –dijo Hermione colocándose fe pie, con demasiada calma, según Harry.

El director se acerco un par de pasos a ella, sin poder reflejarse en el espejo y posando la mirada en la castaña que lo miraba de pie y sin expresión en el rostro.

- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que muestra este espejo? –Pregunto Dumbledor y Harry tuvo la extraña sensación que la pregunta estaba dirigida más a él.

- Muestra… algún sueño o deseo ¿o no? –dijo Hermione probando suerte con alguna de sus conjeturas.

- Sí y no –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la castaña quien esperaba pacientemente a que volviera a hablar –nos muestra los más profundos y desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón.

- Usted sabe lo que yo veo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione mirando de reojo su reflejo en aquel espejo.

- Me lo puedo imaginar y me parece entendible… nunca los conociste… -dijo Dumbledor mirando a la niña que no dejaba de mirar el espejo –pero no te confundas, este espejo no entrega ni realidad ni esencia y muchos magos se han pedidor frente a ellos, se vuelven locos al no poder distinguir la realidad…

- Usted… ¿usted sabe si ellos aun viven? –Pregunto Hermione volviendo su vista al hombre que estaba ahí.

- No, no lo sé… -dijo Dumbledor para frustración de la castaña –pero estoy seguro que tú podrás averiguarlo…

- ¿Como? –Pregunto Hermione con impaciencia.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la niña –ahora creo que deberías ir a dormir… para mañana este espejo ya no estará aquí y te voy a pedir que no intentes buscarlo, vivir en la irrealidad no te hará bien…

Hermione asintió si atreverse a volver su vista al espejo, tomó aire y luego salio con paso firme y elegante de la habitación.

Harry al ver a la chica salir, se sintió tentado de mirar en el espejo, pero prefirió no hacerlo y caminar hacia la salida.

- Eso también es para ti –dijo Dumbledor mirando hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba él parado. Harry trago fuertemente y tras asentir salió corriendo hacia la torre de gryffindor, al parecer la castaña ya había llegado.

"¿Cómo pudo verme?" pensaba Harry sintiéndose torpe al haber asentido como respuesta a lo dicho por el director "Si serás idiota, estabas bajo una cama de invisibilidad"

- Harry… -dijo la voz de Ron al verlo sentado en uno de lo sillones cuando el bajaba las escaleras -¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui a dar una vuelta con la capa –dijo Harry colocándose de pie para subir hasta su habitación con su amigo.

- ¿Y que tal? –Pregunto Ron emocionado.

- Me hace invisible –dijo Harry sin muchos deseos de hablar –hablamos mañana, tengo algo de sueño…

- Claro –dijo Ron metiéndose igualmente en la cama, cerrando las cortinas.

Harry cerró las cortinas, cuando estuvo en la cama y se quedo ahí, mirando el techo, pensando en lo sucedido.

"¿A quienes habrá visto ella?" "Se veía triste" pensaba Harry al recordar a la castaña frente al espejo "¿Cómo demonios me vio Dumbledor?" todas esas preguntas comenzaron a invadir la cabeza de Harry, quien luego de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido, imaginando como sería verse él frente al espejo "Quizás vería a mis padres" pensó entre sueños.

Contínuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos nuevamente¿Como han estado¿Les gusto el capitulo? Ojala que si, porque me a dado varios dolores de cabeza.  
Para comenzar quier avisar que estare unas 3 semanas ausente porque por fin... ME VOY DE VACACIONES!!!! ejem... perdón, continuemos... bueno y es por eso, que no actualizare hata que vuelva y me reincorpore a mis labores literarias, aunque eso no significa que no pueden dejar reviews, porque tengan por seguro que desde algun lugar recondito encontrare un pc, para poder conectarme aunque sea 5 minutos._**

**_Aprovecho tambien para responder algunas dudas como por ejemplo ¿Habrá algo entre Hermione y Harry? Bueno, por ahora son apenas unos niños y siento que esa afición que tiene hacia Hermione y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella se debe más a curiosidad que algun sentimiento amoroso naciente, pero siempre e dicho que por algo se empieza, por otro lado debemos tomar en cuenta que la prepotencia de Hermione sumado a esa sobre proteccion de su circulo más cercano hace un poco complicado "por el momento" que pueda haber un acercamiento mayor entre esta pareja dispareja...  
Otra pregunta fue ¿En algun momento recordara Jane todo lo sucedido¿Es eso relevante para rescatar a Hermione? Bueno primero quiero aclarar algo que quizás no quedo del todo claro en los capitulos. La Hermione que conocimos como la amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, era la reencarnacion de Jane Dumbledor, quien al volver al pasado, a su verdadero tiempo, recupero los recuerdos de su vida pasada, y los recuerdos vividos con Harry y los demás, quedaron por asi decirlo, "guardados" en su memoria y para ser evocados, debe existir algun detonante, como en este caso lo fue, la llegada a la madriguera o su encuentro con Ginny o lo que le explico Harry con la trampilla y el perro de tres cabezas, todas esas cosas ella las vivio, es por ello que los recuerdos salieron a la luz desde su mente, PERO... recuerden que este furuto ya a cambiado muchisimo y si bien puede que esa información sirva de algo en algun futuro cercano, ya no es una garantia, lo que me lleva a responder la otra pregunta... Hermione no necesita ser salvada, no esta en peligro "por ahora"... lo que ella necesita es la orientacion de la persona "indicada" para que ese veneno que le inculcaron los Malfoy, salga... _**

**_Bueno, esas serian las respuestas... y como dice mi madre "A BUEN ENTENDEDOR POCAS PALABRAS" ... saquen ustedes sus conclusiones... (¿No les suena eso a las entrevistas de J.K.Rowling? En fin) Si tienen más dudas solo dejen sus reviews y como en esta ocación, les respondere en el proximo capitulo.  
Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a:_**

**_PatsyBlack; Fran Ktrin Black; Makitta; Hermy Evans; Valiiitha; Alex; Janeth; Chukii; Laura J Potter..._**

**_A todos muchisimas gracias y a quiene no han dejado su review, también.  
Ahora me despido, un beso para todos, cuidense mucho... Que Dios los bendiga._**

_**Se despide su humilde servidora.**_

ღ.♥.ღ..•°¤ _konnyta _¤°•..ღ.♥.ღ 


	12. Un pasado que atormenta

Capítulo 12: Un pasado que atormenta

Había pasado un mes desde las vacaciones de navidad y los chicos de todos los años estaban esperando con ansias las vacaciones de verano.

- Estoy agotado –dijo Ron caminando con paso cansado hasta la entrada de la sala común.

- Por lo menos tenemos el fin de semana para descansar –dijo Harry agarrando su bolso con mas fuerza

- Si, pero también tenemos un alto de deberes que terminar –dijo Ron recordándole la cruda realidad a su amigo.

- Deja de quejaste ya –dijo Harry riendo mientras decían la contraseña para luego entrar a la torre. Al poner un pie dentro pudieron palpar que el invierno ya comenzaba a dejarlos, dando paso al calor, que se sentía un poco más fuerte por la gran cantidad de gente dentro de la sala común.

- Vamos a descansar un poco –dijo Harry lanzando sus bolsos al piso para luego dejarse caer a uno de los sillones.

Se quedaron ahí unos segundos en silencio, contrarrestando el gran bullicio que se sentía en esos momentos en el lugar. De pronto vieron bajar a una ceñuda Hermione Malfoy por las escaleras de las niñas y salir hecha una furia por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Al verla pasar varios murmuraron y la quedaron viendo y era que la presencia de una Malfoy en Gryffindor jamás dejaría de llamar la atención, ni pasaría inadvertida por nadie.

Segundos después, vieron bajar a unas niñas de primero mirando entre la gente de la sala común, buscando a alguien. Se acercaron a unos chicos cerca de Ron y Harry para preguntarles algo.

- ¿Han visto a Malfoy por aquí? –Pregunto la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bajo las escaleras y salio por el retrato, de veía algo enojada –dijo el chico viendo como la chica tragaba saliva y salió por el retrato junto a sus otras compañeras.

El bullicio volvió a la sala común por unos minutos más, hasta que los gemelos e Izar entraron a la sala común dirigiéndose derecho hasta ellos.

- Tenemos noticias de la ultima de Malfoy –dijo Fred a los chicos quienes se miraron antes de indicarle que siguiera –al parecer sus compañeras de cuarto se metieron en sus cosas y ella los sorprendió, se enfado tanto que las chicas están aterradas de que les hagan algo, no quieren salir del despacho de Mcgonagall…

- ¿Para que se meterían en sus cosas? –Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Las chicas dicen que llega muy tarde en la noche y que a veces la escuchar pronuncias extraños hechizos… -dijo George.

- Es claro que esa chica no es como cualquier estudiante, debe saber bastante magia negra viniendo de los Malfoy –dijo Izar con cierto desagrado al pronunciar el apellido –creo que Mcgonagall debería de investigarla…

- No exageres, tiene nuestra edad, no es una delincuente –dijo Harry sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

Izar lo miró unos segundos, analizando sus palabras, pero evitando pronunciar algún comentario al respecto.

- ¿Saben donde esta Malfoy ahora? –Pregunto Ron a sus hermanos quienes asintieron, con orgullo ante sus buenas fuentes de información.

- Esta junto a su padre en el despacho de Dumbledor, Malfoy padre esta indignado por lo sucedido, dice que es un delito inmiscuirse en la propiedad ajena, ya sabes –dijo Fred mirando a su hermano.

- El problema es que al parecer no es la primera vez que sucede pero las veces anteriores Mcgonagall no sabía quienes habían sido, ahora si lo sabe, pero… Malfoy las amenazo y creo que dejo a una de ellas llorando, por lo que no creo que les de el favor, además considerando que Malfoy tiene problemas con alumnos todos los días –dijo George.

- Quizás ahora si Dumbledor la saque de esta casa –dijo Ron mirando a sus hermanos y amigos.

- No lo creo, Dumbledor lo anunció antes, la decisión del sombrero es irrevocable, la salida deberá ir por otro lado –dijo Izar mirando a sus amigos –bueno, pero basta de esto y vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

La comida fue igual a todas, salvo la ausencia de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, el director y Hermione Malfoy, lo cual fue bastante notorio.

- Al parecer esta ultima si que fue grande, a Dumbledor no se le han visto ni las luces desde que llego Lucius Malfoy, esta tarde –dijo George mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

…………………………….…… Despacho del director……………………………………..

- Quiero una solución a esto –dijo Lucius son una seriedad que denotaba su convicción –o denunciare una persecución hacia mi hija en el consejo estudiantil…

Dumbledor suspiró y miro a minerva quien contenía las ganas de decirle un par de verdades a ese prepotente de Lucius Malfoy.

- Puede haber una solución, no habrá cambio de casa pero puedo asignarte una de las torres para visitantes, esta cerca del gran comedor, estarías sola ahí, hay una habitación como la que ocupas con tus compañeras y una sala común –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Hermione quien asintió sin expresión en su rostro –pero no quiero que te veas envuelta en otro pleito…

- Haré lo que pueda, usted sabe que muchos de los problemas que he tenido no son por mi culpa –dijo Hermione mirando al director a los ojos.

- Estoy consciente de ellos y es por eso que hablare con los jefes de casa para que vean ese asunto con sus alumnos, pero usted no puede andar inmiscuyéndose en pleitos o ese privilegio le será quitado –dijo el director

- Como ya le dije, pondré todo de mi parte para evitarlos pero no puedo hablar con los demás –dijo Hermione con cierto enfado ante las palabras del director –por otro lado, quiero que sepa que bajo ningún punto de vista considero la asignación de otra torre, un privilegio… para mi estar en esta escuela jamás a sido un privilegio y créame que nunca lo será…

Las palabras quedaron dando vueltas en el despacho donde todos podían notar lo tensa de la situación. Lucius miraba de reojo a su hija quien le sostenía la mirada a Dumbledor quien tras suspirar y asentir se colocó de pie.

- Bien, entonces sus cosas serán trasladadas a la torre y esta misma noche podrá hacer uso de la torre, ahora vaya a comer y luego la profesora Mcgonagall le enseñara la habitación del la torre y la contraseña –dijo el director indicándole a la chica que saliera del lugar al igual que la profesora Mcgonagall, dejando al director solo con Lucius.

- Lucius –dijo el director con semblante serio –me gustaría conversar contigo respecto a Hermione.

Lucius se mantuvo impávido durante las palabras del director quien sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero necesitaba sacarle ciertos detalles a Lucius, los cuales consideraba muy importantes.

- Tu dirás –dijo Lucius manteniéndole la mirada con aparente tranquilidad.

Al bajar del despacho del director, Hermione se dirigió rápidamente al gran comedor, entro y se quedo parada en la puerta, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba su hermano y sus amigotes a los cuales llamo con una seña para que la siguieran, pero no solo los llamó a ellos, un chico de tercer año, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, quien también se colocó de pie junto con Malfoy y compañía. Mientras esperaba que se acercaran, Hermione dio un rápida mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar a las personas que buscaba, las miro amenazadoramente unos minutos y las tres chicas intentaron esconderse entre las cabezas de sus compañeros, al sentirse tremendamente amenazadas y aterradas.

- Tranquilas, ya dieron aviso a Mcgonagall, si algo les ocurre ella sabrá que Malfoy estuvo involucrada –dijo Fred a las chicas quienes miraron a Fred a los demás en su mesa, quienes las miraban con algo de compasión.

- La verdad es que ese no es consuelo Fred –dijo George en el oído de su hermano –ese no es impedimento para que ella les haga algo, aunque la inculpen yo de todos modos me daría ese gusto…

- Cállense de una vez –dijo Ron a sus hermanos mirando a las niñas, que se aterraban de solo pensar que les haría Hermione si las agarraba, solo debían ver como dejaron a Mcnamara, siendo ella de quinto año.

Hermione saco a los Slytherin del comedor y los condujo por uno de los pasillos a un aula vacía.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Draco con preocupación.

- Necesito que le den un escarmiento a unas niñitas tontas que se atrevieron a hurguetear entre mis cosas –dijo Hermione enfurecida y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Pregunto Adrián Pucy, un alumno de tercer año de Slytherin.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces tu acá? –Pregunto Draco con muy poca educación.

- Tu padre me comento ciertos problemas que a estado teniendo tu hermana con los Gryffindor y me pidió que la ayudara si necesitaba algo –dijo Adrián mirando directamente a Hermione quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Genial, entonces quiero que las dejen en vergüenza delante toda la escuela, pero no puedo verme involucrada en nada –dijo Hermione mirando a los gorilas detrás de su hermano, Blaise y Draco –perdería la torre para mi sola que el chiflado de Dumbledor me ha concedido.

- ¿La que…? –dijeron los gorilas sorprendidos.

- Hasta que te saliste con la tuya –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos al mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- Eso no importa ahora, luego ultimamos los detalles de alguna visita de los Slytherin a la torre, pero… antes deben déjales bien en claro a esos leones asquerosos que conmigo nadie se mete –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido.

- No te preocupes, a ninguno de esos Gryffindor les quedaran ganas de meterse contigo –dijo Adrián mirándola con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

- Bien, eso era… ahora me voy a comer porque tengo bastante hambre –dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones para luego salir del aula dejando a los cinco Slytherin ahí parados, mirándose las caras no de muy buen modo, sobre todo por parte de Draco hacia Adrián.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hermana? –Pregunto Draco mirándolo al chico sospechosamente.

- Mi padre me lo solicito cuando hablo con tu padre, eso es todo Draco… tranquilízate, no eres el único preocupado por el bienestar de Hermione… -dijo Adrián pasando por el lado del chico, dejándolo dolo junto a sus amigos dentro de aula, mientras recordaba las palabras dichas por su padre hacia unos meses.

&&& Racconto &&&

_- Así que ella es Hermione –dijo Alfetherus Pucy mientras entraba a su mansión junto con su primogénito –interesante._

_- ¿Qué es tan interesante? –Pregunto Adrián a su lado._

_- Ella, Adrián, puede ser nuestra entrada a la familia Malfoy –dijo Alfetherus mirando a su hijo con orgullo –y no solo eso, sino también a toda la fortuna y estatus que ese apellido nos puede otorgar._

_- No te entiendo padre –dijo Adrián sin entender del todo las palabras de su padre._

_- No te preocupes Adrián, a su tiempo lo entenderás, por ahora solo quiero que cuides los pasos de esa niña y que no dejes que nadie le toque ni un pelo, de esa forma me podré ganar la confianza de Lucius y así comenzar a hacer… "negocios" con él –dijo el patriarca de los Pucy con una sonrisa en el rostro._

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

Hermione camino de vuelta al gran comedor, pero en el trayecto la silueta de su padre se le cruzo en el camino.

- Hermione –dijo Lucius con voz grave y un semblante serio.

- Papá, pensé que ya te habías marchado –dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

- Escucha Hermione y escúchame muy bien –dijo Lucius acercándose a su hija quien lo miro extrañada –ten muchísimo cuidado con Dumbledor, te tiene vigilada y cualquier movimiento que hagas lo notara, evita los enfrentamientos a toda cosa, no importa lo que tengas que hacer…

- Son ellos los que me provocan –dijo Hermione con cierta molestia por las palabras de su padre.

- No tomes en cuenta las provocaciones y no hagas cosas que llamen la atención, sabes que pocas veces te he prohibido algo, pero no puedo permitir que el ministerio o alguien se de cuenta de tus poderes, no aun –dijo Lucius mirando como Hermione fruncía el ceño ante el comentario –no quiero incidentes, ya estas advertida…

Lucius giró sobre sus talones y se desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos, recuerdos nada gratos de evocar.

&&& Racconto &&&

_Dos niños de aproximadamente siete años se encontraban jugando en una basta habitación llena de juguetes de los más variados tipos, uno de ellos era totalmente rubio y la otra era una niña castaña de bucles que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro y sus hombros._

_- Mira, esa poción que hice si va a funcionar –dijo Hermione revolviendo su pequeño caldero con sustancias inofensivas que servían para la entretención de los niños del mundo mágico._

_- Estas loca, el mío es mejor –dijo Draco tomando un poco de polvo par meterme dentro del caldero de su hermana y hacer que el liquido se volviera completamente negro._

_- ¡No¡Mamá, mira lo que hizo Draco! –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para enfrentar a su hermano quien reía del negro liquido en el pequeño caldero de su hermana._

_- Eres una llorona, no puedes resolver nada sola –dijo Draco en el momento en que Narcisa Malfoy y su esposo entraron en la habitación mirando como Hermione comenzaba a enfurecerse y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y tomar un color blanco que comenzó a asustar a Draco._

_- Mama –dijo Draco acercándose al ventanal de la habitación._

_- Hermione –dijo Lucius al ver a la niña perder el control, pero las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. De pronto Hermione estiro una de sus manos hacia donde estaba Draco para luego escuchar los gritos de Narcisa y de Draco._

_- ¡Draco! –grito Narcisa haciendo que Draco se girara y los vidrios del ventanal estallaran, enterrando algunos en su pecho._

_- ¡Ahhhh! –grito Draco haciendo que sus padre corrieran hacia él. _

_Entre tanto grito, Hermione salió de su transe y vio a su hermano ensangrentado en los brazos de su padre y a su madre llorando desesperada, sintió como el terror se apoderaba de ella y salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

Hermione se quedo parada en el pasillo recordando todo lo que sucedió luego de aquel incidente. Su hermano casi muere desangrado por culpa de su arrebato de ir y sus poderes descontrolados, poderes de los cuales ella no estaba al tanto, pero al parecer sus padres sí.

&&& Racconto &&&

_Hermione se encontraba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama llorando desconsoladamente como desde hacía horas hacía, horas en las cuales su hermano había sido llevado de urgencia hacia San Mungo por sus padre._

_Se sentía aterrada por lo sucedido esa tarde, ese descontrol que nunca se su corta vida había experimentado y ese extraño poder que sintió emanar dentro de ella, poder que se apodero de ella y que condujo su ira a una tragedia. _

_De pronto sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando entrar a su padre, imponente y con una túnica negra, junto con un rostro de cansancio y preocupación._

_Hermione, al verlo, instintivamente bajo de la cama y se refugió en un rincón de su habitación, aterrada por la posible reacción de su padre ante su descontrol. Vio como su padre cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a su cama dejándose caer pesadamente en ella para bajar la cabeza por unos segundos y suspirar con cansancio._

_- Acércate –dijo Lucius con voz grave a su hija quien entre hipos y tiritones se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, alejada de él._

_Lucius levantó la cabeza y miró a su hija, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y un claro rostro de terror._

_- ¿Cómo… como esta? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto temor._

_- Estará bien –dijo Lucius posando sus ojos en esos castaños que lo miraba con terror. Hacía un poco más de 6 años que esos mismos ojos se habían posado delante de él por primera vez, desde los brazos de Lord Voldemort, quien le había entregado a la niña cuando apenas tenia un poco más de un año de vida._

_- Papá… te juro que yo no quise hacerlo –dijo Hermione hipando a causa del llanto y mirando a su padre suplicante._

_- Hermione –dijo Lucius recordando las palabras dichas por Voldemort cuando se la entregó en sus brazos –hay algo que deberías haber sabido desde hace algún tiempo…_

_Hermione lo miró sin dejar de hipar y tiritar, mientras que Lucius intentaba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para explicarle la situación a su hija de 7 años._

_- Hermione, lo que sucedió esta tarde… tu descontrol, no fue algo común en este mundo de magos –dijo Lucius mirando a su hija a los ojos –tu posees poderes muy especiales… poderes que debes poder controlar…_

_- No quiero saber de esos poderes si ellos le hacen daño a los que quiero –dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que una sonrisa se escapara del rostro de Lucius._

_- Para no volver a hacerle daño a quien no quieres, es que tienes que entrenar esos poderes –dijo Lucius acercándose a su hija para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos –deberás irte a Francia a entrenar._

_- ¿Sola? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto miedo._

_- Yo iré a dejarte y luego tendré que volver –dijo Lucius viendo como otra lagrima se escapaba de los ojos de su hija –pero no quiero que llores, llorar es de débiles y tu me has demostrado muchas veces que no eres débil…_

_- Papa… ¿Este es mi castigo por lo que le hice a mi hermano? –Pregunto Hermione con cierta tristeza, tristeza que Lucius pudo percibir._

_- No Hermione, este no es ningún castigo para ti –dijo Lucius intentando ser lo más claro posible –no es grato que te vayas, no me gusta tener a mis hijos lejos de mi, pero no es un castigo, es algo que debo hacer por tu bien y muchas veces las cosas que son por el bien de alguien no son las que mas nos gustan…_

_Hermione miro a su padre y bajo la cabeza tras asentir y secar las últimas lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse y rodar libres por su rostro._

_- Haré lo que tu digas papá –dijo Hermione mirando a los grises ojos de Lucius, herencia que también tenia Draco, con una infinita tristeza._

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

Hermione escucho los gritos de los alumnos que comenzaban a salir del gran comedor, lo que la hizo salir de sus recuerdos y acercarse a una de las murallas para esperar a la profesora Mcgongall, quien salió tras unos minutos de espera para llevarla a la que sería desde ahora en adelante su nuevo hogar.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en su despacho de la inmensa mansión que poseí, jugaba con un vaso de Whisky, ladeándolo en círculos y observando como este se meneaba de un lado al otro por el contorno de vidrio del vaso. Una inmensidad de imágenes y recuerdos se agolparon en su mente desde la conversación con Dumbledor.

&&& Racconto &&&

_- E notado que Hermione no es una bruja ordinaria y que tiene cierta facilidad en la magia, la cual no es para nada común –dijo Dumbledor analizando el semblante del hombre en frente de él –lo que me interesa saber es si tu estabas al tanto de ello o si sabes que es exactamente esa cualidad…_

_Lucius lo observo por unos segundos antes de responder con firmeza, dejando de lado cualquier duda respecto a su hija._

_- Hermione no tiene nada de especial salvo que tuvo un muy buen entrenamiento cuando era niña, lo que podría explicar su experticia en ciertas áreas –dijo Lucius midiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras._

_- Me parece extraño, ya que Draco no presenta tanto avance como ella –dijo Dumbledor intentando sonsacarle algo a Malfoy padre –aunque considero que Draco es bastante bueno y avanzado también, sus cualidades se presentan mayormente en pociones, lo que realmente no me extraña siendo Severus su padrino, pero Hermione resalta en todas, absolutamente todas las asignaturas a las que asiste._

_Lucius mantuvo se mantuvo impávido ante la arremetida del director respecto al tema he intentando encontrar las palabras que lograran zanjar la conversación de una buena vez._

_- Draco no es tan aplicado como Hermione –dijo Lucius mirando directamente los celestes y centelleantes ojos del director._

_- Yo pensé que venía del linaje de ella… -dijo Dumbledor dándole el golpe de gracia a Lucius, esperando que el cayera en el juego._

_- Verdaderamente Albus, no creo que te sea de importancia el linaje de Hermione, ya una vez te presente todos los papeles que corroboran que ella es nuestra hija legalmente, por lo que creo que el tema queda zanjado –dijo Lucius colocándose de pie para mirar al director desde la altura en que se encontraba –preferiría que te ocuparas del colegio y me dejaras criar a "mis" hijos en paz._

_Tras esas palabras, Lucius giro sobre sus talones y se marcho del despacho._

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

"Maldito viejo" pensó Lucius nervioso ante tal insistencia ante el tema de Hermione, sus poderes y su procedencia, procedencia de la cual ni siquiera el mismo estaba claro, porque Voldemort nunca se lo había aclarado, aunque verdaderamente no lo necesitaba, de donde fuera esa niña, ahora era su hija, la había tomado así, en reemplazo de aquella niña que perdió hacía 11 años atrás, un 5 de junio, mismo día del nacimiento de si hijo, Mabeline la melliza de Draco, murió el mismo día que nació

&&& Racconto &&&

_Lucius se movía nervioso por el pasillo de una habitación privada en San Mungo, dentro de la cual estaba su esposa en trabajo de parto para traer al mundo a sus hijos, a sus mellizos._

_Habían pasado un par de horas desde la llegada de su mujer y ya comenzaba a impacientarse, muchos sanadores entraban y salían de la habitación con rostros preocupados, pero nadie le decía absolutamente nada respecto a su esposa y sus hijos._

_De pronto el hombre con el cual siempre trataba y el cual estaba a cargo del ala de maternidad del hospital, sale algo contrariado en el momento en que un par de sanadores salen con dos bultos en los brazos, introduciéndose a una habitación contigua._

_- Lucius… –dijo el sanador con rostro preocupado._

_- ¿Que sucedió Fineus? –Pregunto Lucius con una opresión en el pecho._

_- El parto se complico un poco Lucius –dijo el sanador viendo como Lucius comenzaba a palidecer más aun, si era posible._

_- Habla de una vez –dijo Lucius comenzando a desesperarse -¿Sucedió algo con Narcisa o a los mellizos?_

_- No Narcisa se encuentra bien, pero… -dijo el sanador intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas –uno de los mellizos no resistió el parto_

_Lucius sintió como una piedra caía sobre su estomago mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudarle._

_- ¿Quien? –Pregunto Lucius intentando contener todas las emociones que comenzaban a invadirlo por dentro, pero las cuales no podía expresar, no siento el Malfoy que era._

_- La niña no resistió, murió minutos después de nacer, no pudimos hacer nada –dijo el sanador suspirando pesadamente y con un notorio cansancio._

_- ¿Cómo esta el niño? –Pregunto Lucius con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida._

_- Él se encuentra bien, nació sano y sin problemas –dijo el sanador sonriéndole con cierta tristeza._

_- ¿Narcisa ya lo sabe? –Pregunto Lucius a lo que el sanador negó con la cabeza –yo le diré…_

_El sanador se despidió de Lucius, mientras este tomaba aire para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su mujer y darle la noticia. _

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

De pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, al recordar la tristeza que siguió a esa confesión a su esposa, la cual no dejo de llorar por unas cuantas semanas, luego del funeral de la pequeña, la cual fue enterrada en el mausoleo familiar con el nombre de Mabeline Narcisa Malfoy.

Tras esa dura perdida y cuando Draco apenas tenía cuatro meses de vida, Voldemort se presento ante el matrimonio Malfoy con una niña de apenas un año en sus brazos, pequeña que tenia unos graciosos bucles castaños claros, mismo color que tenían sus graciosos ojos que lo miraban todo con curiosidad.

&&& Racconto &&&

_El calor comenzaba a abandonarlos en ese nublado día de octubre, cuando Lord Voldemort apareció en la casa de los Malfoy con un bulto moviéndose inquietamente en sus brazos._

_- Mi Lord, que grata sorpresa tenerlo aquí –dijo Lucius al verlo aparecer en su sala._

_- Tengo un trabajo para ti Lucius –dijo la voz grave y penetrante de Lord Voldemort._

_- Por supuesto señor, lo que usted diga –dijo Lucius mirando curioso el bulto que se movía en los brazos del mago oscuro._

_- Tengo una misión muy importante para ti y para tu esposa Lucius –dijo Voldemort acercándose para entregarla la niña a Narcisa –quiero que te hagas cargo de esta niña… que la críes como si fuera tu hija._

_Lucius miro sorprendido a la niña en brazos de su esposa, quien pareció establecer una rápida conexión con la niña, quien miraba con un brillo en los ojos el rostro sorprendido de Narcisa._

_- Esta niña será muy importante en un futuro no muy lejano –dijo Voldemort mirando a Lucius quien solamente asentía sorprendido –no es una niña ordinaria, tiene extraordinarios poderes de los que tienes que hacerte cargo, entrénala cuando estos se manifiesten…a su nombre es Hermione…_

_- Disculpe mi Lord… -dijo Lucius aun sorprendido –esta niña ¿tiene padres?_

_- Ustedes son sus padre, por los otros no te preocupes, ya me deshice de ellos –dijo Voldemort girándose con intenciones de marcharse –eres uno de mis más fieles súbditos Lucius y esta es una misión muy importante, no me falles._

_Tras esas palabras que sonaban más a amenaza que a cumplido, Voldemort se marcho, dejando a la peque Hermione en brazos de los que desde ese momento serían sus padres._

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

Desde ese día, aquella extraña niña se apodero del corazón de Narcisa, ayudándola a sobre llevar esa tristeza por la perdida de Mabeline.

Tanto a Draco como a Hermione los criaron como iguales, sin diferenciar la sangre que podría correr por las venas de ella, ya que había sido llevada por el mismísimo Voldemort ante ellos, por lo que no dudaron que debería ser muy especial.

- ¿Qué sucede Lucius? –Pregunto Narcisa desde la entrada del despacho de su esposo.

- Recordaba –dijo Lucius bebiendo lo que quedaba en su vaso –recordaba como llegó Hermione a nosotros…

- Para mi fue como un ángel caído de cielo –dijo Narcisa dejando escapar una sonrisa –luego de la muerte de Mabeline… ella se trasformo en mi princesa…

- El Lord tiene planes para ella en el futuro –dijo Lucius con pesar.

- ¿Crees que el vuelva? –Pregunto Narcisa apoyándose en la puerta cerrada.

- Sí, volverá… y cuando lo haga nos reclamara a Hermione –dijo Lucius mirando a su mujer.

- No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a Hermione a nada –dijo Narcisa con autoridad –sabes que apoyo al Lord oscuro a toda costa, pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a ninguno de mis hijos…

Lucius miro a su mujer unos segundos antes de perder la vista en algún punto de la habitación. Pensaba exactamente igual que su esposa, pero su posición era un poco más compleja que la de ella, él estaba más involucrado con los mortífagos y debía calcular muy bien sus movimientos si no quería arriesgarlos.

- Ya veremos que haremos en su momento –dijo Lucius colocándose de pie –por ahora tengo que ocuparme de Dumbledor.

- ¿Qué sucede con él? –Pregunto Narcisa mirando a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

- Sospecha de los poderes de Hermione y además me hizo insinuaciones sobre sus padre –dijo Lucius caminando con cierto nerviosismo por su despacho.

- Nosotros somos lo padre de Hermione y todos los registros mágicos así lo dicen, tenemos su tutela –dijo Narcisa ofuscándose un poco –el no debe entrometerse.

- El problema es que Hermione a tenido más problemas de los que debería en Hogwarts… el haber entrado en esa nefasta casa la ha hecho tener problemas con muchos de esos idiotas y llama demasiado la atención sus facultades –dijo Lucius con la misma ofuscación que su mujer.

- ¿No podemos congelar sus poderes? –Pregunto Narcisa con preocupación.

- Sus poderes no son el problema, ella sabe controlarlos perfectamente –dijo Lucius volviéndose a su mujer –el problemas son los otros entupidos gryffindors, que se han dedicado a provocarla, sabes que tiene un carácter bastante explosivo.

- Draco me comento que a estado con ella, protegiéndole la espalda –dijo Narcisa –y ahora que tiene una torre para ella, pues… puede que las cosas se lleven mejor…

- Sí, también me encargue que Snape se preocupara de ella –dijo Lucius suspirando –espero que sea lo suficiente.

- Por ahora lo será… no tenemos otra opción –dijo Narcisa acercándose a su esposo –ahora ven, vamos a al cama.

Tomo la mano de su esposo y se lo llevó a su habitación para poder descansar, solo ella tenía ese poder sobre Lucius Malfoy, tranquilizar su furia, además no por nada él se había enamorado de ella.

"Se acabó y es definitivo" pensaba Jane mientras salía de la chimenea tras un Largo día en San Mungo con Sirius y las gemelas, las cuales habían tenido que ser llevadas de urgencia durante el entrenamiento, las niñas comenzaran a presentar fiebre y convulsiones producto del estrés causado por el esfuerzo, según los sanadores.

Jane se introdujo en la habitación de las niñas para buscar algunas de sus pertenencias y poder llevárselas ya que tendrían que pasar un par de días en el hospital mágico para ser observadas en su evolución. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda sintió como la puerta de la habitación era abierta, pero no necesito mirar para saber que se trataba de su marido.

- Jane –llamó Sirius a su mujer, pero esta no le contesto, solo se dedico a moverse frenética entre los cajones par encontrar lo que pensaba podrían necesitas las gemelas.

- Amor –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella, pero Jane lo esquivo para tomar dos peluches y salir de la habitación, mientras introducía todas las cosas en un bolso y se lo colocaba al hombro.

- Jane para por favor –dijo Sirius trotando para poder alcanzarla en las escaleras –Jane…

Jane bajo el ultimo escalón y sintió la mano de Sirius posándose en su brazo, deteniendo su marcha.

- Amor –dijo Sirius intentando abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo soltándose de él bruscamente –Jane por favor…

- Ahora no Sirius, primero las niñas –dijo Jane mirándolo seriamente antes de volver al salón y desaparecer por la chimenea dejando a Sirius parado al final de las escaleras con un vacío en el pecho y una culpa que le carcomía el alma. Se dejo caer pesadamente en los escalones de las escaleras para tomarse la cabeza entre las manos mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

- Señor ¿Cómo se encuentran las niñas? –Pregunto Guandy parada tímidamente frente a Sirius.

- Están bien Guandy, colapsaron por el estrés –dijo Sirius con infinito pesar – tendrán que quedarse unos días para ver que estén bien.

- Tranquilo señor, todo estará bien –dijo Guandy regalando una sonrisa torcida, pero con toda certeza.

- Gracias Guandy –dijo Sirius levantándose para seguir el mismo camino que su mujer.

&&&

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando Jane entraba junto a Sirius a su habitación, en un completo mutismo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo porque verdaderamente no sabían que era lo más apropiado que se le podía decir al otro en ese momento de tanto dolor. Aun así, Sirius fue el primero en rendirse ante el silencio y pronuncio las primeras palabras.

- Jane… -dijo Sirius viendo como su mujer se preparaba para dormí en completo silencio y con los ojos llorosos y sin ese brillo característico en ellos –yo…

- No te culpo Sirius –dijo Jane parada frente al guardarropa abierto de par en par, pero sin realizar ningún movimiento –la verdad la culpa ha sido mía…

- No, debía haberte hecho caso cuando me lo dijiste –dijo Sirius dejando caer la camisa de su pijama sobre la cama mientras en su pecho se apretaba al recordar lo sucedido –debía haberte hecho caso y haber evitado esto… yo…

Las palabras dejaron de sonar en la habitación mientras Jane derrabada al igual que su marido, unas silenciosas lágrimas que demostraban el terror que habían sentido durante ese largo día, al ver a sus hijas en ese estado.

- Yo… -dijo Jane con la voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas –no fue tu culpa… yo… no logre controlarlas…

- No fue tan solo un estrés –dijo Sirius susurrando mientras levantaba la vista -¿Qué sucedió?

- Se enfadaron… dijeron… que estaban cansadas y yo estaba desesperada por que avanzaran algo porque me asustaba que volvieran a descontrolarse sus poderes así que las hice seguir un poco más, pero… -dijo Jane intentando contener el mar de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir sin control por sus ojos –sus poderes se salieron de control como aquella vez… solo que ahora yo era su blanco… ellas estaban cegadas, sus poderes se apoderaron de ellas y… tuve que atacarlas... esas convulsiones fueron por el ataque que yo les provoque… las ataque y casi… casí las mate… a mis hijas…

Sirius la miro de espaldas, mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban producto del llanto. Él Había llegado al sótano por los gritos de su mujer que pedía ayuda. Al llegar, la vio llorando desesperada y con alya en los brazos, sin pensarlo las tomó en brazos y se aparecieron en San Mungo con ellas, había preferido no preguntar que había sucedido, pero jamás se había imaginado que era eso lo que había sucedido. Sabía de los miedos de su mujer y de su desaprobación ante la idea de entrenarlas pero aun así lo había hecho solamente para evitar las peleas.

- Amor yo… lo lamento, si no te hubiera presionado para que las entrenaras, esto no… -dijo Sirius pero una desesperada Jane se giró hacia él con los ojos rojos y el rostro desesperado bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡NO, YO FUI LA CULPABLE¡CASI MATE A MIS HIJAS¡MIS HIJAS SIRIUS! –grito Jane haciendo que los vellos de su piel se erizaran al ver la desesperación de su mujer. Lentamente, mientras ella gritaba se comenzó a acercar.

- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE NO QUISIERA¡YO ERA LA QUE DEBÍA CONTROLARLAS¡Y CASI LAS ASESINO! –grito Jane mientras Sirius la apretaba contra su pecho y dejaba que llorara sacando todo eso que se había cumulado durante ese largo y tedioso día.

Contínuará…

* * *

_**Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero la verdad las vacaciones que me mande me mantuvieron desconectada de absolutamente todo jejeje, lo bueno para ustedes es que desde ayer me agarro la inspiracion y me dio el escribir como loca, parece que mi muso se fue de vacaciones conmigo y cargo las mismas pilas que yo jejeje...  
Bueno, quiero aprovechar tambien de agradecer los reviews de :Alex, BatsyBlack, Valiiitha, Mari,**_ _**Vicky233p, Chukiii, Ely Potter Black y muy en especial a LAURA J. POTTER por acordarse de mi cumple y la verdad que no eres una cabeza de pollo, tienes bastante buena memoria te dire, algunas de mis amigas ni se acordaron pero bueno, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti muy especialmente porque has sido un amor jejejeje muchos besos y abrazos.**_

**_Tambien pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortogradia y de redaccion, de verdad que las reviso pero a veces esoty tan concentrada que alguans cosas se me pasan por alto, perdón, espero que esta vez las cosas esten mejores...  
Además aclarar una cosa en particular que es que Draco SI sabe que Hermione no es su herman biologica, pero eso se aclara en el proximo capitulo, sobre los romanses y los posibles cambios de Hermione, tendremos que esperar a ver como se dan las cosas proque aca nada es muy seguro mira que a veces las cosas pueden dar un giro de 180 grados y djar las cosas patitas para arriba jejejeje..._**

**_Bueno, eso seria por ahroa y me pondre las pilas para poder actualizar esta misma semana el otro capi, pero quiero reviews...  
Un beso inmenso para todos, que Dios los bendiga a Todos.._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora _**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	13. ¿Unión o desunión?

Capítulo 13¿Unión o desunion? 

Una semana después del incidente con las gemelas, Jane había llamado a Dumbledor pediéndole ayuda para congelar los poderes de las niñas, las cuales no habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres y le habían prometido que se esforzarían más. Aun así, Jane había congelado sus poderes con la ayuda de Dumbledor hasta el momento en que ellas tuvieran un suficiente control mental como para controlar esa gran cantidad de magia. Luego de ello, las niñas se sentían totalmente normales por lo que en un comienzo dudaron de que el hechizo hubiera durado, pero Dumbledor había asegurado que así había sido.

- ¿Estás más tranquila? –Pregunto Sirius a su mujer, luego de haber acostado a las niñas quienes aun estaban algo enfadadas con la decisión de sus padres.

- Aunque te sea difícil creerlo… no, aun no estoy tranquila –dijo Hermione recostándose en el pecho de su esposo, quien la abrazaba mientras estaban ambos recostados sobre la cama.

- ¿Porque? Ya congelamos los poderes de las niñas, ahora las tendremos mas controladas hasta que estemos seguros de que están preparadas para esa responsabilidad –dijo Sirius haciendo que Jane se levantara de su pecho para mirarle, con seriedad –no me mires así Jane, deberías comenzar a relajarte un poco, no puedes intentar controlarlo todo, debes dejar que algunas cosas simplemente sucedan, es la gracia de la vida.

- Es que tu no entiendes mi posición –dijo Jane con cierto enfado ante tanto relajo de su esposo –para mi es una responsabilidad muy grande, tengo que estar pendiente de hasta el más mínimo detalle o algo podría salir mal…

- Jane, para por favor –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie notoriamente enfadado –no puedes controlarlo todo porque simplemente es imposible, las cosas tienen su propio curso y no puedes hacer nada…

- Es que yo tengo que hacer algo, para esto estoy acá… -dijo Jane mirándole desde la cama.

- ¿Entonces todo lo que has vivido aparte ha sido secundario para ti? –Pregunto con cierto dolor, lo cual Jane pudo percibir.

- No Sirius, no me mal entiendas… yo llegue acá por una razón, no busque enamorarme, no busque tener la familia que tengo ni mis amigos, aun así es la más hermoso que podría haberme sucedido y jamás me voy a arrepentir de ello, pero mi deber… -dijo Jane arrodillándose en la cama para ver a Sirius a los ojos.

- Tu deber era principalmente para con Harry y ya lo cumpliste –dijo Sirius comenzando a perder los estribos – las responsabilidades y las decisiones que has tomado ahora es por la carga que tienes desde el momento en que murieron James y Lily.

Jane quedo perpleja ante los dichos de su esposo, aunque muy en el fondo de ella sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo Sirius, era total y absolutamente cierto.

- Carga que no tienes porque llevar –dijo Sirius arrodillándose frente a ella –tu propósito era cambiar el destino de Harry, hacerlo más feliz y lo has logrado, ahora no puedes hacer nada más…

- Te equivocas –dijo Jane con terquedad –si puedo hacer mucho, yo tengo conocimientos del futuro, de lo que yo viví con…

- Ese, ese es el principal problema Jane –dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer totalmente serio y alzando un poco el tono de voz –lo que tu viviste con ellos ya no volverá a suceder, ya no más trío dorado…

Jane se dejo caer de pronto, sentada sobre la cama, pensando en las palabras de Sirius, que sonaban fuertes en su cabeza y en su corazón.

- Desde el momento en que cambiaste el destino de Harry, el futuro volvió a escribirse y todo lo que tu viviste, ya no sucederá… -dijo Sirius sentándose frente a ella y bajando el tono de su voz –ya salvaste tu responsabilidad… ahora te toca vivir a ti, a nosotros… con nosotros…

- No seas injusto Sirius, yo estoy con ustedes –dijo Jane mirando a su marida, como si hubiera despertado de un transe.

- ¿A sí? a mi me da la impresión de que vives en el pasado –dijo Sirius duramente.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Jane enfadada.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no salimos con Remus y Meggan¿Hace cuando que no tomamos a las niñas y nos vamos un fin de semana a la playa o a donde sea¿Hace cuanto que no salimos a cenar junto? –dijo Sirius con cierto dolor en la voz y en su mirar, mientras Jane lo miraba con cierta desesperación al verse enfrentada de esa forma a la realidad -¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor?

- Sirius, sabes que temo quedar embarazada y… -dijo Jane encontrando un argumento al cual aferrarse.

- ¿Y porque? Por el supuesto futuro que tú viviste y crees que se volverá a repetir –dijo Sirius con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¡Pero puede sucede! –dijo Jane intentando defender lo indefendible.

- ¡Pero puede que no¡No puedes saberlo! –Dijo Sirius perdiendo los estribos por un momento, pero al ver a Jane sentada sobre sus piernas, derrotada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no fue capaz de seguir –Jane por favor deja eso atrás, disfruta de lo que tienes, de esta oportunidad que te dio la vida.

- No quiero que esas cosas terribles vuelvan a suceder –dijo Jane mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos.

- Mi amor –dijo Sirius tomando entre sus manso el rostro de Jane –puedes estar pendiente de que esas cosas malas no sucedan, pero puede que otras más terribles ocurran y no tienes como saberlo.

Sirius la vio suspirar entre el llanto que sus palabras le provocaban, lo que lo insto a robar un pequeño beso, beso que no sintió dulce como los otros producto de las lágrimas.

- No destruyas todas esas cosas hermosas que tienes, no te preocupes por cosas que aun no suceden, preocúpate por el ahora, porque en este momento estas perdiendo todas esas cosas que has ganado –dijo Sirius con pesar alejándose un poco de ella, lo que hizo que un vacío se formara en el pecho de Jane.

- ¿Ya no… ya no me quieres? –Pregunto Jane con dolor, haciendo que Sirius sonriera y la mirara con ternura.

- Si no te quisiera no te estaría diciendo estas cosas –dijo Sirius pasando una mano por la mejilla de su mujer –simplemente tomaría mis cosas y me largaría… pero no puedo, te amo demasiado… ahora mi pregunta ¿Tu me amas?

- Por supuesto tonto –dijo Jane abrazándole con fuerza –cada día que pasa te amo más –dijo Jane mientras se aferraba al cuello de su esposo con fuerzas.

- Entonces escucha lo que te digo –dijo Sirius aforrándose a ella con las mismas fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? –Pregunto Jane separándose de él con una sonrisa, la cual contrarrestaba con la cara confusa de Sirius.

- ¿Hacer que? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- El tomarme cuando creo que estoy haciendo las cosas perfectas y mostrarme un camino diferente, uno que no pensé que había –dijo Jane sonriéndole con un brillo en los ojos.

- Ambos tenemos la misma finalidad Jane, pero tenemos caminos diferentes –dijo Sirius volviendo a pasar su mano por su mejilla –caminé junto contigo por el camino tu trazaste, durante todo este tiempo sin protestar, pero creo que es momento de tomar el que yo te ofrezco… no hay prácticamente nada seguro en él, salvo una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Jane alucinada con las palabras de Sirius, que parecían transmitirle una tranquilidad que jamás nadie le había dado.

- Que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo venga lo que venga –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que le trasmitía todo el amor que sentía a su mujer.

- Mi amor –dijo Jane aforrándose al cuello de Sirius para besarlo con desesperación –gracias por estar aquí, siempre conmigo…

- Yo me case para toda la vida y no pretendo dejarte ahora –dijo Sirius posándose en el hueco en su cuello, inundándose del olor tan especial de Jane –aunque eso signifique pasar unos altos y bajos o unas cuantas semanas de abstinencia…

Jane soltó una carcajada antes de aferrarse a Sirius y caer con el encima sobre la cama.

- Hay mi amor, lo siento –dijo Jane dándole pequeños besos, los cuales Sirius recibió gustoso.

- No creas que soy un sexopata ni nada mi amor, es solo que me tienes acostumbrado a dosis frecuentes y… bueno, hemos estado algo estancados últimamente –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sensual que puso nerviosa a Jane.

- ¿Qué estas pensando para ponernos al día? –dijo Jane mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su marido.

- Pensaba en que aun no lo hemos hecho en la piscina –dijo Sirius casi en un susurró en el oído de su amada mujer, quien al escucharlo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos extasiada mientras todos los vellos de su piel se erizaban.

- ¿Y que estas esperando para hacerlo? –dijo Jane con el mismo todo sensual que Sirius, haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato, tomándola en brazos para salir entre besos y caricias al jardín.

- Tenemos mucho en que ponernos al día –dijo Sirius mientras dejaba que su mujer pusiera sus pies desnudos sobre el césped.

- Enviaremos a las niñas el fin de semana con Remus y Meggan –dijo Jane tomando el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos para robarle unos cuantos besos y luego tomar el cuello de de camisa y abrirla con fuerza, rasgando algunos botones –y tú no saldrás de la cama en todo el fin de semana.

Sirius sonrió mientras volvía a tomarla en brazos, dejaba a tientas sus zapatos a un lado y comenzaba a entrar a la piscina por las escaleras y con su mujer en brazos.

- Esto me esta gustando –dijo Sirius sumergiéndose totalmente en el agua, con su mujer pegada a su cuerpo, como lo estaría todo el fin de semana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de una ardua semana de estudios y trabajos, Hermione aun estaba en la biblioteca buscando información para un trabajo de encantamientos. Eran cerca de las 9, cuando ya todos los alumnos comenzaban a volver a sus torres a descansar.

- ¿Aun aquí? –Pregunto la voz de un chico a sus espaldas.

- Estaba terminando un trabajo –dijo Hermione sin levantar la cabeza, no era realmente necesario ya que su presencia se estaba haciendo habitual en sus largas jornadas en la biblioteca.

- Eres bastante minuciosa –dijo Adrián sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Necesitas algo Adrián? –Pregunto Hermione con cansancio, pero sin sonar mal educada.

- Solo venía a informarte que ya me encargue de tu solicitud de hace unos días y podrás apreciarlo en su esplendor mañana en la mañana en el gran comedor –dijo Adrián con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a Hermione no le fue indiferente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Adrián? –Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto, lo que quieras –dijo Adrián acomodando su codo en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? –Pregunto Hermione mirándole seriamente.

- Ya se te lo había comentado a tu hermano, tu padre le mencionó al mío que estabas teniendo algunos problemas en los Gryffindor y me ofrecí a ayudar en lo que pudiera –dijo Adrián con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué esperas ganar de esto? –Pregunto Hermione sin preámbulos, sorprendiendo a Adrián.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Adrián algo incomodo.

- Me refiero a que no haces esto por amabilidad, ningun Slytherin hace nada por amabilidad y tu no eres la excepción ¿Qué esperas ganar? O más bien ¿Qué espera ganar tu familia de todo esto? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendiendo por sobre manera a Adrián quien no supo que responderle –tranquilo, no tienes porque responderme, ya se la respuesta, no es la primera vez que esto sucede… es bastante común que la gente se sienta atraída por lo que significa ser Malfoy, es un apellido renombrado, poderoso en estos días… pero ¿Te doy un consejo? No intentes engañarme, porque podrías llevarte una muy desagradable sorpresa.

Tras esas palabras Hermione guardó sus pertenencias en completo silencio y desapareció de la biblioteca, dejando a un Adrián sorprendido y algo temeroso.

Hermione camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos y subió unas cuantas escaleras antes de llegar a su torre y dejar las cosas. Últimamente evitaba contacto con todo el mundo, incluso con su hermano y su pandilla de amigos, los cuales no eran para nada de su agrado. Suspiro con cansancio y se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos y elegantes sillones de su sala.

Había estado trabajando para los exámenes que se aproximaban, además de los trabajos y los controles periódicos a los cuales eran sometidos semanalmente en algunas asignaturas troncales, pero había un tema que había dejado de lado y que aun la mantenía muy curiosa y era ese extraño cuarto en el tercer piso, con ese extraño y feo perro, además de esa trampilla y lo que fuera que estaba dentro, lo cual parecía mantener en rencilla a su profesor de Pociones con el de DCAO.

- Creo que saldré a investigar –dijo Hermione tomando nuevamente su capa y su varita antes de dejar bien cerrada la puerta de su torre.

Camino por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que por fin encontró unas escaleras que llegaran directamente al tercer piso, dado que cambiaban continuamente. Comenzó a subir con cierta cautela, mirando a su alrededor para no ser detectada.

- ¿A dónde vas niña? –Pregunto un hombre en un cuadro a su lado.

- Eso no te importa, no te metas en lo que no te han llamado si no quieres terminar siendo una mancha en la tela –dijo Hermione siseando y con voz grave y amenazadora.

Subió lo que le quedaba de escaleras y se introdujo rápidamente por el pasillo del tercer piso, el cual tenía solamente una puerta al fondo de ella. Camino por entre los pilares, de donde comenzaban a arder las llamar a medida que ella avanzaba, iluminando así su camino. Avanzo con cautela hasta que llegó a la puerta de madera, notoriamente desgastada por el tiempo, intento abrirla normalmente, pero esta estaba cerrada por lo que sacó su varita y con un "_Alohomora_" logró que la cerradura cediera, dándole paso. La habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por el vidrio de una alta ventana en uno de los muros.

Aun recordaba su último encuentro en aquella habitación con ese gran perro de tres cabezas el que casi le saca una pierna, por lo que esta vez intento estar más atenta e intentar distinguir con mayor precisión una forma de entrar a esa trampilla a los pies del gran perro.

Con la varita en alto comenzó a avanzar, intentando distinguir algo en ese mar de oscuridad. De pronto un ruido al fondo de la habitación hizo que detuviera su andar. Intento identificar donde específicamente se encontraba el perro para poder estar preparada, pero con tanta oscuridad le era difícil, por lo que decidió arriesgarse un poco y poner algo de luz.

- _Lumos_ –dijo Hermione casi en un susurro iluminando directamente el piso en busca de la trampilla, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver que sobre ella se encontraba una gran pata de perro y en donde unos centímetros más arriba podían distinguirse tres pares de negros ojos inyectados en sangre que la observaban rabiosamente, haciéndola retroceder lentamente mientras sudaba frío.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan curiosa?" pensó mientras veía a la criatura erguirse, formando un solo ser de cuatro patas, de unos 3 metros de altura y del cual salían tres cabezas de furibundos perros negros.

Prefirió no seguir indagando por esa noche y retroceder cuidadosamente hasta la puerta que se encontraba a un metro de su espalda, pero el perro no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente esta vez, por lo que antes de que ella llegara a la puerta se lanzó contra ella haciendo que su corazón se parara del susto. Rápidamente se giró y salió de la habitación intentando cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logrando hacerlo luego de unos cuantos forcejeo con una de las cabezas que empujaba con violencia.

- Por Merlín santo –dijo Hermione mirando la puerta con respiración agitada y claramente asustada.

- ¿Lo has intentado otra vez? –dijo una vez a espaldas de Hermione que la hizo girar rápidamente con la varita en alto, haciendo que en su campo visual apareciera Hagrid.

- Hagrid, dios santo… me diste un susto de muerte –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho –no puedo creer que aun tengas ese perro aquí… es demasiado peligroso.

- Sí lo consideras demasiado peligroso, entonces no deberías venir a meterte aquí –dijo Hagrid con el ceño fruncido y de forma demasiado brusca según Hermione.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hagrid? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada de la actitud del guarda bosques.

- Perfecto, ahora lárgate… tengo que alimentar a Fluffy y tu tendrás problemas si algún profesor te encuentra –dijo Hagrid comenzando a caminar hacia la antigua y malgastada puerta -¡Vete!

El grito de Hagrid, hizo que Hermione saltara y decidiera que era suficiente por esa noche y lo que fuera que le sucedía al semigigante, lo vería en otra ocasión.

Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo, bajando luego las escaleras que la llevaron a un pasillo del cuarto piso, el que casual y afortunadamente para ella, era en el cual se encontraba su torre. Rápidamente se introdujo en ella y se fue a su habitación para acostarse. "Definitivamente debo dejar de hacer esto si quiero salir viva este año" pensó Hermione mientras comenzaba a colocarse el pijama.

- Tendré que hablar con ese semigigante, estaba muy extraño esta noche –dijo Hermione apagando las luces de su habitación y cerrando los ojos para descansar de ese largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó un poco antes de lo normal, se ducho y se arreglo para ir a ver Hagrid, antes que el resto de los alumnos despertaran y pudieran verla.

Llegó con rapidez a la cabaña del guardabosque y toco la puerta con insistencia.

- Hola Hermione, que gusto verte… hace bastante que no venías a visitarme –dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Hermione lo miró extrañada mientras esperaba que cerrara la puerta y le ofreciera asiento con un gesto amable.

- ¿Cómo que tanto tiempo? Nos vimos anoche, estabas algo extraño, pero no es para que no te acuerdes –dijo Hermione recibiendo una mirada extrañada del semigigante.

- ¿Anoche? Yo anoche tuve que salir a Londres Hermione, no hay forma de que nos hayamos visto –dijo Hagrid sorprendido.

- Oye semigigante, no juegues –dijo Hermione a modo de broma ya que sabía que el apodo no le gustaba –se que no debí de estar ahí, sabes que soy curiosa, pero de ahí a no querer contarme como te fue con esa bestia… no exageres…

- Hermione, te estoy hablando en serio, anoche yo estaba en Londres –dijo Hagrid con preocupación -¿De que bestia hablas¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Hermione comenzó a preocuparse y a presentir que el de la noche anterior, no había sido el guardabosque sino un impostor.

- Anoche me dio por ir a curiosear al tercer piso, con tu amiguito Flufy –dijo Hermione recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Hagrid –y ahí te vi…

- Hermione… -dijo el guardabosques seriamente -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

- Lo sé, pero eso no interesa ahora… lo que me interesa saber es, si tu no fuiste quien me tope anoche, entonces ¿Quién te suplanto anoche¿Con quien me encontré? –Pregunto Hermione con preocupación, la misma que se reflejaba en el rostro de Hagrid.

- No lo sé, pero ya sabemos que alguien más sabe que tu conoces ese lugar y me conoces a mi y eso no es nada bueno –dijo Hagrid colocándose de pie, totalmente serio.

- El que fuera que me tope anoche sabe que yo había ido con anterioridad –dijo Hermione recordando la conversación con el falso Hagrid la noche anterior.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto de inmediato Hagrid, mirando a la muchacha desde las alturas.

- Porque lo primero que me pregunto fue si había intentado nuevamente entrar a la habitación –dijo Hermione con cierta preocupación –fue por es que no me cayó duda que eras tú ¿Quién más podría saber que yo había ido antes a ese lugar?

- No lo sé Hermione, pero… -dijo Hagrid acercándose a ella con una notoria preocupación –no puedo decirte que es lo que hay en esa habitación, solo puedo decirte que es algo importante y que alguien esta intentando apoderarse de él…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Porque he encontrado restos de sangre en el lugar, cerca de la puerta, lo que significa que Fluffy a atacado a alguien que a intentado entrar en varias ocasiones.

A Hermione rápidamente se le vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes de Snape y Quirrell, quienes con anterioridad habrían intentado entrar a la habitación.

Rápidamente se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- Hermione –dijo Hagrid antes de que la chica saliera –creo… creo que no deberías venir más…

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

- No es bueno que… alguien te vea saliendo de aquí, podrías tener problemas con tu familia –dijo Hagrid con cierto dolor.

- Hagrid no exageres –dijo Hermione suspirando –bueno, sé que no es común que un Malfoy se relación con… un semigigante, pero tampoco exageres…

- Hermione es en serio… -dijo Hagrid con cierto dolor ya que estimaba a la chica –sé que debajo de esa cara de niña mala se encuentra una buena muchacha, pero no quiero que tengas problemas por lo que preferiría que no vinieras más, que hicieras como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

- Hagrid… -dijo Hermione con cierto dolor –oye, sé que soy prejuiciosa y eso, pero verdaderamente te estimo.

- Lo sé, por eso no quiero que tengas problemas y ya dejémoslo así –dijo Hagrid intentando parecer sereno –solo no te metas en problemas y aléjate del tercer piso, porque lo que sea que esta sucediendo dudo que sea algo bueno…

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione con resignación –pero… aunque haga como que no me interesas quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecida porque me trataste bastante bien, mucho mejor que todos esos entupidos que les encanta meterse conmigo…

- De nada –dijo Hagrid, sabiendo que viniendo de una Malfoy no podía esperar mejor cumplido.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacía los terrenos con cierto sabor amargo en la garganta y no muy contenta con la decisión tomada por el guardabosque, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que tenía razón y que a la larga se metería en serios problemas con su familia si llegaban a enterase de algo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de ese hibrido? –Pregunto Draco tomando fuertemente a Hermione de un brazo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Draco? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida, pero también asustada.

- Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme –dijo Draco con más violencia de la que esperaba.

- Yo… estaba sacándole información al hibrido sobre Potter –dijo Hermione sin saber exactamente porque había dicho eso.

- ¿Qué querías saber tu de Potter? –Pregunto Draco apretándola un poco más, mientras chocaba los dientes con enfado.

- Suéltame Draco, me haces daño –dijo Hermione zafándose de la mano de su hermano –quiero tener información que me sirva para mantener a Potter a raya, por eso fui a sacarle información al hibrido.

Draco la miró unos segundos, analizando si daba credibilidad a las palabras de su hermana o presionaba un poco más.

- Y ¿Cómo es que el híbrido iba a decirte algo del idiota de cara rajada? –Pregunto Draco mirándola su hermana con suficiencia.

- Me hice su amiga, dije que quería saber algo más de los entupidos animales que cuida y parece que le caí en gracia –dijo Hermione intentando que sonara creíble –pero ya obtuve lo que esperaba así que le deje en claro que no tenia intenciones de seguir viéndolo…

- Más te vale que sea cierto o tendrás problemas –dijo Draco amenazadoramente haciendo que Hermione sudara frío ya que sabía que si el rubio quería, podía hacerle pasar varios momentos desagradables.

- No, ya se acabo –dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia su torre.

- ¿Se puede saber que información le sacaste? –Pregunto Draco caminando a su lado con cierta suspicacia.

- Averigua tus propias formas de extorsionar a Potter, Draco –dijo Hermione retomando confianza para que Draco dejara de dudar de ella –Ahora, se puede saber ¿Qué haces tu a estas horas fuera de la cama? Siempre se te pegan sal sábanas.

- Venía a hablar contigo sobre Pucy, pero toque y toque la puerta de tu torre y no abriste así que te vine a buscar –dijo Draco mirando su hermana mientras doblaban por una de las esquinas –Me dijo que ya se había encargado de esas leonas de las que nos hablaste.

- Sí, eso me lo dijo anoche en la biblioteca, dijo que esta mañana en el gran comedor vería su obra de arte –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona mientras llegaba a su torre –luna de espuma…

Tras decirla contraseña entro a su torre junto con su hermano, quien se admiro de lo espaciosas que podían llegara ser las habitación para invitados.

- Creo que me inventare unos pelitos para pedirle a Dumbly que me mande a una de estas –dijo Draco molestando a su hermana quien alcanzó a lanzarle un cojín antes de entrar a su habitación por su bolso.

- Vamos al gran comedor, quiero ver a ese par de entupidas hacer el ridículo –dijo Hermione saliendo de su torre junto a su hermano.

- Sí, pero antes debemos ir por mi bolso a las mazmorras…

Tras eso, Hermione acompaño a su hermano a la sala común de Slytherin por sus cosas, topándose con su pandilla y viéndose obligada a transitar con ellos unos metros. Llegando al gran comedor, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de los leones donde ya gran parte de los alumnos estaban sentados, solo quedaba esperar a las susodichas de las cuales Hermione se reiría por semanas.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, entraban por la puerta del gran comedor, mientras Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada sola al final de la mesa, desayunaba tranquilamente mirando de reojo a las dos chicas, quienes caminaban tranquilas para sentarse con sus compañeros.

Hermione dio una rápida mirada a Adrián Pucy, quien se encontraba casi a su altura en la mesa, desayunando con sus compañeros de año mientras la observaba fijamente. De un momento a otro, Hermione vio como el chico le indicaba disimuladamente que observara a las dos leonas. Ella, giró la cabeza levemente para ver de reojo, como ambas chicas bebían un vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego lo dejaban a su lado, sobre la mesa.

- ¡Lavander¡Parvati! –grito Neville Longobottom viendo con horror como a las chicas comenzaban a salirles inmensos furúnculos púrpuras que amenazaban con reventarse. Las dos chicas miraron extrañadas a los chicos en frente de ella que las miraban con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Ambas se miraron mutuamente para lanzar un grito que despertó hasta a los muertos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –se escucho gritar a las chicas mientras se paraban desesperadas y comenzaban a llorar.

Hermione dejo de comer para reírse como comenzaban a hacerlos todos en el gran comedor.

En cosa de segundos Dumbledor, la profesora Mcgonagall, la profesor Sprout y Snape, se llevaron a las niñas entre las risas de todos los alumnos, tras unos minutos, una encolerizada profesora Mcgonagall, se poso frete a Hermione, quien luego de dejar de reí volvió a su comida, con tranquilidad y una notoria sonrisa en el rostro.

- Señorita Malfoy, sígame… el director la esta esperando en su despacho –dijo Mcgonagall mientras todos dejaban sus murmullos y posaban su vista sobre Hermione, quien con total tranquilidad y elegancia, tomo la servilleta que estaba en sus piernas y se limpio con cuidado la comisura de los labios, para luego dejarla con cuidado sobre la mesa. Luego se colocó de pie y con cuidado comenzó a seguir a la profesora quien salía a paso firme del gran comedor.

Antes de salir del salón, Hermione vio como Draco y Adrián comenzaban a levantarse con claras intenciones de seguirla, pero ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza, les indico que no, saliendo con tranquilidad del gran comedor, donde al verlas salir, comenzaron nuevamente los murmullos.

- Esta vez si que se le borrara esa sonrisa arrogante del rostro –dijo Izar a sus compañeros quienes estaban realmente sorprendidos y asqueados con lo sucedido con las leonas de primer año.

- A ver si tanta elegancia la salva esta vez –dijo Ron irónicamente a Harry, quien solamente miraba su plato y comía en silencio, extrañamente incómodo ante la situación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Se lo advertimos! –Dijo una furibunda profesora Mcgonagall a Hermione, quien permanecía tranquilamente sentada en una silla frente al director – ¡No más pleitos!

- Ya se lo dijo profesora, yo no hice nada –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad –yo no les hice nada a esas dos, aunque debo admitir que si me hubiera encantado hacerlo.

- Señorita Malfoy ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que usted no esta involucrada en lo que les sucedió a la señorita Brown y a la señorita Patil? –Pregunto Dumbledor sin quitar la vista de la castaña.

- Realmente profesor, antes de acusar a alguien debe tener pruebas –dijo Hermione con total tranquilidad –y ya que ustedes me acusan de ser la causante, quiero verlas… es lo justo.

- Es usted quien tiene que demostrarnos que no hizo nada –dijo la profesora perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es el que acusa el que debe presentar pruebas, sino sería fácil ir acusando a todo aquel que se nos cruce por delante –dijo Hermione enfrentando a la jefa de su casa – Lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no tuve nada que ver en lo que les sucedió a esas dos, no soy tan estúpida como para hacer eso cuando claramente todos los dardos apuntarían contra mí.

Dumbledor le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, en los cuales ninguno de los tres dijo absolutamente nada.

- Esta bien –dijo Dumbledor dando por zanjada la conversación con la castaña –puede volver al comedor, aun tiene tiempo para terminar su desayuno.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione mordazmente, abandonando el despacho.

- Estoy casi segura que ella tuvo algo que ver con esto –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall paseándose furiosa por el despacho del director.

- Tranquila minerva, en seguida lo sabremos –dijo Dumbledor dirigiéndose hacia uno de los retratos que se encontraban en su despacho –Phineas… averigua en el castillo, donde se encontraba la señorita Granger esta mañana.

- Sí Albus –dijo el hombre del retrato desapareciendo unos segundos.

- Sí ella tuvo algo que ver, algunos de los cuatros debió haberla visto ayer y hoy día en la mañana cerca de la torre de gryffindor –dijo el director a la jefa de los leones quien no podía mantenerse quieta.

- Hoy temprano en la mañana la vieron salir sola hacia los terrenos y luego volver junto a su hermano Draco quien la esperaba en la entrara, justo a la hora del desayuno –dijo Phineas mirando al director –y anoche la vieron subiendo una escalera y perderse en el tercer piso.

- ¿El tercer piso¿Qué estaba haciendo esta niña en el tercer piso? Esta prohibido para todos los estudiantes –dijo Minerva mirando sorprendida al director -¿Quieres que la vuelva a llamar?

- No, esta vez dejaremos pasar esa visita al tercer piso, pero la mantendré vigilada –dijo Dumbledor haciéndole una seña a Phineas, quien asintió.

- Daré aviso a los cuatros del castillo –dijo el hombre del cuadro para desaparecer nuevamente.

- Creo que fue buena idea el alejarla del resto de los Gryffindor, nos evitaremos algunos enfrentamientos y aprovecharemos para mantenerla vigilada –dijo Dumbledor a Minerva, quien asintió de acuerdo con él –no creo que tenga malas intenciones, salvo que es demasiado curiosa y confiada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione caminó altaneramente por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar nuevamente al gran comedor, donde todos quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos de verla con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, demostrando que nadie podía meterse con ella, cosa que parecieron percibir varios de los alumnos, quienes al verla pasar, prefirieron dejar de murmurar por miedo a que ella los escuchara.

- No puedo… creerlo –dijo Ron con el tenedor a medio camino, entre su plato y su boca –se salió con la suya la muy…

- Maldita –dijo Izar colocándose de pie, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Adrián, quien de inmediato tomo su varita que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

- ¡Malfoy! –grito Izar, desde mitad de camino, donde ya no se sentaban los alumnos y donde unos metros más hacia la punta, se encontraba Hermione, completamente sola.

Hermione ni siquiera movió la cabeza y menos aun dejo de comer por prestarle atención a Izar, lo que pareció enfurecer aun más a Izar, quien se encargó de gritar aun más fuerte para que todos en el gran comedor, le oyeran.

- ¡No te creas tan intocable¡Porque si te metes con algún verdadero gryffindor, entonces te metes con todos! –las palabras de Izar, sonaron fuertes y claras en gran salón, donde todos se miraron las caras sorprendidos por el arrebato del chico.

- Ten cuidado con las amenazas Black, podrías salir perdiendo –dijo Adrián colocándose de pie de modo arrogante y mirando de manera despectiva a Izar.

- ¿Ah sí¿Acaso tú solito te enfrentaras a todos nosotros? –Pregunto Izar divertido mientras la mayoría de los Gryffindor se colocaban de pie en apoyo a su compañero y en desacuerdo al libre actuar de Hermione, quien a su juicio jamás debió haber pisado la casa de los leones.

- No estoy solo –dijo Adrián con una sonrisa burlona mientras la casa de Slytherin en pleno se colocaba de pie y los más grandes sacaban sus varitas mirando amenazadoramente a los alumnos de Gryffindor –Yo no creo que esté solo Black, así que mide tus palabras si no quieres salir perdiendo…

- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? –Pregunto la voz de Severus Snape desde la entrada al gran salón, donde todos lo miraron aterrados. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor se sentaron algo asustados, principalmente alumnos de primer año.

- Ese Black, se cree con el derecho de amenazar a mi hermana profesor –dijo Draco mirando severamente a Izar.

- Siéntense todos –dijo Severus mirando primero a su casa, que de inmediato volvió a sentarse, no así los Gryffindor, algunos de los cuales permanecieron de pie -¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?

El resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor que una estaban de pie, se sentaron, dejando a Izar mirando a Snape, de modo desafiante, cosa que a Severus le hizo recordar tremendamente a Sirius Black, el padre del chico.

- Le aconsejo que no amenace a alguien si no va a cumplir con su amenaza señor Black, eso lo deshonra –dijo Snape de modo despectivo y amenazador –ahora vuelva a su asiento y siga comiendo.

Izar le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, hasta que se vio obligado por los murmullos de sus amigos y compañeros, a volver a su asiento antes que las cosas comenzaran a complicarse.

Snape, vio volver a Izar a su asiento con el ceño fruncido y murmurando unas cuantas cosas. Cuando todo el comedor quedo en orden nuevamente, se encamino bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos, hacia Hermione y en voz sumamente baja, le dio un mensaje que solo ellos pudieron escuchar.

- La quiero en mi despacho, luego de la cena –dijo Snape a Hermione, quien levanto por primera vez la vista de su plato para mirar al profesor y asentir con elegancia y respeto hacia el profesor.

Snape giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la tarima de los profesores, donde no se encontraba ningún docente en esos momentos.

Los Slytherin no dejaban de mirar a los Gryffindor con odio, mismo sentimiento que inspiraban las serpientes en los leones. Así, en una batalla de miradas, el desayuno terminó y los alumnos se prepararon para volver a clases.

Hermione se colocó de pie ante la mirada amenazadora de todos los Gryffindor, camino por el largo pasillo entre la mesa de los leones y los Ravenclaw para salir tranquilamente del gran salón.

- Ese Snape, no me extrañaría que también estuviera encubriendo a esa asquerosa serpiente –dijo Izar mirando con odio como Snape, se colocaba de pie, segundos después que Hermione saliera del gran comedor, para dirigirse a su oficina donde seguramente lo estaba esperando la castaña.

- Tengan cuidado con ella, será mejor que no se metan en problemas –dijo Percy acercándose al grupo de chicos en el que estaba Harry a Izar.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a esa niña Percy? –Pregunto Fred burlonamente.

- No, le tengo miedo a toda esa manga de mafiosos Slytherin que no dudarían en lanzarte una buena cantidad de maldiciones que te dejarían en un segundo en San Mungo, insensato –dijo Percy con todo grave y serio –sé de lo que te hablo, tengan cuidado…

Tras esas palabras, Percy continuó con su camino fuera del gran comedor mientras Oliver Wood también se les acercaba.

- Háganle caso a Weasley, él tuvo unos cuantos problemas hace algunos años con ellos y verdaderamente puede decirles que son peligrosos, lleven la fiesta en paz y dejen a esa serpiente, Mcgonagall esta lo suficientemente furiosa como para mantenerla a raya y ni Snape la va a detener –dijo Wood cerrándole un ojo, antes de salir igual que Percy.

- Creo que Wood y Percy tienen razón –dijo Harry colocándose de pie mientras recibía unas miradas de sorpresa de todos –no me miren así, no quiero meterme en más problemas…

Tras esas palabras, Harry salió del gran comedor sintiéndose de cierto modo, traidor al no haber apoyado a su hermano ni amigos en la amenaza contra Malfoy, pero verdaderamente prefería mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación que se relacionara con ella, aun no estaba muy seguro porque, pero aquella chica siempre lograba meterlo en problemas y en ese momento era lo que menos quería.

- Harry… ¡Harry! –Grito Ron a sus espaldas –espérame…

Harry se detuvo unos segundos para esperar a su compañero, quien al alcanzarlo, siguió caminando con él

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry intentando parecer despreocupado.

- Eso te lo iba a preguntar yo –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo -¿Por qué no dijiste nada con lo de Malfoy?

- Porque simplemente no quiero problemas y también te agradecería que dejáramos el tema –dijo Harry caminando tranquilamente, pero dando por zanjado ese tema, lo que el pelirrojo entendió y no se atrevió a cuestionar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, pensando en lo sucedido con Izar y el enfrentamiento entre ambas casas.

"Esta Black se esta metiendo con quien no debe" pensó Hermione caminando altiva por el pasillo.

- Hermione –dijo Adrián a sus espaldas, haciéndola detenerse -¿Vas donde Snape?

- Sí –dijo Hermione mirándolo con esas orbes castañas intentando analizar al chico –y quiero ir sola…

Antes que Adrián pudiera responder, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino.

- Espera –dijo Adrián trotando unos metros para posarse delante de ella –quería preguntarte algo…

- Habla –dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué te parece si le damos una lección a ese Gryffindor? –Pregunto Adrián con una mirada traviesa.

- Te lo agradezco, pero esta amenaza va a ir más arriba –dijo Hermione mirándola con una autentica mirada maligna –este Black hace bastante tiempo que se viene metiendo conmigo y ahora colmo mi paciencia, pero no te preocupes… mi padre se encargara de él…

Hermione retomo su camino pasando por el lado de Adrián quien solamente se quedo viéndola pasar, pero antes de doblar por una esquina Hermione se detuvo para mirar Adrián.

- Ah… gracias por lo del gran comedor –dijo Hermione mientras Adrián la miraba expectante a la mitad del pasillo –creo que podría llegar a confiar en ti, pero ten cuidado porque si lo hago y llegaras a fallarme… tendrás serios problemas…

Hermione volvió a girar sobre sus talones y desapareció por la esquinando dejando a Adrián impresionado. ¿Qué había sido eso? "Lo tomare como un agradecimiento" pensó Adrián antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, pero en dirección contraria.

Estaba parada frente al despacho de Snape, se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando el mismo profesor de pociones le abrió la puerta.

- La estaba esperando, pensé que llegaría antes que yo –dijo Snape mirándola con indiferencia.

- Sí, me entretuve mas de la cuenta –dijo Hermione entrando al despacho tras Snape. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al profesor esperando que él hablara.

- Me imagino que se pregunta el motivo por el que le llamé –dijo Snape mirando a la niña de 12 años que tenía en frente.

- La verdad sí –dijo Hermione mirándole con la misma indiferencia –espero no haber cometido alguna falta.

- ¿De verdad le interesa haber cometido alguna falta? Porque hasta el momento tiene una larga lista –dijo el profesor Snape alzando una ceja, pero sin perder ese rostro impertérrito.

- No, la verdad no –dijo Hermione sonriendo falsamente.

- Me lo imagine –dijo el profesor sonriéndole del mismo modo arrogante que la castaña –pero no la llame para eso… la llame porque… quería hacerle una pregunta…

- Usted dirá –dijo Hermione mirándole con una elegante arrogancia.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted exactamente de lo que hay en el tercer piso? –Pregunto Snape mirándola inquisidoramente, mientras Hermione cerraba automáticamente su mente, para enviar que Snape hurgara en ella, ya que estaba enterada de sus dotes en legeremancia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere escuchar específicamente profesor? –Respondió Hermione a la pregunta del profesor.

- Quiero saber exactamente lo que le pregunte señorita Malfoy –dijo Snape arrastrando casa una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

- Pues… no se nada –dijo Hermione con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

- ¿Nada? –dijo Snape con una clara mueca de incredulidad.

- No profesor, no se absolutamente nada de lo que hay en esa habitación –dijo Hermione con la misma simpleza.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacía anoche en ese pasillo? –Pregunto Snape mirando aun más acusadoramente a la castaña quien ni se inmuto ante lo amenazador que podía parecer el hombre.

- Averiguar que es lo que hay en esa extraña habitación por si en algún momento usted o alguien más me lo preguntaba –dijo Hermione con un tono burlón y una cara que le hacía juego.

- No juegue conmigo señorita Malfoy –dijo Snape dejando su varita sobre la mesa mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de esta, en señal de una sutil amenaza.

- No estoy jugando con usted señor, verdaderamente quiero averiguar que es lo que hay en esa extraña habitación que hace que tantos se arriesguen a enfrentar a ese perro de tres cabezas –dijo Hermione mirando al profesor intensamente.

- ¿A quienes se refiere específicamente? –pregunto Snape sorprendido de la respuesta de la niña, ya que no sabía cuanto sabía exactamente de lo que se guardaba ahí dentro.

- Me refiero usted, el profesor Quirrell y ese extraño que se hizo pasar por el guardabosques la otra noche –dijo Hermione con tanta simpleza, pero con un pequeño tono de amenaza.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted…? –Pregunto Snape de inmediato y de forma incomoda.

- Eso mismo era lo que yo iba a preguntarle –dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Uno de los retratos de la escalera me informo que usted había estado ayer en la noche en el tercer piso –dijo Snape recuperándose de la impresión –también menciono una amenaza.

- Yo no lo veo como una amenaza, más bien lo veo como un aporte a la decoración del castillo –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

- Señorita Malfoy –dijo Snape bajando amenazadoramente la voz –le aconsejo que deje sus incursiones o se meterá en serios problemas…

- ¿Es una amenaza? –Pregunto Hermione en voz baja y mirándolo fijamente.

- No, es solo una advertencia de parte de su padre –dijo Snape mirándola mientras se apoyaba en si sillón –y que le aconsejo que tome…

- Yo le aconsejo que pongan más cuidado a esa famosa habitación –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie –porque hay alguien que quiere apoderarse de lo que sea que hay ahí dentro y ya se hizo pasar por el guardabosques delante de sus narices.

- ¿Cómo sabe que no era el guardabosques? –Pregunto Snape intrigado.

- Porque vi al híbrido salir del castillo anoche y regresar muy tarde –dijo Hermione mirando al profesor intensamente –mi torre tiene una hermosa vista hacia el bosque prohibido.

- ¿Cómo puede saber que no soy yo ese impostor? –Pregunto Snape mirándola con atención.

- Porque usted es uno de los que cuida lo que sea que haya ahí dentro –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante mientras giraba hacia la puerta –buenos días profesor.

Snape la vio marcharse, pero se quedo unos segundo a analizando la información que le había entregado la chica antes de meterse en la chimenea y aparecer en el despacho del director.

- Severus –dijo Albus mientras sostenía un pergamino con el sello de ministerio en sus manos -¿Averiguaste algo con la señorita Malfoy?

- Bastante –dijo Snape sentándose frente al anciano –no tiene ni la más remota idea de que hay ahí dentro y es lo que más le intriga…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Albus poniendo toda su atención en el profesor.

- Porque a pensar de que cierra su mente, su rostro refleja verdad, cuando miente u oculta algo, es totalmente notorio –dijo Snape con una torcida sonrisa.

- Veo que te percataste de ese detalle –dijo el anciano sonriendo –puede tener buenos argumentos y ser en extremo buena en oclumancia, pero su rostro es demasiado angelical, siempre termina delatándola…

- También me dijo que alguien intento entra anoche a la habitación haciéndose pasar por Hagrid –dijo Snape mirando al profesor quien asintió –dijo que lo vio salir anoche y regresar muy tarde.

- Sí, Hagrid me lo comento, también me dijo que la señorita Malfoy había ido a encararlo porque la había tratado mal la noche anterior –dijo el director mirando seriamente al profesor de pociones –vigila a Quirrell y a Hermione, Severus.

- Lucius me escribió para pedirme que vigile a su hija –dijo Severus mirándolo inquisidoramente –no quiere que llame más la atención ni que levante sospechas en especial de usted.

El director sonrió de medio lado y suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar.

- Has lo que él te pide, así podremos mantenerla fuera de esto… es demasiado curiosa –dijo Dumbledor sonriéndole al director.

- algo sucedió en el gran comedor esta mañana, cuando llegue Izar Black había amenazado a Hermione Malfoy y tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin estaban de pie amenazándose.

- ¿Y ella que hizo? –Pregunto Albus intrigado.

- Cuando yo llegue estaba sentada, indiferente a todo lo que había sucedido –dijo Snape mirando al director que parecía analizar la situación –parece ser un punto más de discordia entre esas dos casas.

- O puede ser el punto de unión Severus –dijo el director con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro, como si hubiera escuchado algo asombrosamente bueno –todo depende de ella.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola a todos, lamento haberme demorado mas de lo prometido, pero en fin... Aqui estoy nuevamente con otr capitulo ojala interesante para ustedes y si no lo es, bueno, verdaderamente lo lamento, no se peude complacer a todos._**

**_Primero decir que me olvide de agregar la parte de como Draco sabe que Hermione en su hermana biologica, se me paso y me vine a recordar cuando ya estaba todo escrito, pero prometo que en el siguiente lo agrego. Segundo, decirte a PATSYBLACK que la priemra parte del cap, la conversación fue solamente inspirado por ella y sus comentarios que realmente me parecieron ciertos¿Que esta Jane no se da un relajo? buno, parece que Sirius se lo dara jejeje...(pesamientos de autora: ke envidia). Otro tema que parece interesarles mucho a todos es sobre Hermione y su familia. Uno de los comentarios de los reviews, decir que quizas al salvar Jane a Harry de su dentimo, fue Hermione la perjudicada... La verdad, no creo que sea tan así, los Malfoy no son a mi juicio la famili ideal, pero quieren a sus hijos y los ponen delante de todo, incluso sobre sus ideales, claro no que revoden de amor, pero el cariño y la preocupacion esta...  
También aprovecho de decirles que la historia de Hermione y su familia, sus verdaderos padre y eso, seguira en proceso durante estos capitulos._**

**_Bueno, tambien (como siempre) agradecer los reviews, con quejas, sujerencias o alabgos:_**

**_Ely Potter Black; Fran Ktrin Black; PatsyBlack; Janeth; Blakk; Natii; Mari; Vicky233P; Chukii; Laura J. Potter; Celeste576012._**

**_Ahora me despido, anunaciando mi regreso a clases este lunes 10 (Exclamacion de tristeza de parte de la autora: Ohhh!!!) por lo que realmente no se como andare de tiempo, aun así intentare no varias mis tiempos de publicacion, pero prefiero que esten informados para que no se me desesperen y me manden cibermaldiciones._**

**_Ahora si me voy, un bezo gigante para todos, los quiero mil y estamos leyendonos.  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	14. Descrubriendo un castigo

...

...

...

...

...

Capítulo14: Descubriendo un castigo

...

...

...

Los meses habían pasado con rapidez y ya se encontraban a mediados de Abril. Desde los últimos acontecimientos suscitados en el castillos bastantes, cosas habían sucedido o más bien empeorados. Por una parte, Hermione se encargo de informar a su padre sobre la amenaza de Izar hacia ella, provocando que el patriarca Malfoy se presentara en la casa de los Black para amenazar a Sirius, afirmando que si Izar seguía metiéndose con Hermione, tendría serios problemas. Como era de esperarse Sirius no se dejo amedrentar con Lucius y lo hecho de su casa y se apareció en Hogwarts hecho una furia. Le exigió a Izar que se alejara de Hermione y que evitara meterse en problemas con esa familia, al igual que Harry, quien la verdad se sentía aliviado al recibir esa orden, ya que no le era grato verse involucrado en sucesos que tuvieran que ver con la castaña, porque siempre terminaba mal herido.

Desde ese esa advertencia hecha por Sirius a sus hijos, Izar pareció tomarse aun más bronca a la castaña, lo que había conllevado que los enfrentamientos entre los leones y las serpientes estuvieran a la orden del día, en los pasillos, en clases, en el gran comedor, en los jardines, en todo lugar donde pudieran tomarse, por lo que la enfermera se había visto obligada a doblar los turnos con su ayudante para poder tener la enfermería cubierta en todo momento.

Por su parte, Hermione había decidido dejar la pelea entre las casas como algo secundario, no se inmiscuía en los pleitos que pudieran formarse en los pasillos, dado que, para ella, ambas casas buscaban una buena excusa para poder atacarse con tranquilidad y ella se las había dado. Lo que a ella realmente le importaba era la conversación que había tenido con Snape y todo lo relacionado con esa extraña habitación. Desde que había salido del despacho del jefe de Slytherin, sentía que la estaban vigilando, en especial los cuadros por lo que no pudo volver a entrar a la habitación como ella pretendía. A cambio de ello, había tomado la afición de observar a todos a su alrededor, para averiguar quien podría ser la persona que había suplantado a Hagrid he intentaba tan desesperadamente llegar a lo que fuera que había en esa habitación del tercer piso.

Fue así como observo a los alumnos más grandes, a los profesores, incluso a Filch, pero realmente no lograba averiguar quien podía ser aquel personaje.

- … co-como ustedes ya-ya saben… -decía Quirrell comenzando con la clase de DCAO. Ya se acercaban los exámenes finales y todos los profesores sentían la necesidad de aterrarlos con anterioridad.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Draco, como siempre, en la fila donde se sentaban los Slytherin, no prestaba demasiada atención al profesor, solo pensaba y analizaba la situación como lo hacía desde hace ya un tiempo y aun no lograba encontrar respuesta. Además estaba la interrogante ¿Cómo se puede suplantar a otra persona con tanta facilidad? ¿Una poción? ¿Transformación? ¿Cómo?

Escribía y tachaba en un pergamino con apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa. "Mcgonagall es una animaga, pero ella solo se trasforma en gato" pensó tachando a la profesora de su lista.

"Tal vez una poción, pero ¿Cual?" No conocía suficiente de pociones como para conocer alguna que pudiera servir para suplantar a otra persona "¿Y si le pregunto a Snape? Tal vez el sepa de esa poción" pensó Hermione levantando la vista al tartamudo profesor que daba vuelas por la sala torpemente. "Pero aun no esta del todo descartado y si le digo algo, sabrá que estoy intentando averiguar y no me dará la información que necesito".

De pronto comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para averiguar si efectivamente existía alguna poción para suplantar a otra persona.

- Llévame las cosas a la enfermería cuando termine la clase –dijo Hermione en un susurro a Draco, quien la miro extrañado viendo como ella levantaba la mano y colocara cara de afligida.

- Profesor Quirrell ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento bien –dijo Hermione con voz suplicante, voz que Draco reconoció de inmediato como falsa, la conocía demasiado bien.

- Claro señori-rita Malfoy, va-va-vaya –dijo el tartamudo profesor, girándose hacia el pizarrón para comenzar a escribir con la varita. Hermione tomo disimuladamente un pergamino y una pluma, se los metió en el bolsillo y salió de la sala ante la mirada de todos, cosa que a esas alturas del año era demasiado habitual para ella, como para alterarse.

Al cerrar la puerta, corrió por los vacíos pasillos hasta la biblioteca, freno en seco en la puerta del lugar y entro caminando tranquilamente para que Madame Pince no le llamara la atención. Recorrió las estanterías buscando libros de pociones, estaba casi segura que debía de ser alguna poción, no conocía hechizos que pudieran transformarte en otra persona a menos que fuerza un metamórfago, pero aun así no lograría tomar la forma idéntica de otra persona ¿o si?

"Deberé investigar lo otro antes de buscar en pociones" pensó Hermione mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y comenzaba a buscar entre los libros, hechizos e información de metamórfagos.

Así, pasaron cerca de las 2 horas que duraba la clase de DCAO, por lo que tuvo que dejar su investigación a un lado y correr hacia la enfermería y simular un dolor de estómago. Espero que Madame Pomfrey le diera la poción y camino hacia la salida, con un agrio sabor en la garganta producto de la poción. Camino solo unos metros más y luego se topo con Draco, Pansy, Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle que se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Draco con cierta preocupación mientras le entregaba su bolso.

- Sí, fue solo un malestar estomacal –dijo Hermione mirándole significativamente -¿Me acompañas a mi torre?

- Claro vamos –dijo Zabinni comenzando a caminar hacia la torre.

- No chicos, no se preocupen, no quiero hacerlos perder clases, vayan ustedes y Draco los alcanza luego –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, arrastrando a su hermano por el pasillo, dejando a los cuatro Slytherin ahí parados mirándose las caras.

- Fue una forma educada de decir que quiere estar sola con su hermano –dijo Zabinni encogiéndose de hombros para comenzar caminar a su siguiente clase.

- ¿No irás a clases? –Pregunto Draco a su hermana mientras caminaban por un desierto pasillo.

- No, la enfermera me dio un pase para faltar hoy a clases –dijo Hermione como si nada mientras llegaban a la entrada de su torre –pero conversamos dentro, los cuadros son demasiado metiches.

Draco miro a los cuatros que los observaban a su alrededor para luego entrar tras su hermana y cerrar la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver los cuadros? ¿En que estas metida ahora? –Pregunto Draco con cierta molestia.

- En nada, solo quiero averiguar algo –dijo Hermione con simpleza mientras caminaba hacia su habitación seguida de su hermano, quien observaba que las paredes estaban vacías, sin ningún cuadro.

- ¿Sacaste los cuadros? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- Ya te dije, los cuadros son demasiado metiches y bocones –dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de sí –necesito pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez? –Pregunto Draco sentándose elegantemente sobre la cama de su hermana.

- Necesito que me consigas un pase para entras a la sección prohibida en la biblioteca –dijo Hermione mirando seriamente a su hermano, permaneciendo apoyada en la puerta.

- ¿Para que? –Pregunto Draco no muy convencido.

- No seas preguntón, luego te lo digo, solo necesito corroborar algo en un libro de pociones y ya esta, pero resulto que lo que quiero corroborar no esta en ningún libro común –dijo Hermione sin querer dar más detalles.

- ¿Qué duda tienes? Quizás puedas preguntarle a Snape –dijo Draco sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- No, Snape no… ese grasiento me tiene vigilada porque para se lo pidió –dijo Hermione con cansancio –pero ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?

- Está bien –dijo Draco mirando a su hermana con cierto recelo –pero si es para pociones, debo pedirle un pase a Snape.

- Me da igual a quien se lo pidas, solo consígueme uno –dijo Hermione metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos –Pero no le digas a Snape que es para mi, invéntate una buena historia para que no sospeche.

- Me pides demasiado –dijo Draco colocándose de pie –espero que me recompenses después.

- Eso lo vemos luego, solo hazme ese favor –dijo Hermione dejándose caer en su cama –ahora vete a clases, debes darme los apuntes.

- Eres una tramposa, yo tampoco quiero entrar a clases –dijo Draco con cierto enfado mientras miraba a su hermana lanzarse a la cama.

- Tengo cosas en las que pensar –dijo Hermione como si nada mientras cerraba los ojos intentando descansar –otro día te cubro a ti, pero ahora déjame sola…

- No tiene remedio –dijo Draco saliendo con enfado de la habitación de su hermana hacia su siguiente clase.

Hermione suspiro sonoramente mientras intentaba despejar su mente, sentía que algo había pasado por alto, que no la dejaba descifrar el nombre de quien estuviera detrás de todo eso. Entre esos pensamientos, dejo que su mente fuera un poco más allá, desconectando su consciencia, quedándose completamente dormida, por varias horas. Paso el día en su habitación entre dormida y pensando en los posibles sospechosos hasta que dio la hora de la cena y se fue al gran comedor para comer algo.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la petición de Hermione a Draco y este se las había ingeniado para conseguirle el dichoso pase de la biblioteca y se lo había entregado a Hermione, desde ese día, la castaña pasaba de clases a la biblioteca, luego a comer, nuevamente a la biblioteca y cuando estaban por cerrar, se iba adormir a su torre para al día siguiente volver con la misma rutina.

Había revisado una docena de libros de pociones avanzadas y tras una larga y ardua semana, su trabajo dio frutos en un libro titulado _Moste Potente Potions_de Pociones avanzadas, donde nombraba una poción que permitía transformarse en otra persona a voluntad.

_Poción Multijugos _

_Efectos: Transforma a uno en quien quiere convertirse. Después de que pase una hora, uno vuelve a su estado natural_

_Ingredientes: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, __Descurainia sophia__ y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien te quieres convertir._

- Esta es la poción que andaba buscando –susurro Hermione anotando con increíble rapidez todo lo relacionado con esa poción, sus efectos, sus ingredientes y su preparación. Con un sentimiento de euforia, salio de la biblioteca y se fue directo a su torre, eran cerca de las 8:30 de la noche, ya había cenado y por fin, después de tanto tiempo tenia algo concreto acerca de ese dichoso tipo que quería desesperadamente entrar en esa habitación. Dijo la contraseña y se metió a su torre, directo a su habitación, sacó los apuntes y comenzó a leerlos.

- Claramente esta poción no fue hecha por un niño, parece bastante complicada de hacer –dijo Hermione leyendo la preparación –y estos ingredientes no se los venderán a unos niños de escuela, debe de ser un adulto que conozca donde comprarlos porque no se encuentran en cualquier parte.

Leyó una y otra y otra vez, llegando a una conclusión. Snape, él era el único tan bueno en pociones como conseguir esos ingredientes tan tranquilamente y prepararla sin ningún problema. La duda ahora era ¿Estaba traicionando al viejo Dumbledor que lo mando cuidar lo que fuera que estaba ahí dentro? Porque si fuera así, era un excelente actor.

- Maldición –dijo Hermione levantándose de un salto para mirar el reloj, eran más de las 9:30, ya era toque de queda y no podía salir o tendría problemas –Oh, al diablo.

Tomo su túnica y salió en dirección al despacho de Snape para encararlo y aclarar de una buena vez sus dudas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Para que querría Hagrid que viniéramos tan urgente? –dijo Ron caminando bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto a Harry

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry llegando a las puertas de roble –saquémonos la capa y caminaremos mas rápido hasta la casa de Hagrid.

Los dos muchachos se encaminaron a toda marcha a la casa del guardabosque y tocaron la puerta, el imponente semi-gigante les abrió y los dejo pasar. Llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina demasiado femenino para él y unos guantes de cocina, tipo mitones.

- Hola Hagrid –dijo Harry totalmente extrañado de ver al guardabosque con ese atuendo.

- Hola chicos, siéntense –dijo Hagrid girándose a un caldero que estaba sobre el fuego, donde parecía haber algo que saltaba.

- ¿Qué tiene ahí Hagrid? –Pregunto Ron con cierto temor.

- Verán chicos… es la razón por la que los hice llamar –dijo Hagrid sacando de dentro del caldero un huevo de extraños colores café oscuro con manchones claros –quizás sea la única vez que vean nacer a una criatura como esta.

- ¿Qué es Hagrid? –Pregunto Harry con cierto temor.

- Ya lo veras –alcanzo a decir Hagrid antes que desde dentro del cascarón, comenzaran a picotear el huevo, haciéndoles pequeños agujeros que terminaron por quebrar por completo el cascaron, dejando salir a una extraña criatura escamosa, parecida a un pollo recién nacido, pero lleno de escamas, que tocía dejando salir unas pequeñas bocanas de humo negro.

- Es un… un dragón –dijo Harry en un susurro, admirando el pequeño animal.

- No es solo un dragón Harry, es un Ridgeback Noruego –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro –mi hermano Charlie trabajo con ellos en Rumania.

- Es hermoso –dijo Hagrid mirando con ternura al pequeño Dragón que se acercaba a su larga barba –cree que soy su mama.

Harry miró a Ron aguantando una pequeña risa al escucha el comentario del semi-gigante.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él Hagrid? –Pregunto Harry mirando al pequeño dragón que comenzaba a lanzar pequeñas cantidades de fuegos, que prendieron en parte la barba de Hagrid.

- Lo cuidaré –dijo Hagrid –este bosque es gigante, perfectamente podrá criarse aquí…

- Hagrid, no juegues –dijo Ron con cierto temor –por muy grande que sea el bosque, no puedes tener un dragón aquí, todo el mundo va a notarlo…

- Pero… ¿Qué quieren que haga con él? Es apenas un pequeño, no puedo abandonarlo a su suerte, ya su antiguo dueño lo regalo –dijo Hagrid con tristeza.

- ¿Su antiguo dueño? –Pregunto Harry mirando al guardabosque.

- Sí, un hombre en una taberna me lo regalo, dijo que tenia la apariencia de alguien rudo y que podría hacerme cargo de él –dijo Hagrid mirando al moreno –la verdad fue algo así como un regalo por darle una información.

- ¿Qué información? –Pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Quería como calmar a una bestia –dijo Hagrid con aire de sabiondo –yo le dije que dependía de la bestia, que debían conocerse muy bien para saber como calmarlas, por ejemplo Fluffy, él se calma con música…

- ¿Le hablaste a alguien de Fluffy? Hagrid, podrían arrestarte por tener un animal así sin registrarlo –dijo Ron alarmado.

- Ah no exageres Ron, además nadie salvo ustedes y Her… o sea, Malfoy, saben que esta aquí –dijo Hagrid volviendo su mirada al animal –bueno y los profesores que cuidan la piedra Filosofal… no debí decir eso…

- ¿Piedra Filosofal? –Pregunto Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

- No debí decirles eso chicos, eso es algo privado del profesor Dumbledor y el señor Flamel –dijo Hagrid colocándose de pie.

- Oye Hagrid… -dijo Harry intentando hacer más preguntas.

- Lo siento chicos, pero será mejor que se vayan, ya he metido suficiente la pata –dijo Hagrid haciendo que los chicos se levantaran.

- Oye Hagrid, si quieres le digo a Charlie que reciba al dragón en Rumania –dijo Ron mientras era empujado por Hagrid –son bastante buenos, hace unos años…

- No gracias Ron, Norberto se quedara conmigo… -dijo Hagrid mientras los levaba a la puerta –y no le digan a nadie lo que les dije.

Tras esas palabras Hagrid les cerró la puerta en la cara a los dos chicos, quienes no tuvieron más remedio que volver al castillo.

- Esto es increíble –dijo Harry pensando en la piedra.

- Sí, Hagrid tiene un dragón –dijo Ron totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Harry.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos fuera de la cama? –dijo la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall en la espaldas de los dos chicos, haciendo que todos sus bellos se erizaran.

- Pro… profesora Mcgonagall –dijo Ron tan blanco como un papel, al girarse junto con.

- Estoy esperando su respuesta –dijo la mujer mirándolos severamente.

- Profesora… este, nosotros –dijo Harry sin saber que responder ¿Cómo fueron tan torpes de no ponerse la capa de invisibilidad?

- Acompáñenme los tres a mi despacho –dijo la mujer pasando por el lado de los dos chicos con un semblante enfadado, mientras los chicos se giraban viéndola pasar.

- ¿Los tres? –Pregunto Ron mirando a Harry extrañado.

- Caminen torpes –dijo Hermione apareciendo de la nada y pasando por el medio de ellos.

- ¡Caminen! –grito una iracunda profesora desde el final del pasillo.

000000000000000000000000

- Esto es inconcebible –dijo la profesora mirando a los tres chicos parados frente a ella –tres alumnos de mi casa, andando por los corredores a horas indebidas.

- No es tan tarde… -dijo Hermione despreocupadamente.

- ¡Silencio! –Dijo Mcgonagall mirando severamente a la castaña –usted aun no me dice que estaba haciendo merodeando por los pasillos señorita Malfoy.

- Ya le dije profesora, estaba buscando al profesor Snape porque tenía una duda, pero no estaba en su despacho –dijo Hermione despreocupadamente.

- ¿Acaso no podía esperar hasta mañana para aclarar su duda? –Pregunto la profesora de manera severa.

- No, no me gusta quedarme con la duda de algo o no puedo dormir y me desespero, así que quise ir a hablar con él –dijo Hermione mirando directo a los ojos.

- ¿Y ustedes? –Pregunto la profesora arremetiendo ahora contra los dos chicos.

- Nosotros… -dijo Ron aterrado, cuando la figura de Hagrid apareció atropelladamente por la puesta del despacho de la jefa de los leones.

- ¡Profesora es mi culpa! –Dijo Hagrid mirando a la profesora suplicante –yo le pedí a Harry y Ron que fueran a mi casa y se nos paso la hora…

- Eres un irresponsable Hagrid, sabes perfectamente que es totalmente indebido que dos chicos caminen solos a estas horas por los corredores –dijo Minerva encarando al guardabosques.

- Lo sé, es solo que… -dijo Hagrid intentando justificar a los chicos pero una nueva interrupción detuvo la conversación.

- Profesora Mcgonagall, mire lo que me he encontrado, parece un pollo con escamas –dijo la vos de Filch desde la entrada del despacho, haciendo que la profesora perdiera todos los estribos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede ahora?! –gritó la mujer saliendo del despacho junto con los demás para encontrarse a la señora Norris acorralando contra la pared al pequeño Norberto.

- ¡Norberto! –grito Hagrid corriendo hacia el pequeño dragón para tomarlo entre sus manos y alejarlo de la gata.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa Hagrid? –Pregunto Filch mirando con suspicacia el animal que con tanto cuidado sostenía Hagrid entre sus manos.

- Es un dragón –dijo Hermione mirándolo a Hagrid con indiferencia, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Harry y Ron, quienes sabían que eso traería serios problemas al guardabosques.

- ¡¿Qué hace un dragón en el castillo Hagrid?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! –chillo Mcgonagall acercándose con la varita en alto hacia el guardabosque.

- No le haga daño, es solo un pequeño –dijo Hagrid protegiendo al pequeño dragón.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Mcgonagall suspirando pesadamente, para luego girarse hacia los tres chicos –ustedes tres, vuelvan de inmediato a sus camas, mañana conversaremos seriamente con el director.

Harry y Ron, se les cortó la respiración al escuchar a la profesora, a diferencia de Hermione quien comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta perderse n la oscuridad de él.

- ¡Váyanse ahora! –grito Mcgonagall haciendo saltar a los dos chicos, quienes salieron corriendo por el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- No van a expulsar –dijo un acongojado Ron mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del director, donde los esperaba la jefa e la casa de los leones y el director.

- Esperemos que no –dijo Harry igual de preocupado que Ron, mientras llegaba a la gárgola –_turrón cremoso._

Al entraron vieron a su jefa de casa con el mismo seño fruncido que la noche anterior, parada junto al escritorio del director, además de espaldas a ellos, estaba Hermione mirando al frente con cierto aburrimiento.

- A-aquí estamos señor director –dijo Ron tartamudeando, acercándose hacia dos sillas que habían aparecido frente el escritorio de Dumbledor, al lado de Hermione.

- Que bueno que llegan jóvenes –dijo el director con una sonrisa en el rostro que distaba mucho del semblante serio de Mcgonagall –bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos conversar de lo sucedido anoche.

- Sobre eso señor director… -intento decir Harry, pero la severa mirada de Mcgonagall lo hizo callar.

- Como ya le comente Dumbledor, encontré la noche de ayer, a estos tres jóvenes merodeando a altas horas de la noche, solos, por los pasillos del castillo –dijo la profesora con todo demasiado severo según Harry.

- Bueno jóvenes, ustedes están completamente informados de las reglas del castuillo respecto a los toques de queda y las salidas de los alumnas por los pasillos –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los tres estudiantes con un extraño rostros que les infundía calma –Ayer rompieron esa regla, por lo cual me veré en la necesidad de castigarlos…

Ron suspiro sonoramente al escuchar que la sanción era un castigo y no una expulsión, cosa que causo gracia en Dumbledor, eh indignación en Mcgonagall.

- ¿Está más tranquilo señor Weasley? –pregunto Dumbledor con una sonrisa divertida.

- Sí, pensé que nos expulsarían –dijo Ron con una sonrisa espontánea.

- No se alivie tanto señor Weasley, si sigue acumulando sanciones, realmente estará en peligro de expulsión –dijo la jefa de Gryffindor mirando a Ron y a Harry –y esto también va para usted señorita Malfoy.

- Sí profesora –dijo Hermione con voz calmada, con un dejo de aburrimiento – ¿puedo ir a desayunar ya?

- Sí, vaya señorita –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la castaña desaparecer por la puerta de su despacho.

- Nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Harry mientras se colocaba de pie junto a su amigo.

- Esperen un momento –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los chicos quienes se detuvieron –quisiera conversar acerca de Norberto, con ustedes.

- ¿Qué sucederá con el dragón señor? –Pregunto Ron con preocupación.

- Estaba pensando en mandarlo con su hermano Charlie a Rumania, señor Weasley ¿Cree usted que sea posible? –Pregunto Dumbledor con esa misma sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, mi hermano estaría encantado, los dragones son su pasión –dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

- Perfecto, entonces le mandare una lechuza para explicarle el tema –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Mcgonagall –Por favor Minerva, infórmale a Hagrid.

- Claro Albus –dijo la profesora desapareciendo del despacho.

- Antes que se retiren, les pediría que no comenten lo del dragón con nadie, no queremos que Hagrid tenga problemas –dijo el director mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa.

- Claro profesor, pierda cuidado –dijo Harry mucho más aliviado –que tenga un buen día.

- Igualmente jóvenes –dijo el director antes de verlos desaparecer.

- Uf… eso estuvo cerca –dijo Ron mientras caminaban con increíble alivio, hacia el gran comedor para desayunar.

- Demasiado –dijo Harry mientras entraban al gran comedor donde aun, no llegaban notados los alumnos –oye ¿Cuál será el castigo?

- Ni idea, pero lo que sea, espero que no sea con Malfoy, no tengo ganas de aguantarla ni a ella ni su gran ego –dijo Ron sentándose junto a Neville, para comenzar a devorar su desayuno.

- En eso te apoyo –dijo Harry mirando de reojo como la castaña desayunaba al comienzo de la mesa, totalmente sola, pero como siempre, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente, el resto de los alumnos comenzó a abandonar el gran comedor a sus clases, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall apareció en el salón, con el ceño fruncido y caminando directamente hacia ellos.

- Jóvenes, su castigo se cumplirá hoy en la noche con el profesor Quirrell –dijo la profesora sin siquiera mirarlos, dirigiéndose luego hacia la castaña que desayunaba tranquilamente unos metros más adelante.

- Espero que ella tengo otro castigo –dijo Ron viendo como la castaña asentía sin inmutarse y sin dejar de mirar su plato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Muévete Ron, estamos atrasados –dijo Harry bajando a toda carrera unas escaleras.

- Ya voy –dijo Ron terminando de colocarse la túnica, mientras seguía la carrera de su amigo.

Corrieron a toda prisa un pasillo, doblaron hacia la izquierda a toda velocidad para terminar de bajar al primer piso donde se encontraba el aula de DCAO y el despacho de Quirrell.

Tocaron dos veces la puerta, para luego encontrarse con el rostro serio de la profesora Mcgonagall que miraba su reloj de muñeca.

- Llegan tarde jóvenes –dijo la mujer dejándolos pasar –siéntense al lado de la señorita Malfoy.

Para pesar de los chicos, la castaña Malfoy se encontraba sentada en un banco en la primera fila del aula, frente a Quirrell que se apoyaba torpemente sobre su escritorio. Los dos chicos se sentaron en la hilera frente donde estaba Hermione, mientras respiraban agitados por la larga carrera desde la torre de gryffindor, en el séptimo piso, hacia el aula del tartamudo profesor.

- Bi-bien jóvene-nes –dijo Quirrell irguiéndose para mirar a los tres jóvenes –como ya saben… su-su castigo será cumplido con-conmigo…

- Le ayudaran al profesor Quirrell en lo que necesite –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mirando al trío severamente antes de irse.

- Bu-bueno chicos, manos a la o-obra –dijo Quirrell llevándose a los tres alumnos a una habitación contigua a su despacho, donde se encontraban algunos artículos para practicar defensa, algunas pociones y cosas regadas por todas partes al azar –tengo esto un po-poco desordenado, podrían co-comenzar aquí, ah y ne-necesito sus varitas… suerte.

Tras esas palabras y luego de retirar las tres varitas, el profesor cerró la puerta y dejo a los tres chicos mirándose las caras sin saber muy bien que hacer ni por donde comenzar.

- Bien, no quiero tener que verlos más de lo estrictamente necesario así que ustedes limpien un extremo de la habitación y yo el otro –dijo Hermione girándose hacia unos grandes armarios que había contra una pared, mientras los dos chicos giraban hacia el lado contrario, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio mientras limpiaban la habitación, pero Ron no podía dejar de mirar a la castaña bastante nervioso.

- No me gusta estar con ella aquí –susurro Ron lo más bajo que pudo.

- No tiene varita, igual que nosotros –susurro Harry como respuesta –además somos dos contra uno y ella es una chica.

Ron miro nuevamente a la castaña quien parecía ignorarlo completamente, por lo que prefirió seguir con lo que hacía y así poder terminar pronto.

- Maldición –dijo Ron mientras arrastraba unas mantas hacia unas grandes cajas donde estaban colocando todo –todo esto es culpa de Hagrid, si no nos hubiera llamado para ver su dragón.

- Solo él es tan idiota como para tener un dragón aquí, sabiendo que están prohibidos y que es casi imposible de domesticar –dijo Hermione colocando unos frascos en unas cajas de madera para pociones.

- A Hagrid se lo regalaron –dijo Ron enfureciéndose ante el comentario de la castaña.

- Sí, igual que deben haberlo hecho con esa bestia de tres cabezas que tiene en el tercer piso –dijo Hermione sin girarse –el muy idiota no es capaz de controlarse a si mismo y pretende controlar bestias como esas.

- Hagrid es completamente capaz de controlar a ese perro, solo necesita colocarle música y el se calmara y eso solo lo sabe Hagrid –dijo Ron rojo de furia, pero al haber pronunciado esa oración, se dio cuenta que había hablado mas de la cuenta y ahora tanto Hermione como Harry lo observaban con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Hermione en un tono amenazador.

- Eso es Ron –dijo Harry recordando la conversación con Hagrid, olvidándose de la presencia de la castaña –ese desconocido quería saber como burlar a Fluffy… por eso le regalo a Norberto… y te puedo asegurar que ese desconocido era Snape…

- Claro… -dijo Ron entendiendo a su amigo –Snape quiere llegar a la piedra Filosofal.

- ¡Alto ahí, exploradores! –Dijo Hermione mirando con gran sorpresa a los dos chicos – ¿Lo que ahí abajo es una… una piedra filosofal?

- Sí y pertenece a Du… -dijo Ron intentando refregarle la información que tenían.

- Ron, debemos avisarle al profesor Dumbledor –dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrado –estamos encerrados.

- ¡¿QUE?! –gritó Ron acercándose donde estaba su amigo para forcejear con la puerta, sin ningún resultado.

- ¡PROFESOR…! –grito Harry hacia fuera, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta con la palma de la mano.

- Cállate –dijo Hermione haciendo que los dos chicos se asustaran, ya que su voz sonaba demasiado amenazadora.

Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos mientras la castaña comenzaba a remover toda la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Harry desconcertado al verla buscar con tanta desesperación –Oye Malfoy…

- Cállate –dijo Hermione mientras golpeaba con el pie, el piso de madera. Se movió por varios puntos de la habitación, hasta que dio con una porción de madera del piso que sonaba hueca, justo debajo del armario.

- Vengan, debemos mover esto –dijo Hermione intentando empujar ella sola el armario sin éxito, mientras los dos chicos la miraban sorprendidos –si lo que pienso es correcto, no es Snape el que quiere apoderarse de la piedra, sino Quirrell… ¡ahora ayúdenme idiotas!

Los dos chicos parecieron salir del transe al escuchar a la chica gritar, se acercaron rápidamente y comenzaron arrastrar el armario hacia un lado, dejando libre un pedazo de madera que parecía más nueva que el resto del piso.

- Debe se haber una trampilla –dijo Ron mirando el trozo de madera en el piso.

Hermione se arrodillo en el piso y paso la palma contra la madera para encontrar los contornos de la trampilla. Introdujo los dedos en dos orificios similares a nudos propios de la madera, jaló hacia arriba y sacó la tapa de la trampilla. Al mirar hacia dentro encontraron un caldero con una espesa poción verde musgo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Harry asqueado por el fuerte olor del líquido.

- Creo… que es poción multijugos –dijo Hermione atando cabos a gran velocidad.

- ¿Poción que? –Pregunto Ron sin entenderla.

- Es una poción que te permite adoptar la forma de la persona que quieras –dijo Hermione en todo de sabelotodo, mientras suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿Para que querría Quirrell esta poción? –Pregunto Harry mirando a la castaña que parecía en un dilema interno.

- Hace unas semanas, me encontré con un falso Hagrid en el tercer piso, no sabia quien era, solo que no era Hagrid –dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar la pociones –fue Quirrell intentando suplantar a Hagrid para ver si así ese perro lo dejaba pasar, pero no le funciono por lo que presumo que engaño a Hagrid pasándole ese huevo de dragón a cambio de la información de cómo burlar al perro y como el híbrido es tan idiota, callo redondo.

Harry proceso toda la información a toda velocidad, colocándose nuevamente de pie para ir a golpear la puerta con mayor fuerza aun, mientras pedía ayuda a quien fuera.

- ¡AYUDENNOS, ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS! –gritaba Harry a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba con el puño la puerta.

- Resígnate, el muy maldito nos dejo encerrados y seguramente con un hechizo insonoro –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie con demasiada calma.

- ¿Y que propones que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos aquí encerrados como si nada? –dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry para ayudarlo a golpear la puerta.

- Con algo de suerte, Quirrell nos subestimo y solo cerro la puerta con un simple hechizo en el cerrojo –dijo Hermione mirando el armario –lancemos el armario para romper la puerta.

- Nos pueden oír –dijo Harry mirando a la castaña.

- ¿A caso no es eso lo que pretendes gritando como niñita por ayuda? –Preguntó la castaña irónicamente –es seguro que nadie escuchara y si lo hacen al diablo… solo quiero salir de aquí.

Los dos chicos se miraron analizando las posibilidades para luego asentir y ayudar a la castaña a arrastrar el armario hacia la puerta. Colocaron un tope a un metro de la puerta, con una caja de madera llena de libros y se alejaron, tomaron vuelo y se lanzaron contra el armario para hacerlo caer con todo su peso hacia la puerta, haciendo que esta se partiera horizontalmente a la altura de la mitad, haciendo caer a los tres chicos sobre el armario del otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione fue la primera en colocarse de pie y salir corriendo por el despacho, bajar al aula y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

- Maldita, nos abandono –dijo Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry a colocarse de pie.

- Nosotros también debemos irnos –dijo Harry haciendo el mismo recorrido que la castaña a toda carrera, seguido de Ron.

Salieron al pasillo y echaron a correr hacia el despacho del director para informarle lo sucedido, pero no lograron llegar a su destino, ya que doblando por una esquina, se toparon cara a cara con un furibundo Quirrell caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué hacen fuera de mi despacho? –Pregunto Quirrell sin ningún rastro de tartamudez.

- ¿Por qué nos encerró ahí? –Pregunto Ron con enfado, haciendo que el semblante de profesora cambiara.

- ¿Acaso quería volver intentar entrar a la habitación del tercer piso? –Pregunto Harry desafiante.

- Mocosos estúpidos –dijo Quirrell apuntándolos con su varita -¿Creen que un par de niñatos ilusos me van a detener? Sí Dumbledor no a logrado hacerlo, entonces nadie lo hará… ahora caminen, vamos a ir a visitar ese tierno perrito…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hermione corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron, necesitaba con urgencia a hablar con Snape y contarle lo que sucedía, seguramente él sabría exactamente que hacer.

Llegó en cosa de minutos a las mazmorras y toco la puerta del aula con desesperación, pero nadie abrió.

- Maldición –dijo Hermione mientras volvía a correr por los pasillos por si encontraba a alguien y lo encontró, pero no era precisamente a quien necesitaba.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí… -dijo la voz de Peeves apareciendo repentinamente por un pasillo, asustando a la castaña –una pequeña leona busca pleitos.

- Cállate Peeves –dijo Hermione con intenciones de pasar de él, pero el fantasma al parecer tenia ganas de jugar.

- No… esos no son modales –dijo Peeves moviéndose alborotadamente -¿Qué haces por aquí?

Hermione suspiro con desesperación, cuando una idea se cruzo por su mente. Tal vez ese idita abría visto a Snape por alguna parte.

- ¿Has visto a Snape? –Pregunto Hermione de pronto.

- No, no… no se responde así –dijo Peeves en una forma similar a Mcgonagall.

- Necesito encontrar a Snape, Peeves ¿Lo has visto o no? –Pregunto Hermione con desesperación, mientras el fantasma no dejaba de girar a su alrededor.

- Puede ser… pero aun no eres educada –dijo Peeves dando más vueltas alrededor de la castaña, mientras esta no dejaba de girar a su alrededor.

- Peeves es de vida o muerte… -dijo Hermione viendo como Peeves no dejaba de girar a su alrededor mientras negaba con la cabeza –al diablo… si lo vez, dile que era Quirrell, era él con poción multijugos…

- No se de que hablas, pero creo que Filch estará feliz de encontrarte… -dijo Peeves dejando de girar de pronto – ¡FILCH, SQUIB ASQUEROSO, MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRE Y TU NO!

- Idiota –dijo Hermione mientras se echaba a correr nuevamente por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarse a Snape por el camino.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry y Ron caminaban seguidos a dos pasos de Quirrell quien miraba hacia todos lados mientras se dirigían al tercer piso.

- Si alguien no nos ve, tendrá problemas –dijo Ron intentando ganar algo de tiempo o, con un poco de suerte, hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Nadie los extrañara –dijo Quirrell con una ritita burlona –y si ello llegara a suceder, entonces les haré creer que intentaron robar la piedra filosofal y murieron en el intento, de todas formas sus cuerpos quedaran ahí abajo…

Las últimas palabras del profesor hicieron que un frío desconocido recorriera las espaldas de los dos chicos, haciéndolos tensarse ante el terror de morir ahí abajo.

Siguieron caminando en total y absoluto silencio, cuando un ruido de pasos por un pasillo lateral llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que en cosa de segundos Quirrell les lanzara un hechizo inmovilizador y guardara su varia, para tomar a los dos chicos por los hombros, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre ellos.

Un segundo después de este movimiento, apareció Snape con un rostro serio y un caminar altivo.

- Profesor Quirrell –dijo Snape mirando a un acongojado profesor -¿Le sucede algo?

- No profesor, solo resbalé y mi pierna esta algo adolorida, los chicos me ayudan para ir a la enfermería –dijo Quirrell mientras apretaba con mas fuerza los hombros de los chicos, quienes no eran capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Cómo resbaló profesor? –Pregunto Snape sin demasiado interés.

- Peeves –dijo Quirrell sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, admitiendo su supuesta torpeza.

- Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería –dijo Snape mientras seguía su camino.

Cuando el profesor de pociones desapareció por el pasillo, Quirrell se separo de los dos chicos y les quitó el hechizo.

- ¿Vieron? No fue nada difícil simular ante Snape, lo que les asegura que no fallare al decir que ustedes murieron trágicamente en esa habitación por culpa de su avaricia –dijo Quirrell volviendo a apuntarlos con su varita –ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que recorrer aun…

- Dumbledor lo descubrirá –dijo Harry de pronto en una holeada de terror ante lo que se les avecinaba.

- Dumbledor ni siquiera esta en el castillo Potter, jamás se enterara de lo que realmente ocurrió –y si llegara a hacer, yo ya estaré demasiado lejos junto a la piedra filosofal…

Siguieron su camino y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cuando de pronto, al estar frente a la entrada del tercer piso, Quirrell pareció divisar algo al final de las escaleras y los lanzo hacia un lado, puntando con la varita.

- Me había olvidado de alguien –dijo Quirrell con voz amenazadora mientras subía con sigilo por las escaleras.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hermione comenzó a subir a los pisos superiores, con la esperanza de toparse a Snape o a alguien que no fuera un fantasma, pero no encontraba a nadie por lo que se apresuro a ir al tercer piso a aquella famosa habitación para cerciorarse que Quirrell no hubiera irrumpido allí.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, sin fijarse mayormente a su alrededor. Cuando estaba entrando al tercer piso sintió que alguien la empujaba con fuerza dentro del tercer piso y cerraba la puerta con un hechizo.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí… -dijo la voz de Quirrell a sus espaldas, apuntándola con una varita mientras con la otra arrastraba del cuello a Ron y Harry –hasta que la curiosidad te venció ¿verdad?

- Eres astuto –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie, mientras metía rápidamente la mano a su túnica para tomar su varita, pero un rápido movimiento de Quirrell la desarmo.

- No, no… apenas eres una mocosa ¿Crees verdaderamente que podrás ganarle a un destacado profesor como yo? estas muy equivocada –dijo Quirrell lanzando a los dos chicos al lado de la castaña –ahora los cuatro bajaremos a buscar esa piedra filosofal, me servirán de escudo…

- Idiota, Snape esta enterado de todo lo que has estado haciendo –dijo Hermione intentando amedrentarlo para que los dejara ir.

- ¿De verdad? Cuando nos topamos con él, no me menciono nada –dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –es muy malo mentirle a un profesor, jovencita… _cruccio._

Hermione cayó al instante al piso, mientras se retorcía de dolor, siendo observada con terror por Harry y Ron, quienes no sabían que hacer.

Cuando la tortura cesó, Hermione a duras penas, se intento colocar de pie, peor el dolor era demasiado y cayo nuevamente al piso.

- Levántenla, tenemos que entrar –dijo Quirrell apuntando a los tres chicos, haciendo que los dos leones, tomaran por los brazos a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta rechazo la ayuda.

- Déjenme –dijo Hermione aforrándose a la pared con bastante dificultad para terminar de pararse.

- Bien jóvenes… van a vivir su única y más emocionante aventura –dijo Quirrell colocándolos a ellos delante de la puerta, como escudo mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia la puerta –_Alohomora._

Continuará…

**_HOLA, HOLA... Primero que todo, MIL DISCULPAS por la demora, se que me he demorado una enormidad en actualizar, pero casi no eh tenido tiempo y mi muso y yo hemos estado algo distanciados, pero estamos reestableciendo los lazos, por eso es que no he actualizado ninguna de mis ff :(... pero aqui estoy otra vez, intentando poner lo mejor de mi personsa para que las cosas salgan un poco más rapido._**

**_Ahora el ff. Ya las cosas se estan tomando curso hacia el final del primer año, y se me complico un poco como poder calzar los sucesos en una forma totalmente diferente, por eso tambien la maquina a funcionado un poco más lenta, jejeje... pero aqui estamos y espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado. Ya saben que si tienen dudas, solo rejenlas en un reviews y seran respondidas ya sea en la trama del capi siguiente o aqui abajito :).  
Hablando de reviews, quiero agradecer a:_**

**_CELESTE576012; FRAN KTRIN BLACK; PATSY BLACK; MARI; ALEX; CHUKII; NATTI; MUSTACHI; SION-ALLEGRA; MIKA1791._**

**_Aprovechando, quiero responder algunas cosas, como MAS HERMIONE Y MENOS JANE Y SIRIUS, respecto a ellos deben ser más tolerantes, a algunos de verdad le gusta qu ponga partes de esas parejas y la idea es poder complacerlos a todos, de mejor manera. esta pregunta verdaderamente de gusto PORQUE EL SOMBRERO COLOCO A HERMIONE EN GRYFFINDOR DE SI ES TAN MALA, primero hermione no es TAN mala intenta ser, aunque de todos modos tiene algo de malita, pero bueno y respecto al porque, la verdad eso se revelara en más adelante, pero les puedo asegurar que la respuesta les va a encantar ;)... es lo único que dire por ahora. Por ultimo algo que no puedo dejar pasar es la vuelta a las pistas de SION-ALLEGRA... chica, que puedo decir, verdaderamente se te extrañaba y es un agrado haber recibido noticias tuyas, cuidate muchachilla... y eso va para todos también._**

**_Bien, me despido mandandoles un beso enorme a todos, cuidate muchisimo, que Dios los bendiga y espero volver actualizar pronto, no solo este ff sino los otros que tengo también..._**

**_Se despido su humilde servidora, media desaparecida y estresada, pero feliz de volver..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

ღ. .ღ..•°¤ konnyta ¤°•..ღ. .ღ

.


	15. La piedra filosofal

**_Lean, lean que es bastante largo este capi... nos leemos mas abajo... besos..._**

Capítulo 15: La piedra Filosofal

Los tres muchachos respiraban agitadamente, la puerta estaba entre abierta y solo se notaba oscuridad dentro de ella.

- Parece que nuestro "pequeño" amiguito esta dormido ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? –Pregunto Quirrell con un horrible siseo cerca de sus oídos, para luego empujarlos dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Los tres chicos, al entrar corrieron hacia una pared, mirando entre la oscuridad, intentando identificar a la bestia. De pronto sintieron un soplido que emanaba de la oscuridad y que les hizo contener el aliento, aterrorizados. Quirrell se acerco a una de las murallas, divertido ante lo que pudiera suceder y de lo cual no quería perder ningún instante, por lo que encendió los faroles de la habitación con un simple movimiento de varita, pudiendo apreciar como los tres chicos se apegaban aterrorizados contra la pared con una de las cabezas del perro oliendo muy cerca de ellos. De pronto las tres cabezas fijaron sus ojos negros, inyectados de sangre en los tres muchachos que estaban tan pálidos como un fantasma.

- Li… lindo perrito… -dijo Ron respirando agitadamente, intentando pegarse lo más posible a la fría pared.

- Jajajaja… -rió Quirrell mientras se apoyaba cómodamente contra la pared –pueden hacer algo mejor que eso… ¿o no? Se salvaron de un troll, esto no puede ser peor…

De pronto uno de los perros comenzó a mostrar sus prominentes colmillos, lo que le indico a Hermione que era hora de actuar o moriría en las mandíbulas de un gran perro.

- Dame mi varita –dijo Hermione gritando con desesperación hacia Quirrell, quien la miró unos segundos antes de lanzársela a la mano extendida de la castaña.

- _Cadenas mágicas _–grito Hermione aferrando las tres cabezas con una fuerte cadena que se anclo al muro, del otro lado de la habitación, haciendo respirar levemente más aliviados a los tres chicos.

- Excelente Malfoy –dijo Quirrell acercándose a ellos con la varita en alto –pero hubiera sido más fácil con algo de música.

Movió levemente la muñeca con la varita, haciendo aparecer tranquilamente un arpa, que comenzó a sonar calmando la furia de la bestia que suavizó su mirada y se echó en el suelo como un manso cachorrito.

- ¿Ves? –dijo Quirrell abriendo con un moviendo de varita la trampilla que estaba en el piso y tras un movimiento de cabeza les indico a los tres chicos que se acercaran y miraron la profunda oscuridad que inundaba el tubo de la caída -¿Quién será el primero?

Los tres se miraran las caras y tragaron fuerte, si bien querían saber que era lo que se escondía en esa famosa trampilla, al estar en esa situación no se les apetecía demasiado saber que era lo que les esperaba al final de esa caída.

- ¿Nadie? Bien, entonces como somos caballeros… las damas primero –dijo Quirrell dando un empujón a Hermione quien aleteo en el aire antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, mientras gritaba con fuerza – ¿Quién sigue?...

Tanto Harry como Ron se miraron las caras aterrados, pero no fueron capaces ni de lanzarse ni de responderle a Quirrell.

- Bien… después de las damas, vienen los héroes –dijo Quirrell lanzando a Harry, para luego tomar a Ron del hombro y lanzarlo luego de Harry –y sus amigos.

Sonrió satisfecho y se preparo para saltar por la trampilla y dejar el perro durmiendo plácidamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Estúpido Filch!… ¡Donde estás! –gritaba Peeves por los pasillos del castillo, en busca del celador, mientras golpeaba las armaduras para armar más alboroto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Peeves? –Pregunto Snape con voz grave apareciendo por un pasillo.

- Profesor Snape –dijo Peeves dando una vuelta alrededor del profesor –nada, solo buscaba a ese estúpido celador.

- Deja de armar alboroto, todos deben de estar dormidos –dijo Snape con intenciones de marcharse, pero la molesta voz del fantasma lo hizo detenerse.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Peeves con tono burlón –me encontré a una alumna en los pasillo, que justamente lo andaba buscando.

Snape lo miro inquisidoramente para hacerlo continuar, pero el fantasma estaba más concentrado con su tonto baile que en la conversación con el profesor.

- ¿Quién era? –Pregunto Snape con voz autoritaria, lo que le dio a entender a Peeves que no era momento de bailes.

- Malfoy, la gryffindor busca pleitos –dijo Peeves mirando al profesor –dijo algo así como… "dile que era Quirrell, que era él con poción multijugos"…

Snape lo miró unos segundos sin entender del todo la frase, pero tras unos segundos, ató los cabos sueltos y echó a correr hacía el despacho del profesor de artes oscuras, dejando a Peeves solo en el pasillo.

- A mí que me importa –dijo Peeves girándose para seguir golpeando las armaduras y llamando al celador.

Snape bajo las escaleras a toda prisa rumbo al despacho de Quirrell ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Siempre fue él intentando entrar a la habitación de la piedra filosofal.

Llego a la puerta del aula y vio que esta estaba abierta por lo que rápidamente y sin esperar entró y corrió hacia el despacho de Quirrell el cual también estaba abierto, al entrar vio la puerta de una habitación contigua derribada por un armario, miro todo a su alrededor y decidió entrar a la habitación contigua, observó la habitación mientras aferraba su varita, poso sus ojos en el desorden de cajas de pociones, pero una trampilla logro llamar mayormente su atención. Se abrió paso entre el armario y las múltiples cajas regadas en el piso y llego a la trampilla, en el interior de la cual estaba el caldero con poción multijugos.

- Maldición –dijo Snape identificando la poción de inmediato. Se colocó de pie y miro a su alrededor para ver si conseguía otra evidencia o algún indicio que lo ayudara, pero al no encontrar nada decidió ir a poner en aviso a la profesora Mcgonagall y luego ir a su despacho he intentar contactar lo antes posible a Dumbledor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al terminar de caer, tanto los chicos como el profesor, rebotaron en algo blando pero resistente. Quirrell al llegar, se incorporo rápidamente, sin dejar de apuntar a los tres chicos con sus varitas.

- ¿Qué pretendes ahora? Apuesto que ni siquiera tu estas seguro de lo que hay acá abajo –dijo Hermione en tono amenazador, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- El viejo Dumbledor nunca quiso decirme que era lo que había acá abajo, decía que no era nada demasiado llamativo… viejo idiota –dijo Quirrell con bastante frustración.

- A mi tampoco me parece demasiado llamativo –susurro Ron a Harry tragando secamente, intentando ocultar torpemente su terror.

- Bien, entonces vamos a descubrir… -dijo el profesor, pero el sentir que algo se movía a sus pies, lo hizo callar –maldición, el lazo del diablo.

- ¿El qué? –Pregunto Ron aterrado de solo escuchar el nombre de lo que fuera que estaba hablando el maquiavélico profesor.

- Mira a tus pies –dijo Harry mirando pálidamente como unos tentáculos comenzaban a enrollarse por sus piernas firmemente, impidiéndoles moverse hacia alguna parte para escapar.

- Hay Merlín –dijo Hermione asustada al ver que aquellos tentáculos comenzaban a enrollarse en sus piernas.

- Vamos niños –dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa burlona mientras era apresado por los tentáculos de la planta –demuéstrenme su valentía…

- No creo que usted este en mejores condiciones –dijo Ron desesperado mientras los tentáculos lo apresaban más rápidamente.

- Estate quieto idiota, así te apresara más rápido –dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente, pero intentando mantener la calma estoicamente.

- Si claro, así moriré más lentamente, ahora si me tranquilizare –dijo Ron irónicamente mientras intentaba treparse en vano por las paredes.

- Vamos Potter, eres el niño que vivió –dijo Quirrell a quien los tentáculos ya le llegaban a la cintura y más, apresando incluso sus manos con su varita en ellas –demuéstranos tus innatas habilidades.

Harry lo miró desafiante unos segundos, pero realmente no sabía que hacer en aquella situación. Miraba a Hermione que estaba aterrada, pero permanecía quieta mientras los tentáculos subían por ella, a Ron que se quejaba como una niña he intentaba aferrarse de lo que fuera para poder salir de sus amarras que a esas alturas llegaban más arriba de su tordo.

De pronto Quirrell fue apresado hasta el cuello y en las dos vueltas siguientes los tentáculos lo cubrieron por completo, haciendo que comenzara a descender rápidamente hacia la plata misma, desapareciendo solo en cosa de segundos.

- ¿Donde demonios esta? –Pregunto Harry mirando a todos lados, llamando la atención de sus otros dos compañeros.

- La plata ya se lo comió –dijo Ron en un chillido agudo que hizo salir una carcajada desde debajo de ellos.

- Ese es Quirrell –dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo, encontrando unos pequeños espacios donde pudo ver al profesor de DCAO riendo a más no poder. Miró a Ron y Harry que al parecer no se daban cuenta de lo sucedía por lo que decidió que era mejor salir ella sola de aquella situación. Tomo aire y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, lo que hizo un inmediato efecto, ya que los tentáculos comenzaron a apresarla aun más, hasta que sintió que todo su rostro era cubierto por los tentáculos de aquella fría y espeluznante planta, comenzó a descender sintiendo como sus pies eran completamente liberados y pataleaba en el aire, hasta que de pronto aquella planta la soltó, dejándola caer a un frío suelo de piedra a un lado de Quirrell quien sonreía ante la desesperación de los otros dos chicos que seguían atrapados en la planta.

- ¡Tranquilícense de una buena vez par de idiotas! –gritó Hermione hacia arriba, haciendo que los dos chicos miraran las caras sorprendidos de escuchar la voz de la chica.

- ¿Dónde estás Malfoy? –Pregunto Harry mientras Ron seguía gritando como un becerro.

- Debajo de ustedes, la planta me soltó –dijo Hermione acercándose a lado donde se encontraba Harry para que pudiera escuchar por sobre el griterío que tenía el pelirrojo –debes tranquilizarte, así la planta pensara que ya estas muerto y simplemente te dejara caer.

Harry suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que los tentáculos terminaran de aprisionarlo, haciéndolo caer cerca de donde se encontraba Hermione.

- ¡Auch!… maldición –dijo Harry mientras se sobaba el trasero.

- ¡AHHHH! ¡HARRY! –gritaba Ron, mientras Quirrell no dejaba de reír y reír.

- El idiota de tu amigo no se calmará ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja y con notorio rostro de aburrimiento.

- No –dijo Harry sin pensarlo al escuchar a su amigo -¡Tranquilízate Ron!

- ¡HARRY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! –gritaba Ron mientras los tentáculos ya casi lo aprisionaban por completo.

- Sí sigue así, creo que continuaremos solo los tres –dijo Quirrell con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Harry lo mirara entre asustado y enfadado.

- ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo, por favor! –dijo Harry cerca de Hermione, quien lo miro sorprendida para luego sonreír, mientras escuchaban de fondo el griterío del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré Potter? –Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa arrogante muy propia de su familia.

- Por favor –dijo Harry con rostro afligido, haciendo bufar a Hermione, quien sacó la varita de su bolsillo para apuntar hacia la planta -_¡fuego!_

Al instante, una llamarada azul logro que la plantan emitiera un agudo sonido antes de soltar a Ron, quien callo estrepitosamente al piso, mientras Quirrell seguía riendo.

- Ron –dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo, para ayudarle a que se pudiera de pie, mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione, agradeciéndole en silencio.

- Gracias por ayudarme Harry –dijo Ron tremendamente acongojado.

- Él no te ayudo Weasley, fui yo –dijo Hermione con arrogancia –y espero que no se te olvide o me encargaré de recordártelo.

Ron miro sorprendido y asustado a la castaña que lo miraba con total arrogancia, para luego pasar a los ojos de su amigo, quien se encogía de hombros.

- Bien niños, suficiente juego, sigamos que no tenemos toda la noche para esto –dijo Quirrell volviendo a apuntarles con la varita, para que los tres chicos avanzaran hacia el único camino que era una entrada de piedra, como un arco, con un túnel oscuro.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio, escuchando solamente el goteo del agua en las paredes. El camino comenzó a bajar oblicuamente, internándose aun más en ese desconocido lugar, por lo que los chicos comenzar a asustarse.

- No me gusta nada esto –dijo Ron cerca de Harry, mientras seguían descendiente.

- Te gustara cada ves menos Weasley, cada vez menos –dijo Quirrell aplicándole un todo espeluznante.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Harry de pronto, al escuchar un leve tintineo y un crujido más adelante.

- Parecen alas –dijo Hermione detrás de los dos chicos y sintiendo la opresión de la varita de Quirrell en su espalda.

- Bien, veamos entonces que es lo que hay más adelante –dijo Quirrell con una enfermiza excitación.

Los tres chicos continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una habitación iluminada, con un techo que se curvaba sobre ellos, con dos arcos que se cruzaban en lo alto. La habitación estaba llena de pequeños, brillantes y alados pajaritos, que revoloteaban tranquilamente por toda la habitación, mientras al otro lado podía observarse una pesada puerta de madera.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron en la entrada a aquella habitación, con temor a dar cualquier paso en falso.

- ¿Qué están esperando? Muévanse –dijo Quirrell a sus espaldas, pero ninguno de los tres quiso moverse, al parecer presumían que los pájaros podrían atacarlos.

- Los pájaros… -dijo Ron con simpleza sin dejar de observarlos con temor.

- Pueden atacarnos si cruzamos la habitación –dijo Harry terminando la frase de su amigo.

- ¿Y a mi que? Ustedes entraran primero –dijo Quirrell dándole un empujón a Harry, quien irremediablemente tuvo que dar un primer paso, entrando a la habitación. Al poner el pie dentro, Harry intento cubrirse de lo que esperablemente seria un ataque de los pájaros, pero nada de aquello sucedió, lo que logró tranquilizarlo.

- Eres un miedoso Potter –dijo Quirrell empujando con sus manos a Hermione y Ron, quienes quedaron parados al lado de Harry –claramente los rumores sobre ti, son solo idioteces… ¡muévanse!

Los tres chicos avanzaron hasta la puerta, la cual intentaron abrir manualmente y con algunos Alohomora, pero nada funcionó.

- Era obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil –dijo Quirrell observando analíticamente las llaves -¡Ustedes tres! ¡Tomen esas escobas!

Los tres chicos se miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron hacia donde Quirrell les apuntaba, lugar donde efectivamente había tres escobas viejas.

Harry quien no entendía muy bien la petición de Quirrell, miró hacia el techo y pudo divisar los pajarillos brillantes en el techo que aun revoloteaban. ¿Brillantes?

- Eso es… no son pájaros, son llaves -dijo Harry pensando en voz alta.

- Vaya Potter una deducción brillante, pero ya te la había ganado –dijo Quirrell sonriendo con arrogancia –ahora suban a esas malditas escobas y atrapen la llave.

- ¿Cómo vamos a saber cual es? –Pregunto Ron marinado a Harry.

- Tiene que concordar con la cerradura –dijo Harry mirando fijamente la cerradura de la puerta –debe ser grande, vieja y de plata.

Harry y Ron se elevaron sobre las escobas y se situaron uno al lado del otro, observando las llaves, que comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Qué esperas Malfoy? –Pregunto Quirrell llamando la atención de los dos chicos quienes aun estaban suspendidos en el aire sobre las escobas.

- Olvídalo, ya les he salvado el pellejo tres veces, ahora les toca a ellos –dijo Hermione apoyándose contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Te dije que subieras con ellos –dijo Quirrell acercándose apuntándole con la varita.

- Si quieres matarme, hazlo, pero te aseguro que no llegaras muy lejos con este par de idiotas –dijo Hermione a los ojos mientras lo enfrentaba.

- Tampoco me eres de demasiada ayuda, perfectamente puedo llegar a la piedra yo solo -dijo Quirrell avanzando con la varita alzada hacia ella –de todos modos pensaba deshacerme de ustedes tres aquí y dejar que todos pensaran que fue un "accidente"

Quirrell apretó la varita contra el pecho de Hermione, mientras esta se pegaba contra la pared.

- _…Deja a la Chica…_ –se escucho un susurro en la habitación, que hizo que a todos, incluido Quirrell, se le erizaran los bellos.

- ¿Qué… qué fue eso? –Preguntó Ron aterrado, pero ni Harry fue capaz de responderle.

Quirrell se alejo de Hermione, quien por primera vez en su vida, mostraba en su rostro el verdadero terror que estaba sintiendo. El profesor se giro hacia los chicos que seguían en el aire, con el rostro asustado.

- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse! –gritó Quirrell a los chicos quienes reaccionaron y se pusieron a volar entre las alborotadas llaves.

Se movieron mirando y esquivando las llaves, pero no lograban dar con la correcta, hasta que Harry logró encontrarla andando entre el resto de las llaves, como si las otras estuvieran custodiándola.

- Ron mira, ahí esta –dijo Harry señalándole la llave de plata.

- Vamos –dijo Ron con intenciones de lanzarse por ella.

- No, espera –dijo Harry mirando la llave con detenimiento –tu ve por el lado contrario y trata de cerrarle el paso, así la acorralamos.

- Claro –dijo Ron dando la vuelta sobre la escoba para posarse del lado contrario al que iría Harry.

Harry se preparó y se lanzó detrás de la llave, al igual que Ron. En cosa de segundos, la llave desvió el camino para esquivar a Ron, quien le tapo todo paso posible, lo que la obligo a girar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Harry, muy cerca de la muralla, por lo que este de un manotazo la aplasto contra la muralla, atrapándola.

- Genial –dijo Ron bajando de la escoba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual desapareció al ver como se observaban amenazadoramente Hermione y Quirrell.

- Fabuloso –dijo Quirrell irónicamente arrebatándola la llave a Harry de entre las manos, para meterla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta, mientras les apuntaba con la varita –ahora adentro.

Los tres chicos traspasaron la puerta, hacia la habitación siguiente, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras. Una vez que Quirrell atravesó la puerta y cerro tras ellos, la luz apareció en la habitación, dejando ver un enorme tablero de ajedrez con piezas negras del tamaño de un adulto real, construidas en lo que parecía ser piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado del tablero, se encontraban las piezas blancas las cuales no poseían rostro.

- ¿Ahora que? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto cansancio.

- Es obvio –dijo Ron mirándola con desprecio, hacía tanto que quería callar a esa arrogante –debemos jugar.

- Bien Weasley, como parece que te gusta el ajedrez, tu llevarás el juego –dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa divertida –pero ten cuidado, si pierdes no dudare en matar a Potter.

Ron miró a su amigo, quien asintió para darle tranquilidad, lo que le hizo asentir ante el profesor, el cual acentuó su sonrisa, sintiendo la euforia del momento.

- Bien –dijo Ron sobándose las manos, mientras observaba el tablero y subía en el. Se acercó a un caballero negro y le toco la cabeza al caballo. De inmediato el caballo pareció cobrar vida, dando una patada al suelo, mientras si jinete levantaba la visera de su casco para mirar a Ron.

- Debemos… unirnos a ustedes para poder pasar ¿verdad? –Pregunto Ron al caballero, a lo que este asintió –bien… pues… debemos tomar los logares de las piezas negras.

- ¿Debemos? –Pregunto Hermione mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados.

- Sí, necesitamos a tres jugadores –dijo Ron mirando las piezas negras que faltaban en el tablero de ajedrez.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero una amenazadora mirada por parte de Quirrell y un leve movimiento de varita, le hicieron saber que no debía tentar su suerte dos veces esa noche. Era mejor hacer lo que le estaban diciendo o tendría serios problemas.

- Bien, Harry toma el lugar del alfil, Malfoy tú serás la torre de la reina –dijo Ron indicándole a la castaña que se colocara al lado de Harry –yo… seré el caballo.

En cuanto Ron dio las ordenes, la pieza de la torre, el alfil y un caballo dieron la vuelta para desaparecer del tablero y ellos tres pudieran ocupar sus puestos.

- Las blancas comienzan –dijo Ron dando por iniciado el juego.

Las piezas blancas parecieron entender lo que Ron había dicho, ya que un peón se movió hace delante, indicándole a Ron, que el hacía el siguiente movimiento.

Estuvieron en un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos ates que Ron hiciera su primera movida, situación que se repitió durante la mayor parte del juego. Mientras, Quirrell permeancia mirando atentamente como Ron enfrentaba el juego, eligiendo cuidadosamente las piezas a movilizar.

- Harry, quiero que te muevas en diagonal, cuatro casillas hacia la derecha –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo, quien al igual que Hermione, había permanecido inmóviles, mirando como las piezas a su alrededor se movían ante los mandatos del pelirrojo.

Una vez Harry realizo el movimiento que su amigo le indico, la siguiente movida fue de la torre blanca, la cual tomo el otro caballo y lo lanzo contra el tablero para luego arrastrarlo hacía afuera.

- Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo… -dijo Harry disculpándose con Harry, ya que era su vida la que estaba en juego en esa partida –Malfoy, ahora tienes paso libre para coger el alfil.

Hermione quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada, miró el alfil y lo saco de combate con un empujón fuera del tablero.

Ron se encargo por varios minutos de mantener fuera de peligro tanto a Harry como a Hermione, aunque esta última no le era de demasiada importancia. En varias ocasiones logró sacarlos de situaciones peligrosas, llegando al momento en que había igual numero de piezas blancas y negras fuera del tablero, lo que le infringía aun más tensión al juego.

- Bien, ya casi terminamos esto –dijo Ron mirando las piezas a su alrededor, en especial a la torre de la reina que tenía casi frente a él –bien, no queda de otra.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry mirando a las piezas nuevamente, captando de inmediato la siguiente jugada de su amigo –Ron, no seas insensato…

- Suerte Weasley –dijo Hermione mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, lo que hizo enfurecer a Harry.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! –dijo Harry mirando iracundo a la castaña quien solamente se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan sensible –dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

- Vamos Harry, tranquilo… estaré bien –dijo Ron mostrando un rostro de falsa tranquilidad, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería.

Harry lo miró unos segundos, tras los cuales cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y asentir, esperando el movimiento tanto de él como de la torre blanca.

En cuando Ron avanzó, la torre blanca de se movió hacia delante, infringiendo una patada a Ron con su pierna de piedra, lanzándolo fuera del tablero, quedando inconsciente.

- ¡Ron! –gritó Harry pero su amigo no le contesto.

- Eso debió doler –dijo Hermione intentando observar al chico dando un paso casi fuera de su casillo.

- ¡No te muevas! Aun no terminamos –dijo Harry mirando hacia el frente, para luego avanzar tres casillas hacia la izquierda, declarando un "jaque mate" ante el rey, quien se quitó la corona y la lanzo a los pies de Harry, dando el juego por ganado.

Al sentir caer la corono, Harry corrió hacia su amigo, quien estaba inconsciente y con un claro moretón en la frente producto del golpe.

- Debo decirlo, ese acto heroico me conmovió –dijo Quirrell con ironía mientras jugaba con la varita –pero debemos seguir adelante, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Harry lo miro con rencor antes de sacarse la túnica y colocársela de almohada a la cabeza de su amigo, para luego colocarse de pie y traspasar las piezas blancas sobre el tablero y poder llegar hacia la puerta hacia la otra habitación, que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

- Espera Potter –dijo Quirrell haciéndolo a un lado para pasar primero. Tomo el plomo de la puerta con intenciones de abrir, pero antes se giró hacia Hermione y Harry que lo miraban expectantes.

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ –grito Quirrell a los dos chicos, dejándolos completamente inmovilizados –por si se les ocurre la estúpida idea de arrancarse.

El profesor giró sobre sus talones y se introdujo en la habitación, tardo un par de minutos y luego volvió a salir, despetrificando a los dos chicos quienes se levantaban totalmente sorprendidos de la actitud del profesor.

- Abre la puerta Potter, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo –dijo Quirrell volviendo a amenazarlos con la varita.

Harry abrió la puerta con cierto temor, notando la densa oscuridad de la habitación y el asqueroso olor que inundaba el lugar.

- Maldición, esto es asqueroso –dijo Hermione tapándose la nariz con la túnica.

Los tres se introdujeron en la habitación y las luces se hicieron presentes, dejando al descubierto un gran troll tirado en el piso de la habitación.

- Dumbledor me pidió que capturara un troll hace un par de años, nunca supe que fue exactamente lo que hizo con él… pero ahora si –dijo Quirrell pateando la cabeza de la bestia.

- ¿Cómo supo que era eso? Podría haber sido cualquier cosa –dijo Hermione mirando con repugnancia el troll tirado en el piso.

- Ese olor puedo reconocerlo donde sea, incluso tras una puerta –dijo Quirrell arrugando la nariz ante el asqueroso olor –vamos…

Harry tomo nuevamente el plomo de la puerta siguiente, que estaba igual de oscura que la habitación anterior en un comienzo. Se adentraron por completo, con cierto temor ante lo que pudieran encontrar ahí, pero cuando las luces se encendieron, solo pudieron ver mesa rectangular con un pergamino y 7 botellas de diferentes formas y colores puestas en una fila. Al cerrar la puerta tras Quirrell, unas llamas purpuras se encendió delante de la puerta por la que entraron y unas llamas negras se cruzaron frente a la puerta que conectaba a la habitación siguiente.

- Esta es obra de Snape, no me cabe la menor duda –dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro –toma el pergamino y léelo Malfoy.

Hermione suspiro y se acerco a la mesa para tomar el pergamino seguida de Ron y Quirrell, quien se colocó tras ellos.

Hermione se aclaro primeramente la garganta para luego leer:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,  
una entre nosotras siete te dejara adelantarte,  
otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,  
dos contienen solo vino de ortiga,  
tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila.  
elige, a menos que prefieras quedarte para siempre,  
para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:  
Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre  
encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;  
Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres  
moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;  
Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el  
enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;  
Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas  
una vez que las pruebes aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.__  
_

- Interesante –dijo Quirrell mirando las pociones mientras sonreía con una mezcla de diversión y hastío –Snape no es tonto…

- Pero solo uno puede pasar –dijo Hermione mirando al profesor delante de él, quien le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Ya lo resolviste? –Pregunto Quirrell mirando a Hermione con diversión –vamos a ver el grado de astucia que tienes Malfoy.

- Es la esta –dijo Hermione tomando una botella grande –esa es para avanzar.

Quirell le quitó la botella de entre las manos mientras la observaba minuciosamente.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? –Pregunto Quirrell golpeando a la chica con la mano libre que tenia, lanzándola al piso, para sorpresa de Harry, quien se encontraba al lado de ambos –esta botella te lleva atrás…

- Aunque hayas descubierto cual es la botella, no podemos pasar los tres –dijo Hermione limpiando con su manga la sangre que salía de su boca.

- No, no iremos los tres… -dijo Quirrell tomando a Hermione del pelo para hacer que se levantara –tú te quedarás aquí a esperarme, mientras voy a buscar la piedra con Potter.

- Idiota, aun así no podrás pasar –dijo Hermione mientras se quejaba por el trato de Quirrell.

- Eres demasiado altanera –dijo Quirrell lanzándola hacia atrás, logrando que se golpeara contra la pared, haciéndose más daño al caer –me estoy cansando de ti… _¡flipendo!_

Hermione volvió a darse contra la pared para quedar completamente inconsciente a los pies tanto de Harry como de Quirrell.

- Estúpida niña –dijo Quirrell volviéndose hacia los frascos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Dejo el frasco grande nuevamente ahí, para tomar el frasco pequeño.

- Bien Snape, te apuesto que no esperabas esto –dijo Quirrell apuntando al pequeño frasco –_gemino_…

La pequeña botella brillo unos segundos para luego volver a su color original.

- Toca la botella Potter –dijo Quirrell, haciendo que Harry posara su mano tímidamente sobre el frasco, haciendo que otro idéntico brotara de la base de esta, el cual alcanzo a quebrar antes que este se hiciera añicos –ves Potter… Snape no piensa en las maldiciones multiplicadoras, no es tan bueno como yo.

Harry Tomo la botella entre sus manos, mirando con temor al hombre frente a él, quien abría la poción y la bebía de un sorbo. Él la miró unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo, sintiendo el frío líquido correr por su garganta.

- Bien, es hora –dijo Quirrell arrastrando a Harry a pasar junto a él, por las llamas negras. Harry al ver que se acercaban, no puedo más que cerrar los ojos, al imaginarse como esas lengüetas de fuego iban a quemarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban en la habitación siguiente, la última habitación.

- Por fin –dijo Quirrell dejando a Harry a un lado para bajar unas escaleras que daban a una habitación más grande que todas en las que habían estado anteriormente, donde solamente podía apreciarse el espejo de Qesed, espejo con el cual Harry se había topado unos meses atrás y el cual Dumbledor le pudio expresamente que no intentara encontrar.

- El espejo de Oesed –dijo Quirrell parándose frente a él con un susurro espeluznante.

Harry al ver que se alejaba de él, intento abrir la puerta, pero esta no podía abrirse. Intento un par de veces más hasta que un susurro lo distrajo.

- ... _te dije que no dañaras a la chica_ –dijo la misma voz que había escuchado en la habitación de las llaves.

- Lo siento amo, pero esa chica me estaba exasperando… necesitaba dejarla ahí o nos causaría problemas –dijo Quirrell arrodilladlo frente al espejo mientras no dejaba de mecerse como un maniaco.

- …_no quiero que vuelvas a tocarla, esa chica nos será de gran utilidad en su momento_… -dijo la voz rastreramente, como si fuera un susurro quejumbroso.

- Amo… puedo verme en el espejo entregándole la piedra, pero… ¿Dónde esta? –Dijo Quirrell mientras seguía meciéndose frente al espejo –amo, ayúdeme

- Trae al chico ante mi –dijo nuevamente la rastrera voz, mientras Quirrell levantaba la vista, observando a Harry atreves del espejo.

- ¡Acércate Potter! –Grito Quirrell, asustando a Harry por el gran cambio de actitud, pasando de un tono sumiso a un todo prepotente y autoritario.

Harry comenzó a bajar las escaleras titubeando y sin dejar de observar todos los movimientos de Quirrell, quien lo observaba amenazadoramente.

- ¿Con quien esta hablando? –Pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Con el que se trasformara en tu peor pesadilla -dijo Quirrell mirando con odio a Harry, haciéndolo tragar sonoramente –ahora acércate.

Harry, preso del horror intento correr hacia las escaleras nuevamente, pero un chispear de los dedos de Quirrell, hizo que se formara unas llamas de juego frente a la puerta.

- No intentaras arrancar ¿verdad Potter? –Pregunto Quirrell tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hacia el espejo, dejándolo frente a él. Harry al verse en esa posición cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver nada en ese momento.

- Abre los ojos y dime lo que vez Potter –dijo Quirrell con voz suave pero amenazadora.

Harry avió lentamente los ojos y vio a sus padres, observándolo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que en ese momento de terror, logró tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que vez Potter? –Pregunto Quirrell colocándose al lado del chico, mirándolo a través del espejo.

Harry trago salía, intentando encontrar la forma de encontrar la piedra antes que él y así poder destruirla para evitar que Quirrell la obtuviera. Miro nuevamente el espejo, con total atención, pero esta vez no eran sus padres lo que lo observaban sino que era el mismo sonriéndole con tranquilidad, mientras sacaba la piedra de su bolsillo y se la mostraba.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que vez Potter?! –Grito Quirrell tomando nuevamente a Harry por el cuello de la camisa.

Harry trago con fuerza para luego tocarse disimuladamente el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde pudo palpar la forma de la piedra. Abrió tremendamente los ojos mientras intentaba maquinar con todas sus fuerzas algo para evitar que Quirrell no lograra percibir su asombro.

- E-estoy… estoy levantando la copa de la casa, Dumbledor me la esta entregando –dijo Harry mirando fijamente el espejo.

- _¡Miente!_ –gritó la voz rastrera de hacia unos momentos –_déjame hablar con él…_

- Amo… aun esta muy débil, usted… -dijo Quirrell como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

- _¡Hazlo!_ –volvió a gritar la voz, haciendo que el espejo temblara al igual que Harry.

- Sí amo –dijo Quirrell con total sumisión, mientras se quitaba el turbante de la cabeza, dejando ver su completa calvicie. Quirrell se giro dándole la espalda a Harry, haciendo que este viera con horror como otro un rostros se encontraba en la cabeza de Quirrell.

- _Hola Harry Potter... tiempo sin vernos_ –dijo la voz de Lord Voldemort desde la cabeza del profesor.

- ¿Cómo… es posible? –dijo Harry mientras daba un paso atrás, con horror.

- _Te sorprende ¿Verdad?_ –Pregunto Voldemort con rencor –_esto es en lo que me he convertido, la sangre de unicornio me a mantenido con vida este tempo, no poseo un cuerpo, tengo forma solamente cuando poseo al cuerpo de alguien más, pero siempre existe gente deseosa de que forma parte de ellos …_

- Los unicornios… -pensó Harry recordando de pronto lo que Hagrid le había dicho hacia unos meses.

- …_pero cuando obtenga la piedra, podre tomar el elixir de la vida y podre obtener mi cuerpo nuevamente_ –dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry atreves de esos ojos rojos, como de serpiente –_ahora… ¿Por qué no me entregas la piedra que tienes en tu bolsillo?_

Harry tembló de pies a cabeza al verse descubierto, por lo que solo atino a dar un paso atrás tambaleante.

_- Vamos Potter, no seas insensato… salva tu vida y únete a mi… o terminaras como tus padres, pidiendo misericordia antes de morir –_dijo Voldemort con voz burlona.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Harry sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él -¡Ellos murieron peleando!

- _Eres valiente muchacho_ –dijo Voldemort riendo sonoramente –_esa valentía es lo que yo valoro… únete a mi y prometo devolverte a tus padres…_

- Eso no es posible… ellos… ellos están muertos –dijo Harry mientras la ira aminoraba dentro de él.

- _Con mi magia no solo puedo obtener un cuero nuevo para mi Potter, tengo el poder suficiente como para devolverte a tus padres aunque estén muertos, devolverte a tu familia_ –dijo Voldemort con voz tranquila y segura, haciendo que algo dentro de Harry se removiera.

"¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si realmente mis padres pudieran volver a mi lado?" pensó Harry mirando fijamente a Voldemort, mientras sacaba la piedra de su bolsillo para observarla, pero al ver ese rojo sangre que emanaba desde la piedra, en la mente de Harry vinieron la imagen de sus padres y de sus hermanos, la imagen de Lily y de James sonriéndole desde el espejo, a Jane besándole la frente la noche anterior a entrar a Hogwarts.

- Yo ya tengo una familia y es la que mis padres eligieron para mi –dijo Harry apretando la piedra contra su mano alejándose aun más de Quirrell y Voldemort.

- _Estúpido… ¡Atrápalo!_ –grito Voldemort, haciendo que Quirrel se girara y se lanzara contra Harry quien retrocedió unos pasos, pero la sorpresa y el miedo le impido correr más, de pronto sintió como las manos de Quirrell se aferrara a su cuello desnudo. Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Quirrell en su piel, Harry sintió como un dolor agudo atravesaba su cicatriz como si su cabeza se estuviera partiendo en dos, haciéndolo gritar y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse del agarre y pareció lograrlo ya que en unos instante Quirrell de soltó de su cuello para dar unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se miraba las manos.

- Mis manos –grito Quirrell de dolor mientras observaba como unas grandes ampollas comenzaban a inundar sus palmas.

- _¡Atrápalo_! –volvió a gritar Voldemort, haciendo que Quirrell volviera a lanzarse contra el cuello de Harry, haciendo que el dolor volviera a invadirlo a tal puto que lo hiciera gritar igual que Quirrell lo hacía.

En cosa de segundos Quirrell volvió a liberarlo mientras miraba sus manos que estaban casi al rojo vivo.

- _No puedo tocarlo amo, mis manos_ –dijo Quirrell con voz quejumbrosa.

- _¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, termina de una vez!_ –dijo Voldemort desesperándose.

Quirrell tomo su varita apuntando a Harry con intenciones de lanzar el maleficio mortal, pero Harry, quien de pronto pareció entender lo que su piel causaba al contacto de Quirrell, se lanzó contra el rostro del profesor, apretando con fuerza contra él, mientras el profesor gritaba de dolor.

Quirrell intento alejarse de él, pero Harry lo volvió a tomar del brazo para posar sus manos nuevamente en su rostro, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cabeza, el cual era tan fuerte que le impedía siquiera ver lo que estaba haciendo, solo escuchaba las voces de Voldemort ordenando que lo matase, los quejidos de Quirrell y una lejana voz de mujer que gritaba su nombre con terror y dolor. De pronto sintió que Quirrell se le escabullía, pero no pudo hacer nada para impedir que el se alejara del alcance de sus manos, ya que el dolor que sentía lo estaba haciendo perder la consciencia. Intento por última vez aferrarse a algo, pero solo sintió que caía lentamente y en sus oídos solo se escuchaba el atronador grito de Quirrell a unos metros de él y de fondo la voz de una mujer, gritando su nombre con desesperación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledor había vuelto al castillo apenas había leído la carta del profesor Snape, se sentía tremendamente responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle tanto a Harry como a Ron o a Hermione.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo junto a Mcgonagall y Snape hacia el tercer piso, subieron unas cuantas escaleras y con tan solo un movimiento de varita, Dumblaedor abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo del tercer piso que ellos estaban buscando. No tuvieron siquiera que preocuparse por Fluffy, ya que Dumbledor con un movimiento de varita lo hizo dormir. Bajaron por la trampilla, lanzando una llama de fuego azul, como Hermione y siguieron hacia la entrada de la habitación de las llaves.

Dumbledor alzo la varita mientras avanzaban en silencio y a toda prisa, la puerta de abrió de golpe, dándole paso a la habitación de ajedrez, donde esta vez fue Mcgonagall quien alzo la varita y las figuras bajaron del tablero para dejarlos pasar, pero al más llamo la atención de la profesora.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!... Albus mira –dijo Minerva señalando a Ron que yacía a un lado del tablero, con la túnica de Harry bajo su cabeza y con un hilo de sangre rodando por entre su pelirrojo cabello.

Los tres se acercaron presurosos a averiguar el estado del pelirrojo. Minerva se arrodillo a su lado y le reviso el pulso con unos temblorosos dedos,

- Tiene pulso pero es débil –dijo Minerva mirando a los dos hombres al lado de ella, que miraban el pálido rostro de Ron.

- Llévalo a la enfermería Minerva –dijo Dumbledor volviendo a subir al tablero –Severus, por favor acompáñame.

- Sí profesor –dijo Snape siguiendo a paso presuroso a Dumbledor, quien al abrir la puerta rápidamente encendió la luz, para atacar al troll que sabía estaba en esa habitación, pero cuando la luz ilumino la habitación, vieron el troll boca abajo totalmente inconsciente.

- Era predecible… -dijo Snape viendo con repugnancia al troll a sus pies, mientras Dumbledor se apresuraba a abrir la siguiente puerta.

Esta vez fue Snape quien atravesó primero la habitación, lanzando un hechizo contra la puerta contraía. Entraron apresuradamente mientras las luces iluminaban el lugar, dejando ver el cuerpo de Hermione tirado a un rincón, con sangre brotando de su labio y de su cabeza.

- Revísala Severus –dijo Dumbledor mientras tomaba el plomo de la puerta siguiente.

- ¿No quiere que lo acompañe? –Pregunto Snape, cerciorándose de que la chica tenia un pulso medianamente decente y que no estaba agonizando.

- No –dijo Dumbledor mirando con un extraño brillo de furia a Snape, el cual solo asintió para luego tomar a Hermione en brazos y desaparecer por la puerta, en dirección a la enfermería.

Dumbledor abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose directamente con el cuerpo de Harry que caía de espaldas al piso, alejando las manos del rostro del profesor de DCAO, vio como Quirrel con las manos en su rostro, intentaba tomar la piedra que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la mano de Harry, pero un rápido hechizo de su parte logró separarlo del joven mago, hizo desaparecer las llamas que le impedían el paso y se fue directamente hasta Harry para ver su pulso y cerciorarse de su estado. Poso sus dedos en su cuello, notando como esta había sido claramente apretado, pero logró notar el pulso que entregaban sus venas a su contacto. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver como Quirrell se retorcía en el suelo, noto como el rostro en la parte trasera de su cráneo gritaba.

- ¡_NOOOOOOOOO!_ –escucho grita a aquel rostro, identificando de inmediato su identidad.

Dumbledor no logró pronunciar palabra alguna, solo tomo el cuerpo de Harry para protegerlo de cualquier cosa y se quedó mirando atentamente como un aura negra brotaba del cuerpo de Quirrell, para luego girar dentro de la habitación y desaparecer traspasando una de las paredes.

- Amo… -dijo Quirrell quejumbroso mientras se giraba dejando ver su rostro al rojo vivo, antes de caer muerto a los pies del espejo.

Dumbledor tomó rápidamente la piedra del piso para metérsela en el bolsillo de su túnica y desaparecer del lugar con Harry en sus brazos, sin importar que sucediera con Voldemort o con Quirrell, solo le interesaba saber que ese chico que cargaba, estuviera bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas después Dumbledor y Snape, se encontraban parados frente a tres camas en las cuales descansaban los cuerpos de los tres alumnos de gryffindor, quienes descansaban plácidamente gracias a los cuidados de madame Pomfrey.

- Así que Quirrell esta muerto –dijo Snape con simpleza mientras miraba los cuerpos de los tres chicos.

- Estoy tremendamente intrigado Severus –dijo Dumbledor sin poder dejar de mirar a Harry –es un completo secreto lo que ha sucedido en esa habitación, pero no deja de sorprenderme que estén los tres prácticamente ilesos… son solo unos niños…

- Pomfrey me mencionó que Malfoy había sido sometida a un crucciatus –dijo Snape mirando directamente a Hermione, quien estaba tremendamente pálida.

- Me mencionaste que Peeves te dijo que ella te estaba buscando –dijo Dumbledor pasando su vista desde Harry hacia Hermione.

- Al parecer Quirrell los encerró en su despacho mientras iba al tercer piso, pero ellos lograron escapar lanzando el armario sobre la puerta, ella debió de separarse de Potter y Weasley porque Peeves mencionó que ella estaba sola –dijo Snape mirando al anciano profesor –ella me había mencionado anteriormente sus sospechas de que alguien había intentado entrar al tercer piso haciéndose pasar por Hagrid.

- Ella estaba tras la pista de quien fuera que estaba intentando entrar al tercer piso, desde hace algunos meses –dijo Dumbledor mientras no dejaba de mirar a Hermione –los cuadros me han mencionado que la han visto seguidamente en la biblioteca buscando entre libros de pociones.

- Ella debió de descubrir el caldero que estaba bajo la trampilla y supuso que Quirrell era quien estaba tras el falso Hagrid –dijo Snape volviendo su mirada hacia Hermione.

- Creo que su curiosidad la llevó demasiado lejos esta vez –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la chica.

- La de todos –dijo Snape mirando a Ron y a Harry, tendidos en las camas contiguas –¿avisara a sus padres?

- Le pedí a Minerva que mañana en la mañana enviara una lechuza a los Black, los Malfoy y los Weasley –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los tres chicos –por ahora creo que es mejor que descansen, han pasado una noche bastante ajetreada.

- Los Malfoy armaran bastante alboroto –dijo Snape mirando al profesor.

- Me imagino –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Snape.

Como Dumbledor lo mencionó, a la mañana siguiente tres lechuzas fueron enviadas a la casa de los Weasley, los Black y los Malfoy, para dar aviso de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Como era de esperarse, las tres familias aparecieron unos minutos después en la entrada de a enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey los detenía por expresa orden de Dumbledor.

- Entiendan por favor –dijo Madame Pomfrey a quienes estaban frente a ella –ellos están dormidos, además el profesor Dumbledor quiere hablar con ustedes para explicarles personalmente la situación.

- ¿Y donde está Dumbledor? –Pregunto Lucius Malfoy mirando a la enfermera amenazadoramente.

- Aquí estoy Lucius –dijo el director apareciendo por el pasillo –gracias Madame Pomfrey.

La enfermera solamente lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza para luego volver a introducirse en la habitación.

- Bien, creo que es mejor que me acompañen a mi despacho, los chicos aun están dormidos y necesitan descansar, fue una noche bastante agitada especialmente para ellos –dijo Dumbledor llevándolos a todos a su despacho, donde les explicó lo sucedido la noche anterior con sus respectivos hijos.

- ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes de las intenciones de Quirrell? –Pregunto Narcissa Malfoy mirando sorprendida al director.

- Me temo Señora Malfoy, que el profesor Quirrell nos tenía engañados a todos –dijo Dumbledor dirigiéndose a la rubia –no suelo sospechar de mis profesores, menor aun si llevan tantos años trabajando con nosotros.

- Pues debería –dijo Lucius Malfoy parado detrás del asiento donde se encontraba su esposa.

- En especial con uno –agregó Sirius refiriéndose a cierto pelinegro profesor de pociones que no era de su agrado.

- Agradezco su interés por nuestros profesores, señor Black –dijo Dumbledor mirando tranquilamente a Sirius quien negó con la cabeza.

- Señor director ¿Están completamente seguros que los chicos no sufrieron mayores daños? –Pregunto Jane con muchísima aprensión.

- Salvo la señorita Malfoy que fue sometida a un crucciatus, todos se encuentran en perfecto estado –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que Narcissa exhalara alterada.

- Quiero ver a mi hija Dumbledor –exigió Narcisa colocándose de pie.

- Creo que ya explique todo lo sucedido, puede ir a ver a su hija señora Malfoy –dijo Dumbledor haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para que los dos Malfoy se retiraran del despacho.

Al salir, el ambiente pareció relajarse de inmediato, ya que los rostros de los cinco adultos presentes se relajo notoriamente.

- ¿Verdaderamente sometieron a un crucciatus a esa chica Albus? –Pregunto Molly con preocupación.

- Lamentablemente si Molly, pero no te preocupes, como ya les mencione a sus padres, ella se encuentra bien, tiene solo un pequeño corte e la cabeza y en el labio –dijo Dumbledor sonriéndole con tranquilidad –tu hijo también esta bien, solo surgió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en aquella habitación? –Pregunto Jane intrigada.

- Aun no lo sabemos Jane, eso solo lo saben ellos –dijo Dumbledor mirando con aprensión a Jane –solo se lo que yo vi cuando entre en la habitación.

- Sí Voldemort efectivamente estaba dentro del cuerpo de Quirrell ¿Cómo no lo notaron antes? –Pregunto Sirius sintiendo cierto miedo al enterarse de lo cerca que estuvo Voldemort de Harry.

- No lo sé Sirius –dijo Dumbledor mirando hacía los objetos de su despacho –simplemente no pude verlo

- Creo que es mejor dejar las recriminaciones para otra ocasión –dijo Jane colocándose de pie para darle una mirada tranquilizadora a Dumbledor, quien parecía tremendamente agradecido –gracias a Merlín ahora los chicos están bien, seria mejor ir a verlos, luego nos ocupamos del resto

Dumbledor entendió que esa era la forma de jane de decirle que nada de lo sucedido había sido su culpa y que llegado el momento podrían conversar y el lo agradeció mirándola con cariño.

- Tienes razón –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie junto a ellos para ir en dirección a la enfermería donde los chicos aun estaban descansando.

Aquel día, ninguno de los tres chicos despertó y ya era muy entrada la noche cuando las familias de los tres abandonaron el castillo.

Como era de esperarse, los comentarios sobre lo sucedió aquella noche no se hicieron esperar, y esa misma mañana todo el colegio se había enterado que tres alumnos habían sido secuestrados por Quirrell quien quería robar la piedra filosofal y que Harry lo había derrotado.

Al día siguiente, los padres de los tres chicos volvían a llegar a la enfermería con la esperanza de que sus respectivos hijos despertaran prontamente.

- Aun no me imagino como es que esa chica también termino involucrada en esto –dijo Molly mirando con recelo a Narcissa y a Lucius que llevaban un par de horas al lado de Hermione, quien aun estaba dormida.

- Por lo que me comento Minerva, estaban cumpliendo un castigo juntos en el despacho de Quirrell cuando este los encerró –dijo Jane mirando de reojo a la castaña alejada unas cuantas camas de ellos, por petición expresa de Lucius –ellos lograron arrancar y Quirrell los atrapo en los pasillos mientras ellos intentaban pedir ayuda a alguien.

- Es extraño que Pompy haya aceptado moverla de cama solo para complacer a Malfoy –dijo Sirius quien estaba parado al lado de la cama de Harry, conversando con los Weasley entre susurros para no perturbar el sueño de sus hijos.

- Dumbledor tuvo que ver en eso –dijo Jane mirando a su marido –le pidió a Pompy que accediera a la petición de Lucius Malfoy para evitar más problemas, ya tiene bastante con el hecho de que Quirrell intentara robar la piedra.

- Ay… mama… prometo portarme bien –dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras recobraba el sentido.

- ¡Ron! –dijo Molly, acercándose apresuradamente hacia su hijo para ver su estado –gracias a Merlín que estas bien, cariño…

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Ron intentando orientarse después de un poco más de un día completo durmiendo.

- Quirrell los… -dijo Molly intentando recordarle a su hijo lo sucedido, pero el solo nombre del ex profesor de DCAO, hizo que Ron reaccionara.

- ¡Harry! –Dijo Ron sentándose de golpe en la cama, cosa que le causo un gran dolor pero no le importo -¡Mamá! ¡Harry está con Quirrell!... ¡Quiere la piedra, necesitamos ayudar a Harry! ¡Mamá!...

- Tranquilo hijo, ya todo paso –dijo Arthur sentándose al lado de su hijo para intentar tranquilizarlo –Harry esta aquí, esta sano y salvo… esta en la cama de al lado con sus padres.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucedió con la piedra? –Pregunto Ron de inmediato moviéndose fuertemente lo que causo otra fuerte puntada en su cabeza – ¡ay!

- Recuéstate hijo, Harry aun esta dormido –dijo Molly ayudando a su hijo a recostarse –Quirrell no logró lo que quería.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Ron mientras su madre volvía a arroparlo.

- Nadie sabe exactamente –dijo Jane apareciendo por entre las cortinas que tapaban la vista hacia las camas -¿Cómo te encuentras Ron?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza señora Black, pero me encuentro bien… gracias –dijo Ron mirando a la madre de su mejor amigo.

- Nos alegra Ron, nos tenían preocupados –dijo Sirius apareciendo tras su esposa.

- ¿Harry está bien? –Pregunto Ron no muy convencido de lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Sí, esta dormido, pero se encuentra bien –dijo Jane regalándose una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarlo.

- Señor Weasley, que gusto que haya despertado –dijo Dumbledor apareciendo por entre las cortinas con una sonrisa.

- Profesor Dumbledor –dijo Ron un poco intimidado ante la presencia del director de la escuela.

- Sé que acaba de despertar señor Weasley, pero me gustaría que pudiera contarnos lo que sucedió ahí abajo –dijo Dumbledor mirando al pelirrojo igual que lo hacían los otros cuatro adultos.

- Pues… -dijo Ron intentando recordar la historia –estábamos en el castigo con Quirrell, él nos pidió que le ordenáramos una habitación, nos pidió las varitas y nos dejo ahí.

- ¿Les hizo alguna amenaza? –Pregunto Jane quien miraba al chico con los brazos cruzados.

- No, nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que él nos había encerrado –dijo Ron recordando lo sucedido –comenzamos a discutir con Malfoy sobre Hagrid, del Dragón que había recibido y de Fluffy, ahí Harry se dio cuenta que habían engañado a Hagrid para saber como se burlaba a Fluffy.

- Sí, eso me lo comentó Hagrid –dijo Dumbledor pidiéndole que continuara.

- intentamos salir para avisarle a usted profesor, pero nos dimos cuenta que Quirrell nos había dejado encerrados –dijo Ron mientras a los adultos asentían –bueno, ahí Malfoy encontró una trampilla en el piso, donde había una poción que le permitía a quien la bebía transformarse en otro.

- Poción multijugos –dijo Jane haciéndole continuar.

- Después tiramos el armario sobre la puerta para escapar y abrir la puerta –dijo Ron mirando los adultos a su alrededor –Ahí Malfoy se nos adelanto y salió corriendo, no se exactamente donde… nosotros con Harry también arrancamos intentando encontrar a alguien que nos ayudara, pero con la mala suerte nos topamos con Quirrell, que nos amenazo y nos comenzó a conducir hacia el tercer piso.

- ¿Se toparon con el profesor Snape en el camino? –Pregunto Dumbledor recordando el comentario del profesor de pociones.

- Sí, Quirrell se percato antes que nosotros que el profesor Snape venía hacia nosotros y nos hechizo –dijo Ron recordando con cierta impotencia –le dijo a Snape, ósea al profesor Snape, que se había caído y que nosotros le ayudábamos a llegar a la enfermería y el profesor Snape le creyó y luego se fue.

- Idiota –dijo Sirius entre dientes, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa y del director.

- Continúa –dijo Dumbledor escuchando atentamente.

- Luego nos llevó al tercer piso y nos encontramos con Malfoy que estaba por entrar al pasillo del tercer piso donde estaba la piedra y que al parecer no se había percatado de nosotros –dijo Ron mirando los celes ojos del profesor –ahí Quirrell nos metió a los tres al pasillo y Malfoy se puso a discutir con él y Quirrell la atacó… le lanzo un crucciatus…

Los cinco adultos se miraron con preocupación, mientras Dumbledor le pedía a Ron que continuara su relato.

- Luego nos llevó a la habitación donde estaba Fluffy, dijo que nos utilizaría como escudos –dijo Ron escuchando la exclamación de horror por parte de su madre.

- ¿Cómo pasaron a Fluffy? –Pregunto Dumbledor intrigado.

- Quirrell nos lanzo hacia dentro como carnadas mientras miraba divertido como el perro casi nos mata, nos provocaba diciéndonos que si habíamos podido con un troll, podríamos con eso –dijo Ron con temor al recordar lo sucedido –Malfoy le gritó que le devolviera la varita y él lo hizo, ahí ella amarro las cabezas del perro con una cadena mágica.

- Merlín ese tipo estaba loco –dijo Molly horrorizada ante el relato de su hijo.

- Continua Ron –dijo Jane sumamente interesada, sobre todo en los comportamientos de Hermione.

- Luego nos tiro por la trampilla, caímos en esa planta asquerosa –dijo Ron tiritando al recordar –Ahí… bueno, la planta casi nos estrangula pero logramos zafarnos de ella de milagro.

Ron bajo la mirada intentando esquivas las miradas de todos, al recordar que había sido Malfoy quien lo había salvado a él.

- Luego llegamos a la habitación de las llaves, ahí Quirrell nos obligo a montarnos en las escobar y agarrar la llave que volaba para poder abrir la puerta… pero algo extraño sucedió –dijo Ron recordando la voz que habían escuchado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius tremendamente intrigado ante el relato de lo sucedido.

- Malfoy volvió a enfrentarse a Quirrell, le dijo que ya le había ayudado suficiente, ahí el comenzó a amenazarla y cuando iba a matarla –dijo Ron mientras los cinco adultos a su alrededor lo miraban expectantes –una voz lo detuvo…

- ¿Una voz? –Pregunto Jane mirando instintivamente a Dumbledor, quien asintió a modo de respuesta, haciéndole ver que estaba en lo correcto.

- Sí, fue una voz que nos erizo los pelos y que hizo que Quirrell dejara en paz a Malfoy –dijo Ron recordando con cierto temor, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para poder continuar –bueno, ahí agarramos la llave y abrimos la puerta, para pasar a donde estaba el ajedrez gigante.

- Ahí fue donde te encontramos –dijo Dumbledor recordando lo sucedido.

- Sí –dijo Ron apenado –es que tuvimos que jugar el ajedrez, yo comande el juego porque… porque Quirrell me dijo que si no lográbamos pasar, mataría a Harry.

Tras esas palabras, el pulso de Jane se acelero, haciéndola suspirar con temor, al imaginar aquel escenario.

- Tomamos el lugar de tres piezas y comencé a jugar, pero no fui tan bueno y tuve que sacrificarme para poder ganar –dijo Ron sintiéndose tremendamente tonto ante aquel desliz –desde ahí ya no se que más paso.

- Lo felicito señor Weasley –dio Dumbledor viendo al chico avergonzado –el sacrificarse por el bienestar de otros, es un acto tremendamente valioso…

Ron levanto la vista para ver como todos a su alrededor lo miraban con una sonrisa de orgullo ante se acto.

- Además –dijo Jane llamando la atención del pelirrojo –Minerva me comento que a sido uno de los mejores juegos que se haya visto en Hogwats.

- Y eso es decir mucho, Minerva es una de las mejores ajedrecistas que he visto y estaba tremendamente admirada con tu desempeño –dijo Dumbledor sonriéndole al pelirrojo que no pudo más que sonrojarse ante tantos elogios.

- Creo que es mejor que descanses y que estés con tus padres –dijo Jane sonriéndole antes de salir por entre las cortinas.

- Y muchas gracias por ser tan buen amigo con Harry, Ron –dijo Sirius antes de desaparecer como su esposa –es algo tremendamente valioso para nosotros.

- De nada señor Black –dijo Ron rojo como un tomate, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del patriarca de los Black, antes que este desapareciera por entre las cortinas.

- Yo también me retiro –dijo Dumbledor caminando hacia las cortinas –gracias por contarme lo sucedido señor Weasley, ahora será mejor que descanse, nos vemos luego.

- Gracias profesor –dijo Arthur mientras veía al anciano director abandonar el lugar donde estaban.

Ron, al verse solo con sus padres, bajo la mirada ante la intensa observación que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus padres.

- Oh Merlín Ron, estoy tan orgullosa de ti –dijo Molly son poder contenerse las ganas de abrazar a su hijo, quien sonreía ante el gesto, se sentía tremendamente dichoso de poder obtener esos cumplidos de parte de sus padres, ya que al ser el meno de 6 hombres, tenia la tremenda responsabilidad de hacerlo tan bien como sus hermanos.

- Ahora será mejor que te duermas hijo –dijo Arthur haciendo que su hijo se recostara por completo –han sido unos días muy agitados.

- Voy a avisarle a tus hermanos que ya estas bien –dijo Molly colocándose de pie, mientras Ron sentía todo el peso de lo sucedido sobre sus parpados, lo que comenzaban a cerrarse –duerme tranquilo hijo, ya todo paso… ahora estas bien

"Bien" pensó Ron, mientras el sueño lo vencía, cayendo dormido minutos después.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero debo admitir que me costo un poco poder calzar la verdadera versión con mi alocada idea, pero al final algo salió jejeje, así que realmente espero que les haya gustado. Aprovechando que estoy con unas merecidas vacaciones, me estoy dedicando a retomar los ff que había dejado medianamente abandonados este tiempo, así que para los que leen mis otros ff, les informo que están casi listos y dentro de estos días podrán ver las actualizaciones._**

**_Bueno, creo que debo aclararles en lo que me base para poder escribir lo que sucedió en la cámara de la piedra filosofal, verán me base parte en el libro y parte en la peli, porque hay cosas rescatables de las dos y que me ayudaban a poder contar de mejor forma mi versión de la historia jejeje, esa es la razón por la que quise incluir la habitación de las 7 pociones que hizo Snape, cosa que no salió en la peli, como tampoco salió que Dumbledor llegó a la habitación de la piedra justo cuando Harry cae inconsciente y alcanza a detener a Quirrell.  
Otro punto que quiero aclarar es que la trama general de cada año de Harry, ósea cada libro, será básicamente la misma, solo que a eso debemos agregarle todos los "pequeños" cambios que tiene mi ff, por lo que déjenme decirles que TIENEN SITUACIONES INESPERADAS 2 PARA RATO!! para alegría de algunos y desgracia de otros, así que ahí vamos a ver que es lo que sale._**

**_Aprovecho de agradecer los reviews y como dicen, de lo poco bueno..._**

**_Fran ktrin Black; Alex; Chukii; Mari; PatsyBlack; celeste576012... gracias a quienes solo leen, también..._**

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero poder actualizar antes de volver a clases desgracia que tendré que vivir la primera semana de agosto :(, pero bueno, así es la vida del estudiante...**  
**Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien, que Dios los bendiga**_

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

(.´

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

.


	16. El primero voló

**_Al final tengo las miles de disculpas para todos, ahora a lo realmente imporante... a LEER!!_**

Capítulo 16: El primero voló.

Hacía un par de horas que había despertado. Vio como la luna traspasaba su luz por los ventanales de la enfermería, haciendo que formas rectangulares se formaran sobre el piso y algunas camas, combatiendo la densa oscuridad que inundaba los rincones del lugar.

Pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido con Quirrell y no puedo dejar de preguntarse que había sucedido con Potter y con Weasley ¿Estarían muertos? ¿Habría logrado escapar Quirrell con aquella bendita piedra? Suspiro con cansancio ¿Cómo era que había terminado metida en aquella situación? Su padre tenia razón, debería haber dejado las cosas hasta ahí, pero no, ella y su curiosidad la llevaron nuevamente a donde no tenia que estar y ahora seguramente su padre le daría una buena reprimenda.

- Maldición –dijo Hermione susurrando, se sentó con algo de dolor en todo el cuerpo, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas por el golpe que se dio contra el muro, tenia el labio levemente hinchado pero por lo menos estaba entera.

Miró hacia el costado y pudo ver como algunas camas más allá, se encontraba Ronald Weasley y a su lado, Harry Potter.

- Sobrevivieron… –dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, para luego volver a recostarse sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos. Tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente no sería del todo bueno para ella y la verdad, así fue. A apenas abrir los ojos, Hermione se topo con los grises ojos de su padre y supo que nada bueno sucedería.

-… ¿Qué parte del no te metas en problemas no entendiste? –Pregunto su padre luego de unos minutos de conversación y cuando ya la enfermera la habita revisado, momento en el cual les relato lo que había sucedido.

- Yo no pedí meterme en esa habitación con ese loco y ese par de inútiles –dijo Hermione con cansancio –Quirrell me llevó a la fuerza

- Eso no hubiera sucedido si me hubieras hecho caso –dijo Lucius paseándose frente a su esposa y su hija.

- De eso no puedes estar seguro –dijo Hermione de forma altanera y cruzándose de brazos en el momento en que Dumbledor, los Black y los Weasley entraban en la enfermería.

- No me faltes el respeto Hermione –dijo Lucius con una voz lo suficientemente amenazadora como para que todos tomaran atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en un extremo de la enfermería entre los Malfoy –te lo advierto, no me obligues a castigarte…

- ¡¿Castigarme?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada! –dijo Hermione con indignación.

- ¡Basta! –dijo Lucius mientras Hermione lo miraba con rabia, pero sin atreverse a rebatirlo.

- Creo, señor Malfoy, que su hija tiene razón –dijo Dumbledor acercándose hacia la cama donde se encontraba Hermione junto a sus padres –todo lo acontecido fue solo un cumulo de desagradables circunstancias.

- Circunstancias que debería haber previsto Dumbledor –dijo Lucius sin perder la oportunidad de atacar al director –como director, debería saber que clase de profesores ingresa al colegio.

- Me temo que ni el mejor de los directores pudiera haber previsto que el profesor Quirrell estaba poseído por Voldemort –dijo Dumbledor mirando a un desafiante Lucius.

- ¡¿Voldemort?! –Pregunto Hermione tan alto, que todos quienes estaban escuchando dieron un salto al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro.

- No digas su nombre –dijo Narcissa mirando a su hija con temor al igual que Lucius.

- ¿Qué sucedió con él? –dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de su madre, las miradas y todo murmullo a su alrededor.

- Veo que sus padres no le han informado de lo que sucedió luego de que usted fuera atacada por Quirrell –dijo el director viendo como Lucius y Narcissa esquivaban la mirada –pues bien, Quirrell 

estaba poseído por Voldemort, es por esa razón que estaba buscando desesperadamente la piedra filosofal…

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Hermione intrigada, el simple hecho que le nombraran a ese mago despertaba muchísima curiosidad en ella.

- El señor Potter logró detenerlo hasta el momento en que yo llegue –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Hermione quien al escuchar el hombre de Harry automáticamente rodo los ojos.

- Claro, como olvidarlo… San Potter –dijo Hermione con claro tono de burla, lo que saco una sonrisa de Lucius y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Jane, Sirius y los demás, quienes escuchaban disimuladamente.

- Sí señorita Malfoy, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley fueron de muchísima ayuda para detener a Quirrell –dijo Dumbledor mientras Hermione sonreía irónicamente –al igual que usted.

- Yo solo salvaba mi pellejo, no tiene nada que agradecerme… realmente no me interesaba lo que les sucediera a ellos o esa bendita piedra –dijo Hermione con acideces.

- Me lo imaginaba –dijo Dumbledor mirando intensamente a Hermione, quien simplemente lo ignoró, dando por terminara la conversación –bien, la dejare para que pueda descansar.

- ¿Cuándo saldrá de aquí? –Pregunto Lucius mirando altivamente al director.

- Madame Pomfrey me comento que hoy en la tarde o a mas tardar mañana, la señorita Malfoy podrá irse –dijo Dumbledor mirando al patriarca Malfoy antes de despedirse con una pequeña cabeceadita.

Dumbledor se acerco a Harry, Ron y sus respectivos padres dejando a Hermione con sus padres.

- Espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento –dijo Lucius mirando severamente a su hija, mientras Narcissa le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija –para que dejes de meterte en problemas…

- ¿Lo dices por Voldemort? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a sus padres.

- No digas su nombre, no seas irrespetuosa –dijo Lucius acercándose un poco más a su hija para evitar que los demás los escucharan –si quieres referirte a él, hazlo como el Lord oscuro…

- Sí claro, respeto… –dijo Hermione irónicamente, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

- El Lord oscuro te salvo la vida –dijo Lucius haciendo referencia al momento en que detuvo a Quirrell cuando iba a atacar a Hermione –deberías mostrar algo más de respeto… a menos que quieras pasar tus vacaciones encerrada en la mansión…

Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza para posar sus ojos en los grises de su padre, que ahora miraban por la ventana, mientras arreglaba sus guantes.

- ¿Me dejaras ir a Francia? –Pregunto Hermione con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

- Sí te mantienes fuera de problemas de aquí a que terminen las clases, podremos sentarnos a conversar el tema –dijo Lucius cerrándose la túnica para acercarse a su hija y besar su frente –Depende de ti…

- Cuidate por favor, hazle caso a tu padre –dijo Narcissa en el oído de su hija.

- Hare mi mejor intento –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su madre, quien no pudo más que sonreír y negar con la cabeza para luego tomar la mano de su esposo, quien la esperaba.

- ¡Adrian! –dijo Lucius antes de marchar hacia la salida, haciendo a Hermione girar la cabeza con rapidez.

- Señor Malfoy, que gusto verlo –dijo Adrian con suma elegancia, haciendo a Lucius sonreír.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? –dijo Lucius estrechando la mano del joven.

- Vine a ver a su hija, supe que ya había despertado –dijo Adrian posando los ojos en Hermione, al igual que Lucius y Narcissa, haciendo que esta se encogiera de hombros con simpleza.

- Vaya… -dijo Lucius con simpleza, mirando intensamente a su hija y luego a Adrian –bien, nos vemos…

- Adiós papa, adiós mama –dijo Hermione viendo como el matrimonio Malfoy desaparecía por las puertas de la enfermería, sin siquiera despedirse de Dumbledor o los demás.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Adrian sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

- Bien –dijo Hermione volviendo su vista al chico que tenia en frente –algo adolorida, pero bien…



- Así que Potter fue el héroe nuevamente –dijo Adrian mirando hacia donde Harry y los demás se encontraban.

- Sí, pero realmente no me interesa –dijo Hermione recostándose un poco más en la cama -¿Tienes algo interesante que contarme?

- Estas de mal humor –dijo Adrian sonriendo ante el rostro de Hermione -¿Qué fue esta vez?

- Una reprimenda injustificada por parte de mi padre –dijo Hermione intentando dar por terminado el tema ahí, pero estaba tan enfadada que las palabras salían solas de su boca –es que es simplemente injusto, hice hasta lo imposible por mantenerme fuera de cualquier problema, esto no fue mi culpa…

- Creo que tu padre lo sabe –dijo Adrian haciendo que Hermione riera con ironía.

- Sí claro, como no –dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde se encontraban Potter y los demás.

- Esa es la forma en que tu padre se preocupa por ti –dijo Adrian haciendo que Hermione girara su cabeza y posara toda su atención en él –tu padre no se caracteriza por ser alguien cariñoso, pero eso no significa que no se preocupe por ti, es solo que lo hace de aquella forma.

- No me agrada esa forma, nunca me ha agradado –dijo Hermione relajándose un poco –además, resulta que "Pipi Potter" es un héroe, igual que la comadreja…

- ¿A caso no fue así? –Pregunto Adrian mirándola intensamente.

- No lograras que diga nada –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos, volviendo su vista hacia el lado opuesto de la enfermería, dando por terminada la conversación.

Harry estaba escuchaba a la lejanía como sus padres conversaban con los Weasley y con un muy animado Ron, pero él no estaba prestando atención realmente, solo recordaba las palabras dichas por Hermione hacia unos momentos. ¿Cómo puede existir una persona así? ¿Realmente no le interesaba que le pudiera suceder a Ron o a él? Pero algo más importante aun ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería Voldemort de ella? ¿Por qué detuvo a Quirrell cuando este quería asesinarla? Tenia demasiadas dudas y preguntas, preguntas que le hizo al director aquella mañana cuando converso con él para contarle lo sucedido entre el lapsus en que Ron se desmayó y cuando él entro en la habitación de la piedra.

- Harry –dijo Jane sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos –nosotros nos vamos, Meggan y Remus están cuidando a las chicas desde hace unos días y seria bueno que fuéramos por ellas…

- Claro mamá, no se preocupen yo estoy bien –dijo Harry regalándoles una sonrisa –denles saludos a todos de mi parte.

- Claro, cuídate y no te metas en mas problemas por este año –dijo Sirius revolviéndole un poco el cabello antes de desaparecer.

- Nosotros también nos vamos –dijeron los Weasley desapareciendo por las puertas de la enfermería.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que la risa de Hermione al otro lado de la enfermería los interrumpió.

- No es cierto –dijo Hermione riendo por algún comentario de Adrian.

- Mírala, esta feliz… ni siquiera le interesaba que nosotros pudiéramos haber muerto –dijo Ron mirándola con rencor.

- Lo importante es que estamos vivos, no importa a quien le interesaba o no –dijo Harry cerrado los ojos para poder descansar y vaya que lo hizo, ya que minutos después estaba completamente dormido y despertó solo después de 4 horas de un relajante sueño que le permitió descansar.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, tomo los anteojos que estaban sobre la mesa de noche y miro a su lado esperando encontrarse a Ron y un poco más allá a Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos estaba por lo que se sentó en la cama con cierta preocupación.

- Los dieron de alta hace una hora –dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledor parado a los pies de su cama.

- Pero ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Harry rápidamente –ósea… Ron… ¿Cómo esta Ron? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, esta en su sala común guardando reposo como Madame Pomfrey le recomendó –dijo Dumbledor mirándolo intensamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro –ella vendrá dentro de poco a verte…



- ¿Ella? –Pregunto Harry mirándolo sorprendido y con rostro de ansiedad, mientras que la imagen de la castaña se venía rápidamente a su mente.

- Sí, madame Pomfrey –dijo Dumbledor viendo como el rostro de Harry mostraba cierta decepción -¿Pensaba que hablada de otra persona?

- No, no… claro que no –dijo Harry intentando esquivar la mirada del director –profesor… no quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesita hablar conmigo?

- No realmente no, pero tengo la impresión que tienes ciertas dudas y ahora que estamos solos creo que podemos hablar con mayor tranquilidad –dijo Dumbledor cediéndole la palabra al chico.

- Ah… bueno… -dijo Harry no muy seguro de plantear sus dudas ya que todas ellas estaban relacionadas con Hermione Malfoy, chica a la que quería sacarse de la cabeza a toda costa.

- Harry, quiero que tengas toda la confianza para hacerme las preguntas que necesites –dijo Dumbledor mirándolo aprensivamente.

- Es que… tengo muchísima curiosidad acerca de el interés que tiene Voldemort por Malfoy… además usted mismo los escucho, Lucius Malfoy dijo que Voldemort le había salvado la vida –dijo Harry como si fuera lo más ilógico del mundo –si no hubiera sido por él, su hija jamás hubiese estado metida en esa situación, estuvo a punto de morir, Voldemort no intento salvarla, intento asesinarla literalmente…

- Se que es difícil de entender Harry, pero los Malfoy se caracterizan por su apego a las artes oscuras, para ellos Voldemort a sido uno de los mayores referentes de magia oscura en siglos –dijo Dumbledor viendo como Harry expresaba su desacuerdo en su rostro –entiendo que para ti no sea algo lógico, porque tu fuiste criado en una familia donde se repudian las artes oscuras y el abuso de poder, pero a los ojos de ellos, Voldemort es un líder a seguir.

- y ¿Ellos están dispuestos a entregar a si hija a un psicópata como ese? Profesor yo se lo comenté, yo escuche como le decía que en un futuro la necesitaría y al parecer sus padres y ella misma están de acuerdo con ello ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Pregunto Harry sin ser capaz de concebir una idea como esa.

- Primero que todo, por lo que pude darme cuenta la señorita Malfoy no esta al tanto de los planes de Voldemort respecto a ella, por lo que no sabemos si esta del todo de acuerdo con aquella decisión –dijo Dumbledor mientras Harry asentía –por otro lado, ese interés de la familia Malfoy viene desde hace muchísimos años, no es solo desde ahora, se que es algo inconcebible pero no hay mucho que hacer en ese tema.

Harry permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, aunque la explicación de Dumbledor era lógica, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con los ideales de los Malfoy.

Profesor… Voldemort me ofreció revivir a mis padres –dijo Harry recordando aquel sucedo –yo le dije que eso era imposible ¿Realmente es así?

Dumbledor miro unos segundos a Harry, quien no se atrevía a mirara a los ojos a su profesor, eso era algo totalmente personal, independiente que le hubiese contado lo sucedido, las dudas y las preguntas que lo asaltaron eran algo que él no le había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres para no lastimarlos.

- En efecto Harry, revivir a tus padres es totalmente imposible –dijo Dumbledor mirando con seriedad a su alumno –se que esas consiente de ello, pero se que hay algo más que te atormenta.

- Profesor… por un segundo, por un segundo pensé entregarle la piedra a Voldemort y que él reviviera a mis padres como prometió –dijo Harry mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro –lo pensé por un segundo, deje de lado a papa y a mama solo para…

Harry se quedo mudo, la emoción y la culpa le robaron el habla y no fue capaz de seguir, pero no era necesario, Dumbledor lo entendía totalmente.

No te sientas culpable Harry… tu no los conociste, independiente que Jane y Sirius hayan hecho un excelente trabajo como padres, ellos no son los verdaderos, ellos solo son tus padrinos, los que tomaron el rol de tus padres por petición expresa de James y Lily –dijo Dumbledor mientras Harry lo miraba con un mar de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas –no te sientas culpable, siéntete orgulloso, porque dudaste un segundo, pero no cediste, no te dejaste seducir por esa oferta en la 

que quizás muchos hubiesen caído, siéntete orgulloso porque estoy seguro que tanto James como Lily lo están, al igual que Jane y Sirius.

Harry permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando en todo, en sus dos padres, en todo lo que quizás perdió pero en todo lo que había ganado también. Sí, definitivamente debía sentirse orgullosos porque James y Lily habían elegido a los mejores como padres.

- Gracias profesor –dijo Harry sonriéndole al director quien con cariño le revolvió el cabello, sonriéndole también, momento en el que entraba Madame Pomfrey con unas mirada severa.

- Ya termina profesor, pero le rogaría que evitara esas bromas tontas en los pasillos, ahora fue solo algo leve pero alguien puede terminar grave en San Mungo si siguen así –dijo la mujer mirando con cierto enfado al director quien solamente asintió dándole la razón.

- Tienes razón Pompy, hoy hablare el tema en la cena, ah y aquí te dejo al señor Potter, creo que tiene ganas de salir de aquí –dijo Dumbledor cerrándole un ojo a Harry, quien le sonrió tanto una cabeceadita de despedida.

- Bien Potter vamos a revisarte para darte el alta –dijo Pomfrey comenzando a revisar a Harry para dale la ansiada alta.

Después de darle el alta, Harry se reincorporo a las clases normales, de las cuales ya solo les quedaban los exámenes. En decir, cerca de 2 semanas y una de descanso antes de salir de clases definitivamente y terminar de una buena vez su primer año escolar.

En el trascurso de aquellas 3 semanas Harry solo tuvo contacto con aquellos chicos con los que compartía la sala común. Casi no estuvo cerca de la castaña Malfoy, quien casi no comía con ellos, se la topaba en los exámenes y algunas veces en la biblioteca estudiando con una basta colección de libros, pero todas aquellas oportunidad no eran propicias ni siquiera para una mirada, lo que realmente agradecía ya que aquella no se sentía demasiado cómodo.

Otro tema habían sido los largos interrogatorios que había sufrido por parte de sus compañeros de casa y en especial de Izar, quien manifestaba un extraño interés por Hermione Malfoy y lo que ella hizo en aquella habitación, le preguntaba si había visto cosas extrañas en su mirada o si ella había realizado algún movimiento extraño, pero cuando Harry preguntaba porque tanto interés su hermano solo respondía con evasivas, recalcándole que no se acercara demasiado a ella, que era por si bien, a lo que Harry solo asentía para evitar el temperamento de su hermano y su obsesión por aquel tema.

Así pasaron las tres semanas y ya estaban bajando del tren en la estación King´s Cross donde sus padres y sus hermanas los esperaban.

- Por fin, descansaremos –dijo Izar caminando con cansancio por los alborotados pasillos de la estación de trenes.

- ¿Cómo es hogwarts? –Pregunto Alhena caminando al lado de su hermano mayor quien le devolvió una sonrisa ante la cara de ilusión de su hermana.

- Igual de cómo te explique el año pasado –dijo Izar riendo ante la carita de su hermana.

- Es solo para ver si hay algo nuevo –dijo Alhena acercándose a su padre quien arrastraba el carro con el equipaje de su hijo mayor –papa cuando vaya a hogwarts quiero ser de Gryffindor y jugar en el equipo de quiddich.

- Yo quiero ir a Slytherin –dijo Alya que caminaba sola unos pasos delante de todos, pero que alxo su voz de modo que su familia pudiera oírla, haciendo que todos se miraran entre sorprendidos y preocupados, definitivamente esa niña era la oveja negra de la familia.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrar a Slytherin? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido de que su pequeña hermana estuviera tentada de estar específicamente en esa casa.

- Porque ellos son inteligentes, astutos y no se detienen ante nada ni nadie para conseguir lo que quieren, son unos ganadores –dijo Alya caminando coquetamente por el pasillo de la estación de trenes.

- Pero también son traicioneros y no les importa pasar por sobre el resto para lograr sus objetivos –dijo Izar con cierto enojo.



- Esos son prejuicios ¿O no papa? De esos que me dijiste que nunca deberíamos tener –dijo Alya mirando a Sirius quien la miro sorprendido antes de asentir en completo silencio mientras su hijo mayor gruñía con cierto enfado.

- Puede que sean prejuicios, pero la mayoría de los Slytherin que conozco son traicioneros, déspotas y abusadores –dijo Izar mirando a su hermana quien se había detenido al igual que Alya y el resto de la familia para rebatir a su pequeña hermana quien la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en su pequeño y redondo rostro.

- Te voy a demostrar que yo no soy seré así cuando entre a Slytherin y que todo lo que has dicho son solo prejuicios –dijo la pequeña de 8 años para luego girarse y seguir con su camino ante la sorpresa de todos, en especial de Sirius y Jane quienes se miraban sorprendidos.

- Eso lo saco de ti –dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer mientras retomaban el camino.

- No tiene porque ser algo malo –dijo Jane sonriendo ante la convicción de su hija. Le costaba entender esa afición ante los Slytherin pero quizás la pequeña tenia razón y sus pensamientos ante ellos eran solo prejuicios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se dejo caer sin ningún cuidado en su cama para descansar del largo vieja desde el castillo hasta la mansión. Sus padres habían ido por ellos hacía casi hora y media, no habían conversado demasiado ya que estaban cansados y solo querían irse a sus habitaciones en especial ella. Durmió lo más que pudo para y luego bajo a cenar con su familia como ya era costumbre, comieron con tranquilidad y conversando cosas triviales, pero algo daba vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña, lago que aquella misma noche conversaría con su padre.

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a sus diferentes ocupaciones, su hermanos seguramente se encerró en su habitación, su madre debía de estar en sus sesiones de belleza nocturna y su padre estaría encerrado en su despacho viendo los negocios familiares como siempre lo hacía.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta las puertas de roble tallado que se anteponían al despacho de su padre, desde el cual se podía acceder por una puerta contigua a la biblioteca, que era el lugar mas visitado por Hermione después de su habitación.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y espero a que su padre la autorizara a entrar. Al escuchar a su padre todo la perilla de la puerta y entro con sumo cuidado topándose de llego con los ojos grises de su padre.

- Hermione, pensé que estarías durmiendo ya, parecías cansada –dijo Lucius dejando de lado los pergaminos que estaban sombre la mesa para prestarle atención a su hija –dime…

- Venía para conversar contigo –dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de su padre –me dijiste que podríamos conversar del viaje a Francia si me mantenía fuera de problemas y así lo hice…

- Ah… el viaje a Francia –dijo Lucius acomodándose con mayor cuidado en su sillón para mirar a su hija.

- Si el viaje a Francia –dijo Hermione con impaciencia.

- Bueno, ese el un tema que conversamos con tu madre antes que regresaran –dijo Lucius mirando a su hija con atención.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué decidieron? –Pregunto Hermione de inmediato mirando a su padre con los ojos brillantes, lo que hizo reír a Lucius internamente.

- Decidimos –dijo Lucius dilatando un poco la respuesta para impacientara su hija –que la daríamos el permiso para viajar a Francia…

- ¡Sí! -gritó Hermione estirando los brazos al aire, pero una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre le hizo recordar que con su padre las cosas no eran tan fáciles –espera… aquí hay algo más ¿verdad?

Lucius se colocó de pie paseando frente a Hermione, quien lo miraba expectante, sabiendo de ante mano que tendría que ceder en algo para que su padre efectivamente la dejara hacer ese viaje.

- Tienes mi autorización para ir a Francia, pero no iras sola –dijo Lucius haciendo que los ojos de Hermione le abrieran desmesuradamente.



- ¿A quien piensas enviarme de niñera? –Pregunto Hermione sintiendo que su felicidad ya no era tanta.

- Yo no lo llamaría niñera, preferiría que la llamaras,"compañera de viaje" –dijo Lucius viendo como Hermione suspiraba para contener la rabia que comenzaba a sentir.

- Y ¿Quién se supone que es esa "compañera de viaje"? –Pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Estaba pensando en… Pansy –dijo Lucius viendo como su hija se colocaba inmediatamente de pie, totalmente roja de furia.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Hermione viendo como su padre alzaba las cejas, dando a entender que el tono no le esta gustando para nada –ella es… es desesperante, no la soportaba en la escuela y menos la soportare en las vacaciones, ya fue suficiente con todo el año escolar.

- Como quieras, mi oferta está sobre la mesa, tú decides si la tomas o la dejas –dijo Lucius volviendo a sentarse en su sillón para volver a su trabajo, como si Hermione no se encontrara ahí.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? ¿Qué pretendes lograr enviando a esa insufrible conmigo? –Pregunto Hermione acercándose al escritorio donde se encontraba su padre quien volvía a sus pergaminos.

- No tengo porque darte cuentas de mis decisiones, soy tu padre y se perfectamente lo que es bueno para ti –dijo Lucius sin levantar la vista de sus pergaminos.

- Ella no puede ser buena para nadie en su sano juicio –dijo Hermione dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio.

- Bueno, entonces has que sea lo suficientemente buena para tu hermano, porque ella será su prometida –dijo Lucius levantando la vista para mirar seriamente a su hija.

- Así que de verdad piensas comprometer a Draco con ella –dijo Hermione dejándose caer hacia el respaldo de la silla.

- Eso ya es un hecho, así que te agradecería que me ayudaras a que Pansy fuera una digna Malfoy y de paso aprovechas de entablar una buena relación con ella porque será tu cuñada –dijo Lucius volviendo a sus pergaminos, mientras Hermione se quedaba en silencio observándolo fijamente para poder tomar una decisión, aunque algo que decía que las cosas no terminaban ahí y que su padre se traía algo mas entre manos, pero que se lo reservaría para él por el momento.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio –iré con Parkinson a Francia, pero quiero estar allá un mes entero.

Lucius la miro unos segundos de forma muy intensa, antes de suspirar con cansancio. Si quería lograr algo con ella tendría que ceder en algo.

- Bien, te iras en dos semanas y a mediados de agosto te quiero de vuelta en Londres –dijo Lucius dando por finalizado el tema.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para caminar y detenerse con esta abierta –pero tu te encargas de decírselo a los Parkinson, yo no quiero saber nada de Pansy hasta que nos vayamos, va a ser demasiado tiempo aguantándola, necesito descansar de ella aunque sea dos semanas.

- Bien –dijo Lucius escuchando como cerraba la puerta del despacho dejándolo solo con el alto de cosas que tenia aun que arreglar.

Y así fue. En cosa de dos semanas, Hermione estaba parada fuera de la entrada de la mansión Malfoy escuchando el clásico sermón de su madre, mirando fijamente a su padre y escuchando de fondo las risas burlonas de su hermano quien aun se mofaba de que tuviera que irse con Pansy al viaje, quien por cierto estaba tremendamente encantada, hasta el punto de llamarla "amiga"

- Sí mamá, no te preocupes –dijo Hermione de forma casi automática cuando noto que su madre había concluido.

- Disfruta tus vacaciones hermanita –dijo Draco de forma burlona, mientras miraba de reojo como Pansy se despedía de sus padres.

- Ríete cuanto quieras, ya llegara mi turno –dijo Hermione mirando a Draco y luego a su padre quien no dudo en sostenerle la mirada, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera en silencio.

- Bien, es hora de irse –dijo Lucius bajando las escaleras primero que todos.



- Que pena que solo sea un mes, me gustaría quedarme allá todas las vacaciones –dijo Pansy caminando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que era opacada por la cara de hastío que tenia Hermione.

- Lamentablemente necesito que Hermione este aquí ante que comiencen las clases –dijo Lucius mirando con una sonrisa a Pansy quien simplemente asintió para volver a abrazar a sus padres.

- ¿Para que me necesita? –Pregunto Hermione de forma casual a su madre, quien pareció no prestarle atención ya que bajo junto a su esposo.

- Maldición –dijo Hermione mientras todos bajaban a excepción de ella y Draco, algo le decía que sus padres estaban tramando algo que no le agradaría demasiado.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora? –Pregunto Draco con tono burlón.

- Necesito que averigües que es lo que se trae papa y mama entre manos, algo me huele mal aquí –dijo Hermione mirando con preocupación a su hermano quien solo alzo las cejas sin entender.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

- Solo mantenme informada de todo lo que suceda aquí –dijo Hermione bajando la voz para que no los escucharan.

- Está bien –dijo Draco con simpleza comenzando a bajar las escaleras para unirse al grupo que ya avanzaba hacia las afueras de los terrenos para que las dos chicas pudieran tomar el traslador.

- Bien Hermione, Amélie las estará esperando –dijo Lucius mirando a ambas chicas quienes asintieron, unas con más ánimos que otras –disfruten las vacaciones y escriban…

- Claro, no se preocupe señor Malfoy –dijo Pansy con demasiado ánimo según Hermione.

- Cuídate hija –dijo Lucius besando la frente de Hermione antes que esta caminara hacia un reloj de arena que las llevaría hasta Francia como un traslador.

- Nos vemos pronto –dijo Hermione despidiéndose con una mirada de todos los que quedaban ahí, para luego acercarse a Pansy quien ya estaba pegada al bendito reloj.

Cuando ya se acercaba el momento, Hermione tomo el borde del reloj de arena para luego desaparecer de los terrenos de los Malfoy y aparecerse en Francia.

El pisar suelo nuevamente, Hermione pudo apreciar una inmensa mansión que se alzaba en la ladera de una gran colina y que se encontraba rodeada de frondosos bosques. La mansión era de piedra, dándole un toque bastante antiguo y frio, aspecto que difería bastante de la realidad ya que el interior era sumamente cálido y acogedor.

- _Mademoiselle Hegmione_ –dijo la voz de una anciana mujer a espaldas de las dos chicas.

- _Madame Amélie_ –dijo Hermione con un perfecto tono Francés –_elle est Pansy Parkinson, compagnon d'école_. (Ella es Pansy Parkinson, compañera de escuela)

- Disculpe no hablo Francés –dijo Pansy haciendo una reverencia a la mujer con timidez.

- _Tganquila_, no sega _necesagio_ –dijo Amélie sonriéndole con cariño a la chica –_pego_ pasemos _pog_ _favog_, las chicas las _espegan_ con ansias.

- ¿Hay otras chicas aqui? –Pregunto Pansy con curiosidad mientras caminaba al lado de la mujer de unos 50 años, que ya comenzaba a evidencias su edad en las blancas raíces que inundaban su oscuro cabello.

- Sí, son mi hija y mi _sobgina_, amigas desde la infancia de la _señogita Hegmione_ –dijo Amélie viendo como Hermione ya entraba apresuradamente a la gran mansión para encontrarse con sus añoradas amigas.

- Hermione nunca las había nombrado –dijo Pansy sorprendida de lo rápido que podía andar la castaña quien ya se perdía a la vista de ellas.

Hermione entro presurosa a la mansión y se fue a las habitaciones de la planta alta, sonde estaba segura que encontraría sus dos amigas, a quienes había extrañado a montones. Abrió la puerta de la habitación más grande de la mansión y ahí las encontró, sentadas sobre la cama que ella ocupaba, con unas grandes sonrisas iluminando sus rostros.



- Camille, Sophie –dijo Hermione corriendo a abrazar a sus amigas, quienes salieron a su encuentro también.

- ¡_Hegmione_! –gritaron las dos chicas para abrazar a su amiga.

Ambas chicas eran dos años más grandes que Hermione, pero desde que la castaña había llegado a Francia a entrenar cuando solo tenía 8 años, las tres se habían hecho inseparables.

Camille la más alta de las tres, tenía unos impresionantes ojos de color azul oscuro en un fino rostro que era enmarcado por un cabello liso de color castaño oscuro. Su figura era la más desarrollada en comparación con las tres chicas, ya tenía unos pechos que comenzaban a tomar buena forma, aunque no poseía demasiadas curvas aun, prometía ser una esbelta y bella muchacha.

A diferencia de ella, Sophie era de la misma estatura que Hermione, presagiando que no seria demasiado alta, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y corto hasta la altura de los hombros, su rostro era más redondo e infaltil aun, al igual que su cuerpo, el cual era pequeño y delicado. Poseía unos ojos castaños que brillaban siempre ilusionados, a tono con la hermosa sonrisa que generalmente adornaba su rostro.

- Hasta que _pogfin lleggas_ –dijo Camille soltando a la Hermione quien sonreía con alegría al estar nuevamente con sus dos amigas.

- Lo siento, mi idea era venirme en cuanto termine las escuela, pero mi padre me dijo que debía quedarme dos semanas allá –dijo Hermione disculpándose con las dos chicas.

- No te _pgeocupes, tendgemos_ casi dos meses paga _estag_ juntas –dijo Sophie de modo optimista, cosa que era muy característico de ella.

- Creo que tampoco va a ser así –dijo Hermione _mriandolas_ con cierta tristeza –mi padre quiere que regrese dos semanas antes a casa, dice que me necesita para algunos asuntos importantes…

- Bueno, entonces _disfgutagemos_ lo más que podamos _mientgas_ estamos aquí solas –dijo Sophie encontrándole el lado agradable.

- Es que… tampoco estaremos totalmente solas –dijo Hermione sonriéndoles con un rostro de desagrado –mi padre me envió con una de mis compañeras, con la chica que pretende comprometer a mi hermano, quiere que la convierta en una digna Malfoy…

- ¿_Otga_ chica? –Pregunto Camille mirando detrás de la Hermione, intentando divisar a alguien pero no había nadie más que ellas tres en aquella habitación –no veo a nadie…

- Debe de estar con tu madre –dijo Hermione con rostro de hastío.

- Entonces bajemos a _conoceg_ a la _futuga_ esposa de _Dgaquito_ –dijo Camille con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación junto con Sophie mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos para luego salir tras ella también.

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la cocina donde estaban seguras podrían encontrar a la madre de Sophie y esta misteriosa chica.

Al entrar, efectivamente encontraron a su madre y tía moviendo la varita frente al fogón de la cocina y a una pequeña chica de cabello negro sentada frente a ella, conversando animadamente.

- Ah, bonjour enfants –dijo la mujer saludando a las tres chicas.

- Bonjour mère –dijo Sophie acercándose a su madre –Hola, yo soy Sophie.

- Yo soy Camille –dijo la chica de cabellos castaños acercándose a una tímida Pansy, bastante intimidada por encontrarse con dos chicas más grande que ella.

- Ella es Pansy Parkinson, mi compañera de escuela –dijo Hermione con bastante desagrado.

- Un gusto _conocegte_ –dijeron Sophie y Camille a lo que Pansy sonrió con timidez.

- Bien, ya que están hechas las presentaciones podemos irnos –dijo Hermione arrastrando a las dos chicas fuera de la cocina, dejando a Pansy sola con Amélie.



- Nunca le he caído muy bien –dijo Pansy dejándose caer con cierta molestia y tristeza sobre la silla.

- Ella _siempge_ a sido _asi_, en un comienzo le costo muchísimo _entablag_ una amistad con Camille y Sophie, pego cuando _loggo haceglo, fuegon insepagables_ –dijo Amélie sonriéndole a Pansy –ten paciencia, te _asegugo_ que _pgonto loggagas fogmag_ una amistad con ella…

- Eso espero –dijo Pansy suspirando con cansancio.

Cuando las tres chicas estuvieron nuevamente en la habitación, Hermione se dejo caer con cansancio sobre la cama, mientras que las otras dos chicas la miraban con las cejas alzadas y sin pronunciar una palabra.

- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes? –Hermione mirándolas desde la cama.

- ¿_Pog_ qué la _tgataste_ así? –Pregunto Camille con cierto tono de enfado.

- Fuiste demasiado _cguel_, ella de _vegdad_ esta muy emocionada _pog estag_ aquí _contiggo_ –dijo Sophie mirándola del mismo modo que Camille.

- Es que ella me desespera, además es demasiado tontito e inocente –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama con enfado al recibir recriminaciones por parte de sus amigas.

- Tu _egas_ exactamente igual a ella –dijo Camille mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

- _Debegias dagle_ una _opogtunidad_ antes de _juzgagla_ –dijo Sophie mirándola con seriamente.

- _Podgiamos_ _ayudagla_ a _seg_ una _vegdadega_ Malfoy como tu _padge_ te lo pidió –dijo Camille haciendo que el rostro de Hermione se iluminara.

- Y quien sabe, quizás no _tegmina ciendo_ tan tonta como _pagese_ –dijo Sophie haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

- Esta bien, ayudamos un poco a Pansy, puede ser divertido ver la cara de idiota de mi hermano cuando la vea nuevamente –dijo Hermione mientras las dos chicas la miraban sin entender –Pansy esta enamorada de Draco desde hace mucho, pero mi hermano es un idiota y un inmaduro que aun no se da cuenta y si se llega a dar cuenta, dudo que la tome en cuenta con lo empalagosa y tonta que puede ser.

- Bien, _mejog_ aun, ya vegas que Pansy puede seg _pegfectamente_ una de _nosotgas_ –dijo Sophie con una sonrisa enigmática –tengo el _pgresentimeinto_ que si…

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para ir nuevamente con Pansy para comenzar con la ardua labor de convertirla en una digna futura Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jane estaba sentada en la cama de Alhena peinándole el cabello, mientras Alya terminaba de arreglar su vestido.

- ¿Es verdad que si la tía Meg no tiene pronto al bebe terminara explotando? –Pregunto Alya mientras se miraba al espejo.

- Claro que no ¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad? –Pregunto Jane mirando a su hija quien solo se encogía de hombros.

- Izar dijo eso –dijo Alhena sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa que había puesto su madre.

- Ese Izar –dijo Jane terminando con Alhena –bien niñas las espero abajo, no tarden demasiado que Meggan y Remus deben de estar esperándonos.

Jane bajo las escaleras y se fue directo al despacho de su esposo donde seguramente se encontraría él, arreglando los últimos pendientes del ministerio.

- ¿Ya terminaste? –Pregunto Jane viendo a su esposo desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Sí, solo terminaba de ordenar esto –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie, dejando ver la tenida casual con la que andaba en esos momentos.



- Entonces vámonos que no quiero que Meggan se ponga nerviosa, sabes que odia que lleguemos tarde –dijo Jane sonriendo ante el rostro de Sirius.

- Esa mujer, ni embarazada logra calmarse, al contrario, esta peor que nunca –dijo Sirius acercándose a su mujer para salir del lugar tomados de la manos.

- ¡Chicos, nos vamos! –gritó Jane terminando de mirarse al espejo para arreglar sus risos.

Izar y Harry, aparecieron segundos después, conversando y riendo de alguna tontería sin importancia. Las gemelas bajaron luego de toras dos llamadas de su madre y una amenaza de dejarlas en casa por demorosas.

- Perdón mamá –dijo Alhena entrando a toda carrera seguida de Alya quien solamente se poso al lado de su madre.

Uno a uno, pasaron por la chimenea hasta llegar a la casa de los Lupin, donde ya estaba todo preparado para recibirlos.

- Merlín, pensé que ya no venían –dijo Meggan apareciendo por la puesta de la sala con una inmensa barriga la cual albergaba su cuarto y según ella, ultimo Lupin.

- No exageres mujer –dijo Sirius acercándose de inmediato para saludarle y tocar esa gran barriga –este será un niño, ya lo veras.

- Ya veremos –dijo Meggan golpeando el hombro de Sirius ya que ella deseaba tener otra niña.

- Hola Meg –dijo Jane abrazándola con cariño –te dije que vendríamos, no tenias para que acelerarte tanto, no es bueno.

- Hola tía Meg –dijeron todos los chicos saludando con un sonoro beso a la mujer y de paso dando un besito a la pansa de ella.

- Hola tesoros –dijo Meggan besando las cabezas de todos de forma muy maternal –los chicos estar arriba, vayan con ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? –Pregunto Sirius mientras las dos mujeres comenzaban a caminar hacia el jardín.

- Esta preparando la cena, ya sabes que no me deja hacer nada –dijo Meggan con cierto tono de enfado.

- Él solo quiere protegerte mujer, déjalo darse ese gusto, esta demasiado contento con el bebe y no quiere que nada malo le suceda a él o a ti -dijo Sirius abogando por su amigo.

- Ya, basta… apuesto lo que sea que estudiaste ese discurso toda la semana –dijo Meggan riendo mientras llegaban hasta el jardín donde Remus terminaba de ordenar la mesa para la cena –amor yo le pedí a los chicos que hicieran eso…

- Ya ves, al final no lo hicieron y como no quería que terminaras haciéndolo tú, preferí terminarlo yo mismo –dijo Remus besando tiernamente a su esposa.

- Eres un amor Remus, creo que me separare y me casare contigo –dijo Sirius haciendo la vos de una chillona mujer, haciendo que todos lanzaras una sonrosa carcajada.

- No tienes remedio –dijo Remus haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera hasta la casa y le ayudara a traer el resto de las cosas.

- Esos dos no tienen remedio–dijo Meggan sentándose con ayuda de Jane, en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa en esa exquisita tarde de verano.

- ¿Cómo ha estado todo? –Pregunto Jane con preocupación sentándose frente a Meggan.

- Más o menos, Remus y yo hemos discutido mucho –dijo Meggan con cierto pesar –te juro que he intentado estar tranquila, no dejarme alterar por nada, pero es imposible, cualquier cosa me hace exaltar y termino cargándola con Remus, el pobre me ha tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo.



- Meggan, Remus entiende que estas así solo por lo del embarazo, no te preocupes –dijo Jane intentando animas a su amiga ya que no era muy bueno que se deprimiera estando en ese estado, cualquier altercado podía adelantar el parto que ya estaba bastante próximo.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que termine aburriéndose de mi y se busque a otra –dijo Meggan mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Meggan por amor a Merlín, si hay alguien de quien estoy segura que jamás haría eso, ese es Remus –dijo Jane sonriendo a su amiga quien solo se secaba las lágrimas en silencio.

- Es que… es que con esta pansa… no hemos podido hacerlo y… bueno –dijo Meggan mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

- Meggan, me vas a perdonar pero primero que los deseos sexuales de Remus, estás tu bebe y tu bienestar –dijo Jane con seriedad -¿Él te ah reclamado algo?

- No, claro que no… pero se que eso lo frustra mucho –dijo Meggan secando las lágrimas que aun salían tímidamente.

- Entonces no debes de preocuparte, estoy segura que Remus entiende perfectamente al situación –dijo Jane sonriéndole a su amiga –ten calma, pronto nacerá el bebe y todas las cosas volverán a la normalidad… ya veras que todas las cosas se solucionaran…

- Eso espero –dijo Meggan secándose las lágrimas al ver que Remus y Sirius se acercaban con el resto de las cosas para el almuerzo.

- ¿El sanador ya les dijo para cuando podría llegar este Lupin? –pregunto Sirius pasando una mano por la pansa de Meggan quien solo le devolvió la mirada a Jane haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Dijo que a más tardar sería en tres semanas pero que estuviéramos atentos porque en cualquier día podía comenzar con el trabajo de parto –dijo Remus mirando con ojos de enamorado a su mujer.

- Ya esta listo –dijo Meggan intentando colocarse de pie.

- Yo voy por los chicos, tu quédate aquí –dijo Jane entrando a la casa por los chicos para comenzar a almorzar.

- ¡Aunch! –Dijo Meggan sobándose la panza haciendo que Remus se acercara de inmediato –no te preocupes, solo pateo.

- Es que ya quieres salir –dijo Sirius lanzando una carcajada.

- Eso espero –dijeron Meggan Remus a la vez sorprendiéndose a si mismos y haciendo que lanzaran unas carcajadas.

- Tranquilos, ya pronto terminara todo esto –dijo Sirius entendiendo que los últimos meses del embarazo estaban siendo bastante problemáticos para sus amigos.

- Lo sabemos –dijo Meggan colocándose de pie con ayuda de su marido -¿Cómo van las cosas con Jane? ¿Ya todo solucionado?

- Sí, las cosas han mejorado bastante –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –ahora estamos intentando llevar una vida normal y quizás en un tiempo más intentemos tener otro bebe.

- ¿De verdad? eso es bueno –dijo Meggan mirando a su amigo y hermosa de su casi hermana.

- Sí, aunque decidimos ir de a poco, todo lo que sucedió con las niñas fue bastante caótico para todos así que preferimos no apresurar nada –dijo Sirius viendo como aparecía Jane corriendo con la tropa de Blacks y Lupins tras ella.

- Les gane –dijo Jane llegando a los brazos de Sirius mientras tras ella aparecían Izar, Mark, Harry y el resto de los chicos.

- No es justo tía, tú saliste antes –dijo Anahí entre risas mientras Franchesca, Alya y Alhena aparecían al final.

- Bueno, nunca dije que no haría trampa –dijo Jane riendo con los chicos a quienes quería por igual.



Esa tarde la pasaron todos untos, disfrutando y riendo de cosas sin mayor importancia. Los chicos conversaban tremendamente animados ya que el siguiente año escolar los mellizos entrarían a Hogwarts.

- Podre Mcgonagall, creo que los años de paz se le terminaran –dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco de Whisky de juego en el estudio junto a Remus y sus respectivas esposas.

- Olvídalo, yo no quiero estar recibiendo lechuzas de Mcgonagall quejándose por el comportamiento de Anahí o Mark –dijo Meggan bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza –los dos ya están más que advertidos.

- No seas aguafiestas Meggan, los chicos deben divertirse –dijo Sirius mirando a la panzona Meggan bebiendo de su jugo.

- Yo concuerdo con Meg –dijo Jane sentada al lado de Sirius –los chicos puedes divertirse sin convertirse en unos vándalos.

- Ustedes son unas exageradas –dijo Sirius –no pueden contra la sangre merodeadora.

- No solo tiene su sangre, también esta la nuestra –dijo Meggan.

- Ustedes tampoco eran unas santas en la escuela –dijo Remus a lo que Sirius respondió con una sonora carcajada burlesca.

- Pero en ningún punto comparadas con ustedes y no te hagas el santo Remus mira que no te oponías en nada a este par –dijo Meggan alzando las cejas.

- Nunca he negado lo que he hecho, solo digo que puede que sea inevitable, no fuimos unos santos en l escuela, no podremos esperar exigirles eso a los chicos, seria inconsecuente de nuestra parte –dijo Remus siempre dando el toque de seriedad en las conversaciones.

- Sí pero esos, los chicos no lo saben, es mejor dejarlo así como esta y no darles las ideas –dijo Jane riendo y contagiando al resto.

- Bien, creo que ya debemos irnos, estos chicos deben de estar algo cansados por todo el ajetreo –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Jane quien por lo general era la encargada de dar ese tipo de discursos.

- ¿Tú diciendo eso? Vaya que sorpresa –dijo Meggan expresando lo que Jane tenia en mente.

- No cresa lo equivocado, es solo que tengo otras cosa en mente en este momento –dijo Sirius mirando significativamente a Jane quien sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban a más no poder.

- Bien, iré por ellos –dijo Meggan intentando colocarse de pie, pero le estaba siendo demasiado difícil.

- Tranquila, quédate ahí, voy yo por ellos –dijo Jane riendo ante los esfuerzos de su amiga.

- Bien –dijo Meggan mirando a los dos hombre quienes sonreían divertido ante la incomodidad de la mujer –ustedes dejen de reírse y ayúdenme a levantarme, no me puedo el peso.

Remus y en especial Sirius, se acercaron riendo ante la mujer para ayudarla a colocarse de pie para caminar hacia la sala.

- Chicos, ya debemos irnos –dijo Jane entrando a la habitación donde todos jugaban y conversaban animadamente.

- Pero es muy temprano aun –dijo Franchesca quien estaba entusiasmadísima jugando con las gemelas.

- Sí, pero tu madre esta embarazada y debe descansar, además tienen todas las vacaciones aun para jugar, conversar, salir y lo que quieran, así que por hoy se acabo –dijo Jane girándose para salir –chicos ya oyeron, no quiero que se tarden.

- Si mama –dijeron los cuatro Blacks.



Ya en cosa de minutos estaban todos abajo despidiéndose y organizando las nuevas reuniones ya sea para conversar jugar o para lo que quisieran en aquellos instantes de relativa tranquilidad para todos.

Como lo había vaticinado Sirius, apenas llegaron a casa, los chicos se repartieron en sus habitación, totalmente agotados por el ajetreado día que habían tenido, dándole espacio al matrimonio Black de descansar también.

- Meggan estaba a punto de explotar –dijo Sirius mientras Jane se recostaba sobre su desnudo torso para descansar.

- Pronto dará a luz así que debemos estar al pendiente para poder encargarnos de los niños –dijo Jane cerrando los ojos.

- Ambos se veían algo agotados por toda la situación –dijo Sirius recordando la conversación con Remus.

- Es entendible, por más que te prepares para recibir otro bebe las cosas siempre son complicadas aunque luego la recompensa por todos los malos ratos desaparecen solo al ver la carita de su bebe entre tus brazos –dijo Jane sonriendo al recordar la llegada de sus hijos al mundo.

- Si es cierto, eso me da ánimos de intentar tener otro bebe –dijo Sirius apoderándose de los labios de Jane.

- Sí, tienes toda la razón –dijo Jane dejándose mimar por su esposo, quien se encargaba de hacerla olvidar de todo a su alrededor.

Dejaron que las caricias y los besos se apoderaran de sus actos, dando rienda suelta a toda su pasión, su amor y sus deseos. Hicieron el amor con tranquilidad, con pausa, sin apuros, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada beso de cada caricia, querían saciarse a si mismos y también al otro, entregar todo y quedar exhaustos pero a la vez recibir y llenarse de todo lo que le otro les pudiera entregar, pero no todas las cosas son eternas y ya cuando descansaban desnudos y abrazados, el picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana los hizo salir de su mundo de ensueños.

Sirius se levanto y leyó la carta que raía la lechuza que reconoció como la de Remus para luego mirar a su esposa seriamente.

- Meggan va a tener el bebe, Remus se fue a San Mungo con ella y quiere que vayamos a ver a los niños –dijo Sirius dejando la carta a un lado para tomar su ropa.

- Merlín –dijo Jane levantándose de inmediato para vestirse al igual que su esposo.

Sirius, quien era un poco más rápido, salió de su habitación y fue a la de su hijo mayor para informarle de lo ocurrido para que se hiciera cargo de sus hermanos.

- Izar, hijo… despierta –dijo Sirius remeciendo un poco a su hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Izar somnoliento y con el cabello revuelto.

- Tu tía Meggan va a tener al bebe, nosotros nos vamos para estar con los chicos, encárgate de tus hermanos y mañana por la mañana vendremos por ustedes –dijo Sirius revolviéndole un poco más el cabello a su hijo.

- Claro –dijo Izar despertando un poco más al escuchar a su padre –dale saludos a la tía Meggan…

- Claro, ahora duerme –dijo Sirius levantándose para luego salir de la habitación de su hijo y juntar con Jane quien ya estaba lista en la sala para ir a la casa de los Lupin donde los tres chicos los esperaban sentados en la sala, asustados y con claros signos de haber sido respetados abruptamente.

- Niños –dijo Jane acercándose a ellos mientras Sirius salía de la chimenea segundos después que ella.

- Tía Jane –dijo Franchesca acercándose a Jane llorando asustada –mamá estaba sangrando.



- ¿Que? –Pregunto Jane asustada mirando a Sirius y a los mellizos quienes aun estaban sentados, con el rostro pálido por el susto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius sentándose al lado de los mellizos, mientras Jane se sentaba con Franchesca para intentar calmarla un poco.

- No lo sé muy bien, papa nos despertó asustado diciendo que debía llevar a mama al hospital porque no estaba bien –dijo Mark con un claro rostro de pavor al recordar lo sucedido –nosotros salimos para saber que estaba sucediendo y vimos a mama con el camisón completamente ensangrentado…

- Sirius –dijo Jane llamando la atención de su esposo quien de inmediato se levanto para acercarse a la chimenea.

- Yo quiero ir –dijo Anahí colocándose de pie de un salto.

- No cariño, es mejor que te quedes aquí con tus hermanos –dijo Sirius acercándose a la castaña quien tenia los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Pero quiero saber como esta mi mama –dijo Anahí mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

- Te prometo que les informare e cualquier cosa que suceda, pero necesito que te quedes aquí, así todos estarán mas tranquilos –dijo Sirius secando las lágrimas de la niña con sus manos –te prometo que todo estará bien.

- ¿Te me juras tío Sirius? –Pregunto la niña haciendo pucheros.

- Te lo juro –dijo Sirius besando la cabeza de Anahí para luego desaparecer.

- Vengan chicos –dijo Jane juntando a los pequeños Lupin en el sillón para abrazarlos –su mama estará bien, ella es fuerte… ya verán como pronto estará aquí con su hermanito, ahora vamos a la cocina para que tomen algo de leche y se vayan a dormir.

- Quiero quedarme aquí en la sala para saber si el tío Sirius vuelve –dijo Franchesca a lo que sus hermanos mayores asintieron, apoyándola.

- Bien, nos quedaremos aquí pero ahora vámonos a la cocina –dijo Jane llevándose los chicos para darles algo de leche y que pudieran calmarse.

Tras un trago de leche y que se hubiesen calmado, Jane los llevo nuevamente a al sala donde se quedaron profundamente dormidos, al igual que ella.

Ya cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana Sirius apareció en la sala de los Lupin, donde los encontró a -todos profundamente dormidos. Se acerco con cuidado hasta Jane para despertarla.

- Amor –dijo Sirius remeciéndola levemente.

- Sirius ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Meggan? ¿Y el bebe? –Pregunto Jane en un susurro aceleradamente.

- Están todos bien, se le adelanto el parto y tuvo una hemorragia, pero no sucedió anda malo, el bebe tardo un poco en nacer pero esta bien, es igual a Remus –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que adornaba ese cansado rostro.

- Debes irte a dormir –dijo Jane colocándose de pie.

- Le dije a Izar que iríamos a recogerlos hoy en la mañana –dijo Sirius dando un largo bostezo.

- Ve a casa, descansa un poco y luego te traes a los chicos, mientras voy a prepararles el desayuno y nos vemos en el hospital al medio día.

- Bien –dijo Sirius robándole un beso antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Jane dejo a los niños dormidos en la sala para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ella y los niños, los que despertaron cerca de una hora después.



- Tía ¿Has tenido noticias de mama y el bebe? –Pregunto Anahí al entrar aceleradamente en la cocina, donde Jane tomara una humeante taza de café.

- Tui hermanito ya nació, están los dos bien –dijo Jane bebiendo un sorbo de café –hace una hora vino Sirius para informarme.

- ¿Por qué no nos despertaste antes? A esta hora ya deberíamos estar allá, voy a despertar a mis hermanos –dijo Anahí encaminándose hacia la salida de la cocina, pero Jane la detuvo.

- Anahí espera –dijo Jane deteniendo a la castaña –tu mama esta cansada, aun es muy temprano como para que los dejen entrar, será mejor que esperemos y luego vamos.

- Pero quiero estar con mis padres y mi hermano –dijo Anahí con cierta congoja.

- Ellos están bien, tu padre esta cuidando de ellos pero aun es muy temprano como ir a visitarlos, además tu madre debe de estar cansada –dijo Jane intentando convencer a la pequeña Lupin –esperemos unas horas. Sirius esta durmiendo un poco, esperemos unas horas mas y vamos todos juntos ¿Te parece bien?

- Esta bien –dijo Anahí no del todo convencida, pero entendiendo que su madre debía descansar.

- Ahora ve a darte un baño si quieres, el desayuno esta listo –dijo Jane volviendo a su asiento –y no despiertes a tus hermanos, déjalos descansar y luego los despertamos para que vayamos por Sirius y los chicos y nos vayamos al hospital.

- Bien –dijo Anahí pasando cautelosamente por la sala para no despertar a sus hermanos.

Como Jane lo dijo, cerca de 3 horas más tarde tanto los Lupin como los Black entraban en el Hospital San Mungo para visitar a Meggan y al pequeño Lupin que seguramente descasaba junto a ella.

- Muero de ansias por conocerlo –dijo Anahí con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Dónde esta mi padre tío Sirius? –Pregunto Mark mirando atentamente asu alrededor.

- Esta en la recepción arreglando algunas cosas y vuelve pronto –dijo Sirius sentando al lado de Jane, quien le arreglaba una de las coletas a Franchesca.

- Quiero conocer a mi hermanito –dijo Franchesca con mucha emoción.

- Vengan, entonces –dijo Remus apareciendo a espaladas de todos.

- ¡Papa! –gritaron los tres chicos corriendo hasta su padre quien se venia tremendamente cansado, pero que sonreía con mucha felicidad.

- Vengan para que lo conozcan –dijo Remus llevándose a todos los chicos, dejando solos en la sala de espera a Sirius y Jane.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Jane a Sirius quien se notaba tan cansado como Remus.

- Meggan estuvo a punto de morir –dijo Sirius mirando hacia el frente, haciendo que Jane palideciera de la impresión –cuando llegue aquí Remus estaba vuelto loco, daba vueltas por todas partes, estaba totalmente ensangrentado…

- Pero ella ahora esta… -dijo Jane con la garganta seca.

- Esta bien, pero estuvo a escasos minutos de morir tanto ella como el bebe si Remus hubiese tardado un poco más –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane quien estaba tan blanca como la leche.

- Merlín –dijo Jane refugiándose en el torso de su esposo, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco.

- El sanador salió luego de varias horas para decirnos como estaban las cosas –dijo Sirius acariciando la cabeza de Jane –ahí nos comento lo compleja que estuvo la situación, pero que ahora todas las cosas estaban bien…

De pronto un silencio extraño se poso sobre ambos, lo que hizo que Jane se levantara para mirar a su esposo quien parecía muy acongojado por algo más.



- ¿Qué más sucedió? Pregunto Jane intentando mirar a Sirius a los ojos pero este jamás le dio la cara –Sirius…

- El sanador le dijo a Remus que no era conveniente que Meggan volviera a embarazarse por la hemorragia que sufrió –dijo Sirius tomando aire –Le recomendó a Remus que la esterilizara ahora que estaba inconsciente y que acababa de dar a luz, que era más conveniente…

- ¿Remus acepto? –Pregunto Jane temiéndose la respuesta.

- Sí… -dijo Sirius secamente, haciendo que Jane se llevara las manos a la boca con miedo.

- Merlín… Meggan… ella… por Merlín no quiero ni imaginar como se podrá Meggan cuando se entere que Remus hizo eso sin su consentimiento –dijo Jane mirando entre sorprendida y asustada a su esposo quien solamente cerro los ojos para volver a suspirar.

- Él solo lo hizo por el bien de ella –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa quien frunció el seño en claro desacuerdo con lo dicho por su esposo.

- Me vas a perdonar, pero por más que quiera protegerla, esa es una decisión que le compete solo a Meggan –dijo Jane mirando seriamente a su esposo.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa… lo hecho, hecho esta… ahora solo debe asumir –dijo Sirius levantándose para pasar sus manos por su cabellera.

- Deberías irte a dormir –dijo Jane mirándolo desde su asiento.

- No, Meggan despertara dentro de pronto, si es que ya no lo hizo –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa –Remus dijo que le informaría a penas ella despertara… y creo que será mejor que nos llevemos a los niños… para que ellos estén más tranquilos.

- Tienes razón –dijo Jane colocándose de pie –Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo…

- Está bien –dijo Sirius dejándose llevar por Jane, quien tomo su mano y lo llevo por el ascensor.

Luego de beber una humeante taza de café, Sirius y Jane volvieron a l sala de espera, donde Remus estaba sentado junto a los chicos, quienes no paraban de hablar sobre el pequeño bebe.

- Mamá, el bebe es hermoso –dijo Alhena acercándose a su madre quien solo sonrió al ver la emoción de todos.

- Entramos a ver a mamá, dijo que estaba cansada pro bien –dijo Anahí mirando a Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- Sirius, puedes llevarte a los niños –dijo Remus mirando seriamente a Sirius quien asintió, entendiendo la indirecta al igual que Jane.

- Pero papa, yo quiero quedarme con mama y el bebe –dijo Franchesca haciéndole pucheros a su padre.

- Tu madre aun esta cansada hija, además no puedes quedarse todo el día ene l hospital –dijo Remus con tono suave pero sin dejar espacio para replicas –váyanse con Sirius y Jane, yo los pasare a buscar mañana, cuando lleve a su madre y al bebe a casa.

- Esta bien –dijo Mark tomando la mando de Franchesca luego de despedirse de su padre para encaminarse hacia los ascensores junto al resto de los chicos quienes al igual que él se despidieron del cansado Remus.

- Suerte –dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Solo dale algo de tiempo… terminara entendiéndolo –dijo Jane intentando darle ánimos a Remus, quien solo asintió para verlos desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. Suspiro dándose ánimos, para luego girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse hacia la habitación de Meggan.

Continuará…

**__**

_**... Lo se, no debería tener cara para pedirles disculpa, pero soy una descarada, no puedo evitarlo jajaja... no, hablando en serio, debo pedir miles de disculpas por toda la espera, pero miles de cosas confabularon contra mi en estos casi... 2 meses... bastante. Bien verán, fueron cosas que van desde falta de tiempo, pasan por problemas en el PC y llegar hasta una seria escases de creatividad de la que estoy intentando salir, pero tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabecita que no me ayudan mucho a decir verdad, pero en fin aquí estamos ahora y es lo importante no?¨**_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecer a quienes, a pensar de tanta demora, mandaron sus reviese dándome ánimos. Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Rodri-chan; Artifex-Maka; Mari; PatsyBlack; Fran ktrin Black; Dayani; Roxana; Ana; DayiPotterGranger; Laura J. Potter; Mika1791.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, de todo corazón...**_

_**En fin, en relación a este ff, han habido bastantes comentarios la verdad jajaja... desde gente a quien no le agrado al forma en que escribí el transcurso de este año, como a gente que le pareció entretenido y que encontró una visión diferente de las cosas, en fin, estoy intentando complacerlos a todos, pero nunca podre hacerlo al 100 por lo que les pido que tengan paciencia, porque a todos les tocara el turno, porque este ff será bastante largo jajaja porque pretendo pasar por todos los años de Harry.**_

_**En relación a Hermione, pues bien, con ella nunca se sabe aunque debo admitir que mi idea no es tener al trío dorado de vuelta, seria caer en la misma historia y es eso precisamente lo que me han criticado, pero principalmente porque el ff no esta encaminado hacia allá, por el contrario, seguirán encontrando conflictos entre Hermione y el resto de los chicos, pero les aseguro que les gustara, pondré todos mis esfuerzos en ello. **_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que me mandan sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, que les pareció y principalmente saber si valió la pena tanta espera o no...**_

_**Un beso y espero volver pronto, ya estoy trabajando en el otro capi para adelantar trabajo y no demorarme tanto.**_

_**Lo quiero a todos, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo. Que Dios los bendiga a todos.**_**_  
__Se despide su humilde servidora_**

**_..._**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	17. Disculpas sinceras

Capítulo 17: Disculpas sinceras.

- ¡Así no! –Grito Hermione mirando a Pansy desde un sillón.

- Tenle paciencia _mujeg_ –dijo Sophie con un tono conciliador.

- Es que no entiende nada de lo que le hemos explicado –dijo Hermione mirando enfadada a una asustada Pansy.

- _Ignógala_ Pansy –dijo Camille tomando las manos de Pansy para hacer que la chica se girara a verla –debes _caminag_ de esta _fogma_…

- Ríndete, no puede hacerlo… esta chica nació burra y morirá burra –dijo Hermione ácidamente, haciendo que los ojos de Pansy se llenaran de lágrimas mientras se giraba hacia la castaña.

- Sé que lo soy, pero no tienes porque recordármelo a cada instante, ya es suficiente con decírmelo yo misma todos los días… gracias –dijo Pansy casi con un hilo de voz, antes de salir corriendo por las puertas del salón.

- Te felicito –dijo Camille mirando Hermione con enfado.

- _Tegminaste_ de _hundig_ a la chica –dijo Sophie mostrando todo su enfado.

- ¿Qué? Solo le dije la verdad –Dijo Hermione como si nada –la verdad duele.

_- Eges gealmenta insopogtable_ –dijo Camille dejándose caer sobre el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

_- Hegmione, dejame decigte_ que tú _egas_ exactamente igual a ella, te costo muchísimo aprender todo –dijo Sophie con tono severo, pero sin exaltarse demasiado.

- Bien, lo siento –dijo Hermione levantando las manos, excusándose con sus amigas.

- No debes _disculpagte_ con _nosotgas_, debes _haceglo_ con ella –dijo Camille mirándola severamente.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie con cansancio para ir a la habitación de la chica, donde seguramente estaría.

Subió las escaleras con cierto cansancio y camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la chica, la cual tenía la puerta abierta. Al posarse en la entrada y ver a la morena colocando sus cosas en una maleta, supo que su comentario había herido profundamente a la chica y que habita errado completamente en su comentario.

- Pansy… -dijo Hermione en un susurro pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por la morena.

- No te preocupes, no te molestare más… esta burra… vuelve a Londres –dijo Pansy con la voz quebrada y aguantando las lágrimas.

- No… Pansy yo… -dijo Hermione sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por haber sido tan cruel con la chica.

- No te preocupes, se que no te caigo bien así que no te molestare más con mi presencia –dijo Pansy paseándose por la habitación para tomar sus cosas.

- No Pansy espera… -dijo Hermione entrando apresuradamente para detenerla, tomádnosla de un brazo –yo… lo siento… fue muy cruel contigo.

- No, tú solo me estabas diciendo la verdad… yo nunca dejare de ser la niña tonta… -dijo Pansy intentando soltarse del agarre de Hermione, pero esta no la dejo.

- No digas eso… no eres tonta –dijo Hermione mirándola con preocupación, lo cual sorprendió a Pansy, ya que todas las miradas que recibía de la castaña eran de desprecio y desaprobación.

- No te molestes… no me quiero hacer mas ilusiones con todo esto… yo nunca llegare a ser como ustedes y nunca llegare a gustarse a Draco –dijo Pansy con profunda tristeza.

- Claro que puedes ser una de nosotras y perfectamente puedes gustarle a Draco… -dijo Hermione haciendo que la chica se sentara en la cama a un lado de su maleta –siento todas las cosas que te he dicho este tiempo… tú no eres ni tonta ni burra, eres totalmente capaz de hacer todas las cosas que te propongas, es solo que si tienes a alguien como yo todo el día diciéndote que eres tonta y burra… ¡buf!... eso no motiva a nadie…

Pansy solo la miro mientras hipaba a causa del llanto, mirándola sorprendida por las palabras que sentía sinceras, por parte de la castaña.

- He dicho muy cruel contigo desde que entramos a la escuela… es que… Camille y Sophie eran mis amigas y tuve que dejarlas y no tenía intención alguna de crear ninguna amistad en Hogwarts, por eso todos los que se acercaban con esas intenciones los rechazaba… incluyéndote a ti –dijo Hermione mirándola con tristeza y un claro arrepentimiento –aunque contigo fui más cruel que con nadie mas… de verdad lo lamento.

- Si no querías una amistad solo debías haberlo dicho –dijo Pansy mirando el piso –lo hubiera entendido, yo solo quería hacerte sentir bien porque llevabas mucho tiempo fuera y… me imagine que… no se… estarías triste o algo…

- La verdad lo estaba pero como te habrás dado cuenta no exteriorizo demasiado mis sentimientos –dijo Hermione sonriendo sinceramente ante Pansy.

- Sí, eso lo note –dijo Pansy riendo tímidamente ante el rostro de Hermione.

- De verdad lo lamento Pansy… -dijo Hermione visiblemente afligida ante su error con su compañera de escuela.

- No te preocupes… yo tampoco soy una persona que se pueda querer fácilmente –dijo Pansy sonriendo también –pero quizás podríamos empezar las cosas otra vez y ahora intentar una amistad.

- Perfecto –dijo Hermione sonriendo para luego colocarse de pie y estirarla la mano a la morena quien la miro extrañada –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy.

- Yo Pansy Parkinson –dijo Pansy siguiéndole el juego a la chica – un gusto.

- Igualmente –dijo Hermione mientras Pansy se colocaba de pie –Ahora bajemos a terminar esas clases para que Draco se le caiga la cara cuando regresemos a Londres.

- OK –dijo Pansy caminando hacia la salida de la habitación en el momento en que Amelie entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿_Pog_ qué hacías tu maleta? –Pregunto Amelie mirando a las dos chicas.

- No es nada… tuvimos un inconveniente, pero ya arreglamos las cosas y comenzamos de nuevo –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Pansy quien asintió riendo divertida -¿Podrías volver todo a su lugar?

- _Clago_… vayan –dijo Amelie mirando a las chicas que salían sonriendo y conversando de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacía unas horas que Meggan el pequeño Ethan y Remus habían llegado a casa en un total hermetismo. Meggan se había recostado de inmediato por directa orden del sanador y el pequeño se había quedado con ella mientras Remus había los quehaceres del hogar, que habían quedado abandonado desde hacía dos días, los mismos que Anahí, Mark y Franchesca llevaban en la casa de Jane y Sirius esperando el regreso de su madre.

El día en que los tres chicos Lupin fueron hasta la casa de los Black, Remus le informo a Meggan de su decisión, la cual ella desaprobó totalmente, como era de esperarse. Desde ese momento, Meggan apenas y cruzaba un par de palabras con Remus, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, lo que él había aceptado, ya que entendía su enfado.

- Jane envió una lechuza, los niños preguntan cuando pueden volver a casa –dijo Remus entrando a la habitación que compartía con su mujer.

- Diles que mañana vamos por ellos –dijo Meggan mecánicamente, mientras amamantaba al pequeño Ethan.

- Perfecto –dijo Remus con intenciones de retirarse pero una última frase por parte de Meggan lo hizo detenerse un momento.

- Quiero que duermas en la habitación de alojados –dijo Meggan antes que su esposo saliera de la habitación.

- Está bien –dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Al estar totalmente fuera, Remus se recargo en la puerta intentando contener las ganas que tenía de gritar la inmensa rabia y frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por lo que simplemente suspiro y bajo las escaleras hasta su despacho para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse, Meggan gimió y dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, miro a su pequeño en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente y sintió que todo valía la pena por la posibilidad de estar con su hijo en aquellos momentos.

- Mi pequeño –dijo Meggan acariciando la calva cabecita de su pequeño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jane acababa de cerrar la carta que Remus le había enviado y una profunda tristeza se había apoderado de su corazón, por la compleja situación que atravesaban sus amigos.

- ¿Qué decía? –Pregunto Sirius mirando preocupado a su mujer.

- Remus dice que mañana vienen por los niños y que… Meggan le pidió que durmiera en el sillón –dijo Hermione mirando afligida a su esposo –las cosas se están poniendo feas Sirius.

- Démosle algo de tiempo, las cosas aun están demasiado recientes –dijo Sirius intentado ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿Ya respondió papá? ¿Vendrá por nosotros? –Pregunto Franchesca, entrando a toda carrera a la cocina.

- Mañana vendrán por ustedes, ahora tu madre esta cansada y tu padre no quiere dejarla sola –dijo Jane cambiando completamente el semblante al ve entrar a la pequeña –ahora sube con los chicos, en unos minutos les subo algo de jugo y galletas y horneo Guandy.

- Claro –dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Crees que sería conveniente ir a verlos? –Pregunto Jane mordiéndose las uñas.

- Quizás sí –dijo Sirius pensándolo por unos segundos –subámosle estas cosas a los chicos y les avisamos que saldremos.

- Claro –dijo Jane girándose hacia Guandy que en esos momentos entraba en la cocina –Guandy nosotros debemos salir ¿Puedes quedarte con los niños unos momentos?

- Claro Señora Jane, no hay problema alguno –dijo Guandy con alegría al escuchar que sus amos le solicitaban algo.

- Nosotros iremos a visitar a Remus y Meggan, pero no quiero que los chicos se enteren, las cosas están algo complejas y queremos ver primeramente como podemos ayudar antes que los chicos lleguen –dijo Sirius con rostro de congoja.

- Pierda cuidado señor, no diré nada –dijo Guandy haciendo una reverencia antes de volver desaparecer.

Tras ello, Sirius y Jane subieron a la habitación de Harry, donde se encontraban todos en aquellos momentos.

- Miren lo que les traje –dijo Jane entrando junto a Sirius con las bandejas –ojala les gusten.

- Gracias tía –dijo Mark comenzando a devorarse las galletas.

- Nosotros debemos salir un momento, pero se quedaran a cargo de Guandy ¿Esta bien? –dijo Sirius caminando hacia la puerta junto a Jane.

- Nos vemos en un rato chicos –dijo Jane desapareciendo junto a su esposo tras la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras y se hicieron de sus túnicas pero la presencia de Izar los detuvo.

- Las cosas no están bien con el tío Remus y la tía Meggan ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Izar con suma preocupación.

Sirius y Jane se miraron las caras intentando encontrar las palabras para no tener que mentirle a su hijo, pero sin tener que decir demasiado.

- Por sus rostros, me imagino que las cosas no andan nada de bien –dijo Izar viendo especialmente el rostro acongojado de su madre –Mi madre nunca me engaña con su rostro.

- Izar debo pedirte que esto no lo comentes con absolutamente nadie –dijo Sirius dándole la entonación necesaria para dejar claras las cosas con el mayor de sus hijos.

- No te preocupes papá, solo necesitaba saber necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas –dijo Izar mirando seriamente a su padre –puedes confiar en mí.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius tomando el hombro de su hijo para luego indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que subiera con el resto de los chicos.

- Suerte –dijo Izar antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, hasta la habitación donde estaban todos.

Se paró en la puerta y vio como las gemelas y Franchesca conversaban animadamente sobre la llegada del nuevo bebe, mientras que Harry les contaba mil y una cosas, a Mark y Anahí quienes miraban sorprendidos y ansiosos a su amigo. No puedo evitar poner su vista en la muchacha de cabellos rizados, casi rubios, llenos de risos, que en esos momentos miraba ilusionada a Harry, abriendo los ojos dejando al descubierto esos hermosos orbes castaños que le gustaban. Sí, esa mocosa le gustaba y bastante. No le pregunten exactamente desde cuando, pero le gustaba, ahora la miraba con otros ojos, pero ella aun era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de ello, claro como no si ella apenas y tenia 11 y él pronto cumpliría los 14, descubriendo un mundo que hasta ese momento le era totalmente ajeno, un mundo lleno de sensaciones nuevas que el estaba loco por conocer y explorar, a diferencia de ella, cuya ilusión e inocencia se reflejaba en su rostro y especialmente en sus ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Harry viéndolos con la vista fija en Anahí.

- No, nada… solo estaba pensando en todos los dolores de cabeza que mis hiciste pasar este año –dijo Izar sentándose al lado de su hermano para tomar algunas galletas antes que Mark arrasara con todo.

- Apuesto que eras tú quien se entrometías más de la cuenta –dijo Anahí mirando con las ceja alzadas a Izar quien solo sonrió al verla con esa expresión, una de las que mas le gustaba, esa expresión de autosuficiencia, de saber más que los demás aunque fuera mentira.

- Puede ser, solo se que ahora tendré más trabajo aun –dijo Izar dejándose caer sobre unas cuantos cojines.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Mark devorando unas cuantas galletas más.

- Porque ahora entran ustedes y de seguro que acompañaran a este pelmazo en todas las tonterías que haga –dijo Izar cerrando los ojos –hora deberé cuidar de los tres.

- Erres demasiado ególatra… pero ¿Quién cuida de ti? apuesto que también haces lo tuyo en la escuela –dijo Anahí haciendo que Izar lanzara una buena carcajada.

- A mi nadie me cuida… esa es la ventaja de ser el mayor… -dijo Izar picando a los tres chicos, quienes solo negaron en silencio para seguir con su conversación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que Jane había entrado en la habitación de Meggan y esta no había hecho más que llorar tan solo verla entrar.

- Tranquilízate –dijo Jane apretando las manos de su amiga quien hipaba descontrolada a causa del llanto

- No se… como fue… capaz de…. Hacer algo así –dijo Meggan rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

- Meggan… no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo Remus, pero si lo entiendo –dijo Jane llamado la atención de Meggan quien la miro sorprendida –no me mires así, sabes que soy sincera…

- ¿Estas de su parte? –Pregunto Meggan sorprendida.

- Meggan no seas infantil… mi apoyo no es darte la razón en lo que tu creas, mi apoyo es esta aquí cuando me necesites y eso es lo que hago –dijo Jane enfadándose un poco por la actitud infantil de su amiga –eso es totalmente aparte de lo que yo pueda creer o no creer.

- Perdón… es que esto es…. –dijo Meggan pero no encontró palabras apropiadas para poder definir lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

- Es extraño… doloroso, sorpresivo…inconcebible… puedes ponerle muchos apelativos –dijo Jane dándole algo de tranquilidad a ese extraño momento.

- Es que… es que no soy capaz de entender como fue capaz de tomar esa decisión sin… sin esperar a que yo despertara… estamos hablado de mi cuerpo Jane… -dijo Meggan mirando totalmente enfadada a su amiga.

- Concuerdo contigo, esa era una decisión que debías tomar principalmente tu… si hubiesen estado en circunstancias normales –dijo Jane dándole al razón a medias a su amiga –porque te recuerdo que estabas con una hemorragia que cas te mata a ti y a Ethan…

- Si pero puede que no haya sido tan grave como para tomar esa decisión tan apresuradamente… -dijo Meggan intentando rebatir pero ella la interrumpió.

- Meggan, tu no eres sanadora, no puedes saber que era exactamente lo que ocurría contigo y Remus tampoco lo sabía –dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

- Le estas dando la razón –dijo Meggan mirándola seriamente.

- Meggan, no estoy dándole la razón a nadie, solo ten estoy haciendo ver las cosas como sucedieron, sin apoyar a nadie –dijo Jane colocándose de pie con cierto cansancio –entiendo tu enfado, es sobre tu cuerpo y lo que hicieron con él, el punto central de toda esta historia, pero solo etas pensando en ti y no en los que también estaban a tu alrededor en aquellos momentos, momentos en los que estabas inconsciente y desangrándote y el único cercano a ti que podía tomar la decisión era Remus.

Meggan la miro unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada pensando en las cosas que le estaba diciendo su amiga.

- Meggan… hay veces que debes tomar decisiones que desde ciertas perspectivas podrían afectar a otras, pero hay veces en que simplemente no hay otra opción –dijo Jane recordando específicamente el caso de James y Lily quienes, no tuvieron otra opción mas que morir para salvar la vida de su pequeño hijo.

- Lo se es que… me cuesta asumirlo –dijo Meggan bajando la cabeza –no es que pretendiera tener mas hijos es solo que… ¡maldición! es mi cuerpo…

- ¿Le dijiste esas cosas a Remus? –dijo Jane volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado.

- No… casi no hemos hablado desde que me dijo lo que había sucedido –dijo Meggan bajando la cabeza.

- Deberías conversar con él… creerme, no debe de sentirse bien por la decisión que tuvo que tomar pero sopesando las cosas, era mejor opción, aunque no fuera tomada por ti como debió haber sido… -dijo Jane mirando a Meggan –además… debemos sumarle que aun estas extremadamente sensible por lo de las hormonas y que acabas de dar a luz… quizás si otras fueran las circunstancias abría sido mas fácil de asumir, pero ahora…

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Meggan levantando la vista –debo conversar con él…

- Aprovecha de arreglar las cosas antes que los chicos lleguen, ellos están locos por conocer a su hermano y poder estar contigo, estuvieron muy asustados con todo o sucedido –dijo Jane tomando las manos de su amiga –no seria bueno agregarle además todo, un conflicto entre ustedes…

Meggan suspiro y miro a su amiga para luego sonreír agradecida.

- Es increíble como puedes darle una vuelta a las cosas –dijo Meggan sonriendo con cansancio.

- Es que no estoy directamente involucrada… por eso puedo ver las cosas desde otra mirada –dijo Jane sonriendo con mas tranquilidad –además ¿Para que están las amigas?

- Tienes razón –dijo Meggan abrazando a Jane, quien le devolvió el abrazo mucho mas tranquila.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- …me asusta todo eso Sirius –dijo Remus sentado alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

- Dale algo de tiempo, terminara entendiendo todo –dijo Sirius dándole ánimos a su derrotado amigo.

- Es que… no se como no es capaz de entender la posición en la que me encontraba –dijo Remus sin poder entender las cosas –yo entiendo que se sienta impotente por la decisión que tuve que tomar por ella, lamento si se siente mal, verdaderamente lo lamento si le hice daño con ello pero…. No me arrepiento porque habían cosas mucho mas importantes como salvarle la vida a ella y al bebe en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Le has dicho todo eso Remus? ¿Has hablado el tema con ella? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su amigo quien por primera vez poso sus ojos en él para negar en silencio y con cierta sorpresa al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle por primera vez –Remus… ¿Cómo esperas que ella entiendo si no le has explicado tus razones? Debes decirle todas esas cosas que me has dicho a mí…

- Yo… siempre di por sentado que ella… -dijo Remus pero de pronto callo, de pronto las cosas no se veían tan mal.

- Remus, ella acaba de dar a luz, sus hormonas están revolucionadas aun, esta sensible y además estuvo a punto de morir junto a su hijo por una hemorragia, creo que deberías entender en parte su posición –dijo Sirius alzando las cejas –mira amigo, te recomiendo que hables con ella, las conversaciones sacaran todas estas cosas a la luz… hará que ella te entiendo, pero también debes entenderla a ella… aun esta algo choqueada con todo…

- Maldición… creo que tienes razón –dijo Remus tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, viendo como ese ´panorama oscuro, comenzaba a despejarse lentamente –gracias amigo…

- Si ya sabes, para eso estamos –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie –ahora será mejor que los dejemos solo, los chicos quedaron con Guandy en casa, pero sabes que esa no es garantía de nada, todos juntos puedes ser uso demonios.

- Sí… es mejor arreglar esto antes que ellos lleguen –dijo Remus colocándose de pie para ir a la habitación de su mujer donde las dos mujeres conversaban sobre el pequeño Ethan, que aun no abría sus pequeños ojos.

- …es idéntico a Remus… -dijo Jane mirando al pequeño en los brazos de su madre

- Mujer, estas hecha un desastre –dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

- Siempre tan simpático como siempre Sirius .dijo Meggan riendo ante el comentario de su amiga, mientras miraba disimuladamente como Remus esperaba paciente en la puerta de la habitación.

- Bueno ya sabes… -dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver al pequeño dormido mientras era acunado por Meggan –nosotros debemos irnos, no es bueno dejar a esos pequeños demonios solos.

- Sí, mañana los traeremos de vuelta así que deben de estar algo ansiosos de conocer por fin a su hermano –dijo Jane despidiéndose el pequeño y el matrimonio –nos vemos chicos…

- ¡SUERTE! –grito Sirius desde la puerta antes de cerrar, dejando al matrimonio solo.

- Creo que… -dijo Meggan bajando la cabeza –deberíamos haber comenzado todo conversando.

- Sí, se nos olvido lo mas básico –dijo Remus tomando al pequeño para sentarse al lado de Meggan y poder mirarla mejor –lamento que te hayas sentido mal por todo… pero quiero que me entiendas…

- Ayúdame a hacerlo –dijo Meggan sonriéndole, dando el paso para que iniciara aquella conversación, que duraría varias horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado el mes que Lucius le había dado a Hermione para que estuviera en Francia con sus amigas e intentara hacer algo con Pansy y ellas irremediablemente debían volver.

- Este mes paso volando –dijo Camille sentada en la escalera de la mansión, junto a Sophie y Hermione.

- Sí, aunque fue bastante _pgovechoso_ –dijo Sophie sonriendo al recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho en ese mes.

- Sí, eso no puedo negarlo –dijo Hermione pensando en las vueltas de la vida –pero las extrañaré mucho, no se cuando volveremos a vernos.

- Pero para eso están las lechuzas –dijo Sophie abrazando a su amiga junto a Camille.

- Yo _dagía_ todo _pog veg_ el gostgo de tu hegmano cuando vea a Pansy –dijo Camille haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

- Si logro conseguirme un pensadero, juro que les mostrare el recuerdo –dijo Hermione riendo en el momento en que las puertas de la mansión se abrían para dar paso a Pansy, quien llevaba un vestido café un poco más debajo de las rodillas y que contrastaba con su blanca piel, al igual que su oscuro cabello que en esos momentos estaba corto hasta los hombros, totalmente liso y brillando con la misma intensidad que los ojos de Pansy.

- Te ves _hegmosa_ Pans –dijo Sophie levantándose para abrazar a su ahora amiga.

- Esto es gracias a ustedes, me han ayudado mucho –dijo Pansy mirando agradecida tanto a Sophie como a Camile –espero poder verlas pronto.

- Nos vegas, _tganquila_… solo debemos _seg_ pacientes, cuando tegminemos la escuela, estagemos juntas, _compagtigemos_ novios y _gopa_ –dijo Camille haciendo reír a sus amigas –_pego_ _ahoga_ deben _igse_, el _tgasladog_ debe _estag_ _pog_ _apageseg_ y no _cgeo_ que a tus _padges_ les _aggade_ no _veglas_ _llegag_ en él…

Todas se miraron y no pudieron evitar abrazarse con una gran tristeza por despedirse de todos esos lindos momentos que habían vivido en tan solo un mes, donde fueron capaces de conocerse, entenderse, perdonarse y ayudarse, momentos que sin ellas saberlo, no volvería a repetirse en varios años.

- Es hoga de igse niñas –dijo Amelie apareciendo por la puerta con un reloj de bolsillo en su mano –vamos…

- ¡Les escribiremos! –dijo Pansy gritando desde las altas rejas que adornaban la entrada a los terrenos de la mansión.

- ¡Las quegemos! –grito Sophie desde la escalera de la mansión, mientras intentaban aguantar las lágrimas por la despedida.

- No quiero irme –dijo Hermione mirando el piso mientras esperaban en el lugar mismo donde habían aparecido hacía ya un mes.

- No estén tgistes niñas… el tiempo pasa volando –dijo Amelie pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pansy y Hermione que se mostraban cabizbajas.

- Ojala tengas razón nana –dijo Pansy nombrándola con ese apelativo que se había ganado la mujer en ese mes.

- Ya vegas que la tengo pgeciosa –dijo Amelie viendo como una copa de oro aparecía ante las tres chicas –bien, es hoga… tomen la copa.

- Te extrañare nana –dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de la mujer para luego tomar la copa.

- No me olvides –dijo Pansy sonriendo traviesa a la mujer que solo sonrió para luego verla tomar la copa junto a Hermione.

- No lo _age_, _pueges_ _estag_ _seguga_ –dijo Amelie sonriendo para ver nuevamente su reloj que estaba a 3 segundos de las 8 de la noche –las quiego…

Esas fueron las ultimas palaras que Hermione y Pansy escucharon antes de desaparecer rumbo a su hogar, donde minutos después aparecieron.

- ¡Auch! –Dijo Pansy levantándose del verde césped donde habían caído –los aterrizajes nunca fueron mi fuerte.

- Ni el mío –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie junto a Pansy, mientras escuchaban unas voces acercarse –Ven, apúrate… escondámonos.

- ¿Escondernos? –Pregunto Pansy corriendo tras Hermione para colocarse tras un árbol momento en que aparecían sus padres y los de Hermione.

- Te lo dije Lucius, tú reloj estaba atrasado –dijo Narcisa recogiendo la copa desde el piso para luego mirar a todas partes, buscando a las dos chicas.

- ¿Dónde están? –pregunto con preocupación la señora Parkinson.

- ¡AQUI! –gritaron las dos chicas saliendo de su escondite, dándoles un buen susto al cuarteto de adultos quienes la vieron reprobatoriamente mientras estas reían al ver los rostros de sus padres.

- No es graciosos Hermione, me asustaste –dijo Narcissa acercándose a su hija quien reía divertida.

- Es solo una broma mama, no exageres –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba su alegría.

- Veo que disfrutaron el viaje –dijo Lucius mirando tanto a su hija como a Pansy, quien sonreían alegres y divertidas.

- Bastante –dijeron las dos chicas riendo con ganas mientras cruzaban miradas cómplices.

- Me alegra –dijo el señor Parkinson viendo como Hermione y Pansy se adelantaban en el camino hacia la mansión.

- ¿Dónde esta Draco? –Pregunto Hermione buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

- Esta en la mansión, atendiendo a las visitas –dijo Lucius con total simpleza.

- ¿Visitas? ¿Quienes? –Pregunto Hermione intrigada.

- Ya veras –dijo Lucius evitando la mirada de su hija, la que sospechaba que quien fuera esa visita, no seria para nada bueno.

- Esto no me huele bien –dijo Hermione en un susurro a Pansy la que miro disimuladamente a Lucius para luego mirar a la castaña.

- Pero Draco no hizo comentario de nada extraño –dijo Pansy a la castaña.

- No, pero mi hermano a veces es demasiado tonto o quiere que eso pensemos así que no me fiare de lo que me dijo –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza –en fin… habrá que ver que pasa

- Si, no nos adelantemos –dijo Pansy llegando a la puerta de la mansión las que estaban entre abiertas.

- Entren y vayan directamente a la sala, tenemos cosas que conversar –dijo Lucius haciendo que las dos chicas se miraran unos segundos antes de entrar a la mansión seguidos de sus padres para luego encaminarse hacia la sala, donde Draco y las misteriosas visitas los esperaban.

Abrieron las puertas del salón y se encontraron directamente con Adrian Pucy y sus padres, quienes miraban a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola querida, gusto en conocerte –dijo la señora Pucy acercándose directamente a Hermione para saludarla con un sonoro beso en el rostro –Narcissa, tu hija es realmente hermosa.

- Sí, los comentarios no le han hecho justicia –dijo Alfetherus Pucy tomando la mano de Hermione para besarla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola Hermione –dijo Adrian saludando del igual modo que su padre a la sorprendida Hermione.

- Hola, un gusto conocerlos señor y señora Pucy –dijo Hermione saludándoles a todos –que… sorpresa… tenerlos aquí…

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Tú padre no te había dicho que hoy vendríamos? Lo teníamos planeado desde hace meses –dijo la señora Pucy causando el desagrado de Narcissa quien la miro fríamente unos segundos, para señalarle que guardara silencio.

- ¿Hace meses? ¿Para que tendrían agendada una reunión hace meses? –Dijo Hermione mirando directamente a su padre -¿Papa?

- Bueno… esta reunión es para que tanto tú como tu hermano conozcan a sus respectivos prometidos y sus familias –dijo Lucius mirando a Hermione quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras no era capaz de cerrar la boca, ante la sorpresa.

Pansy, que aun estaba al lado de sus padre, los miro sorprendida de que no le hayan informado de una decisión asi, por lo que se encontraba igual de sorprendida que Hermione, cosa que era totalmente diferente para Draco, quien había sido informado una semana antes que todo aquello sucediera, por lo que ahora mostraba un rostro inescrutable mientras observaba las reacciones de todos, en especial de Pansy, la que era su prometida desde ahora en adelante.

- Los padres de Adrian y nosotros, hemos decidido comprometerlos –dijo Lucius mirando a Hermione quien aun estaba es shock por lo que acababa de escuchar –asi como también hemos decidido comprometer a Draco con Pansy.

- ¿En algún momento importo nuestra opinión? –Pregunto Pansy sorprendiéndolos a todos, ya que no esperaban esa pregunta de parte de la sumisa chica.

- Tú y Draco se conocen desde pequeños, pensamos que te agradaría la idea –dijo la señora Parkinson mirando a su hija sorprendida.

- Pues resulta que no, no me agrada la idea –dijo Pansy encarando a sus padres, mientras Hermione comenzaba a recobrar la compostura y se aprontaba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Pues a nosotros sí y como somos sus padres, asi se quedara –dijo el señor Pucy con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Esto llevabas planeándolo desde hace meses –dijo Hermione ignorando por completo la ultima frase dicha por el padre de su prometido.

- No pensé que fuera a importante demasiado –dijo Lucius con simpleza.

- Lamento defraudarte, pero da la casualidad que las cosas relacionadas con mi futuro me importan y bastante –dijo Hermione cargando cada una de sus palabras con el enojo y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

- Creo que deben tranquilizarse, aun son muy jóvenes y tienen tiempo de sobra para conocerse… -dijo la señora Pucy intentando calmar los caldeados ánimos en aquel salón.

- Creo que tiene razón señora Pucy, aun hay tiempo para conocernos… así si no me agrada, simplemente puedo cambiarlo –dijo Hermione sonriendo cínicamente, antes de salir del salón, llevándose a Pansy con ella.

- Lo tomaron bastante mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a su padres, quien miraba un punto fijo en la muralla, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras los otros dos matrimonios se miraban esperando algún comentario por parte del matrimonio Malfoy.

- Creo… que tendremos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de volver a reunirnos y anunciar el compromiso –dijo Narcissa luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo la señora Parkinson quien estaba algo sorprendida aun por la reacción de su hija.

- Espero que podamos finiquitar este asunto antes que los chicos entren a clases Lucius –dijo Alfetherus mirado a Lucius quien pareció salir de su transe para asentir algo desorientado.

- Claro, no te preocupes, esto se arreglara en algunos días –dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa –por ahora creo que debemos dejar esta reunión hasta aquí.

- Claro –dijo la señora Pucy colocándose de pie junto a su esposa y a su hijo, quien había preferido no pronunciar palabra para que la castaña olvidara que se encontraba ahí y asi pudiera salvar de su furia a la que estaba seguro, se enfrentaría tarde o temprano.

- Narcissa… dile a Pansy que la esperamos en casa –dijo la señora Parkinson antes de desparecer luego de los Pucy.

- Si no te preocupes –dijo Narcissa antes que el matrimonio desapareciera.

Cuando se encontraron solos, tanto Narcissa como Lucius se sentaron con cansancio en los sillones donde antes estuvieron los Pucy, frente a Draco.

- Solo nos queda esperar que pase el periodo de pataletas, luego podremos hacerla entender –dijo Narcissa suspirando mientras miraba a Draco quien hasta el momento seguía sentado.

- Sí, Draco ya la supero… es solo cosa de tiempo –dijo Lucius viendo como su hijo les lanzaba la ultima mirada antes de desaparecer por las puertas del salón, dejándolos solos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡No puedo creer que mi padre haya sido capaz de esto! –dijo Hermione mientras daba vueltas en su habitación como leona enjaulada.

- ¿Solo los tuyos? ¿Qué hay de los míos? Jamás me dijeron algo de todo esto –dijo Pansy sentada en la cama de Hermione mirando hacia todos lados con la respiración agitada a causa de la rabia.

- Pansy, no nos engañemos, a ti siempre te a gustado mi hermano… -dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy con las cejas alzadas.

- Si, me gusta porque es guapo, pero ni en mis mas locas pesadillas se me había ocurrido casarme con él, con lo mal que me trata todo el tiempo, no soy tan idiota para amarrarme a un hombre como ese toda mi vida –dijo Pansy sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien luego de mirarla unos segundos, lanzo una gran carcajada que sorprendió a Pansy, la que solo la miro con las cejas alzadas esperando una explicación.

- Hay… no me mires así… es que es demasiado sorprendente tu cambio este mes… nadie lo hubiese imaginado antes que nos fuéramos –dijo Hermione dejándose caer en la cama, al lado de Pansy.

- Bien, ya basta de mí… ¿Qué hay de ti y tu prometido? –Pregunto Pansy con las cejas alzadas.

- No hay nada… el es un entrometido oportunista… -dijo Hermione volviendo a levantarse –debí haberlo imaginado cuando se acerco a mi, tenia el presentimiento de que sus intenciones no eran del todo sinceras cuando se ofreció a ayudarnos con la venganza de ese par de idiotas… pero jamás me imagine esto…

Pansy suspiro asumiendo toda esa extraña situación en la que estaban metidas en ese momento.

- Creo que no tenemos mas opción que asumir todo esto… -dijo Hermione dejándose caer en la cama pesadamente, sorprendiendo a Pansy ya que comúnmente, seria ella la que lanzaría una declaración como esa.

- ¿Y nos vamos a quedar así nada mas? ¿Asumiendo lo que nos impusieron? –Pregunto Pansy colocándose de pie para mirar a la castaña quien alzo las cejas sin entender.

- Y ¿Qué quieres hacer? Ellos ya tomaron la decisión –dijo Hermione encogiéndole de hombros.

- Si, puedes que ellos hayan tomado le decisión, pero no podemos dejar que las cosas les salgan tan fáciles… debemos demostrarles que a pesar de asumir que no podemos rebatir esa decisión, no dejaremos que las cosas se le hagan tan fáciles como piensan –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Eres una excelente aprendiz –dijo Hermione riendo para luego asentir –esta bien… asumiremos su decisión, pero les dejaremos en claro a TODOS que no estamos de acuerdo con ella.

- Perfecto –dijo Pansy riendo pensando en las mil y una cosas que podrían hacer para "demostrar" su enojo.

Una semana después de aquella bienvenida tan "especial", el profeta colocaba este titular en portada de su sección social.

"_**Hoy se unen en compromiso los herederos de tres de las familias más antiguas en el mundo mágico"**_

_**Si señoras y señores. Cuando imaginábamos que estas antiguas tradición se habían vuelto obsoletas en los tiempos modernos en los que nos encontramos, aun existen familias con un antigua tradición familiar, que buscan preservar sus fortunas y su renombre, uniendo a sus vástagos en compromiso, para en un futuro celebrar la ceremonia matrimonial y así sellar no solo la unión entre las familias, sino también las fortunas de estas. Este es el caso de las familias Malfoy, Parkinson y Pucy, cuyas fortunas ascenderían por separado a más de 10.000 millones de galeones.**_

_**Adrian Edward Pucy, hijo de **__**Alfetherus y Matilda Pucy pidió la mano de uno de los herederos de los Malfoy, Hermione Anastasia Malfoy, mientras que Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, pidió la mano de Pansy Alexa Parkinson, hija de Bernard y Arianne Parkinson. La celebración de los compromisos será llevada acabo esta noche en la antigua mansión Malfoy, donde están invitados los más altos representantes de la comunidad mágica nacional e internacional, dado el reconocimiento que tienen estas tres antiguas familias.**_

_**Mañana informaremos más sobre los pormenores de esta celebración.**_

- Esto es increíble –dijo Meggan leyendo sorprendida el articulo, el cual era acompañado por los patriarcas de loas tres familias y sus respectivos hijos, que sonreían diplomáticamente en una fotografía mágica blanco y negro –imaginaba que ese tipo de cosas ya no se estilaban.

- Para ellas lo mas importantes es poder preservar sus fortunas y el renombre de sus familias por ser sangres limpias –dijo Sirius leyendo detrás de ella el articulo, mientras sostenía a Ethan entre sus brazos.

- Mama… tú no pretendes comprometernos ¿verdad? –Pregunto Anahí mirándola con cara de terror.

- Claro que no… tú no te casaras nunca –dijo Remus apareciendo tras ella.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo Anahí mirando con una sonrisa desafiante a su padre para luego salir corriendo para tomar su escoba y unirse al juego de su hermano y amigos.

- Si sigues con esa actitud, ella va a ser la primera en casarse –dijo Meggan mirando a Remus sentada alrededor de una mesa, al lado de Jane.

- Ella es tan rebelde como su madre, yo creo que cumplirá su promesa –dijo Sirius riendo de buena gana al ver el rostro de su amigo, mientras arrullaba al pequeño Ethan en sus brazos.

- ¿Estas sorprendida por la noticia? –Pregunto Meggan viendo como Jane leia y releía la noticia en el periódico.

- No… es solo que… se parece a su madre… -dijo Jane mirando minuciosamente la fotografía donde se encontraba Hermione, sonriéndole a la cámara, mientras Meggan y Remus se miraban sorprendidos por la declaración de su amiga.

- ¿Conociste a su madre? –Pregunto Meggan sorprendida.

- No la conocí en persona, solo la he visto en fotografías –dijo Jane dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, para llevar su vista hasta los chicos quienes surcaban el cielo con sus escobas.

- Pero… ¿Cómo conoces a su madre? –Pregunto Remus preguntando cautelosamente para legar a la verdad que esperaban.

- Luego conversamos –dijo Jane al ver que los chicos bajaban de las escobas y se acercaban, mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia la casa.

- ¿Esta todo bien Sirius? –Pregunto Meggan mirando a Sirius quien no le quitaba la vista e encima a su esposa, hasta que esta desapareció por la puerta de la mansión Black.

- Creo que si –dijo Sirius entregándole el pequeño a su madre para caminar hacia la casa, tras su esposa

- Estoy muerto de hambre –dijo Mark tomando un vaso de jugo y uno de los sándwich que estaban sobre la mesa.

- Le ganamos limpiamente –dijo Izar mirando a Anahí, quien simplemente lo ignoraba –eres una mala perdedora…

- ¡Cállate de una vez! –Dijo Anahí mientras se acercaba a su padre –papa… me voy a casa de Ginny, deben de estar esperándome para ir al callejón Diagon.

- Bien, pero en mucho cuidado –dijo Remus de forma aprehensiva –no te separes de Molly y Arthur, no quiero tener quejas tuyas.

- Si, no te preocupes –dijo Anahí caminando hacia la casa.

- ¿Por qué vas tan temprano? Quedamos que iríamos todos, nos dijeron que estuviéramos allá en 2 horas mas –dijo Mark deteniendo la marcha de su hermana.

- Déjame en paz –dijo Anahí alejándose un poco más.

- ¡No sabes perder! –grito Izar quien se molesto por la repentina partida de la chica.

- ¡Consíguete una vida Black! –grito Anahí totalmente enojada antes de entrar a la casa y caminar a la sala.

- Piensas decirles la verdad sobre Hermione… -dijo Sirius deteniendo la marcha de Anahí, quien estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.

- Sí, creo que es bueno que ellos sepan que Hermione es mi sobrina –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a Anahí, quien se llevo las manso a la boca para no hacer ruido –pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros, no quiero que nadie se entere y menos los niños, parece que han tenido bastantes rencillas con ella y no quiero que aumenten las peleas entre ellos…

- Sí, pero sabes que esto algún día saldrá a la luz –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, por lo menos hasta que logre acercarme algo a ella como para poder conocerla –dijo Jane colocándose de pie al igual que su esposo.

Anahí sintió como los pasos se acercaban hasta la entrada de la sala, por lo que se apresuro a abrir como si acabara de llegar.

- Ah… tía, lo siento, no sabia que estaban aquí –dijo Anahí de forma casual.

- No te preocupes cariño –dijo Jane regalándose una sonrisa para luego verla acercarse apresuradamente a la chimenea -¿Dónde vas?

- Donde Ginny –dijo Anahí metiéndose en la chimenea tras tomar un puñado de polvos flu.

- Pero Molly dijo que irían a las 4 y faltan… 2 horas aun –dijo Sirius mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la sala.

- Lo siento tío Sirius, no pero mi cuota de paciencia para aguantar al pedante de su hijo, se terminó por hoy –dijo Anahí mirándolo enfadada –nos vemos luego… ¡la madriguera!

Tras esas palabras, la castaña Lupin desapareció entre las llamas verdes dejando al matrimonio Black riendo de buena gana al ver los desplantes de la pequeña Anahí, quien había sacado todo el carácter impulsivo de su madre.

- Esto pinta a futuro romance –dijo Sirius mirando la chimenea y luego a su mujer quien asintió mientras reía.

- Yo creo lo mismo, pero no le digas a Remus… la sola idea de ver a su pequeña al lado de cualquier hombre que no sea él o sus hermanos, lo aterra… aunque sea Izar –dijo Jane tomando la mano de su esposo para luego salir nuevamente hasta el jardín donde los chicos y las niñas se devoraban todos los sándwich.

Como estaba previsto, Sirius y Remus dejaron a los chicos junto a Molly y Arthur para que fueran al callejón Diagon durante la tarde, mientras ellos podían descansar de esos pequeños demonios.

- Pobre de Molly que tendrá que aguantarlos a todos toda la tarde –dijo Meggan mientras arrullaba a Ethan en sus brazos.

- Yo creo que ya esta acostumbrada –dijo Jane sentada a su lado.

- Como no si tiene 7 criaturas –dijo Remus riendo mientras miraba embelesado a Meggan arrullando a su pequeño hijo.

- Jane… disculpa que sea tan insistente, pero… me gustaría saber como es que conoces a la madre de Hermione Malfoy –Pregunto Meggan en el momento en que Sirius entraba en el salón con algo de jugo y unos cuantos pasques.

- La verdad es que es una larga historia –dijo Jane colocándose de pie para dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Tenemos toda la tarde –dijo Meggan sonriendo como una niña.

- Bueno… Hermione era… yo –dijo Jane sorprendiendo al matrimonio Lupin, quienes se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo que eras tu? NO puedes ser tu, tu eres Jane Dumbledor –dijo Meggan sorprendida, no tanto así Remus, a quien se le vinieron a la mente, varias imágenes sobre su ultimo año en Hogwarts, donde presencio el momento en que Jane aceptaba aquellos extraños poderes heredados de la línea de sucesión del mago Merlín.

- Lo recuerdo –dijo Remus haciendo memoria –aquella ocasión, explicaste que habías venido desde el futuro.

- Oye, espera un segundo… se tu historia, pero ¿De que forma tú puedes ser ella? –Pregunto Meggan totalmente confusa.

- La verdad, solo hasta hace algunos años pude entender completamente la verdad –dijo Jane volviendo a su puesto, al lado de su amiga –Jane Dumbledor, antes de ser asesinada hace varios años, realizo un hechizo para reencarnar en la siguiente bruja en la línea de los herederos de Merlín y así poder volver a su tiempo.

- ¿Ella no eras tu? –Pregunto Meggan totalmente confundida.

- Si, era yo… pero los recuerdos de la antigua Jane se perdieron… -dijo Jane mirando alternativamente a Remus y Meggan –pero el hechizo funciono… por esa razón estoy aquí…

- Tu eres la reencarnación de Jane Dumbledor pero sin los recuerdos de antes de tu muerte –dijo Remus intentando hilar aquella parte de la historia que le era desconocida.

- Así es –dijo Jane mirando a Remus para luego continuar –Yo reencarne en esta época como Hermione Granger, la hija de la hermana Gemela squib que tenia Jane a la cual ella nunca conoció.

- Entones tu estas viviendo doblemente en esta época –dijo Meggan con terror, mientras dejaba a Ethan en una pequeña cuna a su lado –Jane eso es tremendamente peligroso, cualquiera de las dos podría desaparecer.

- No, eso no sucederá… -dijo Jane mirando a una confusa Meggan –la Hermione que vive en esta época no soy yo… ella es la Hermione que quedo relegada producto del hechizo que yo misma realice antes de morir.

- No entiendo –dijo Meggan mirándola con el ceño fruncida.

- Al realizar aquel hechizo, Jane se aseguro que tomaría el lugar de la siguiente el la línea de herederos, pero con ello no dejaba que aquella Hermione naciera –dijo Jane mientras Meggan asentía entendiendo un poco mas la situación –Cuando yo volví en el tiempo a tomar su lugar era la hora de que Hermione tomara su lugar y si lo hizo.

- Ella es la verdadera Hermione y tu solo ocupaste su puesto para poder volver –dijo Meggan entendiendo la enredada historia.

- Exactamente –dijo Jane asintiendo –es por ello que conocía a la madre de Hermione.

- Pero entonces… Hermione Malfoy es hija de una squib y un muggle –dijo Sirius sorprendido cayendo en la cuenta de aquel pequeñísimo detalle.

- Sí, peor dudo que los Malfoy sepan aquello –dijo Jane con un semblante serio.

- ¿Cómo es que ella fue a parar a manos de los Malfoy? –Pregunto Meggan entendiendo un poco más.

- Dumbledor sabia de mi existencia, por lo que seguramente secuestro y asesino a los verdaderos padres de Hermione para poder criarla en una familia que apoyara sus ideales a ojos cerrados –dijo Jane con cierto rechazo a la idea.

- Y quienes mejor que los Malfoy para ese trabajo –dijo Sirius de mala gana.

- Jane… si me dices que ella es otra heredera de la línea de descendientes de Merlín, eso quiere decir que… posee los mismos poderes que tú y tus hijos –dijo Meggan con un rostro asustado.

- Dudo que Voldemort imaginara lo que sucedería con James y Lily, por lo que imagino que estaba asegurando una carta bajo la manga en caso de necesitar aliados fuertes en el futuro –dijo Remus comenzando a pensar en todas aquellas posibilidades.

- Imagino que si –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo.

- Estoy totalmente seguro que Voldemort no murió como todos tontamente creen –dijo Sirius mirando a Meggan y Remus –él esta vivo, de alguna forma y puedo asegurarles que esta intentando volver a toda costa.

- Entonces eso… no nos augura nada bueno –dijo Meggan mirando de cuando en cuando a Ethan dormido en la cuna –eso pone en peligro a esa Hermione y también a tus hijos.

- Es por esa razón que no teníamos intenciones de volver –dijo Jane suspirando pesadamente –pero lamentablemente no tuvimos otra opción.

- Dumbledor puede ser bastante convincente –dijo Remus a lo que Jane no pudo mas que sonreír dándole toda la razón.

- Aquí estamos indudablemente mas protegidos, el problema es que eso no será eternamente –dijo Sirius entendiendo la frustración que sentía su esposa.

- Oiga ¿Como sobrevivieron todos esos años fuera de Londres? Nunca pudimos encontrarlos –dijo Remus mirando atento a Jane como a Sirius.

- Vivimos de la fortuna que nos dejo mi abuela al morir –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo –nunca vivimos tan ostentosamente, solo lo necesario para no pasar necesidades, no teníamos una gran casa, peor cabíamos todos cómodamente… y a eso debes sumarle uno que otro trabajo muggle que hicimos, de esa forma pudimos mantenernos ánimos todos esos años.

- Dumbledor los busco por años –dijo Meggan –al comiendo pensamos que podía ser una posibilidad, pero nunca vimos movimientos den sus cuentas bancarias, no encontramos rastros de su magia ni nada, así que por primera vez pensamos que Dumbledor se había equivocado.

- Pero fuimos nosotros quienes nos equivocamos –dijo Remus sonriendo a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Cómo vas a decírselos a Izar y los demás? Me has dicho que Izar no se lleva nada de bien con esa Hermione –dijo Meggan mirando a Jane quien solo miro a Sirius.

- No pensamos decirles por ahora –dijo Sirius mirando a la señora Lupin –es mejor mantener las cosas como están por ahora, es mas seguro para todos, además no hemos podido acercarnos de ninguna forma a Hermione.

- La verdad, nunca se supo mucho de los Malfoy durante varios años –dijo Meggan haciendo memoria –Lucius siempre haciendo donaciones y esas cosas, pero de sus hijos nunca se supo mucho.

- Salvo cuando nacieron –dijo Remus sorprendiendo a Jane quien no sabia nada –me refiero a Draco y Mabeline.

- ¿Mabeline? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Ella era la hermana melliza de Draco, murió al nacer –dijo Remus a lo que Meggan asintió dándole la razón –luego hubieron algunos rumores que los Malfoy, para enmendar en parte la perdida, habían adoptado a la hija de una familia amiga que había fallecido en un accidente, pero ellos nunca lo confirmaron y la niña nunca fue presentada.

- Yo había oído que pasaba largas temporadas en Francia desde que era pequeña –dijo Meggan haciendo memoria –pero nunca supimos realmente de ella hasta ahora…

- Claro, si Voldemort se las entrego no les favorecía que les hicieran demasiadas preguntas sobre la procedencia de la niña –dijo Jane entendiendo un poco más la historia.

- ¿Sabes si la chica ha manifestado sus poderes? Porque Izar los domino cuando era pequeño según lo que eme has comentado –dijo Remus a Sirius, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Dumbledor no me ha dicho nada al respecto, aunque me ha comentado que la mantiene vigilada –dijo Jane suspirando –pero dudo que los Malfoy le haya inculcado algo bueno…

- Eso tendrás que verlo por ti misma –dijo Remus –ahora el problema es como acercarse a ella.

- Los Malfoy no van a dejar que ella se inmiscuya con cualquiera de nosotros, independiente de que desconozcan la procedencia de Hermione –dijo Meggan mirando la alfombra, analizando la situación.

- Ya habrá alguna forma, por ahora debemos mantenernos alerta –dijo Jane tomando un poco de jugo al igual que los demás.

- ¿Cuándo piensan bautizar a Ethan? –Pregunto Sirius.

- En estas semanas, le pedimos a Molly y Arthur que fueran los padrinos y estaban encantados –dijo Remus sonriendo al recordar la alegría de la regordeta mujer.

- Ellos son unas muy buenas personas –dijo Jane sonriendo.

- Si –dijo Meggan mirando como Ethan dormía plácidamente en su cuna, totalmente ajeno a los problemas que podrían estar sufriendo los adultos a su alrededor.

Dos horas después tanto los Black como los Lupin se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la madriguera conversando con los Weasley.

- ¿Han leído en periódico el compromiso de los Malfoy la hija de Parkinson y el hijo de Pucy? Es realmente increíble que esas cosas se den hoy en día –dijo la señora Weasley mientras revolvía su tazón de te de canela.

- Leímos el periódico en la mañana –dijo Sirius revolviendo su tazón al igual que el resto de los chicos.

- Me imagino que ustedes no pretenderán hacer lo mismo ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Molly sorprendida.

- No, claro que no Molly –dijo Jane riendo al imaginar comprometiendo a alguno de sus bebes a esa edad –son pequeños, además esas son decisiones que solo pasaran por sus manos llegado el momento.

- Excelente decisión –dijo Arthur sentado al otro lado de Jane –Y dime Meggan ¿Cómo han ido las cosas en estos primeros días con el pequeño?

- No podemos decir que excelentes, pero hemos logrado salir adelante –dijo Meggan mirando de reojo a Remus par luego sonreírle disimuladamente.

- Eso es lo más importante, porque veras, nosotros hemos tenido… -dijo Molly pero un fuerte estallido en la planta superior la hizo callar por unos segundos -¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!

- Creo que a sido suficiente para este grupo de vándalos –dijo Jane mirando el techo que dejaba caer algo de polvo a causa del fuerte remesón.

- ¡Mama! –Dijo Franchesca apareciendo a toda carrera en la planta baja –creo que Anahí e Izar van a matarse…

- Merlín –dijo Sirius levantándose rápidamente para subir las escaleras de dos en dos para entrar en la habitación de los gemelos, donde Anahí, con una luminosa cabellera verde, amenazaba con un trozo de vidrio a Izar quien tenia un trozo de madera en la mano.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa Black! –grito Anahí totalmente fuera de si.

- Por el amor de Merlín –dijo Molly entrando en la habitación seguida de Meggan y Jane.

- Baja ese trozo de vidrio ahora mismo Anahí Lupin –dijo Meggan hablándole golpeada mente a su hija quien no bajo el trozo de vidrio ni dejo de mirar amenazadoramente a Izar.

- No hasta que este idiota se disculpe conmigo –dijo por lo que le hizo a mi cabello.

- No fue culpa mía, nadie te manda a meterte donde no te llaman –dijo Izar sin bajar el trozo de madera.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius mirando tanto a los gemelos Weasley como a Izar y Anahí y al resto de los chicos que estaban parados contra la pared, mirando asustados la reacción de los dos temperamentales chicos.

- Anahí estaba mirando algunas cosas y… de pronto algo que golpeo Izar exploto frente a su rostro y quedo verde –dijo Ron mirando sorprendido a la chica que estaba totalmente fuera de si.

- Ustedes dos, les he dicho en todos los tonos posibles que se deshagan de esas bromas –dijo Molly mirando totalmente airada a los dos chicos que sonreían forzadamente.

- Izar Black, baja eso ahora mismo –dijo Jane al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ceder.

- NO hasta que ella baje eso –dijo Izar con cierto temor ya que notaba que la chica estaba más enfadada que nunca.

- Esto no tiene buena cara, nunca la he visto tan enojada –dijo Mark en susurros a Harry quien asentía apegándose a la pared para evitar cualquier lesión.

De pronto, detrás de todos apareció Remus blandiendo su varita para hacer volar el trozo de vidrio y el de madera contra un rincón, alejado de todos.

- Nos vamos a casa –dijo Remus con autoridad, haciéndole gesto a los chicos.

- ¡TE ODIO BLACK! –grito Anahí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego salir corriendo por las escaleras, hasta la sala y desaparecer por la chimenea.

- Creo que tenemos que irnos –dijo Alhena a Alya y Franchesca, quienes asintieron al ver los rostros de enfado de todos en la habitación.

- Lamento todo esto –dijo Molly terriblemente apenada con toda la situación.

- No te preocupes, los chicos no son unos santos –dijo Remus con Mark, Franchesca y el pequeño Ethan –será mejor que nos despidamos ahora…

- No te preocupes –dijo Sirius viendo desaparecer a Mark y Franchesca por la chimenea –tapa a Ethan, las cenizas no le hacen bien.

- Si, nos vemos el lunes en el ministerio –dijo Remus antes de desaparecer.

- Adelántate a casa –dijo Jane con todo autoritario a Izar, quien aun estaba visiblemente afectado por todo lo ocurrido, ya que de todas las discusiones que había tenido con Anahí, jamás habían tenido una en la que ella le gritara de aquella forma y se fuera llorando.

- Sí mama –dijo Izar desapareciendo por la chimenea luego de despedirse escuetamente de los gemelos, Ron y Ginny.

- Adiós amigo –dijo Harry despidiéndose de su amigo pelirrojo y del resto de los Weasley para luego desparecer por la chimenea, seguido de las gemelas.

- Lamento todo este alboroto –dijo Jane disculpándose apenada con Molly y Arthur.

- No, soy yo la que tengo que disculparme –dijo Molly mirando de reojo a las gemelos quienes se escondían detrás de Ron y Ginny.

- Adiós niños –dijo Sirius despidiéndose de los Weasley menores para desaparecer por la chimenea tras su esposa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A penas poso los pisos sobre su casa, Anahí corrió por las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, sin abrirle absolutamente a nadie.

- ¿No quiere abrir? –Pregunto Remus saliendo de la habitación de Ethan, donde había dejado al pequeño.

- No y tampoco me ha dicho algo respecto de lo que sucedió –dijo Meggan apoyada en la muralla a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Anahí.

- ¡Cariño, soy papá! –dijo Remus pegando su oreja a la puerta ara escuchar algún ruido desde dentro -¡Ábreme para que conversemos!

- ¡Si no es para que me quiten esto de la cabeza, entonces pueden marcharse, no quiero hablar con nadie! –grito Anahí desde su habitación.

- ¿Sabes como sacarle eso de la cabeza? –Pregunto Meggan en susurros.

- Sí, es la base de algunas bromas que hicimos cuando estábamos en el colegio –dijo Remus un poco apenado de tener que admitir por primera vez que participio en las travesuras de los merodeadores.

- Aprovecha tu y conversa con ella… yo me ocupo de los chicos –dijo Meggan saliendo por el pasillo, dejando a Remus solo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

- ¡Cariño yo se como quitarte eso! ¡Ábreme! –dijo Remus, aun con la cabeza pegada a la puerta lo que le permitió escuchar como su hija se acercaba a la puerta y le quitaba el seguro, sin abrir la puerta.

Remus espero unos segundos y probó la perilla, la giro y entro en la habitación de su hija, quien estaba sentada en su cama con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza.

- Cariño… -dijo Remus sentándose a su lado mientras la miraba atentamente.

- No quiero conversar papa, solo quiero que me quites esto de la cabeza ¿Puedes o no? –pregunto Anahí de manera cortante y sin mirar a su padre a la cara.

- Sí, si puedo –dijo Remus sacando su varita del bolsillo para dejarla en la cama y luego comenzar a desenrollar la toalla que estaba en la cabeza de su hija, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Luego de dejar el cabello verde a la vista, Remus tomo su varita y comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos y en cosa de 5 minutos Anahí tenía su cabello nuevamente castaño y hermoso.

Ya esta… ves, no era para… -dijo Remus pero su hija no lo escucho, simplemente se coloco de pie y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y luego caminar hacia el baño de su habitación, donde se encerró nuevamente con pestillo.

Remus suspiro y se coloco en pie pesadamente, camino lentamente y salió de la habitación de decir palabra alguna, bajó a la cocina donde se encontraba Meggan con Ethan en sus brazos, Franchesca y Mark sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Meggan girándose para observarlo.

- No dijo absolutamente nada… termine de quitarle el color del cabello, luego de coloco de pie, me abrió la puerta y se encerró en el baño –dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Estas seguro que no sucedió nada más en la habitación Mark? ¿Izar le dijo algo a tu hermana o ella a él? –Pregunto Meggan con preocupación.

- No, estábamos conversando todos juntos y de pronto algo exploto y quedo la cabeza de Anahí envuelta de un polvo verde, después culpo a Izar quien se estaba riendo, ella enfadada le lanzo algo que tenia a mano y rompió el vidrió, luego tomo el pedazo e Izar alcanzo a tomar un trozo de madera que tenían los gemelos, el resto ya lo conocen –dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

- Creo que es mejor dejarla sola, terminara quitándosele el enfado –dijo Remus sentándose alrededor de la mesa junto a sus dos hijos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izar estaba sentado en la sala mientras su madre se paseaba delante de él y su padre lo miraba sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

- Izar por Merlín, no tienes 5 años –dijo Jane paseándose notoriamente enfadada –las gemelas son mucho mas civilizadas que tu… ¿No puedes evitar con conflictos con Anahí? Siempre estas buscando molestarla…

- Ella tampoco es una santa mama –dijo Izar enfadado por la falta de apoyo hacia su madre -¿De que lado estas? Ere mi madre, deberías apoyarme a mi…

- No seas infantil… -dijo Jane parándose con las manos en las caderas –no eres un niño y sabes perfectamente lo que haces.

- Esta bien, yo tire la canica a propósito… pero no es para tanto… además estoy seguro que tío Remus podrá arreglarlo, papa me dio la idea de la broma para que se la diera a los gemelos –dijo Izar mientras Sirius intentaba hacerle señas para que se callara –dijo que la habían hecho cuando estaban en la escuela… no es tan grave... no salió herida ni nada…

- Gracias Sirius, eres un verdadero apoyo en la crianza de nuestros hijos –dijo Jane girándose enfada hacia su marido quien movió la boca pero no dijo palabra alguna –Ahora tu jovencito, vas a ir a disculparte con Anahí ahora mismo.

- ¿Estas loca? Lo mínimo que querrá hacer será matarme, además dudo mucho que acepte mis disculpas, es muy testaruda –dijo Izar cruzándose de brazos.

- Si ella no las acepta, entonces será problema de ella, pero debes cumplir con eso… ya asumiste que lo hiciste con intención y eso a ella le molesto, lo que es suficiente como para que te disculpes –dijo Jane levantando el dedo hacia la chimenea.

- Está bien –dijo Izar levantándose enfadado para tomar un poco de polvos flu y aparecerse en la chimenea de los Lupin.

- Fuiste demasiado dura con él, fue solo una broma –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie cuando su hija ya había desaparecido.

- Sirius, si no es para decir algo coherente, entonces en mejor que te calles –dijo Jane pasando enfadada por su lado.

- Jane, no exageres –dijo Sirius intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- ¡Cállate Black! –Gritó Jane desde el pasillo, ya fuera de la sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izar apareció en la sala de los Lupin, pero se encontraba desierta, pero se escuchaban las voces de todos provenientes de la cocina, por lo que se encamino ahí.

- Eh… hola –dijo Izar entrando a la cocina algo cohibido.

- Hola Izar –dijo Meggan con total naturalidad.

- Pasa, no te quedes ahí –dijo Remus del mismo modo que su esposa.

- No… este… yo solo venia a… disculparme con… con Anahí –dijo Izar con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No es necesario Izar, ella tampoco es una santa paloma –dijo Meggan mientras se paseaba por la cocina con Ethan en sus brazos.

- Si compañero, no te preocupes se le quitara –dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

- Preferiría hacerlo de todos modos –dijo Izar metiéndose las manos en los jeans que ese día llevaba.

- S i tu quieres –dijo Remus con simpleza –pero no debes sentirte obligado por lo que te haya dicho Jane.

- No me siento obligado, quiero hacerlo –dijo Izar suspirando -¿Esta en su habitación?

- Sí, está ahí… -dijo Meggan sonriéndole ya que lo notaba un poco nervioso.

- Toma esto… por su no esta abierta la puerta –dijo Remus entregándole una cortapluma igual a la que tenia su padre –y ten algo de paciencia, aun esta algo irritada…

- Gracias –dijo Izar saliendo de la cocina para subir las escaleras y pararse fuera de la habitación de Anahí.

- Deberías quedarte cerca por si las cosas no salen del todo bien –dijo Meggan a su esposo, quien asintió y salió tras Izar.

El primogénito Black, introdujo la cortapluma en la puerta y esta cedió inmediatamente, dándole paso a la habitación de la castaña. Entro con sigilo y la vio sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo lo que parecía ser u libro.

- Eh… hola –dijo Izar al toparse con los ojos de la castaña que lo miraban sorprendida y enfadada a la vez –antes que digas o hagas algo, vengo a pedirte disculpas.

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Anahí, quien cambio su rostro de sorpresa a uno de indiferencia.

- Bueno, quiero que sepas que lamento lo que sucedió… solo fue una broma y no pensé que te ibas a enfadar tanto… -dijo Izar mientras Anahí lo ignoraba completamente –tu sabes que nosotros siempre estamos haciendo bromas con los gemelos, pero… nunca queremos herir a nadie… solo queremos… reírnos.

Izar hablaba atropelladamente y de manera nerviosa, mientras articulaba con las manos y miraba nervioso a la castaña que seguía mirando su libro como si estuviera completamente sola.

- Oye se que estas enojada… pero si quiera podrías decirme algo… -dijo Izar sintiéndose tonto al estar ahí disculpándose, mientras ella lo ignoraba completamente –no seas infantil… no seas exagerada, además siempre estamos haciéndonos bromas… esta vez me toco a mi, luego te desquitas tu… siempre es lo mismo…

Anahí levanto la vista de pronto, callando las palabras de Izar, quien comprendió que las últimas frases no habían sido nada propicias para pedir disculpas.

- Es cierto, soy demasiado infantil para ti y tus bromas –dijo Anahí bajando de la cama, acercándose a Izar quien sintió una gota correr por su espalda –pero no te preocupes, no habrá broma de vuelta, así que te pediré que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo, haz como si no existiera, porque eso es lo que yo haré contigo… ahora vete…

Anahí se paro en la puerta de su habitación mientras la abría para darle paso a Izar, quien la miraba sorprendido ya que jamás la había visto hablarle con ese tono.

- Anahí no tienes que exagerar las cosas… -dijo Izar sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- Black… ¡veté! –dijo Anahí sin elevar demasiado la voz, pero dándole a entender que la conversación ya había finalizado.

Izar se fue sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tras lo cual la castaña cerró delicadamente la puerta asegurándose de colocarle pestillo.

Remus, esperaba al comiendo de las escaleras a Izar, quien al parecer aun analizaba lo que había sucedido.

- Al menos no me atacó… -dijo Izar sonriendo forzadamente a lo que Remus solo pudo sonreír.

- No te preocupes, se le quitara… no por ahora pero se le quitara –dijo Remus acompañando a un alicaído Izar hasta la cocina.

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos, espero que esta vez la espera no haya sido tanta como la vez anterior intente dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta vez fuera menos. Bueno, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para responder algunas sugerencias y críticas que recibí, porque así como esta la tribuna abierta para que ustedes opinen sobre mi ff, también tengo el mi espacio para dar mis puntos de vista al respecto. Comencemos:_**

**_- A varios les llamo la atención la decisión de Remus, que dadas las circunstancias fue bastante complejo por lo que las comentarios y las posturas al respecto daban absolutamente para todo, estoy de acuerdo con todas y cada una de ellas que apoyaban a uno y a otro lado del conflicto, pero como siempre… las cosa se solucionan hablando._**

**_- Otro tema fue el de Camille y Sophie, las amigas de Hermione. ¿Realmente pensaron que Hermione era una antisocial que no tenía amigos? Pues no, los tiene y los cuida bastante, pero a nadie le gusta que la obliguen a ir a un lugar al que no quiere ir, lo cual le sucedió a Hermione con su alejamiento de sus amigas por tener que ir a Hogwarts. Ven, la chica tiene corazón a pesar de todo._**

**_- Otra aceptación fue acerca del protagonismo que le doy a personajes que son secundarios, pues bien… es valido esa opinión, el ff esta etiquetado con el protagonismo de Harry y Hermione. Pero debo decir algo a mi favor ¿No les parece suficiente con volcar toda la historia a la vida de Harry durante sus años de escuela? Para mi eso es bastante y me agrada contar las historias y situaciones que suceden con los personajes que rodean a nuestro querido mago, a diferencia de Rowling, quien solo se centro en Harry y a mi parecer, dejo de lado otros personajes de los cuales podría haber sacado mucho. A mi me gusta darles tribuna a todos, independientemente que el protagonismo absoluto lo tengan Hermione y Harry._**

**_- Para terminar, en el último review, Danicullen saco del baúl de los recuerdos a Liss Marcus y el pequeño, que ahora no es tan pequeño, Matt. Pues bien, yo me había acordado de ellos y tengo pensado incluirlos en la historia, pero no por ahora, aun quedan bastantes cosas por suceder._**

**_Para finalizar y aprovechar de responder varios comentarios de este ultimo review, comentarles que me gusto la idea de armar conflicto antes del comienzo del 2 año de clases, por eso en este capi incluí el tema del compromiso y la broma que al parecer termino de quebrar relaciones entre Anahí e Izar._**

**_Ahora quiero agra ceder los comentarios, críticas y todo lo que dejaron en sus reviews a:_**

**_Mari_**

**_Fran Ktrin Black_**

**_Tyrael-kami_**

**_PatsyBlack_**

**_Lucero08_**

**_DanySnape_**

**_Laura J. Potter_**

**_Judoba_**

**_Danicullen_**

**_Ahora dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció este capi, espero poder actualizar pronto._**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos para todos, que Dios los bendiga y cuídense mucho._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora…_**

**(****·.¸(****·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****konnyta-granger ****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´´·.¸)´·.¸)**


	18. Travesuras y consecuencias

Capítulo 18: Travesuras y consecuencias

Hermione caminaba nerviosa en su habitación, ciertamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior habían quebrado las relaciones con sus padres gravemente y es que la chica no podía dejar pasar ese atropello al tomar aquella decisión tan importante sin siquiera consultarle antes a ella, una de las directas involucradas.

Recordaba con claridad los sucesos de la noche anterior, los cuales habían causado un gran revuelo entre la prensa que se encontraba en el lugar, teniendo que salir ambas familias a aclarar y desmentir los bochornosos sucesos, que además permitió que quedara de manifiesto el desacuerdo que tenían tanto ella como Pansy con ese compromiso arreglado.

_**OoO Racconto OoO**_

Hermione y Pansy bajaban las escaleras de la mansión ante el flash de las cámaras mágicas y las miradas de todos los presentes en aquel lugar.

- Se ven hermosas –dijeron unas cuales mujeres de edad avanzada que las miraban al pasar por su lado.

- Odio que digan eso –dijo Pansy sonriendo forzadamente a todas las personas a si alrededor, mientras se acercaban tranquilamente hasta sus padres y sus "prometidos" que se encontraban en medio del salón.

- Tranquilízate y disfruta de esto, porque será monumental –dijo Hermione saludando feliz de la vida a todas las personas que la miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No conocemos ni a la mitad de todas estas personas –dijo Pansy haciendo lo mismo que Hermione.

- Pero ellas si nos conocen a nosotras, así que intenta ser lo más señorita posible, nadie debe sospechar –dijo Hermione cuando estaban a solo unos metros de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres y sus prometidos –sonríe y simula estar feliz, tus padres te están mirando.

- Estaré feliz cuando todo esto termine –dijo Pansy mirando a sus padres quienes la observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a un lado de los Malfoy, quienes se encontraban entre ellos y los Pucy, esperando a las dos chicas.

Al llegar junto a sus respectivos padres y prometidos, las dos chicas mostraron sus mejores sonrisas para la prensa, quienes no dejaron de sacarles fotografías desde que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

- Quiero hacer un brindis por nuestros hijos –dijo Lucius mirando a los Parkinson y a los Pucy, haciendo que todos los invitados alzaran sus copas para festejar a los cuatro jóvenes –que esta alianza familiar traiga prosperidad para todos.

- ¡Salud por eso! –afirmaron todos a viva voz, disfrutando sus copas.

Siguieron con el coctel por unos minutos más, mientras conversaban de lo jóvenes que eran los chicos o de lo hermosas que se veían tanto Hermione como Pansy, mientras los cuatro chicos miraban a todos desde un costado del salón.

- Por lo menos deberíamos sonreír, en teoría esta fiesta es para nosotros –dijo Draco saludando con una pequeña reverencia a algunas veteranas mujeres que los observaban mientras cuchicheaban.

- Te equivocas hermanito, esta fiesta es para nuestros padres que están celebrando el aumento de sus arcas bancarias –dijo Hermione bebiendo de su jugo natural.

- ¿Qué más da? Esas fortunas nos pertenecerán algún día, deberíamos agradecerles –dijo Adrian evitando el contacto visual con Hermione, quien no dejaba de mirarlo misteriosamente.

- Para ti y tu familia debe de ser una gran oportunidad –dijo Hermione mirando inquiridoramente a Adrian –ustedes son uno de los más beneficiados con todo este show.

- No es un show y deja de insinuar que yo tuve algo que ver en todo este asunto, porque no fue así –dijo Adrian enfrentando a la castaña que lo miro enfadada.

- Pues a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza lo contrario así que ten cuidado… te advertí una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo, ahora solo actuare –dijo Hermione dejando su copa vacía sobre la mesa para pasar por el lado de Adrian empujándolo levemente, haciendo que derramara lo que quedaba de jugo en su vaso.

Adrian la miro caminar hacia unos cuantos invitados y desaparecer entre ellos. Suspiro pesadamente y tomo la única copa que sobraba sobre la mesa.

Pansy, al ver que Adrian había bebido de la copa, dejo cuidadosamente la suya sobre la mesa y salió tras la castaña, al parecer todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

Draco miro a Pansy desaparecer igual que su hermana, por lo que se acerco un poco más a Adrian para que nadie los escuchara.

- Esas dos no están de acuerdo con eso… -dijo Draco sonriendo mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras –ten cuidado, tengo la impresión de que están planeando algo.

- Dudo que hagan algo, hay demasiada gente –dijo Adrian bebiendo lo que quedaba de jugo en su copa.

- No conoces a mi hermana Pucy… ella es capaz de todo, hasta de vender su alma al diablo –dijo Draco dejando solo a Adrian quien lo miro sorprendido.

Tras unos minutos más de coctel, todos los invitados pasaron al salón para la cena, ocasión en la que los dos chicos debían pronunciar algunas palabras antes de comenzar a comer.

- Señores, el joven Adrian Pucy dirigirá unas palabras hacia ustedes –dijo un altivo hombre encargado de la recepción de de la fiesta.

Adrian se colocó de pie y suspiro mirando a todos los presentes quienes lo observaban atentamente, esperando sus palabras.

- Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí… -dijo Adrian sonriendo a los presentes –pero todo esto es una farsa… ninguno de estos compromisos se realizara realmente…

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Adrian quedo completamente sorprendido, no eran esas las palabras que pretendía decir, ellas habían salido solas de su labios.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo Lucius desde su asiento, que se encantaba frente al de Adrian.

- Yo no… yo no quise decir eso –dijo Adrian asustado, mirando a sus padres quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos que su hijo.

- Draco –dijo Lucius haciéndole señas a su hijo para que s levantara y dijera algo para tapar en parte el bochorno producido por las palabras de Adrian.

- Bueno la verdad es que todo lo dicho por Adrian, es verdad… a nosotros jamás se nos consulto sobre este compromiso por lo cual… -dijo Draco llevándose las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendido al haber pronunciado palabras que jamás pensó decir.

- Jajajaja… que bromistas son estos chicos –dijo Lucius levantándose de su asiento, mientras Draco miraba sorprendido a su madre, quien lo miraba totalmente anonadada –continúen con la cena, por favor…

Tras esas palabras, Draco y Adrian fueron llevados fuera del salón por sus respectivos padres, dejando a Pansy y Hermione sentadas en la mesa principal intentando contener la risa de la mejor forma posible.

- ¡Continuemos con la cena por favor! –dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos en el salón, haciendo sonar sus palmas, acto que hizo aparecer la cena y buenas cantidades de vino sobre las mesas de los invitados.

_**OoO Fin Racconto OoO**_

Tanto Adrian como Draco fueron sometidos a varios interrogatorios durante la cena, mientras ellos afirmaban que habían dicho aquellas palabras en contra de su voluntad, lo cual quedo corroborado cuando un sanador, que se encontraba dentro de los invitados, comprobó que efectivamente los dos chicos habían bebido una poción que les hacia caer bajo el dominio de otra persona. Al conocer aquella información, las miradas de los cuatro adultos se fueron hasta Pansy y Hermione, quienes permanecieron todo el tiempo en la cena, como si absolutamente nada hubiese sucedido.

Tras despedir a los invitados, tanto los Malfoy como los Pucy se fueron a San Mungo para que pudieran suministrarles los antídotos a los dos jóvenes, por lo que esa noche, Hermione logro zafarse de la ira de sus padres, pero aquella mañana nada la salvaría.

- ¡HERMIONE! –Grito Lucius desde fuera de su habitación, la cual estaba cerrada con una llave mágica que no permitía que la puerta se abriera ante ningún hechizo o maldición -¡BAJA AHORA MISMO A LA SALA!

Hermione espero pacientemente a que las fuertes pisadas de su padre dejaran de escucharse en la planta baja, para luego suspirar y abrir la puerta de su habitación dirigiéndose hasta la sala, donde la esperaban sus padres junto a su hermano, Pansy junto a los Parkinson y a su prometido con sus futuros suegros.

Al llegar a la sala, a la primera persona que vio fue a Pansy, quien estaba sentada en un sillón delante de la chimenea, siendo observada por todos los presentes, por lo que camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, como si fueran las acusadas delante de un tribunal.

- ¿Fue muy duro anoche? –Pregunto Hermione en un susurro al sentarse con Pansy.

- Un poco, pero valió la pena… ¿viste el titular de el Profeta? –Pregunto Pansy con el mismo susurro.

- No –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, totalmente ajena a las miradas enfurecidas de todos a su alrededor.

- Entonces míralo para que veas el bochorno que nos han hecho pasar las dos –dijo Lucius alzando la voz, mientras lanzaba el periódico sobre la mesa de centro para que Hermione lo alcanzara.

La castaña se levanto y tomo el periódico para leer el gran titular que adornaba la primera plana.

"_**Broma de mal gusto opaca la fiesta de compromiso en la casa Malfoy"**_

_**Anoche se celebro en la mansión Malfoy, la fiesta para celebrar el compromiso de Hermione Malfoy con Adrian Pucy y de Pansy Parkinson con Draco Malfoy. Desde el comienzo todo parecía ser una fiesta hermosa y llena de simbolismos para las tres familias de la más alta aristocracia de nuestro mundo mágico, pero una presunta broma habría hecho decir tanto a Adrian Pucy como a Draco Malfoy, una sarta de incoherencias que dejaron a todos los presentes con la boca abierta. Frases como "Esto es una farsa" "Ninguno de estos compromisos se llevara a cabo realmente" fueron el escándalo de la noche. **_

_**Según el medico de la familia, a ambos chicos les colocaron en sus respectivas bebidas una fuerte poción que hace perder el control de las palabras pronunciadas por la persona que lo bebe. Aun no se ha descubierto al individuo que realizo esta broma de tan mal gusto, pero las tres familias estaban profundamente alteradas por lo ocurrido…**_

Hermione cerró el periódico y lo dejo nuevamente sobre la mesa, esperando pacientemente a que alguno de los que la observaban reprobatoriamente dijera algo.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? –Pregunto Lucius mirándola con el rostro serio, demostrando su enfado.

- Que hiciste un muy buen trabajo con el periodista del profeta, quedamos todos como unas blancas palomas –dijo Hermione con total cinismo, lo que hizo enfurecer aun más a su padre.

- ¡¿Realmente crees que esto es gracioso?! ¡Quedamos en ridículo frente a todos! –Grito Lucius coleándose de pie – ¡esto falta de respecto es inconcebible!

- ustedes también nos faltaron el respeto a nosotras al no consultarnos por este compromiso –dijo Pansy.

- Nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor para ustedes –dijo el señor Parkinson mirando severamente a su hija.

- Sí, pero es de el futuro de "nuestras" vidas de lo que estamos hablando, pueden querer lo mejor para nosotros, pero sigue siendo nuestra decisión –dijo Pansy totalmente enfadada, desafiando a su padre con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué atacarnos a nosotros? Tampoco pidieron nuestra opinión cuando nos comprometieron–dijo Draco mirando severamente tanto a Pansy como a Hermione.

- Solo ustedes dos son lo suficientemente idiotas como para caer en ese truco –dijo Hermione sonriendo burlonamente ante los dos chicos –hubiese sido demasiado complicado engañar a nuestros padres, son demasiado precavidos en todo…

Esas palabras hicieron que los dos chicos se sonrojaran terriblemente, mientras miraban a sus respectivas prometidas en un profundo rencor.

- Sea como sea, este compromiso ya ha sido sellado en contratos mágicos irrompibles –dijo Lucius mirando a los cuatro muchachos –así que será mejor que terminen por convencerse porque no tenemos intenciones de romperlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Hermione miro unos segundos a su padre para luego suspirar, aquello ella lo tenía más que claro, pero quería hacerles pasar un mal rato como lo hicieron con ella, aunque al final las cosas terminaran siendo como su padre lo dijera, como siempre.

Suspiro pesadamente y se colocó de pie para salir de la habitación pero las palabras de su padre la detuvieron.

- No creas que esto se quedara así nada más –dijo Lucius cuando su hija llegaba hasta la puerta seguida de Pansy –estas castigada y no podrás ir a Francia hasta que me demuestres que haz madurado…

- Como quieras padre –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta para salir por ella seguida de Pansy.

- Creo que tu hija es demasiado altanera, deberías tener mano dura con ella o… -dijo Alfetherus mirando a Lucius pero este no le dejo terminar.

- Te voy a rogar que no te entrometas en la crianza de mis hijos Alfetherus –dijo Lucius mirando al hombre severamente –ahora las cosa están aclaradas, creo que esta reunión termino aquí…

- Claro –dijo Alfetherus Pucy haciéndole señas a su mujer y a su esposa para salir de la habitación.

De esa forma dieron por terminada la conversación entre los Pucy, los Parkinson y los Malfoy, por lo que los dos primeros comenzaron a abandonar la mansión, caminando hacia los jardines, lugar donde se encontraba Hermione y Pansy.

- ¿Tus padres te castigaron? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Pansy quien estaba sentada a su lado en el césped.

- Sí, mas o menos –dijo Pansy frunciendo el seño –me prohibieron juntarme contigo mas de lo estrictamente necesario…

- Eso es una estupidez, seremos cuñadas –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

- No se si seremos cuñadas, pero si se que seremos amigas, aunque a mis padres les moleste –dijo Pansy sonriendo a la castaña quien sonrió.

- Gracias por apoyarme en esta locura, aunque fue divertido te castigaron –dijo Hermione mirándola con cierta culpabilidad.

- No pienso dejar de juntarme contigo, es una tontería, además… mis padres no saben que la idea fue de ambas y que juntas ideamos todo esto –dijo Pansy sonriendo de forma traviesa.

- ¡Pansy nos vamos! –se escucho el grito del señor Parkinson unos metras detrás de las dos chicas.

- Nos vemos… te escribiré… -dijo Pansy despidiéndose con la mano mientras avanzaba hasta sus padres, quienes esperaban junto a los Pucy.

Hermione miro a su amiga acercarse hasta sus padres y no pudo dejar de mirar a Adrian quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y luego de sonreír irónicamente volvió su vista al frente, disfrutando de ese hermoso paisaje que le brindaban los rayos del sol esa calurosa mañana de agosto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Anahí? –Pregunto Jane mientras bebía un poco de café en la mesa de la cocina junto a Meggan.

- Bien –dijo Meggan sonriendo enigmáticamente, lo que no paso desapercibido para Jane.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Jane mirando a Meggan, quien dejo su taza sobre la mesa para acercarse a su amiga y conversar en secreto.

- Descubrí la verdadera razón de tanto enojo y no fue tan solo la broma de Izar–dijo Meggan sonriendo con cierto orgullo, aumentando la ansiedad de Jane por saber aquella información.

- Cuéntame de una vez –dije Jane impacientemente.

- Anahí ya es toda una señorita –dijo Meggan con una gran sonrisa –se indispuso por primera vez.

Jane la miro sorprendida, llevándose las manos a la boca, ocultando tras ella la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Eso… explica muchas cosas –dijo Jane sonriendo más aun, mientras pensaba en todas esas fluctuaciones de ánimo que había tenido la chica durante algunos días y como no si sus hormonas adolescentes estaban comenzando a aparecer y a revolucionarle esa pequeña cabecita.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? –Pregunto Jane con curiosidad, pero con mucha alegría ya que Anahí era como otra hija para ella.

- Anoche fui a su habitación para llevarle algo de comer porque no había bajado a cenar –dijo Meggan tomando nuevamente su taza de café –ella estaba tan asustada que apenas me vio, se lanzo a mis brazos a llorar.

- Pobrecita… debió asustarse mucho –dijo Jane sonriendo imaginándose la situación.

- Sí, me pregunto si acaso sería necesario que fuera a San Mungo, que podía ser efecto de la broma de Izar –dijo Meggan riendo ante lo extraña de la situación –le explique que no, que como ya le había comentado, era algo normal en las niñas llegadas a cierta edad, que eso las hacía dejar de ser niñas y volverse unas mujercitas, luego le enseñe como proteger sus ropas con ciertos hechizos para evitar que fuera a manchar alguna prenda, le enseñar algunas pociones que desde ahora debería ocupar y algunos de esas toallas higiénicas que utilizan los muggles, por si eso le hacia sentir más segura.

- Hay pequeña –dijo Jane apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano mirando con cierta nostalgia a su amiga –están creciendo nuestros hijos ¿Eh?

- Sí, eso parece… -dijo Meggan con la misma nostalgia que su amiga.

- ¿Le contaste a Remus? –Pregunto Jane a lo que su amiga asistió con una sonrisa aun más grande -¿Qué dijo?

- Al comienzo estaba en shock, ya sabes que Anahí son sus ojos, siempre ha tenido cierta debilidad hacia ella… luego me miro y me pregunto que si estaba asustada, yo le explique que sí y que le había explicado todo lo que debía hacer –dijo Meggan sonriendo –esta mañana se levantó más temprano que yo y le preparo el desayuno y se lo llevó con un ramo de rosas.

- Ese Remus –dijo Jane riendo ante lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser -¿Cómo reaccionó Anahí?

- Bien, ya sabes que no le oculta nada a Remus, tienen una relación muy cómplice –dijo Meggan bebiendo su ultimo sorbo de café –después ella salió de su habitación y ahora esta en el jardín con sus hermanos.

- Que bueno… me alegro que las cosas ya se hayan solucionado –dijo Jane terminando su taza de café al igual que su amiga, para llevarla al fregadero y caminar tras Meggan fuera de la cocina, hacia la habitación de Ethan.

- Se solucionaron a medias, aun no entendemos porque tanto enojo con Izar –dijo Meggan encogiéndose de hombros –pero espero que se le pase.

- Yo envié a Izar a disculparse y pensé que con eso Anahí terminaría cediendo, pero veo que el efecto de las hormonas aun no termina –dijo Jane sonriendo –Izar estaba un poco triste, no esperaba que Anahí reaccionara así, a pesar de pelearse tanto, se tienen un cariño mutuo, creo que le afecto que ella haya roto las relaciones así nada mas.

- A mi me da la impresión de que hay otra cosa –dijo Meggan mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Eso he pensado últimamente, pero es preferible no decirles a Remus o le dará un infarto –dijo Jane sonriendo –quien sabe, a lo mejor terminamos siendo consuegras…

- Puede ser –dijo Meggan riendo de buena gana mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta la habitación del mas pequeño de los Lupin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el barandal de su ventana, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y comenzaba a esconderse el sol tras unas imponentes montañas que lo oficiaban como un hermoso fondo a la mansión Malfoy. Apenas y había salido de su habitación durante aquel día, sus padres habían ordenado que comiera en su habitación, por lo que supuso que estaba confinada en ella hasta que llegara la hora de ir a Hogwarts, ya que en un rincón de si habitación estaban los útiles que necesitaría para su segundo año, libros nuevos con tapas de cuero, plumas de la mejor calidad, calderos, túnicas de telas importadas, en fin, todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Suspiro con cansancio, estaba un poco cansada del confinamiento a su habitación, del cual por cierto no fue informada, lo que entendió como inexistente. Se levantó con algo de pereza y camino hacia la biblioteca, su lugar favorito en la mansión, después de su habitación, claro está.

La luz en los pasillos comenzaba a escasear lo que los hacia ver tétricos, pero ella estaba acostumbrada, ese había sido su hogar desde niña. Llegó a las puertas de roble fino que escondían una gran biblioteca y entro en ella, sabiendo que siempre encontraría en él, algo nuevo e interesante para leer. Al entrar en el lugar, las luces se encendieron automáticamente, mostrándoles loas grandes estanterías de gruesa madera que sostenían los innumerables libros.

- Veamos, que hay por aquí… -dijo Hermione viendo los títulos de los libros de las filas más bajas –nada nuevo, ya todo lo he leído… creo que tendremos que subir.

Se acerco a una escalera con ruedas como la que utilizaba la señora Pince en la biblioteca de la escuela para ordenar lo libros. Subió a la mitad y ya quedo a la altura de una variedad nueva de libros para leer, pero algo más arriba llamo su atención. Eran los libros más altos de las estanterías, libros con tapas de cuero y sin ninguna inscripción en ellos, lo que los hacía más llamativos ante los ojos de Hermione.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí –dijo Hermione subiendo a lo más alto de las escaleras para alcanzar estos extraños libros –Averigüemos que tanto esconden ustedes…

Tomo un libro con tapa de cuero color verde musgo y comenzó a hojearlo. Inmediatamente comprendió porque no tenían títulos. Se trataba de libros cuyo contenido no seria bien mirado por la comunidad ya que entregaba variadas informaciones sobre magia altamente compleja, como lo era la magia negra.

Siguió tomando libros desde las estanterías, confirmando su teoría, la mayoría de ellos poseían información no muy propicia para una muchacha de doce años ordinaria.

- Pero como tu no eres una chica ordinaria –dijo Hermione tomando algunos libros de los que más le interesaron para comenzar a bajar con él.

Estaba corriendo cuidadosamente las escaleras cuando un pequeño libro, más parecido a una libreta, de cuero negra con borden de un metal dorado que no era oro, en las dos puntas de la tapa y del reverso.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Hermione abriendo la libreta, viendo las páginas completamente en blanco. Cerró el libro y pudo ver en la tapa, en el borde inferior derecho un nombre.

- Tom Ryddle –dijo Hermione leyendo el nombre en voz alta -¿De que será esto? No hay anda escrito.

Siguió ojeando la libreta y efectivamente no encontró nada escrito en él, más que el nombre en su tapa, por lo que volvió a inclinarse para dejarlo en su lugar. Tomó los libros que sí le habían interesado y comenzó a bajar por la escalera con intenciones de volver a su habitación, pero cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, un extraño deseo la hizo detenerse. Se giró hacia nuevamente hacia la estantería y miro fijamente hacia la pequeña libreta que había vuelto a poner en su lugar, sentía un gran deseo de ir por ella, pero no podía entender bien porque, la libreta no parecía tener nada.

- Maldición –dijo Hermione dejando los libros sobre la mesa para volver a subir las escaleras para tomar la libreta. Una vez en sus manos, pego la libreta a su pecho y colocó todos los otros libros que había elegido sobre él, sintiendo un deseo extraño de esconderlo por si alguien la veía, lo cual era estúpido porque era su casa y ella continuamente se llevaba libros a su habitación para leer.

Camino nuevamente hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar esta se abrió dando paso a su padre, quien al comienzo de sorprendió de verla en aquel lugar, pero luego volvió a mostrar su común rostro de disgusto.

Hermione lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, para luego caminar hasta el escritorio de madera fina que se encontraba delante de uno de los grandes ventanales que iluminaban la biblioteca. Ella giró con intenciones de salir de la biblioteca, pero algo la hizo girarse hacía su padre y hablarle.

- Padre ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a su padre, quien ya había tomado alguno de los pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa y había comenzado a escribir en ellos.

- Preferiría que no, aun estoy lo suficientemente enfadado contigo como para no querer oírte –dijo Lucius sin siquiera levantar su mirada para verla.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario, pero rápidamente se compuso, rodo los ojos quitándole importancia y saliendo de una vez de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Camino apresuradamente hacia su habitación, como temiendo que alguien la fuera a encontrar y al llegar se encerró en ella, esparciendo todos los libros sobre su cama, tomando primeramente la extraña libreta.

- Tengo la impresión que no eres ordinaria –dijo Hermione mirando minuciosamente la libreta, notando nuevamente aquel nombre en la tapa –ya averiguare quien eres Tom Ryddle y que esconde esta extraña libreta…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las dos semanas que quedaban para el nuevo comienzo de clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el 31 de agosto, algunos arreglando sus pertenencias para partir al día siguiente a un nuevo año escolar y otros celebrando un cumpleaños adelantado como era el caso de Izar.

- ¡No quiero ir! –dijo Anahí encerrada en su habitación.

- Anahí Lupin, no me hagas mandar esa puerta abajo y abre ahora mismo –dijo Meggan golpeando la puerta con la palma de la mano.

- ¡No me importa lo que hagas, no voy a ir! –Grito Anahí enfurecida dentro de su habitación –es inconcebible que me quieras obligar a ir al cumpleaños de ese… de ese… ¡Black!

- Anahí, no lo volveré a repetir –dijo Meggan perdiendo la paciencia tras la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

- Déjame a mí –dijo Remus apareciendo al lado de su esposa.

- Con lindas palabras no vas as convencerla esta vez –dijo Meggan mirando a su esposo con las cejas alzadas.

- No habrán palabras lindas esta vez –dijo Remus sacando su varita de su bolsillo para hacer ceder la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato.

- ¡Dije que no quiero…! –grito Anahí sentada sobre su cama.

- ¡Silencio! –dijo Remus alzando lo suficiente la voz como para no dejar duda alguna de que estaba hablando en serio –ahora escúchame bien jovencita… aguantamos que te enfadaras aquella vez e incluso te dimos la razón en ciertos aspectos, pero eso ya paso, Izar vino a disculparse contigo, si tu no quieres aceptar las disculpas, haya tú, nosotros no te obligaremos a hacerlo, pero no nos harás pasar un bochorno con tus tíos solo porque se te dio la gana… nunca hemos faltado al cumpleaños de alguno de los chicos, así como ellos nunca han faltado al de ustedes, así que esta no será la ocasión.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! –gritó Anahí mirando enfurecida a su padre.

- Vas a ir porque yo te lo ordeno y se acabo –dijo Remus caminando hasta la puerta –tienes 10 minutos para que te cambies y arregles, si no estas lista, entonces vas a ir así como estés y no creas que no podre llevarte a la fuerza.

Tras esas palabras, Remus salió de la habitación dando un buen portazo, sorprendiendo a Meggan quien lo miro sorprendida.

Remus respiró hondo y suspiro, relajándose un poco para que el color de sus mejillas bajara un poco.

- No te exaltes cariño, dudo que se atreva a contradecirte –dijo Meggan besando fugazmente los labios de su esposo.

- Eso espero, porque sabes que no gustan andar gritando por la casa –dijo Remus suspirando para aclamarse, mientras caminaban hasta la habitación de Ethan para arreglarlo y poder salir.

Efectivamente, al pasar los 10 minutos Remus subió a la habitación de su hija con intenciones de llevársela como estuviera, pero no fue necesario ya que al abrir la puerta, Anahí ya estaba vestida y arreglada, paso por si lado sin siquiera mirarle y camino hasta las escaleras para encontrarse con sus hermanos y su madre.

Cuando Remus estuvo junto a ellos, todos se prepararon y partieron por la red flu hasta la mansión de los Black.

Al llegar, vieron como ya todo estaba arreglado para celebrar el cumpleaños del mayor los las vástagos Black.

- Hola amigo, felicidades –dijo Mark chocando las manos con su amigo de infancia –esto es para ti… es poco, pero ya sabes.

- No te preocupes, gracias amigo –dijo Izar abrazando a su amigo, dejando su regalo sobre la mesa, para recibió a la pequeña Franchesca que lo abrazo con fuerza, dándole un sonoro beso y deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños.

- Feliz cumpleaños Izar –dijo Meggan entregándole el reglado, tras besar la mejilla del chico.

- Felicidad Izar, ya vas a los catorce –dijo Remus dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda con su brazo libre, mientras con el otro sostenía al pequeño Ethan.

- Hola enanito –dijo Izar haciéndole morisquetas al pequeño –gracias tío Remus.

Tras pasar todos a saludar al cumpleañero, Anahí no tuvo más remedio que acercarse con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Felicidades Black –dijo Anahí pasando por el lado de Izar sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo.

- Gracias… creo –dijo Izar girándose para ver como la chica se sentaba con notorio enfado, a un lado de su pelirroja amiga Ginny Weasley.

- Miren este pequeño, está realmente hermoso –dijo Molly Weasley observando a Ethan en los brazos de Remus.

Pasaron rápidamente a comer, ya que la hora avanzaba y todos debían madrugar al día siguiente para comenzar su año escolar.

- Ginny espera, quiero conversar contigo –dijo Anahí llamando la atención de la pelirroja cuando todos comenzaban a levantarse de la mesa para ir a abrir los regalos de Izar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Ginny intrigada.

- Quiero contarte algo importante –dijo Anahí con una sonrisa, pero con un sonrojo en su mejillas.

- Vamos –dijo Ginny saliendo del salón para ir a los jardines de la mansión. Se alejaron un poco de la imponente mansión para que nadie pudiera escucharlas y pudieran conversar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué tanto secreto? –Pregunto Ginny mirando a su amiga con emoción.

- Es que es algo… extraño y también vergonzoso pero necesitaba contártelo –dijo Anahí totalmente sonrojada, mirándole las manos.

- Cuéntame de una vez –dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es que… me indispuse por primera vez –dijo Anahí tan roja como un tomate y mirando a Ginny, esperando su reacción.

- Ah Merlín, me asustaste, pensé que era alguna tragedia griega o algo así –dijo Ginny riendo mientras Anahí la miraba sorprendida, con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada más? –Pregunto Anahí un poco enfadada ante al reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es algo normal –dijo Ginny sonrojándose un poco –además a mi también me sucedió ya.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Pregunto Anahí totalmente emocionada.

- Porque me dio algo de vergüenza –dijo Ginny bajando la mirada –pero ahora no soy la única.

- Esto es… extraño –dijo Anahí sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

- Sí, al comienzo es totalmente extraño y no quieres estar con nadie para que no lo noten, peor finalmente terminas acostumbrándote –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombro.

- No quiero que nadie más se entenderé –dijo Anahí negando varias veces.

- Eso mismo le pedí a mama, pero no creo que lo haya logrado… -dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Anahí sin entender.

- Porque papa me mira de forma extraña –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga apretando los labios –además, Charlie y Bill también me miraron extraños este verano cuando llegaron… no me extrañaría que papa o mama les hubiesen dicho algo.

- A lo mejor son imaginaciones tuyas –dijo Anahí encogiéndose de hombros –mama me pregunto si podía contarle a mi padre y tuve problema, a mi papa siempre le cuento todo.

- En tu caso, yo comparto siempre con hombres, por eso me gusta tener ciertas cosas en secreto, además ellos molestan demasiado –dijo Ginny rodando los ojos al recordar a los gemelos.

- Yo no le contaré nada a Mark, es mejor dejarlo así, aun no me acostumbro bien a todo esto –dijo Anahí abrazándose a si misma-

- Oye ¿Por eso te enfadaste tanto con Izar el otro día? –Pregunto Ginny mirando suspicazmente a su amiga.

- No, me enfade porque ya estoy harta de sus bromas estúpidas –dijo Anahí cruzándose de brazos –peor no quiero hablar de ese idiota ahora.

- Como quieras –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Tras conversar, jugar y pasar un buen rato por cerca de una hora y media más, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para preparar las últimas cosas para el viaje a Hogwarts el día siguiente.

Ya cerca de las 9 de la mañana Hermione se encontraba ordenando las cosas para su segundo año, más bien ordenándole a su nueva elfa domestica que las arreglara por ella.

- Esos libros que están sobre la mesa –dijo Hermione sentada en su cama, ya bañada y arreglada –ten cuidado, nos los tires.

- Si señorita –dijo la elfina moviéndose con rapidez.

- Toma las 7 ultimas capas de mi guarda ropa –dijo Hermione mirando a todos lados en su habitación -¿Mi ropa ya la guardaste?

- Si señorita, esta ordenada a un lado e su baúl –dijo la elfina sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

- Perfecto… veamos, que me falta –dijo Hermione mirando su habitación minuciosamente –guardaste los calderos, las plumas y los pergaminos.

- Si señorita, también guarde las tintas como usted me dijo –dijo la elfina haciendo una reverencia al terminar cada frase.

- Acércate –dijo Hermione a la elfina quien se acerco mirando al piso y se forma tambaleante –mírame…

- Si… señorita –dijo la elfina levantando su rostro, mostrando llorosos ojos castaños que la miraban con terror.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? –Pregunto Hermione con indiferencia.

- No, no… señorita, usted es muy buena ama señorita, yo no tengo porque temerle señorita, yo no le temo… -dijo la elfina volviendo a bajar la mirada mientras hacia reverencias desesperadamente.

- Deja de hacer reverencias –dijo Hermione mirándola con el ceño fruncido –mírame a los ojos y escúchame muy bien…

- S-si señorita –dijo la elfina tiritando de pies a cabeza.

- Cuando me hables o te refieras a mi, lo harás como señorita Hermione y me miraras a la cara –dijo Hermione mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras la elfina no dejaba de temblar –no quiero me tengas miedo, porque si me temes entonces no me sirves.

- No, no señorita… yo si le sirvo, yo le serviré en lo que usted quiera –dijo la elfina volviendo a bajarla cabeza, haciendo reverencias.

- Ahora no me estas sirviendo, no estas cumpliendo con lo que acabo de decirte –dijo Hermione viendo como la elfina se detenia de pronto y la miraba tímidamente –yo no muerdo, es solo que a veces soy un poco seria, nada más, pero no me gusta que traten mal a los elfos…

- Nosotros vivimos para servirles, señorita… señorita Hermione –dijo la elfina sosteniéndole la mirada a Hermione, quien le sonrió levemente, al ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía la elfina.

- Yo entiendo eso, entiendo que están hechos para servirnos y por mi parte se los agradezco mucho, no se que haría si no tuviera a un elfo conmigo, no soy muy buena ordenando las cosas en mi habitación –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie –pero no olvido que ustedes también son criaturas sienten y les duelen las cosas igual que nosotros, por eso no me gusta que los traten mal… como lo hace mi padre…

- Yo no pienso eso del señor Malfoy señorita… señorita Hermione, yo jamás pensaría eso del amo, el amor… -dijo la elfina mirándola con terror ante lo que acababa de decir.

- Tu no pensaras eso, pero yo si, yo no estoy de acuerdo con como trata a los elfos –dijo Hermione sentándose en el piso de sui habitación al lado de su baúl –por eso yo no te tratare así… pero para eso necesito pedirte un favor…

Hermione se calló de pronto y la miro de forma analítica, lo que puso muy nerviosa a la elfina.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto Hermione mirándola seriamente.

- Lucyla señorita Hermione –dijo la elfina mirándola con temor.

- Bien Lucyla, necesito pedirte un favor –dijo Hermione mirándola seriamente.

- Lo que pida la señorita Hermione, Lucyla esta para servirla –dijo la elfina acercándose expectante.

- Necesito que dejes de temerme Lucyla –dijo Hermione viendo como la elfina la miraba sin entenderle bien –necesito una elfina que confié en mi tanto como yo confié en ella, pero si me temes entonces no podrás tenerme confianza… ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?

La elfina la miro y sonrío levemente para asentir tímidamente a Hermione quien sonrió ante el avance que había tenido con la elfina.

- Se que te costara un poco confiar en mi, pero se que con el tiempo lo lograras –dijo Hermione removiéndole tiernamente la cabeza a la elfina que se sonrojo ante el gesto, ya que le recordaba al trato que le daba su madre cuando le salía bien.

- Ahora vamos a ver si no me olvide nada –dijo Hermione mirando dentro del baúl, revisando que no le faltara nada –no, no nos falta nada… perfecto Lucyla, ya terminamos.

Lucyla la miro con una sonrisa mientras asentía con energía, preparándose para cerrar el baúl de su ama.

- Espera… -dijo Hermione mirando fijamente algo sobre su escritorio. Camino lentamente y se acercó a él, tomo esa extraña libreta y la miro, ante la atenta mirada de Lucyla quien la observaba desde su posición, esperando otra orden de su parte, pero Hermione no dijo nada, solo se acerco con la libreta en su mano, momento en el que Lucyla pudo ver un extraño reflejo verde en los ojos de la castaña, lo que le asusto, haciendo que se alejara un poco, lo que paso desapercibido por parte de Hermione, quien solo estaba concentrada en dejar cuidadosamente aquella libreta dentro de su baúl y al hacerlo se quedo observándola.

- ¿Puedo cerrar el baúl señorita Hermione? –Pregunto la elfina acercándose tímidamente.

- ¿Eh?... –dijo Hermione saliendo de ese transe al mirar a la elfina que sostenía la tapa de su baúl con las manos –sí, ciérralo… ya coloque todo lo necesario… si me llegase a faltar algo, te enviare una lechuza.

- Claro señorita Hermione –dijo Lucyla mirándola detenidamente, buscando ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, pero ya no estaba.

- Ahora ayúdame a bajar ese baúl Lucyla –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de su habitación para darle paso a la elfina, quien luego de asentir, levanto el baúl y lo llevó flotando tras ella.

Eran las 10:55 y ya todos nuestros protagonistas estaban sobre el andén, ya sea despidiendo a sus seres queridos o siendo despedidos.

- Ya saben, no se metan en problemas –dijo Meggan advirtiendo a sus hijos.

- No mama –dijeron los dos ciertamente cansados de tanta advertencia –ya nos lo has dicho mil veces.

- Con ustedes, 100 mil no son suficientes –dijo Meggan con cierto nerviosismo por tener que dejar a sus hijos mayores.

- Ellos estarán bien –dijo Remus abrazándola por la espalda, mientras se susurraba en el oído.

- Lo se, pero… es difícil –dijo Meggan girándose para que sus hijos, que conversaban con Harry, Izar y los Weasley, no la vieran.

- Lo sé, pero estarán bien, ya lo veras –dijo Remus rosando delicadamente su mejilla, para darles ánimos.

- Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts –dijo Alhena cruzándose de brazos mientras venia como sus hermanos mayores hablaban con sus amigos.

- Ya les tocara a ustedes, tengan paciencia –dijo Jane que acunaba a Ethan en sus brazos para que los chicos pudiesen despedirse tranquilos.

- Te ves hermosa con Ethan en brazos –dijo Sirius en el oído de Jane, quien simplemente sonrió.

- Gracias –dijo Jane se forma coqueta, lo que hizo a Sirius sonreír.

- Mejor nos vamos –dijo Alya a Alhena acercándose hasta Harry y los demás para despedirse de sus hermanos.

- Bien enanas, nos vamos –dijo Draco abrazando con fuerza a las dos pequeñas, haciendo que estas se quejaran.

- Eres bruto –dijo Alya golpeando a su hermano en el pecho –te extrañare…

- Yo también –dijo Alhena con cierta tristeza.

- Yo también enanas, pero les escribiré, lo prometo –dijo Izar besando las mejillas de las dos chicas.

- Cuídense y no le den muchos problemas a papa y mama –dijo Harry despidiéndose de la misma forma de sus hermanas para luego subir al tren.

- Adiós papa, adiós mama –dijo Anahí despidiéndose de sus padres para subir al tren –adiós pequeño.

Anahí se acerco a Jane que aun sostenía a Ethan en sus brazos, para despedirse de él, del mismo modo que lo hiciera Ethan después de él.

George, Fred Ginny y Ron se despidieron de la misma forma de sus padres y subieron tras sus amigos al tren, en el momento que comenzaban escucharse los silbatos que anunciaban la partida del tren.

Una vez que salieron de la estación, los chicos caminaron por los vagones buscando un compartimiento que estuviera desocupado para ellos.

- Aquí hay uno –dijo Mark abriendo uno casi al final del tren.

- Nosotros nos iremos con nuestros compañeros –dijo George caminando junto con Fred e Izar.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros? –Pregunto Harry al ver que comenzaban a marcharse.

- Deja que se vayan Harry –dijo Anahí entrando al compartimento sin decir mas, dejándolos a todos afuera de el, mirándose las caras.

- ¿Cuándo arreglaran las cosas ustedes dos? Es incomodo tener que estar en medio –dijo Harry mirando a su hermano.

- Yo ya me disculpe, no estaré detrás de ella para que me perdone… es su decisión –dijo Izar saliendo por le pasillo, seguido de los gemelos.

- Son un par te orgullosos –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

- Luego arreglaremos este tema, ahora disfrutemos de nuestro primer viaje aquí –dijo Mark con gran emoción.

- Sí, tienes razón –dijo Harry entrando al compartimento, junto a Ron y Ginny.

En el ultimo compartimento del tren, estaban sentados unos cuantos solterón conversando de sus respectivas vacaciones.

- ¿Aun no saben quien hizo esa broma Draco? –Pregunto Blaise Zabini a su compañero y amigo.

- No, pero mis padres ya se encargaran de eso –dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Pansy, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Cuéntenme que hicieron en Francia –dijo Daphne emocionada a las dos chicas.

- No mucho la verdad –dijo Hermione con total indiferencia y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Yo creo que es mucho, para haber logrado un cambio así en Pansy –dijo la rubia ganándose una mirada sonrojada de la morena.

- Yo no tengo nada extraño –dijo Pansy volviéndose hacia la ventada.

- Si que lo tienes, estas mas bonita –dijo Blaise sonriendo como si nada, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Draco.

- ¡Ya basta de idioteces! –dijo Draco mirando ofuscado a su "amigo"

- Voy y vuelvo –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para pasar entre todos los presentes.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Draco en cuando la vio acercarse a la puerta.

- A un lugar donde no puedes ir por mí –dijo Hermione cerrando fuerte la puerta, dejando claro que no estaba para preguntas.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta así? –Pregunto Daphne mirando extrañada la reacción de la castaña.

- Tanto ella como Pansy esta castigadas y es mi deben vigilarlas –dijo Draco mirando significativamente a Pansy, quien ni siquiera se giro a mirarle.

- ¿Por qué las castigaron? –Pregunto Daphne con curiosidad.

- Tonterías –dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza sin despegar su vista de la ventada, cosa que enfureció aun más a Draco, quien se cruzo de brazos y o volvió de decir nada más.

Hermione salió del vagón en el que se encontraba para caminar por los pasillos del tren. Era observada por todos, quienes al verla se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar, mientras murmuraban sin dejar de observarla, pero a ella no le interesaba mayormente, caminaba como si no sucediera nada a su alrededor, solo llamo su atención un chico de 4 año perteneciente a Slytherin, que caminaba en dirección contraria.

Adrian la miró unos cuantos segundos antes de seguir caminando con intenciones de pasar por el lado de Hermione como si nada, pero esta no lo permitió.

- ¿Aun estas enfadado conmigo? –Pregunto Hermione como si nada –eso ya sucedió.

- Para ti puede haber sido gracioso, pero para mi familia y para mi no lo fue… pasamos une verdadera vergüenza –dijo Adrian sin importarle que los alumnos a su alrededor los observaran sorprendidos.

- Eres un exagerado –dijo Hermione quitándole total importancia al asunto –te recomiendo que te relajes porque yo soy así… y así vas a aprender a quererme…

Tras aquellas palabras Hermione siguió su camino por los corredores del tren, dejando a un Adrian sorprendido, que solo atino a mirar sorprendido como la castaña desaparecía entre los alumnos.

Tras unas horas más de viaje, los chicos llegaron a estación de trenes en Hogsmeade, donde Hagrid estaba listo para llevar a los chicos de primero al castillo.

- Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos –dijo Harry a Anahí, Mark y Ginny quienes miraban sorprendidos al semi-gigante que alumbraba el camino con una gran lámpara de aceite colgando de su mano.

- Tranquilos, Hagrid es muy buena persona, no les sucederá nada con él –dijo Ron intentando animarles un poco.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos o quedaremos atrás –dijo Anahí caminando apresurada hasta el grupo de jóvenes alumnos que comenzaban a acercarse a Hagrid justo en el momento en el que Izar y los gemelos se les acercaban.

- Nos vemos luego –grito Mark junto con Ginny, tras salir corriendo para alcanzar a Anahí y al resto de alumnos.

- Esa chica es muy rencorosa –dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo y si amigo.

- Sí, tranquilo Izar, ya se le quitara –dijo George dándole unos cuantos golpecitos a Izar en la espalda.

- No me interesa –dijo Izar caminando hacia uno de los carruajes, mientras era observado por sus amigos.

- Y este es un rencoroso –dijo Fred negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos, quiero llegar pronto, me muero de hambre –dijo Ron llevándoselos a todos hasta los carruajes donde Izar los esperaba.

Subieron a los carruajes y tuvieron que apretarse un poco ya que eran solo para cuatro y ellos eran cinco. Al llegaron fueron inmediatamente a su mesa y esperaron a que todos tomaran sus lugares y así pudieran comenzar el banquete.

Como era de esperarse, tanto los mellizos Lupin como Ginny quedaron en Gryffindor, por lo que todos se sentaron relativamente juntos para poder comer.

- Oye… esa chica que esta en la punta… ¿No es Hermione Malfoy? –Pregunto Anahí mirando a la castaña quien comía con tranquilidad y extrema finura los alimentos que había sobre la mesa exclusivamente para ella.

- Sí es ella –dijo Fred mirando a la castaña para volver a su comida.

- ¿Por qué esta allá sola? –Pregunto Anahí mirándolos a todos.

- Porque a ella no le gusta juntarse con nosotros… solo se junta con su hermano y su grupo de serpientes –dijo Ron devorando todo lo que tenia en frente.

- A ella la comprometieron con un Slytherin… creo que se apellida Pucy –dijo Ginny mirando a la castaña.

- Cambiemos de tema, la vida de esa chica no es relevante –dijo Izar de mala gana.

- No estamos conversando contigo Black, no te preocupes –dijo Anahí volviendo a su conversación con Ginny –sí, eso leí en el profeta hace unos días, creo que la fiesta estuvo algo contrariada por una broma que le hicieron a Malfoy y Pucy…

- Sí, eso dicen –dijo Ginny volviendo su vista a su comida.

- A mi me contaron que vieron a Hermione Malfoy y Adrian Pucy peleando en uno de los pasillos del tren –dijo Lavander sumándose a la conversación de las dos chicas.

- Es extraño estando comprometidos –dijo Parvatil introduciéndose también a la conversación.

- A lo mejor ella no quería comprometerse –dijo Anahí sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña, por quien tenia una extraña curiosidad.

- Deberían dejar de mirarla, es de mala educación –dijo Harry haciendo sonrojar a Ginny, mientras frente a él una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor, lo hacía traspirar frío, ya que aun recordaba sus palabras el año anterior.

La cena trascurrió sin mayores contratiempos y tras realizar las restricciones correspondientes, el profesor Dumbledor se preparo para presentar al nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Como saben, por los acontecimientos del año anterior, este año necesitaremos un nuevo profesor de DCAO –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que todos murmuraran expectantes –es para mi un placer presentarles al que será su nuevo profesor, el señor Gilderoy Lockhart…

Al pronunciar aquel nombre las puertas del gran comedor de abrieron, dejando entrar por ellas un hombre cuarentón, de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos azules y una sonrisa dicen, perfecta.

- ¡Merlín, es Lockhart! –chillaron todas las chicas haciendo al hombre erguir el pecho con orgullo.

- Que estupidez, Dumbledor esta loco ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una charada así? –Pregunto Ron mirando iracundo como todas las chicas del salón miraban embelesadas al nuevo profesor.

- Creo que están todas locas por ese tipo-dijo George poniendo mala caras, mientras miraba a todas sus compañeras de casa.

- Todas menos Malfoy, no parece interesarle en lo más mínimo –dijo Mark mirando a Hermione, quien estaba sentada leyendo un pergamino, totalmente abstraída de todo el alboroto que había causado el recién llegado.

- Eso es algo que podría alabársele –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

- ¡Silencio! –dijo Dumbledor con voz potente, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio –ahora todos los prefectos llévense a los de primer año y el resto espere unos minutos antes de partir, que tengan buenas noches.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, todos los alumnos de primer año de todas las casas y sus respectivos prefectos se colocaron de pie para marcharse a sus casa.

Anahí, Mark y Ginny junto al resto de sus compañeros de primero se colocaron de pie y siguieron a Percy, su prefecto encargado de llevarlos a su casa, pero la rápida partida de Hermione Malfoy causo curiosidad en Anahí.

- ¿Dónde va ella? –Pregunto Anahí viendo como Hermione pasaba por su lado y se encaminaba hacia el lado contrario de ellos.

- Ella tiene una torre para ella sola –dijo Percy viendo a la muchacha con algo de rencor.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Anahí sorprendida y ciertamente envidiosa.

- Porque tuvo muchísimos problemas con sus compañeros el año anterior y esa era una forma de mantenerla aislada del resto de sus compañeros y evitarse las constantes peleas –dijo Percy volviendo a colocarse en marcha –ahora vamos, pongan atención a como llegar a la torre, no quiero saber que alguno de ustedes se pierda por los corredores.

Al llegar a la torre, como ya era tradición, Percy les enseño sus respectivos dormitorios y luego los chicos se fueron directamente a descansar, ya que había sido una agitada noche.

Hermione camino tranquilamente y llego sin inconvenientes a su torre, para desempacar sus cosas. Había sido una cena de bienvenida normal, según ella, aunque no tenía demasiadas referencias ya que solo había estado en una antes de esa, pero según su parecer, todo tranquilo. Se fue a su habitación y abrió su baúl para sacar sus pertenencias. Primero ordeno cuidadosamente sus prendas en su guardarropa, luego ordeno sus libros en una pequeña biblioteca que tenía y dio una última mirada al fondo de su baúl donde solo quedaban cosas para sus estudios como pergaminos, algunas tintas, plumas, unos cuantos frascos con pociones y aquella extraña libreta. Como si aquella cosa tuviera un extraño encanto que la atrajera hacia ella, Hermione la tomo y fue hacia su escritorio para volver a revisarla como ya había hecho. Volvió a ver todas sus hojas en blanco y suspiro.

- ¿Por qué estabas en casa si no tienes nada especial? –Pregunto Hermione en voz alta mientras observaba el libro detenidamente –tal ves me sirvas de agenda.

Tomó algo de tinca con la pinta de su pluma y escribió "1 Septiembre 1992". Al terminar de escribir la tinta fue absorbida por el papel, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Hermione volviendo a untar un poco de tinta en la ´punta de la pluma para volver a escribir pero antes de posar la punta en el papel, una frase apareció escrita en medio de la hoja.

- "Hola" -decía escrito apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo totalmente a Hermione quien miraba el papel fijamente.

- Debe de estar hechizada –dijo Hermione respondiendo en el papel con un "_Hola_", el cual fue respondido inmediatamente por otra frase.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?" –apareció escrito en el papel

- _Hermione Malfoy_ –escribió Hermione pensando que se trataba de un hechizo

- "Hola Hermione Malfoy, mi nombre es Tom Ryddle" –apareció en el la hoja, dándose una pausa para continuar –"¿Cómo llegó mi diario hasta ti?".

Hermione dudo un poco al contestar, no estaba para nada de acuerdo en involucrar a su padre.

- _Lo encontré en la biblioteca de la escuela_ –dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos de duda.

- "¿Por qué lo dudas?" –pregunto Tom unos segundos después.

- _No dudo_ –escribió Hermione de inmediato.

- "Bueno, cuéntame de ti Hermione, necesito saber quien tiene el diario con mis mas preciados recuerdos" –escribió Tom aumentando aun más la curiosidad de Hermione.

- _Tengo 12 años, estudio en Hogwarts… no se que mas quieres saber_ –escribió Hermione nerviosa.

- "¿Cómo te va en la escuela Hermione?" –Pregunto Tom.

- _Bien, soy la primera del curso en todo_ –escribió Hermione con muchísimo orgullo.

- "Eso es bueno, mi diario esta en buenas manos entonces" –puso Tom, a lo que Hermione se sintió más orgullosa aun.

- _Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo Tom?_ –pregunto Hermione.

- "Por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras" –respondió Tom.

- ¿_Por qué dices que tus recuerdos están aquí si en este diario no hay escrito nada?_ –Pregunto Hermione.

- "Es porque guarde mis memorias con magia muy antigua" –respondió Tom sin escribir otra palabra.

- _¿Qué tipo de magia?_ –Pregunto Hermione queriendo ahondar mas en aquello _-¿Es magia negra?_

- "Eres muy curiosa Hermione" –respondió Tom –"solo te diré que es magia muy antigua"

- _¿Me podrías enseñar?_ –Pregunto Hermione con ansiedad.

- "Tal vez" –respondió Tom sin dar más respuesta.

- _¿Tu también estudiaste en Hogwarts?–_volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- "Sí, estudie ahí hace algún tiempo" –respondió Tom –"fueron los mejores años de mi vida, por eso quise guardar mis recuerdos en él"

- _¿Me mostraras esos recuerdos?_ –Pregunto Hermione con ansiedad.

- "Tal vez eso depende de cuan digna y confiable me seas Hermione" –respondió Tom.

- _Te aseguro que soy digna de ello_ –escribió Hermione intentando convencer a aquel chico.

- "Eso debes demostrármelo" –respondió Tom causando curiosidad en Hermione.

- _¿Qué tendría que hacer para que confiaras en mi?_ –Pregunto Hermione esperando la respuesta.

- "Cuéntame Hermione… ¿Como es tu familia?" –Pregunto Tom sorprendiendo a Hermione, ya que no entendía el sentido de aquella palabra.

- _Mi familia es poderosa en estos tiempos, tienen mucho dinero y pertenecen a una de las familias sangres puras más connotadas de la comunidad mágica_ –respondió Hermione con sumo orgullo.

- "Estás orgullosa de tu familia y de tu sangre Hermione… ¿Qué opinas de la pureza de sangre?" –Pregunto Tom, lo que causo muchas dudas en Hermione, quien se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

_- Es importante obviamente, eso marca tus capacidades y te hace sobresalir del resto de los magos, eso te da el poder_ –dijo Hermione repitiendo muchas de las frase que su padre le había repetido desde pequeña _-¿Por qué preguntas?_

- "Porque comparto tus ideas Hermione, aunque no a todos les parece así… por esa razón debo ser cuidadoso" –respondió Tom tomándose algo de tiempo para continuar –"existen algunos… individuos… indignos de ser llamados magos…"

- _Los sangres sucias_ –respondió Hermione antes que el párrafo de Tom terminara desaparecer.

- "Precisamente Hermione… creo que hablamos el mismo idioma, eso es bueno… podrías ayudarme muchísimo" –respondió Tom.

- _¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué?_ –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida y sumamente ansiosa.

- "Al partir de Hogwarts deje algunas asuntos pendientes y he estado esperando todo este tiempo a alguien de… "confianza" que pueda ayudarme a terminar aquellos asuntos por mi –respondió Tom generando una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione –"¿Querrías ayudarme?"

- _Claro…_ -respondió Hermione mientras bostezaba con cansancio –_ahora tengo que irme, quiero descansar… otro día seguiremos con esto._

- "Por supuesto, estaré aquí si me necesitas" –respondió Tom antes de que Hermione cerrara el libro y fuera al baño a colocarse el pijama para meterse a la cama y poder descansar de aquel agotador día, una vez dentro de la cama, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los brazos de morfeo, lo que le impidió percatarse del aura roja que rodeaba el libro y que le hacia resaltar en la densa oscuridad que llenaba la habitación.

* * *

**_Hola, hola... como estan todos? ojala que bien, yo feliz por ahora, porque termine mis examenes, el problema es que no se os resultados jajajajaja... pero bueno, ya no les digo que lamento la demora y eso de las disculpas porque me imagino que estan aburridos de tanto bla bla jejeje...  
Lo importante es que volví con otro capi que de verdad espero que les guste porque tira algunas lineas sobre como se va a llevar este año en Hogwarts (1313) y algo entre los romances entre estos precoces chicos jajaja... si, son algo precoces, debemos decirlo y admitirlo, pero asi los queremos. Retomando el tema de los romances, no quiero decir esplicitamente las parejas, solo dire que todas las parejas que han mencionado estan correctas y otros trios que tambien les van a sorprender._**

**_Ahora debo agradecer, como siempre los hago, a todos quienes dejar sus reviews:_**

**_Anabiaf  
DanySnape  
Tyrael Mika  
Dani cullen  
Fran ktrin Black  
PatsyBlack  
Mari  
Laura J. Potter_**

**_A todos ellos muchisimas gracias, como asi tambien a quienes leen pero el entusiasmo no les da como para escribir, los entiendo, muchas veces soy igual, pero que se le va a hacer. _**

**_Ahora quiero desearles a todos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos, espero que a todos se les cumplan sus deseos, pero principalemnte espero que puedan estar compartiendo con sus familias y no se olviden que esta fecha es el cumpleaños de Jesus y primeramente debemos celebrarlo con él._**

**_Me despido mandandoles a todos muchos besos y abrazos y espero poder subir otro capitulo antes de año nuevo.  
Se despide su huimilde servidora._**

**【 】ツ (-* konnyta *-) ツ【 】**


	19. Lectura Peligrosa

Capítulo 19:Lectura Peligrosa

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de Hogwarts, con una sonrisa en el rostro. En aquella semana las cosas habían salido perfectas para ella. Había sacado la calificación más alta en los exámenes de repaso, no había tenido problema con ningún alumno de su clase o de su casa, lo que significaba que no la habían castigado.

- Sí, definitivamente Tom tenia razón, debo ser más inteligente que ellos y no caer en sus tonterías –dijo Hermione recordando su conversación con aquel chico del diario, quien le había recomendado ser mas inteligente que ellos, que no se dejara influencias, que ella era muy superior al resto de sus compañeros, que no debía colocarse a su nivel, sino que debía estar por sobre ellos y eso estaba haciendo, no se dejaba influencias ni intimidar por nadie.

Camino a paso firme hasta la biblioteca y se fue al fondo, como hacia siempre, para realizar sus deberes con tranquilidad. Pasó ahí toda la tarde y no salió hasta que dio la hora de la cena, pero antes de llegar al gran comedir, fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas. Al llegar a cenar, ya estaban todos sentados, por lo que obviamente llamo la atención al entrar, pero no le importo, paso altiva, con arrogancia hasta el comienzo de la mesa de gryffindor, donde había unos chicos de primero, ya que la mesa estaba totalmente llena.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla sentarse junto a ellos e intentaron entablar conversación con ella pero Hermione los ignoro olímpicamente, haciendo que luego de unos minutos los pequeños se alejaran de ella, dejándola completamente sola.

- Es imposible que una persona busque la soledad de esa manera –dijo Anahí mirando a Hermione quien no miraba a nadie, solamente se concentraba en comer elegantemente y en medidas reducidas como siempre había hecho –en algún momento debes querer estar con alguien… ¿Acaso no le entristecerá comer sola?

- No le des más vueltas al asunto Anahí, ella es así… además debes recordar de la familia que viene, ellos no se caracterizar por ser muy amistosos y menos cariñosos, para ella no es importante –dijo Mark que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Conoces mucho de esa familia –dijo Ginny haciendo sonrojar a Mark.

- No es nada, es solo que papa nos comentaba mucho de aquellas familiar –dijo Mark evitando la mirada de Ginny.

- De todos modos me parece extraño –dijo Anahí quien en ningún momento había dejado de mirar a Hermione.

- No intentes entender, esas familias son inentendibles –dijo Ron respondiendo a Anahí quien fijo su vista en los ojos de Ron, haciendo que este esquivara su mirada y se sonrojara al igual que Mark con Ginny, cosa que fue percibida por Izar, quien desde hacia una semana que no cruzaba palabra alguna con la castaña.

Pasaron el resto de la cena conversando cosas sin mayor importancia, Anahí miraba de reojo a la castaña Malfoy para ver como se comportaba, pudiendo apreciar lo refinada y elegante que era al realizar todos sus movimientos. Se sentó derecho para imitarle, intento comer con mayor cuidado como lo hacía la castaña pero era bastante difícil, hasta el punto de tirar uno de los cubiertos en el plato estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

- No seas torpe, pareciera que tienes los dedos de gelatina –dijo Mark mirándola tomar nuevamente los cubiertos.

- Déjame en paz –dijo Anahí intentando nuevamente el tomar finamente los cubiertos, pero era demasiado complicado por lo que decidió finalmente, tomarlos como siempre lo había hecho.

Así paso otra semana en la escuela, Hermione estrechaba relaciones con ese extraño personaje del libro, quien le hacía ver ciertos aspectos que ella desconocía de la vida de los magos.

Por otro lado, Anahí se empeñaba cada vez más en imitar los refinados modales de Hermione y poco a poco lograba ciertos avances. Su forma de tomas las cosas, de tomar el cubierto o de sentarse, eran cosas que a los ojos de Anahí eran dignas de imitarse, por lo que intentaba siempre estar pendiente de sus movimientos.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? Te has comportado raro estos días –dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Anahí en el desayuno de aquel domingo.

- No es nada –dijo Anahí intentando evitar mirar hacia el lado donde estaba Hermione para que su amiga no lo notara, pero no se había percatado que alguien más había notado sus intentos en imitar a Hermione.

Luego del desayuno, las dos chicas planificaron irse junto a Mark a los jardines para poder descansar un poco.

- Ah esperen, olvide ir por un libro que estaba leyendo –dijo Anahí corriendo hacia la torre para sacar su libro. Al caminar nuevamente hacia los jardines, se topo con un pasillo totalmente vacio, por lo que sin miedo a ser descubierta, comenzó a caminar con la espalda recta y la cabeza alzada, como toda una chica de alta sociedad.

- No intentes imitar a Malfoy, te ves ridícula –dijo la voz de Izar a sus espaldas, asustándola y haciendo que perdiera la postura, desestabilizándola levemente.

- Cállate Black –dijo Anahí con total odio.

- No lo intentes, tu no puedes ser como ella –dijo Izar mirándola con el ceño fruncido, al sentir la molestia que le causaba el ver a la chica que le gustaba intentando imitar a una muchacha que no tenia nada digno de seguir. Por lo demás, dejaba de lado todos esos desplantes y actitudes tan característicos de ella, los que siempre le habían gustado.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó Anahí con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, antes de hecharse a correr.

"Claro, yo jamás podrá imitar a alguien como la distinguida Hermione Malfoy… idiota" pensó Anahí mientras contenía sus lágrimas a duras penas.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Izar a sus espaldas.

- Lárgate Black –dijo Anahí desviándose de su camino para evitar que Ginny y Mark los vieran pelear nuevamente, sabía que su hermano y su amiga estaban cansados de eso.

- ¿Quieres parar de una vez y escucharme? –dijo Izar deteniéndola al sostenerla por el brazo, acción de la cual ella se zafó rápidamente.

- No me interesa saber lo que tengas que decir –dijo Anahí intentando irse, pero la rabia la impulso a seguir gritándole –Ya se que crees que no soy digna para imitar a la refinada Hermione Malfoy, pero no me interesa, yo puedo ser igual o mejor que cualquiera…

- Eso lo se –dijo Izar con simpleza, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos –pero tu todavía no te das cuenta, al parecer.

Anahí lo miro sorprendida sin entender del todo a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Tú eres mil veces mejor que Malfoy y cualquiera de esas muchachas extrafalarias, no intentes imitarlas, no dejes de ser como siempre has sido… me gustas más siendo tu misma –dijo Izar en voz baja, pero que fue totalmente audible para Anahí, quien se sonrojo violentamente al escucharle, esquivando de inmediato su intensa mirada.

- También quiero disculparme otra vez por lo de aquella broma… de verdad fue una torpeza de mi parte, te prometo que no volverá a sucedes –dijo Izar intentando sonreír –quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

- Esta bien… pero no creas que no te gritare si haces alguna estupidez –dijo Anahí sonriendo de medio lado para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

- Como te dije, prefiero mil veces que seas tú… y no serias tú si no me gritaras de vez en cuando –dijo Izar mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre había encandilado a Anahí.

- OK, entonces todo solucionado –dijo Anahí volviendo sobre sus pasos para volver a su trayecto original.

- ¿Por qué te devuelves? –Pregunto Izar al verla pasar por su lado.

- No me devuelvo, antes me había desviado, no quería que Ginny y Mark nos vieran pelear, están algo cansados –dijo Anahí encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte –dijo Izar riendo de buena gana al verla marchar.

- Cállate tonto –dijo Anahí girados para sacarle la lengua y luego sonreírle juguetonamente a Izar, quien se quedo ahí estático al verla marcharse. Definitivamente esta niña no tenia idea de los estragos que podía causar en él.

Aquella tarde en la cena, todo estuvo inusualmente tranquilo, Anahí e Izar actuaban como si jamás hubieran peleado, lanzándose algunos comentarios de vez en cuando pero sin intentar sacarse la cabeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el resto de los chicos, quienes se miraban intrigados.

- Deben de haber arreglado las cosas esta tarde, por eso Ann estaba tan feliz –dijo Ginny a Mark mientras comían.

- Oigan ¿Ustedes ya arreglaron sus problemas? –Pregunto Harry mirando tanto a Anahí e Izar.

- Sí, pero no le den mucha importancia, saben que peleamos todo el tiempo –dijo Anahí sin levantar su rostro del plato.

- Sí, esto solo demuestra nuestra capacidad de tolerancia –dijo Izar del mismo modo, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Terminaron de cenar en total tranquilidad y luego regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

- Así que este librito es el que te ha mantenido ocupada todo este tiempo –dijo Pansy tomado con total liviandad la libreta que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Deja eso ahí Pansy –dijo Hermione intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto para no llamar más la atención de la chica.

- No es más que una vieja libreta –dijo Pansy lanzándola nuevamente a la mesa para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, desde donde Hermione la observaba.

- Sí, pero me gusta –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros para finalizar de una vez aquel tema -¿Cómo han andado las cosas con mi hermano?

- Normales supongo –dijo Pansy sin darle importancia.

- Normales en que sentido, explícate mejor –dijo Hermione instándola a hablar.

- Normales como que sigue detrás de mi para saber todo lo que hago, igual que contigo –dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste el otro día para que se enfadara tanto? Hace bastante que no lo había visto así –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su amiga, quien al recordar el episodio le sonrió.

- Me puse a coquetear con Blaise –dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

- Eres imposible –dijo Hermione riendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga –al parecer todas las cosas están sucediendo como siempre debió ser.

- ¿Con respecto a que? No entiendo –dijo Pansy girándose para ver a su amiga.

- Con respecto a lo que siente mi hermano por ti –dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa para molestar a su amiga, sabía que aquel tema no le agradaba mucho –Vamos, sabes perfectamente que el enojo aquel se dio porque estaba celoso.

- Puede ser, pero eso no comprueba nada –dijo Pansy dándole nuevamente la espalda a su amiga –además, ya se me quito el gusto de estar detrás de él, hasta me he aburrido.

- Si claro –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos dejando el tema ahí.

- Hablando de prometidos ¿Cómo andan las cosas entre tu y Adrian? –Pregunto Pansy intentando molestar a Hermione.

- Realmente no lo sé, casi no le he visto por los pasillos y cuando logro divisarlo, parece evitarme –dijo Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¿De verdad? Que extraño, siempre le pregunta a Draco por ti, de hecho es gracioso porque intenta que yo no me de cuenta, pero es demasiado obvio –dijo Pansy riendo ante los recuerdos.

- Que cobarde, no es capaz de preguntarme a mí a la cara –dijo Hermione con cierta molestia –Bueno, que mas da, al final tendrá que conversar conmigo de todas formas, no puede evitarme toda la vida.

- Puede ser –dijo Pansy dejándose caer sobre la cama – ¿Te cuento algo interesante?

- Dime –dijo Hermione tomando un libro que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

- Creo que a Black le gusta esa chica Lupin, la enana que entro a primer año –dijo Pansy riendo con ganas.

- ¿Izar Black detrás de una niña de primero? –Pregunto Hermione alzando la vista del libro, bastante interesada –no puedo creerlo, él es más grande que nosotras.

- Pues parece no importarle porque la mira como idiota todo el tiempo –dijo Pansy levantando la mirada para ver a Hermione quien procesaba la información con bastante interés.

- Eso pude servirme cuando ese idita intente meterse conmigo –dijo Hermione volviendo su vista al libro.

- ¿Por qué crees que se va a meter contigo otra vez? Hasta ahora las cosas han ido bastante calmadas –dijo Pansy sin entenderla.

- Se que esta pendiente de todo lo que hago, no me quita la vista de encima cuando ando cerca suyo, esta esperando que haga algo para irse en mi contra –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros –realmente no se porque me odia tanto.

- Bueno eso no importa –dijo Pansy recostándose en la cama para intentar relajarse un poco, dejando a Hermione pensando seriamente en la actitud de ese Black con ella, la cual había colapsado el año pasado cuando la había descubierto utilizando sus poderes.

"Tendré que preguntarle a Tom" pensó Hermione deseando que Pansy se marchara pronto para poder conversar con tranquilidad con Tom, pero si deseo no se cumplió hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando la chica se marcho a la sala común de slytherin. Al verse finalmente sola, Hermione tomo el diario de Tom y escribió apresuradamente.

- "Necesito hablar contigo" escribió Bella apresuradamente pero con una pulcra escritura.

- _"Dime"_ –respondió Tom.

- "Tengo la impresión que alguien esta esperando mi caída en algún momento para atacarme ¿Qué harías tu? ¿Atacarías primero o esperarías?" –Pregunto Hermione apresuradamente.

_-"Le tendería una trampa y ahí le atacaría"_ –respondió Tom luego de unos segundos de espera.

- Interesante –dijo Hermione mientras leía la respuesta de Tom y comenzaba a maquinar algo en su cabeza –"¿Donde es peor el golpe? ¿En él o en alguien querido?"

- _"En alguien querido"_ –respondió Tom – _"¿Alguien de quien vengarse?"_

- "Sí, pero aun no estoy segura del como" –respondió Hermione pensando en la mejor forma.

- "_Yo te puedo ayudar… si quieres_" –Respondió Tom causando una gran curiosidad en Hermione.

- "¿Como?" –Pregunto Hermione ansiosa de alguna buena idea, pero lo que encontró fue mucho más que ello.

Las semanas pasaron con asombrosa rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban terminando noviembre. Harry y Ron caminaban junto a Izar y el resto de sus amigos dentro del castillo, habían pasado parte de la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo deberes, ya que los jardines comenzaban a llenarse de escarcha o nieve por las bajas temperaturas.

- Por esto no me gusta el invierno, debemos estar todos encerrados y no se puede dormir bajo la sombra de un buen árbol –dijo Ron quejados.

- Calla de una vez, pareces una vieja amargada –dijo Izar riendo junto al resto ante las constantes quejas de su amigo.

Siguieron su camino hacia las torres cuando el sonido de algo pesado caer al piso, llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Mark mirando hacia todos lados en el pasillo.

- No lo sé, vamos a ver –dijo Izar corriendo por el pasillo y en la esquina hacia la derecha, encontrándose de frente con unos cuantos jóvenes que llegaban corriendo justo a la intersección de pasillo.

- ¿Escucharon eso? –Pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw de quinto año.

- Sí, sonó demasiado fuerte –dijo Harry acercándose más al pasillo que cruzaba perpendicular al que ellos transitaban, topándose con un gran charco de agua que continuaba por el pasillo perpendicular hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

- Vamos, tengan cuidado –dijo Izar sacando su varita y comenzando a caminar con cuidado por el pasillo atestado de agua.

Antes de llegar a la otra esquina, escucharon los pasos de varias personas que se acercaban corriendo desde el pasillo contiguo.

- ¡Por Merlín! –dijo una prefecta de Hufflepuf apareciendo por la esquina.

Izar y el resto de los chicos apresuraron el paso para toparse con el cuerpo petrificado de una muchacha de Ravenclaw tirado en el piso, junto a una pila de libros desparramados en el suelo.

- ¿Esta muerta? –Pregunto Ron mirándola tan blanco como un fantasma.

- Llamen a algún profesor –dijo Izar acercándose a la petrificada chica.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo a…? –Intento preguntar Mcgonagall pero la visión de la muchacha petrificada la sorprendió –Merlín.

- La encontramos aquí profesora –dijo Harry viendo con preocupación como Mcgonagall se llevaba las manos a la boca.

- Todos ustedes vuelvan a sus salas comunes –dijo Mcgonagall a todos los chicos, mientras los pasos de varios chicos que habían visto el tumulto de gente comenzaban a acercarse, igual que algunos profesores.

- Chicos retírense, profesores por favor –dijo Mcgonagall mientras todos comenzaban a dispersarse sin dejar de mirar la aterradora escena sus espaldas.

- Merlín ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a esa chica? –Pregunto Ron tan blanco como un fantasma.

- Parecía una estatua –dijo Mark caminado al lado de Izar y Harry.

- Nunca había escuchado de un ataque así en el castillo –dijo Izar mirando sorprendido hacia todos lados –de hecho ni siquiera conozco algún hechizo que pueda dejarte de esa forma.

- Tal vez no fue un hechizo –dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada aterrada de los otros tres chicos –no me miren así, este colegio es raro, puede haber algo extraño por aquí.

- Vamos, debemos contarle a los demás –dijo Izar apresurando el paso sin soltar la varita, mientras miraba con temor hacia todos lados.

La cabeza le dolía enormemente, no estaba segura de que había ocurrido, pero intentó levantarse del piso con algo de dificultad. Se removió con dificultad hasta llegar a sentarse en la alfombra de su habitación, ya era de noche por lo que no estaba segura de cuantas horas había estado ahí. Intentó levantarse pero al moverse sintió los pies completamente empapados.

- ¿Pero que…? –dijo Hermione mirando sus pies, sin entender como o porque estaba mojada.

Miró a su alrededor con cierto temor, intentando encontrar algo anormal, pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención, su habitación estaba tan cual como la había visto la ultima vez, miró sobre su escritorio y vio el diario abierto sobre el.

Comenzó a hacer menoría, estaba hablando con Tom pero en algún momento debió de haberse desmayado porque no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos por unos cuantos segundos y se metió al baño, se dio una ducha y cambio su ropa para bajar a cenar, aunque realmente se sentía tan cansada que no tenia demasiados deseos. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, sabia que aun tenia tiempo para llegar a la cena, pero la soledad de los pasillos la puso nerviosa. Era la hora de la cena y no veía chicos correr hacia el gran comedor.

- Que extraño –dijo Hermione doblando por el pasillo hacia la entrada del gran comedor. Una vez fuera empujo las puertas topándose por los ojos curiosos de todo el alumnado, quienes la observaban y murmuraban extrañados.

- Hasta que apareces –dijo Draco apareciendo de pronto a su lado -¿Dónde has estado?

- En… mi habituación, supongo –dijo Hermione intentando recordar algo antes del desmayo pero sin mayores éxitos.

- ¿Supongo? –Pregunto Draco extrañado ante la respuesta y la total desorientación de su hermano.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó Pansy pasando por el lado de Draco –por Merlín ¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba preocupada con todo lo que ha sucedido.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué todos parecen tan asustados y nerviosos? –Pregunto Hermione mirando nuevamente las caras de aquellos quienes aun la miraban.

- Al parecer atacaron a una chica de Ravenclaw –dijo Draco mirando despectivamente a los chicos de aquella casa –dicen que la petrificaron o algo por el estilo, no estoy seguro.

- ¿Petrificarda? –Pregunto Hermione

- Sí, era una estatua –dijo Pansy haciendo la mímica con bastante elocuencia –unos chicos la encontraron cerca del baño del tercer piso.

- Ahora no me culparan a mi ¿verdad? eso seria demasiado –Dijo Hermione mirando a sus compañeros de casa, quienes seguían murmurando y comiendo sin parar.

- No lo sé, pero nos dijeron a todos que nos quedáramos aquí, los profesores andan investigando… a todo esto ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Pansy.

- Me quedé dormida –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros –se me paso la hora, desperté hace poco… ahora voy a comer, luego hablamos, tengo hambre.

Hermione camino algo desorientada hacia su extremo de la mesa, mientras algunos alumnos le lanzaban miradas sospechosas.

- Señorita Malfoy ¿Dónde ha estado? Mande llamar a todos los alumnos hace media hora –dijo Mcgonagall apareciendo de pronto a sus espaldas.

- Lo siento, me dormí profesora –dijo Hermione sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

- Mas vale que acate las normas señorita Malfoy, recuerde que su habitación separada no la excusa de las responsabilidades del resto del alumnado, no me obligue a enviarla nuevamente al dormitorio de segundo año con el resto de sus compañeros –dijo la anciana mujer llamando la atención de algunos alumnos de gryffindor.

- No profesora, no volverá a pasar –dijo Hermione con tono meloso y sarcástico.

La anciana profesora clavo su mirada en la nuca de la chica antes de dirigirse con rapidez hacia la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores.

- Jóvenes, permanecerán aquí 15 minutos más y luego TODOS deberán volver a sus habitaciones –dijo la profesora volviendo a su mesa en el momento en el que el resto de los profesores comenzaban a deslizarse por los pasillos.

- … eso oí, no me miren así –dijo una voz desde la pesa de Hufflepuff, la cual llego a los oídos de Hermione –un fantasma me dijo que esto parecía haber sucedido antes, aunque la vez anterior una chica habita muerto.

- No mientas Aarón –dijo una chica bastante asustada –si fuera algo tan peligroso no nos tendrían aquí, ya nos hubieran enviado a casa.

- Tal vez, pero ¿Cómo sabes si…? –siguieron cacareando las voces alrededor de Hermione, pero ella no prestaba demasiado atención, estaba bastante desorientada aun, no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar el cacareos de los alumnos.

Cuando hubieron transcurrido los 15 minutos, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus torres con la supervisión de un profesor y Hermione no fue la excepción, pero su compañía no le agrado del todo.

- Te vez cansada –dijo Snape caminando al lado de Hermione por los oscuros pasillos.

- No me siento muy bien –dijo Hermione sin ánimos de una conversación demasiado profunda –creo que es sueño, creo que me dormiré rápido.

- Mejor así, no es bueno que andes en los pasillos, algo extraño esta sucediendo aquí –dijo Snape mirando sospechosamente a su alrededor.

- ¿Algún alumno a muerto en Hogwarts? –Pregunto Hermione sin saber muy bien el porque.

- No en años –dijo Snape llevando su mirada hacia Hermione -¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Curiosidad… todos los años parece suceder algo en esta escuela –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

- Así parece, esperemos que esta vez tú no estés implicada –dijo Snape con cierta acidez.

- Esperemos, aunque para variar, no puedo asegurarlo –dijo Hermione más para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Snape la escuchara y la escrutara con la mirada mientras llegaban a la entrada de su dormitorio –buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches –dijo Snape viendo desaparecer a la chica tras la puerta.

El episodio causo revuelo por varios días, la mayoría de los alumnos no andaba solo por los pasillos y menos de noche. Para la semana siguiente aún no se encontraba un culpable y la alumna petrificada seguía en una de las camas de la enfermería esperando la poción de la mandrágora que pudiera curarla.

- ¿Has encontrado algo extraño Severus? –Pregunto Dumbledor mientras caminaban por los pasillos un miércoles al atardecer.

- No director, no hay causa aparente para el ataque de la chica –dijo Snape con la mirada perdida –intente buscar algo en el baño del tercer piso, pero no hay nada.

- Tendremos que esperar a que sea despetrificada –dijo el director arrugando un poco la frente.

- Para eso faltan meses, puede que esto no haya terminado, no sabemos –dijo Snape mirando de reojo al director.

- En un comienzo pensé que había sido un hechizo mal convocado, un par de alumnos batiéndose a duelo, pero… esto me parece mucho más complejo –dijo Dumbledor suspirando –tengo recuerdos de algunos relatos que se asemejan a esta situación, pero la alumna en cuestión no tuvo tanta suerte…

- ¿A caso cree que la cámara de los secretos existe? Esos son solo mitos –dijo Snape con cierto dejo de burla.

- Esta escuela esconde mucho más de lo que aparenta Severus –dijo Dumbledor llegando a la entrara de la gárgola –mantente alerta.

- Sí, director –dijo Snape desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Director –dijo la voz proveniente de un cuadro.

- Dime Octavius –respondió el director girando hacia el cuadro.

- Lo que sea que ataco a la muchacha, vino del baño del tercer piso –dijo el anciano –escuche sonidos esa noche, algo salió de allí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora? –Pregunto el director con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque he vuelto a escucharlo –dijo el personaje del cuadro con horror.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! –

Aquel desgarrador grito inunda los pasillos del cuarto piso, todos los alumnos y profesores que se encuentran cerca corren para ver que sucede y quedan horrorizados, había vuelto a suceder.

- ¡Mi gata, alguien ataco a mi gata! ¡La mataron! –gritó Filch mirando con desesperación a la señora Norris colgada de un candelabro a un costado de una escabrosa frase "Teman todos, el heredero de Slytherin a vuelto"

- ¿Qué sucedió señor Filch? –pregunto Mcgonagall contrariada al ver la escena.

- ¡Mi gata! ¡Alguien la ha matado! –dijo Filch apuntando al tieso animal, mientras la profesora se acercaba para examinarla detenidamente.

- No esta muerta, esta petrificada –dijo Mcgonagall girando hacia el anciano y angustiado hombre.

- ¿Qué sucedió Minerva? –Pregunto Dumbledor abriéndose paso entre los conmocionados estudiantes que miraban la escena.

- Otro petrificado, la señora Norris –dijo Minerva apuntando a la gata –pero esta vez tenemos algún indicio de quien fue.

- … el heredero de Slytherin… -susurro Dumbledor viendo la escritura en la pared –Merlín, esto era lo que yo no quería.

- Vayan todos a sus dormitorios, de inmediato –dijo Mcgonagall ahuyentando a todos los alumnos que se habían reunido a mirar -¡Quien no desaparezca de aquí en 10 segundos descontara 30 puntos a su casa!... 1…2…

La anciana no alcanzo a llegar a los cinco cuando ya todos los estudiantes habían desaparecido del pasillo, dejando solo a los profesores en el lugar.

- ¡Director! –gimió el acongojado celador.

- Tranquilo Argus, lo remediaremos, Madame Sprout tiene una cosecha de mandrágoras que nos ayudaran –dijo Dumbledor mirando detenidamente la escritura.

- Director –dijo Snape apareciendo por uno de los pasillos –mire el agua nuevamente.

Todos los profesores miraron el piso el cual tenía una mancha de agua que formaba un camino que se perdía por el pasillo.

- Llega hasta el tercer piso y se pierde entre los pasillos –dijo Snape mirando sospechosamente al director.

- Filch, lleva a la señora Norris a la enfermería, profesores encárguense de los alumnos, que nadie salga… Severus, acompáñame –dijo el director llevándose al profesor de pociones hasta el tercer piso –tendremos que revisar minuciosamente este piso, curiosamente los dos ataques nos han llevado hasta aquí.

- Como nuestro elemento común es el agua, deberíamos comenzar por los baños –dijo Snape girando hacia uno de los baños de chicos que había en aquel piso.

- Espera –dijo el anciano profesor deteniéndose en un baño clausurado –creo que sé a quien preguntarle.

El baño en cuestión se encontraba completamente inundado, dejaba entrever que no había sido usado en bastante tiempo, principalmente por lo desgastados que se encontraban las puertas de los baños.

- ¿Myrtle? –Pregunto el director asomándose un poco más.

- ¿Quién me busca? –Pregunto una voz llorosa y chillona.

- Soy el director, Myrtle –dijo Albus con toda solemnidad.

- Yo no hice nada… fue quien entró, yo no hago daño –dijo Myrtle comenzando a sollozar.

- Lo sé, jamás imaginaria culparte de eso querida –dijo el director de forma muy comprensiva, mientras a sus espaldas Snape rodaba los ojos –solo quiero saber si sabes algo respecto de los ataques ¿Has escuchado?

- Yo no fui, yo solo escuche… alguien hablaba raro, con voz rara, medio miedo… no salí, pero yo no fui –dijo la asustada fantasma mientras seguía sollozando.

- ¿Sabes si era un alumno o alumna? –Pregunto el profesor Snape intentando que dejara de llorar.

- ¡No lo sé, yo no salí! ¡Yo no fui! ¡AHHHH! –la fantasma desapareció al meterse con gran velocidad dentro de uno de los retretes.

- Creo que no lograremos sacarle nada más por ahora –dijo el director con resignación.

- Me parece extraño que ella temiera a un alumno, ella ya esta muerta –dijo Snape analizando las palabra dichas por el fantasma –no tiene demasiado sentido.

- El temor siempre puede acompañarnos, Severus, además ella murió en circunstancias demasiado aterradoras como para no temer –dijo el director deteniéndose de pronto, para luego volver sobre sus pasos.

- ¡Director! –grito Severus saliendo detrás de él nuevamente.

- ¡Myrtle! –Gritó el director haciendo aparecer a la fantasma rápidamente –necesito hacerte la última pregunta.

- Sí… -susurro entre sollozos la fantasma.

- Se que parece algo bastante insensible, pero necesito saber… ¿Recuerdas como fue exactamente que moriste? –Pregunto el director intentando ser lo más comprensivo posible.

- Sí… siempre pienso en eso, me ánima –dijo la fantasma sonriendo levemente, cosa que descompuso el rostro del profesor de pociones, quien permanecía en silencio tras el director –había venido a llorar aquí porque Olive Hornby me molestaba mucho… (Sorbetón) en eso alguien entro así que salí para decirle ¡QUE SE ALEJARA!... pero cuando salí, morí…

- Que conmovedor –dijo Snape en un susurro.

- ¿Escuchaste algo extraño? –pregunto el director sin inducir la respuesta de la chica.

- Lo mismo que en esta ocasión… por eso temí… ¿Acaso puedo volver a morir? –Pregunto la muchacha mientras la angustia volvía a sobrepasarla, ahogándola en llanto.

- No querida, ya no puedes volver a morir… descuida –dijo el director en un susurro mientras gira y desaparecía del baño junto a Snape.

- ¿Qué sucede director? –Pregunto Snape con bastante ansiedad.

- Creo que tendremos serios problemas Severus –dijo Dumbledor apresurando el paso.

- ¿A que se refiere exactamente? –Pregunto Snape mientras subían las escaleras.

- Cuando Myrtle murió, Tom Ryddle se encontraba cursando su séptimo año en la escuela –dijo Dumbledor con un susurro –en aquella oportunidad se culpo a Hagrid, quien era compañero, pero yo… jamás lo creí posible.

- Pero… ¿Acaso cree que él abrió la cámara nuevamente? –Pregunto Snape endureciendo su semblante.

- No lo sé, Severus… no estoy seguro de nada, en aquella oportunidad la alumna atacada falleció, como pudiste ver –dijo el director gesticulando con las manos –pero ahora, nadie ha muerto.

- Aun –dijo Severus recordando la conversación con Hermione Malfoy.

- Por lo demás, no estoy del todo seguro que haya sido alguna criatura, toda las que se me viene a la mente son lo suficientemente grandes como para no pasar desapercibidas –dijo el director negando con la cabeza –la leyenda asegura que existe una criatura que habita en las profundidades de esa cámara, pero nadie la ha encontrado…

- Entonces puede ser algún alumno… o algún infiltrado que se ha tomado de aquella leyenda –dijo Snape intentando colaborar en la elaboración de alguna teoría.

- No estoy seguro Severus, no estoy seguro –dijo el director llegando nuevamente hasta su despacho –lo único seguro ahora, es que no podemos permitir que ataquen a más alumnos, debemos protegerlos.

- Daré aviso a los profesores, endureceremos las normas del toque de queda y obligaremos a todos andar en grupos –dijo Snape a lo cual el director asintió, no muy seguro de que todo aquello asegurara a los alumnos.

- Paralelo a ello debemos seguir investigando, no podemos… -dijo el director pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- Querido director –dijo Gilderoy Lockhart –quisiera poder conversar con usted.

- Lo dejo director –dijo Snape mirando con repulsión al profesor de DCAO.

- Creo que está enfermo, esa cara de asco… en fin, tengo una magnífica idea para disminuir los ataques dentro del colegio señor.

- Te escucho –dijo el director sin demasiadas expectativas respecto de lo que podría proponer el docente.

- Un club de duelo, ahí podremos enseñarle a los alumnos a defenderse –dijo Lockhart con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

- Mm… -murmuro Dumbledor analizando las posibilidades –está bien, tú te encargaras de él, con la ayuda de Snape.

- ¿Snape? –Dijo Lockhart sorprendido –pero él no tiene mi experiencia en duelos señor, yo creo que…

- Me agradaría mucho que el profesor Snape pudiera aprender de sus capacidades profesor Lockhart, debemos nutrirnos lo más posible de sus capacidades –dijo Dumbledor alabando al profesor, quien respiro profundo alzando el pecho con vano orgullo.

- Por supuesto profesor, no se preocupe, intentare transmitir mis conocimientos y capacidades, muchas gracias –dijo Lockhart caminando entre nubes ante tanta alabanza.

- Por Merlín –dijo Dumbledor rodando los ojos mientras desaparecía por la escalera de la gárgola hasta su despacho.

- Es imposible, esto demuestra que Dumbledor está completamente loco ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner a Lockhart a dar clases de duelo? Ese tipo es un completo fraude –dijo Blaise mientras Draco, Crabe y Goyle caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hermione? –Pregunto Pansy al llegar corriendo.

- No, pensé que estaría contigo –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

- No, desapareció cuando salimos de clases –dijo Pansy mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo –algo extraño le está sucediendo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Blaise.

- Está actuando muy extraño, está demasiado ida, ya no tema mucha atención en clases y eso es raro en ella –dijo Pansy llevando sus manos a su cintura.

- Preguntémosle a su prometido –dijo Draco dando unos pasos hacia delante para interceptar a Adrian –Ey, Pucy…

- ¿Qué sucede Malfoy? –Respondió Adrian con fastidio.

- ¿Has visto a mi hermana? -Pregunto Draco mientras sus acompañantes también se acercaban.

- No, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hace tu hermana –dijo Adrian intentando seguir de largo, meintras Draco se encogía de hombros sin importarle mayormente la respuesta del muchacho.

- Yo creo que debería importarte, porque si algo le sucede a Hermione y sus padres saben que no hiciste nada por evitarlo, puedes perder pan y pedazo –dijo Pansy lo suficientemente alto como para que los presentes le escucharan.

- Eso no… -intento decir Draco.

- ¡Tú cállate! –dijo Pansy mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? –Pregunto Adrian acercándose de forma amenazadora –Ten mucho cuidado niña…

- Tú ten cuidado Pucy, Pansy no está sola –dijo Blaise interponiéndose inmediatamente entre Pansy y Adrian, cosa que molesto bastante a Draco, quien se colocó rápidamente al lado de Blaise, intentando no ser menos que él.

- Ya basta caballeros de brillante armadura, no necesito a nadie que me defienda –dijo Pansy pasando entre ellos –Mira Pucy, no te hagas el desentendido porque sé perfectamente que siempre preguntas por Hermione.

- Eso no es cierto… -dijo Adrian defendiéndose.

- Bueno realmente no me interesa eso, la que me interesa es Hermione, creo que está metida en algo malo y pensé que ustedes podrían ayudarme, pero para variar no sirven para nada –dijo Pansy devolviéndose por el pasillo, dejando a todos los chicos ahí mirándose las caras por unos segundos.

- ¡Pansy espera! –grito Blaise saliendo detrás de ella, seguido de Draco y Adrian, quien rodo los ojos antes de seguir tras los chicos.

- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? –Pregunto Goyle a Crabbe.

- Vamos a comer –dijo Crabbe encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se encaminaban al gran comedor.

Pansy ya había buscado a Hermione en todos los lugares que solía frecuentar la castaña cuando quería estar sola, pero no había dado con ella.

- ¿Y si ella quiere estar sola? –Pregunto Adrian caminando rezagado.

- Nadie te obligo a venir, si quieres quedarte, entonces cállate –dijo Pansy perdiendo los estribos con el muchacho –Parecen bebes.

- ¿Estas segura que no está en su habitación? Puede que no haya querido abrirte –dijo Draco caminando a su lado.

- Estoy segura porque entre a su habitación y efectivamente no estaba ahí –dijo Pansy doblando por una esquina.

- ¿Cómo entraste a su habitación? Ella no le da la contraseña a nadie –dijo Draco sorprendido.

- Tal vez a ti no te la haya dado, pero a mi si me la dio –dijo Pansy sonriendo con descaro –pero claro, no me vas a comparar contigo.

- Otra vez agua –dijo Blaise chapoteando en el agua que inundaba el piso.

- Debemos encontrar a Hermione –dijo Pansy comenzando a correr hacia el lugar desde done prevenía el agua.

Los tres muchachos se miraron extrañados para luego salir a la carrera de la chica. Al seguir corriendo llegaron a las escaleras que los llevaban al tercer piso, desde las escaleras el agua caía lentamente, esparciéndose por el piso desde donde habían llegado Pansy y los tres chicos.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta agua? –Pregunto Draco molesto por haber mojado sus exclusivas ropas.

- Oye Parkinson ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? –Pregunto Adrian sacudiéndose el agua de los zapatos –esto no tiene sentido.

- Es un… presentimiento –dijo Pansy disminuyendo la marcha hasta llegar a la entrada del baño de Myrtle la llorona.

- Esta loca ya inundo el baño otra vez –se quejó Blaise.

- Merlín –dijo Pansy parándose frente a la entrada del baño, donde podía ver a Hermione tirada de espaldas en el agua.

- ¡Hermione! –grito Draco corriendo hasta ella al igual que Adrian.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Pregunto Blaise acercándose junto a Pansy velozmente.

- No lo sabía –dijo Pansy acercándose a su amiga junto a Blaise.

* * *

**Hola Mmm... no tengo mucho que decir salvo VOLVER a pedir disculpas por tardar mas de un año en actualizar. Eh logrado avanzar un poco con los capitulos, me fluyen las ideas asi que me puse a escribir, no pongo plazo para el otro capi, pero ya viene...**  
**Gracias por su fidelidad.**  
**Nos estamos leyendo...**

**Konnyta_granger...**


End file.
